Titans LA
by ultimate-drax
Summary: Beast Boy is assigned to be the leader for a newly formed Titan team in LA. Their job is to reduce crime rating that has been increasing significantly and to expose the criminal mastermind of LA, Doflamingo of the Donquixote family. Anime multi-crossovers and Marvel crossover. BB/harem. Rated M. Collaboration with JP-Ryder.
1. Meeting the Titans LA

**A.N. The following is a nonprofit fan fiction. Teen Titans is owned by DC Comics and I owe none of these Manga/Anime characters. Please support the official release.**

 **This is a collab fic with JP-Ryder, writer of several awesome stories such as Green Legionnaire, Greenpool, Beastly Lantern, An Alpha to his pride, Underdogs Redux and many more.**

 **Summary: Beast Boy is assigned to be the leader for a newly formed Titan team in LA. Their job is to reduce crime rating that has been increasing significantly and to expose the criminal mastermind of LA, Doflamingo of the Donquixote family. Anime multi-crossovers, rated T but will become rated M in the future.**

* * *

In a dark void, surrounded by fog, a green boy was running. He ran and ran as he was searching for somebody. He looked around as he finds himself alone.

"Robin! Starfire!" he calls out looking for his friends. "Cyborg! Raven! Please answer me!"

"Beast Boy..." spoke Raven who appears to be fading away.

"Raven!" Beast Boy shouts as he ran towards her to reach for her. But Raven faded out of existence. "No!" he cried out as he heard Cyborg's voice.

"B, help!" shout Cyborg who's being dragged down into the darkness.

Beast Boy went for Cyborg's aid, but he can only watch as his metallic buddy is being consumed into the darkness. He couldn't believe it, but his friends were disappearing one by one.

"Beast Boy!" shout Robin as Beast Boy looks at him, unharmed as the boy wonder still.

"Robin! Thank god you're alright!" he shouts as Robin was about to walk towards to him, only to tap into something. Next thing Beast Boy knew Robin was being sucked into a blue light.

"NNNOOOOOOOO!" Robin screams out as his whole skin peels off, as well as his muscle tissue as he's only bones being sucked into a vacuum.

"Holy shi-" Beast Boy fell back, as he crawled away from what just happened 'What's happening? Why are my friends...!?' he tripped and fall as he was about to land on the floor, but then he was caught by a pair of orange hands.

"Beast Boy...are you alright?" asked Starfire as the changeling looks up to see the orange skinned alien before him, showing concern.

"I-It's horrible, Star! Raven, Cyborg, Robin...they're disappearing one by one! I don't know what's going on anymore!" he shouts as he cried onto her, as Star hugs him in comfort. "W-Why is-"

"Shh, Beast Boy." Star whispered to him as she stroke his hair "Can you promise me something?"

He looks up to her as he asked "Promise you what?"

"That you don't forget about your fffrrriiiiieeeeennnnnnddddddsssss!" Star answered as her face starts to melt in front of him. All he can look is shock and horror in seeing Star's head melted off, as he screams in horror as a toaster appeared in place of her head, popping up a pair of toast.

Dream Ends.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Beast Boy screams as he shot out of bed. He was breathing heavily as he finds himself sweating in his room "Geez, what a nightmare." he said as he shakes it off from the nightmare.

Soon the green skinned elfish teen wearing a purple and black bodysuit, gray gloves and boots heads down to the common room where the kitchen is. After shaking off the nightmare he had, he meets up with his friends who were having breakfast. He sigh in relief as he finds his friends alright as he walks at the pantry to get some cereal.

"Good morning, friend Beast Boy!" Star greets excitedly.

"Hey, Star." he replied as he grabs some cereal, follow by picking up a gallon of soy milk.

"Would you like some toast for your cereal?" Star asked holding a plate of toast towards the changeling. Beast Boy looks at the toast as he is reminded of the nightmare which made him gasp and back away. He ends up bumping into Cyborg.

"Yo, what's with you, Grass stain?" Cyborg asked him, seeing Beast Boy tensed up.

"I-Its nothing, Cy." Beast Boy replied as he pour his soy milk into his cereal.

Raven can sense something up from him. She can tell that he's not up to his usual goofy and immature attitude he usually radiates off. She can sense something's up.

"You're not up to your immature-self like usual in the morning." she points out as Beast Boy looks at her.

"Eh, maybe I'm just tired." he shrugs off as he set his cereal in the counter, eating it while forgetting about the nightmare. Though, he questioned about the toast thing.

"Alright team, after breakfast we shall have a meeting." Robin announced as he drinks his coffee and eat his eggs and sausage links.

'Wonder what kind of meeting is it?' Beast Boy thought as he continues to eat 'Must be Slade-related.'

Soon after the team had breakfast, they all gather up at the couch. Robin stood in front of them with his arms behind his back. He was looking at his team, ready to prepare the news.

"I have looked up for crime around California lately, and from what I've gathered, Los Angeles has a much higher crime rate." Robin states. "Not the usual higher crime rate but it peaked up very high. I say, more higher than Gotham and Bludhaven combined."

"That's L.A. for you, with the drugs, murder and gang violence." Cyborg listed off the many crimes in L.A.

"Of course and since that crime rate has increased exponentially, the mayor of LA has requested to send out a team of Titans to set up base there. I agreed and I have handpicked and recruited six heroes in the Titans, but they lack leadership." he said as he looks at Beast Boy "So I've decided Beast Boy would be their leader."

"Wha...?" Beast Boy was confused as the information sinks in "WWHHAAAAATTT!? ME!?" he exclaimed as he feels like he's going to faint.

"That's right. You'll be the leader of your own team of Titans." Robin told him.

"No, no way, Rob! I'm not the leader material here! If anything, why can't Cyborg go? He's got the potential!" Beast Boy said pointing at Cyborg.

"Oh come on, it was a onetime thing, really." Cyborg said feeling flattered.

"You have potential as well, Beast Boy." Robin states as he place his hand on the changeling's shoulder "When you lead a rag tag team of Titans into the Brotherhood's base, and defeating the Brotherhood of Evil. I see that you have what it takes to be a leader of the Titans. You'll be showing the ropes of these rookies to protect L.A. from the high crime rate." he said as he also adds "Plus, you'll be closer to us."

Beast Boy thought about it for a moment. His leader's words have given him faith and confidences boost into him. He has never thought of himself in leading a team until now as he turns to his leader.

"Alright, I'll consider the offer." He responds to his leader.

* * *

Beast Boy had decided to go sit on his thinking rock outside the tower. The same rock where he had talk to Terra when she first joined and with Raven after the whole incident with the beast. He had been sitting there for hours on end, thinking about Robin's proposal, just starring into the ocean.

"Tell me again, why am I the one who has to go down there and convince him?" Raven asked as she looked down on her green teammate from the common room window.

"Well, for one, he listens to you more than any of us." Robin replied.

"Yeah, for someone who barely talks you sure have a way with words with the little grass stain." Cyborg said.

Raven let out a sigh. "Fine," She said and phased through the window and flew down next to him. "Hello Beast Boy," She said but didn't get any response. "Hello?" She said again but he didn't say anything. "Beast Boy, it's very rude to ignore someone when she's talking to you." She said but she still went ignored. "I'm losing my patience," She warned him and rounded him. "What is your problem anyway…?" She asked but stopped when she saw that Beast Boy was actually sleeping while sitting up. His head was hanging on the said as he snored as a snot bubble was growing and shrinking. Raven sighed in annoyance again and used her magic to tilt the rock forward so that Beast Boy fell into the water. Moments later he came out of the water, spitting out the salty content he had chocked on.

"Dude, what the hell happened?!" He cried out.

"You fell asleep and fell forward," Raven replied, catching the shape shifter's attention.

"Raven? What're you doing here?" Beast Boy asked as he got out of the water.

"I'm here on behalf of our leader to try and convince you to take the job as leader for the Titans LA." Raven replied in her usual monotone.

"Oh, is that right? Well you don't have to. I've already decided to take the job." Beast Boy said.

"What, really?" Raven said with a surprised expression to which Beast Boy nodded. "Oh…well…okay then."

"Gonna miss you guys. But I know you're all gonna miss me more." Beast Boy said with a grin.

"Don't count on it," Raven said, crossing her arms.

"This is you on the phone the day after I've left," Beast Boy said, bringing his right up to his ear in a phone like way. "Oh 'sob' Gar 'sob' field 'sob' I 'sob' miss 'sob' you 'sob' so 'sob' much." He joked to which Raven only raised an eyebrow. "You'll laugh eventually."

"Another thing you shouldn't count on," Raven replied.

* * *

After packing whatever he needed and getting his ribs crushed by a sobbing Starfire, Beast Boy was on his way south towards Los Angeles. As he was flying in his jet craft which was a part of the T-Sub, Beast Boy activated the auto pilot.

"At this speed, I'll be LA in ten minutes." He said and brought out some files Robin had given him. "I should read about the people I'll be working with." He said and opened one file. On it was a picture of an Asian teenager with orange hair.

"… _Ichigo Kurosaki from Japan. Super hero name: Blood Moon. Powers include super strength, flight, durability and remarkable speed. He wields a magic sword of unknown origin. The sword can fire an energy wave of dark red energy that can destroy anything in its wake…"_

He read and put away the file and opened the next. It had a beautiful red haired woman in armor

"… _Erza Scarlet. Super hero name: Scarlet Knight. She has the magical power to summon different type of armors and weapons, each one has a different unique power…"_

He put aside the file and read the next. This one had a orange haired woman with a ridiculous large bust. Something which made Beast Boy's eyes to go wide. "JESUS!" He cried. It took all his will power to avert his attention away from valley of goddesses and read the file.

"… _Rangiku Matsumoto from Japan. Super hero name: Sandstorm. She has the power to manipulate sand. She can move sand so quickly she can tear through metal. She always carries around an urn of sand with her in case of an emergency…"_

Beast Boy put away the file and noticed the Indian tent between his legs. "How am I gonna talk to that woman when I meet her in person?" He groaned. He decided to worry about that later and went to read the next file. This one contained another beautiful girl. A hot blonde, also with a large bust, though not as big as Rangiku's.

"… _Lucy Heartfilia from New Orleans. Super hero name: Celestial. Posses the powers of the 12 stars of zodiac. Her powers are similar to Erza's as she can summons dresses that will grant her a different power based on each of the 12 stars of zodiac…"_

"Heartfilia? As in the Heartfilia family?" Beast Boy asked. "Sweet. We got a rich kid on the team." He said with a smile and brought out the next file.

"…Rukia Kuchiki from Japan. Super hero name: White Mist. She has the power of ice. She can freeze almost anything to subzero temperature. She can fire ice daggers, cover her enemies in ice and freeze her body so that if touching her you will freeze to death…"

"That's pretty nasty. I better stay out of her bad side." Beast Boy said. "Sure got a lot of Japanese on this team, huh." He said picked up the last file.

"…Natsu Dragneel, place of birth unknown. Super hero name: Red Dragon. Powers include fire control, super strength, enhanced speed and durability. Natsu can summon fires that can melt even titanium. He can fire blasts that can destroy a large building, is strong enough to lift cars with ease and can reach a speed up to 100 miles per hour…"

"Some team Robin has assembled for me. I wonder what they'll be like." Beast Boy said and could finally se Los Angeles in the horizon.

* * *

Finding a T-shaped tower is never hard. Even in a city as big as Los Angeles. The tower was located at a hilltop which overlooked the whole city. It was slightly different in appearance compared to the one back in Jump City. It had a better yard however. With an outdoor pool, tennis court, a basket ball court and even a nice looking garden. Beast Boy landed on the basket ball court as couldn't find a landing bay. He jumped out of his jet with his bag hanging from his shoulder, took a deep breath, inhaling the Californian scent and let out a delightful breather.

"Sunny California. Home of movie stars, surfers and beautiful women in tight bikinis. I gotta thank Robin for this." He said and started walking towards the tower. "Well, time to meet my team." He said but just then, someone was sent flying out of the window. A teenager with pink hair. It was Natsu he had read about. Beast Boy rushed over to him. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked but Natsu jumped to his feet, ignoring Beast Boy and rushed back into the tower.

"He thinks he's so great. I'll show him." Natsu growled. Moments later, he was sent flying out of the same hole from before. And just as quickly, he was back on his feet and went back in. "Okay, go for the left. He won't see me coming from the left." A few more moments went by and Natsu was sent flying out of the hole again, this time shouting. "He saw me coming!" After recovering for the third time and went and stood at the side of the entrance. "Fine, I'll just wait here and catch him of guard." He said with a grin.

That's when an orange haired teenager appeared out of nowhere, behind Natsu. It was Ichigo. "Hey, how's it going?" He asked, arms crossed.

Natsu turned his head to Ichigo and said, "Oh, hey. I'm just waiting for that carrot top so I can surprise him."

"Neat," Ichigo replied.

"Yeah," Natsu said, turning his attention back to the door. "He'll never see it com-" Natsu stopped and turned his head around again and realized who was talking to. "Oh," He said before being karate chopped into oblivion by the Japanese.

"Excuse me," Beast Boy said, catching Ichigo's attention. Natsu couldn't answer as he was lying unconscious in a crater.

"Oh hey, you're beast boy. Nice to meet you." Ichigo said.

"Mind telling me what this is all about?" Beast Boy demanded.

"He started it." Ichigo said, pointing at Natsu. "I came into the room and immediately he bounced me, demanding a fight."

"Terrific," Beast Boy said. "So one of my teammates is a warmonger. Fantastic. Are the rest here as well?"

"Up in the common room," Ichigo replied.

"Then I should go greet them. You can carry him." Beast Boy said, pointing at Natsu.

"Why do I have to carry the deadweight?" Ichigo complained.

"Because I'm the leader. My orders, my rules." Beast Boy replied and entered the building. Ichigo groaned and picked up the still unconscious Natsu.

* * *

The inside of the tower looked pretty good. The kitchen was nice and the TV room had three couches similar in size, lined up in a U formation, with a glass table in the middle and a large plasma TV in front. All the girls were sitting on the couch watching The Big Bang Theory.

"You're kidding," Beast Boy said catching everyone's attention. "You guys like that show to?"

"Oh hey, it's our leader. On your feet, you scoundrels!" The one named Erza spat with much authority and everyone jumped to their feet.

'That may be a potential second in command.' Beast Boy thought before speaking. "There really is no need for that. We're not the army you know." He said. "Now, most of you may know who I am but to those of you who don't my name is Beast Boy and I'll be the leader of this team."

"You don't look like a boy," The one named Rangiku said and now Beast Boy had to look away. She was wearing a black dress with two slits. It was not only revealing her incredibly well shaped legs but it also showed of a large part of her delicious boobies. Rangiku noticed he looked away and the blush on his face. "What's the matter?" She asked.

"Nothing," Beast Boy said, still not looking at her.

"Aw, he's the shy type. How cute. I think I'm gonna like you." Rangiku said as she petted him.

"S-s-stop that. It-it's very unprofessional." Beast Boy objected, not moving an inch as he was frozen from embarrassment.

"Unprofessional? And you just said we're not the army." Rangiku said, continuing to coy with him. Until Ichigo picked her up by her dress and carried her away from him. "Hey! What do you think you're doing? This is no way to treat a lady." She complained. Ichigo put her down and scolded her.

"Try and be serious," He told her before turning to Beast Boy. "And you. You're our leader. Try and show some balls."

"I got plenty of that," Beast Boy replied before continuing. "Now, I've read your files but I think it's proper if we all introduce ourselves." Just then he heard a groaning coming from the pink haired wonder from before. "Oh good, you're awake. Come and join your team." Beast Boy said with a grin.

"Who are you?" Natsu asked, rubbing his sore head.

"I'm Beast Boy. I'm the elected leader of this team." Beast Boy replied.

"And I'm Natsu Dragneel." Natsu replied, staggering forward.

"Red Dragon. Pretty cool name." Beast Boy said before turning to the rest.

"You've already met me. I'm Sandstorm but my real name is Rangiku Matsumoto. I look forward to working with you." Rangiku said with a wink.

"And I'm Scarlet Knight. Real name Erza Scarlet. Please take good care of me and I'll take care of you." Erza said with authority once again.

"Lucy Heartfilia, at your service." The blonde girl in the group said, bowing respectfully. "My super name is Celestial but you can call me Lucy outside of work."

"Rukia Kuchiki, at your service." The shortest member of the group said, mimicking Lucy. "My super name is White Mist. Thanks for having me."

"And I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. Blood Moon," Ichigo introduced solemnly with his arms crossed.

"It's nice to meet you all. And seeing as you all gave me your real names I will give you mine." Beast Boy said. "My real name is Garfield Logan." To this Natsu bursted out laughing.

"Your name is Garfield?" He asked in between laughter. "What? Did your parents like that orange cat a lot or something?" This made Beast Boy turned his head towards Natsu with eyes glowing red. "Would you like lasagna, Garfield?" Natsu asked and kept on laughing. About a minute later, Natsu was laying on the floor, covered with blood and bruises and a large lump on his head was steaming.

"Well, now that we've gotten introductions out of the way, let's get down to business." Beast Boy said, shaking the blood of his hand. "What's the deal here in LA? Anyone who knows?" He asked.

Everyone was a little frightened to go near their leader after that ordeal, except Ichigo and Erza. The latter spoke. "According to the reports the authorities gave us there is a criminal mastermind who is said to run all the things that goes on in the city. Drug traffic, gun selling, smuggling of illegal immigrants you name it. They don't know what the suspect looks like but he is the most influential underworld broker. He goes by the nickname Joker. Probably to have us confuse him with that freak in Gotham."

"Okay and they weren't able to get anything out of anyone?" Beast Boy asked.

"None of the thugs they captured knew anything about the higher ups they've been working for." Erza replied.

"Then the best thing to do would be…" Before Beast Boy could lay out his plan, the alarm went on. "We'll talk about it later. Looks like we've got our first mission." He said and went over to the TV. If it was anything like the one back in Jump City it should also be the tower monitoring system of the city. And sure enough it was. It showed a group of villains robbing a bank. "Alright, only six of them. We've got them outnumbered. This should be easy." He said with a confident grin and turned to his team. "Let's get down business. Titans go."

* * *

Soon the newly formed group of Titans headed down to the bank being robbed. Beast Boy hopes that his team can manage to work together and stop the robbers. 'Alright Logan, you can do this!' he thought as he thought with confidences as they head down the bank.

Soon as they came in the bank, Beast Boy shouts "Freeze!" as the six criminals turn around to look at the team. The changeling looks in shock to see the recognized villains "Sinestro, Cheetah, Grundy, Icicle, King Shark and…who's that?"

The villain with the red star-shaped mask look offended as he answered "My name is Evil Star! Enemy of the Green Lantern!"

"Never heard of you." Beast Boy deadpans as Evil Star sweat drops.

"Well, well, I never realize there be superheroes in Los Angeles." Sinestro said with his usual suave and evil tone, obviously the leader of this team of villains "But do you think you kids, and that woman over there (Rangiku) can take on a bunch of A-Listers and Evil Star?"

"Hey!" Evil Star complained.

"You villains shall be strike down!" Erza declares with her sword raised.

"Alright team, listen to me-" Beast Boy was giving orders until Natsu jumps in.

"PREPARE TO GET BURNED!" Natsu shouts as his hands grew flames as he charges at the villains, ignoring Beast Boy's orders.

"Red Dragon, wait!" Beast Boy calls in to him but didn't listen, which leads to the others to do the same. "Guys, wait!"

"Prepare to get a taste of my dragon's-!" Natsu was about to charge at Icicle, but the ice-themed villain quickly defeats him by shooting ice at the pink-haired teen, freezing him in a block of ice. Natsu in the ice only gave a flabbergasted look.

"HE'S FROZEN!" Lucy exclaimed comically as she is quickly tackled by Cheetah.

Ichigo looks at Sinestro as he gave a determined look 'Sinestro's one of the most strongest villains out of these guys. Looks like I've found my opponent!' Ichigo thought as he charges at Sinestro who only gave a confident smirk.

Beast Boy watches his team fighting against random opponents that they don't have the advantage. He tries to call them out to stop but they don't listen to him. Sighing in frustration, he rush into action to reorganize his team "Guys, I said sto-!" he was cut short mid sentence as Grundy punches him to the floor, knocking him out.

"Beast Boy!" Lucy shouts as she struggles to get Cheetah to get off of her, and after succeeding she gets the spotted cat woman off of her, only to tear up the top of her blouse showing her bra covered boobs "NOOO! MY BLOUSE!" she screams as she covers herself as Cheetah chuckled.

Erza didn't do so well when she faces off against Evil Star, who projects light projection energy by blasting her to the wall. Erza hits the wall as Evil Star gave a confident smirk "Ha! Now you shall remember my name of the one who has defeated you!"

"Curse you…Evil…Dried Rice." Erza said as she fell unconscious.

"IT'S EVIL STAR, YOU BRAT!" Evil Star complained.

Meanwhile Rangiku tries to fight off King Shark, but King Shark due to being from Atlantis possesses water to splash her against. Rangiku fell onto Rukia, who tried to counter against Grundy until she is knocked out by Rangiku's wet b***, as they collided to the wall next to Beast Boy. Ichigo meanwhile was also defeated after Sinestro uses his ring to contain him and separate his sword from him.

"This is supposed to be a team of Titans?" Sinestro laughs as he threw Ichigo towards the frozen Natsu, as Icicle does the job in freezing him too.

"How pathetic." Cheetah states with a smirk of triumph.

"Eh Grundy think so too. Green one didn't put up a fight!" Grundy said as the villains agreed as they look at the bystanders/hostages.

"We'll be making our leave with your money, and next time call in some real heroes." Sinestro told as he and his gang head out of the bank as they laugh about their victory.

Later on Beast Boy groans as he opens his eyes. His blurred vision shows two large round shapes above him. 'What happened?' he thought as his vision became clear as he saw Rangiku's upside down face from his view.

"Hey there, you're awake!" she said as Beast Boy notice how wet her cleavage were as well as the position he's in. His head was laying on her lap.

"W-What happened!?" he asked her.

"Well…we got our asses handed to those villains." Rangiku honestly answered. Beast Boy looks around as he saw Natsu and Ichigo wearing blankets and having hot cocoa after being frozen. Lucy wearing a new shirt after her blouse was torn, as she, Rukia, and Erza, were being treated by the medic.

"I can't believe this!" spoke one man in a Hawaiian shirt "These idiots cost me my withdraw!" he complains as the other bystanders agreed with him.

"Yeah, these so-called heroes let those creeps get away with our hard earned money!" one woman shouts angrily that hit Beast Boy and his team's confidence as they get chewed out. Beast Boy look sad as he felt his team mates looking sad as well. He felt too ashamed to even look at his teammates as the bystanders continues to call them out.

"You heroes are a bunch of losers!"

"Get out of town and find some other city to mess up!"

"More like Titans Lame!"

"Everyone quiet!" shouted someone behind the crowd of angry bank goers.

Everyone stops talking which lead the Titans confused. The crowd's mood suddenly changed as someone came into view. Beast Boy and the others got a good look at the man before them; a tall, blond haired man with tanned skin, rose colored sunglasses and seems to be carrying a warm smile. His tall stature shows him wearing a flamboyant outfit of a white suit with a pink tie, beads around his neck, and purple suit pants with matching sandals.

"Now, why don't everyone calm down. This is a family bank for crying out loud." he spoke in a well mannered tone. "Sure, these Titans lost, but they were only trying to help stop the criminals from robbing my bank." he told as the crowd looks at the Titans. "They are just young heroes who only wants to help, don't cha know?"

Beast Boy then came to Erza as he asked her "Who's that guy?"

"That man in front of us is the most wealthiest man in the west coast, Donquixote Doflamingo." Erza replied giving a calm look "He also owns most of Los Angeles."

"And I must thank you Titans for putting up a fight in an attempt to stop the villains to save my bank." Doflamingo told them as he shakes Beast Boy's hand, or arm which makes his body shake.

"B-B-But we failed to save your bank, sir." Beast Boy replied to him, as he feels Doflamingo's hand on his shoulder.

"Oh don't worry about that. I'm not mad, what's important is that no one got hurt did they?" Doflamingo assured him as he looks at the police "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to file a report to the police about these villains that robbed my bank. Later, Titans L.A." he said as he head towards the police leaving the crowd to whisper amongst themselves.

"Man, Mr. Doflamingo sure is nice enough to defend these Titans." said one bank teller.

"Yeah, even though these Titans screwed up." one woman replied.

"Figures, since their leader couldn't lead this team." an old man states.

"Yeah, some heroes they turned out to be." one teenager states as a couple of them laughed.

Beast Boy has had enough of the crowd taunting as he looks at his team "Ichigo, pick up Natsu, and everyone else, we're going back home." he orders them as Ichigo picks up Natsu by the jacket.

"Hey!" Natsu shouts as he tries to struggle, but is still too cold to move.

"Shut up, we're enough trouble as it is." Ichigo scolds him as he as well as everyone else looks at their leader who's marching front.

"We messed up real bad." Lucy sadly said as she felt like she didn't do her best.

'God I am not looking forward to tell Robin.' Beast Boy thought as he knew he's about to get chewed out by the leader.

* * *

"Those were the footage of a robbery that toke place today at Los Angeles national bank by a group of well known super villains led by the devilish Sinestro." A news anchor woman said on the big screen TV in the Titans tower. "The newly form Teen Titans group that had been sent to protect our beloved city had failed miserably at their attempt to stop the robbery as we can clearly see them be taken down one by one. And in spite of their humiliating defeat and failure, the infamous Donquixote Doflamingo, L.A.'s most beloved man, was kind enough to defend the young heroes from an angry crowed who berated them. Not only that, but Doflamingo has even offered to donate his own money to replace the ones what were stolen. Yet this news anchor reporter can sleep easily tonight knowing that the city is under watch by incompetent teenage vigilantes who has no business being heroes. This is Felicia Baxter reporting live, disappointed in Los Angeles."

The team let their heads hang in embarrassment as the news reporter fades away and Robin appears on the screen in her place.

"What the hell was that?!" He cried angrily.

"That was us getting our asses kicked." Ichigo replied.

"I'm not talking to you," Robin said and turned his attention to Beast Boy who was sitting on the couch, looking on his hands as his head hung. "What happened out there today?"

"I'm sorry Robin. I screwed up big time." Beast Boy said, looking directly into his leader's eyes.

"No, you all screwed up. You disobeyed orders ignored your leader. You acted like a bunch of undisciplined monkeys making, not only yourselves, but rest of the titans look like fools." Robin scolded. "Beast Boy, I made you the leader of this team because I believed in you. Don't make me regret my decision. I'm gonna give you all one more chance. But if you screw up like you did today I will disband this team and replace it with another group with another leader. Do I make myself clear?"

"Chrystal clear," Beast Boy replied, sadly.

"Alright, that'll be all. Robin out," The Titan leader said, ending the message.

Beast Boy went back to mopping on the couch. Lucy walked over to try and comfort him. "Garfield, we're sorry we-"

"Don't," Beast Boy said, getting off the couch. "I'm bed early. See you guys in the morning." He said walking out of the room, leaving the rest of the Titans in silence.

"We really fucked it, didn't we?" Ichigo said.

"Some team we turned out to be," Rukia said, sinking down on the couch. "I don't think I ever wanna show myself in public again after today."

"Hey, try and cheer up." Lucy said with a reassuring smile. "You can't win all the time. We just have to remember to follow orders next time." She said.

"If you say so," Rukia said, looking over at Ichigo who was starring out the window, looking thoughtful. "What's on your mind, Ichigo?" She asked.

"Hm?" Ichigo said, turning around to face his teammate. "Just thinking. There was something about that Doflamingo guy I didn't like."

"What? But he seemed really nice. He even defended us from insulting crowd." Lucy objected.

"Yeah, well be careful. Sometimes it's the one you least suspect who is your greatest enemy." Ichigo advised.

* * *

Somewhere else in Los Angeles, Doflamingo was sitting in his office on the top floor of a skyscraper that labeled Flamingo Industries on it. He was sporting a twisted grin as he spoke in his phone. "Those brats are nothing to be afraid of. You did very well today, Sinestro. And expect you to return my money to me." He said and heard his partner's response. "Don't worry. I'm a man of my word." He said and held up a green lantern ring. "You can have this stupid ring. That Kyle Rayner put up a good fight but he wasn't much of a challenge." He listened to Sinestro's response. "I agree, though that's none of my concerns. I'll see you in the morning then. Bye." He said and hung up. He fidgeted the ring between his fingers and let go of it. It floated away but it suddenly stopped when Doflamingo held up his finger. "Silly thing," He said as it was mystically pulled back to him. "I got my expectations up for nothing. Those brats will not cause me any trouble."

* * *

 **Don't forget to review. Oh, and check out my other fan fics, Colorful Monkeys and Pokémon: The Adventures of Lara Bane.**


	2. Titans Shoot Out

**A.N. The following is a nonprofit fan fiction. Teen Titans is owned by DC Comic and I owe none of these Manga/Anime characters.**

 **Summary: After their failure to stop Sinestro's gang, the Titans are given a second chance to prove themselves by stopping a shoot out and ending a massive weapons arms dealing operation. But who is this mysterious teenage girl?**

* * *

It was early in the morning as the sun rise and reflects the city of angels. The bright and sunny light reflected the tower of Titans LA. After a major disaster at the bank on their first day on the job, Beast Boy has been thinking about his failures as he thought that he shouldn't be thinking so negative. What happened yesterday was just yesterday, as he believes that something will happen that'll get people to believe in them.

Around the clock it was breakfast time. As the team wakes up with the smell of something good. They went out of their rooms as they walk down the halls as they head down to the common room. As they entered, they find the kitchen table being filled with food: waffles, pancakes, scrambled eggs, sausage links, and orange juice.

"Whoa! Look at this gourmet!" Natsu said in excitement at the sight of the food.

"This looks good but who made this?" Lucy asked as she appears to be wearing a white t-shirt and pink shorts.

"Glad to see you all awake." spoke Beast Boy as everyone turn to him.

"You fixed all of this, for us?" the yellowed pajama wearing Rukia asked.

"Who else? He didn't have to cook all of this by himself." Rangiku states as she notice the green leader was trying to not look at her short top barely covering her cleavage, which shows her naval as well as her blue short-shorts that looks more like bikini bottoms. "What are you looking at?" she asked with a coy smile.

"N-Nothing." Beast Boy said turning away "Anyway, I've made this big breakfast for all of us for this day."

"And what day is that?" Ichigo asked as everyone sits in their seats.

"Well after what happened yesterday, I've been thinking through and thought about our defeat." He saw his teammates looking down in guilt as he continued "But, yesterday's defeat is going to be today's victory. Back in Jump City my old teammate Raven always told me that I should learn from my mistakes. We may lose a bunch of times, but that means we shall all learn from our mistakes and never give up the fight!" he finished his speech. The team felt motivated by his speech. Their guilt soon disappeared as their spirits risen.

"That is something to put that into our thought, leader." Erza in her red pajamas said as she cross her arms over her bust as she makes a smile.

"Yeah! It makes me all fired up!" Natsu yelled while bursting flames from his mouth.

"I wonder if yesterday taught you to think before action?" Ichigo deadpanned as Natsu glares at him.

"I think it was a wonderful speech." Rukia states as she pour some orange juice.

"I agreed. We made a mistake but we'll show Los Angeles that we do have business in being heroes!" Lucy cheered.

"Agreed." Erza replied.

"Now come on, let's chow down our leader's cooking so we can be up and ready." Rangiku told as they all agreed as they sit on their seats "As we say in our country before we eat, itatakimasu."

"Itatakimasu." everyone said at the same time before they dig in. As soon as they a taste of the food, all except Beast Boy gasp in their closed mouths as their faces turned purple, and eyes became white and square shaped. They all gave disgusted looks as they saw Beast Boy chowing down his food.

"Pardon me, Beast Boy, but what did you put in this…wonderful food?" Rukia asked in a polite way, not wanting to hurt his feelings.

"Oh it's my tofu specialty!" Beast Boy states as everyone sweat drops "I'm a vegetarian so I made tofu-style breakfast. The eggs and sausage included, and I made the waffles and pancakes with soy milk mix in batter!" he said with a cheery tone.

'This taste so plain!' they all thought, as they all get up from their seats.

"Where are you guys going?" Beast Boy asked them, as they try to make a valid excuse. They don't want to insult him since he's been so kind to him.

"Uh…I gotta go…wash my face!" Erza lied.

"I got a polish my sword!" Ichigo also lied.

"Gotta check my emails." Rukia said as she follows Erza and Ichigo.

"I forgot to wear my bra." Rangiku cooed while keeping the food in her mouth without throwing up, as she walks with them.

"Oh I um…I think I left my window up!" Lucy said as she makes her leave to the restroom 'The food was horrible, but I can't say it to his face! This is the right thing, right? I wonder if Natsu has an excuse?' she thought until she heard Natsu's "excuse."

"Your food taste like shit!" he flat out tells him "What kind of this stuff was made!? I want real food, not this shitting cook-" he was then later on the ground, with blood, bumps, and bruises on his body after Beast Boy pounds him to a pulp.

'Serves you right.' Lucy thought after witnessing what happened behind the door.

* * *

At the warehouse district, a gang of arms dealers were hauling up some weapons for their delivery to other thugs and gangs. These men were clad in black and wearing masks to cover their faces, except for one person: their leader.

"Alright boys, keep the heat in those craters!" shout the blond tanned man as he steps down to the floor. He adjusted his trench coat as he puffs out his cigarette. He was proud of the arms dealing for his boss and if he does a good job, he'll get a reward. "We got an order of AK-47s to Black Mask and Penguin, as well as some weapons sent to most of Gotham! No slouching around!"

"Mr. Bellamy, sir!" spoke one of the henchmen as he walk up to him with a look of panic. "The fuzz is coming!"

"Well deal with them like we did before." Bellamy told.

"But sir, they've sent Captain Smoker this time!" the henchmen adds which Bellamy stops as he gives a sigh.

"Great, now we know we're in trouble." Bellamy grumbled as he shouts "ALRIGHT YA BASTARDS! TIME TO GET LOADED!"

Meanwhile, about more than twenty police squadron cars with hundreds of cops and SWAT teams surrounds the warehouse. A large, white haired cop is seen smoking two cigars as he cocks his gun. Next to him is a slim woman with long blue hair, glasses, and wears a black jacket with purple shirt and khaki pants, holding up her two guns.

"Alright, on my signal, we charge in and take them down. If they resist arrest, don't hesitate on shooting them down. Understood?" Captain Smoker orders as the whole LAPD gave confirmation "Good. Tashigi, you loaded?"

"Hai, Captain Smoker." Tashigi respond with determination in her eyes.

Smoker then charge in first as he stomps on the warehouse doors down as he and the SWAT team charge in "Freeze, dirtbags!" he shouts as suddenly Bellamy, holding a grenade launcher aims at Smoker as he pulls the trigger. He shoots as Smoker and the SWAT team dodges, as it destroys several cop cars in the process. The explosion causes some of the men to get injured as all of Bellamy's gang starts shooting out, as the cops shoot back behind defenses.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! This is too easy!" Bellamy shouts as he keeps shooting at the LA's Finest. "Shoot them down! Shoot them down for fun!"

"We need air support on this!" Smoker demands as he and Tashigi hid behind a squad car as his Lieutenant keeps firing at them. Smoker notice one of his men lay wounded among the rubble of burning cars. 'Shit, one of our officers down! It's only a matter of time before Bellamy and his gang kills him!' he thought as he keeps firing at the gang to get their attention away from the injured.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the LA Titans Tower as they do their activities. Suddenly they got an alert as they turn to the screen that reveals the mayor.

"Titans, the LAPD is in need of assistance." the mayor spoke.

"What can we do, mayor?" Beast Boy asked.

"There's a major shootout at the warehouse district between the LAPD and a gang of arms dealers lead by Bellamy. Go there and remember: don't screw this up. I do not want another bank robbery incident again!" he told them as the Titans felt unease at the reminder but they got a job to do.

"Don't worry mayor, we won't fail you ever again!" Beast Boy responds as he turns to his team "Titans, GO!"

* * *

The Titans head down to the crime scene as they saw a major shoot out taking place. It was brutal to them as they saw some of the cops wounded as well as many grenade launchers exploding the squad cars. They also notice the wounded cop lay bleeding around the rubble of burning cars.

"Shit, it's a storm out here." Ichigo states.

"Alright, here's the plan." Beast Boy announce as the team huddle up together. "Blood Moon, you go to the back of the warehouse to cut off any escape from the weapon arms dealers. Sandstorm, use your powers to create a dust cloud to blind the enemy. White Mist, freeze their weapons and turn them into ice. Celestial, go and help that cop and bring him to safety. Scarlet Knight, Red Dragon and I will give those bad guys in the warehouse hell. Any questions?" Rukia raise her hand up.

"Yeah. Where is Red Dragon?" Rukia asked as everyone just now noticed Natsu gone and then hear a loud commotion from the warehouse and the pink haired hero's laugh echoes.

"That Idiot!" the team shouted in unison.

"Okay team, get into action!" Beast Boy orders as the Titans dispatch to do their jobs.

"Hey boys!" spoke Sandstorm as the arms dealers notice the big chested heroine as she gives them a wink. Their faces are filled with perverted grin as their eyes pops up in heart shapes acting like wolves from a Tex Avery cartoon. Rangiku smirk as she uses her sand powers to create a dust cloud around them causing them to be blinded by the sand.

"My eyes!" they shouted as White Mist points her fingers at their guns and turns them into ice. Rangiku then does a high kick at the two men as she lay punches at their faces. Rukia creates a slippery slope on the ground to make the arms dealers to fall down as Rangiku slides down to hit them with her sand covered arms to knock them out.

"Now this is the arts of seduction, used against the enemy." Rangiku states as Rukia gave a deadpanned look.

"Just keep blinding them." Rukia told as she freezes more guns.

Lucy ran up to the cop as she uses her keys to activate her powers "Stardress: Taurus Form!" her clothes starts to change as her clothes has been replaced into a new outfit as well as her hairstyle. Her hair is tied into pigtail buns, as well as cow skin bikini top and arm sleeves to match, and black pants with only one of her legs bare and golden cowgirl boots. Also wears a silver pounch around her pant leg and steel fingerless gauntlets and carries a tail whip.

She charge at the wounded cop as she uses Taurus's strength to lift the police car that was on top of him. She notice the arms dealer shooting at her as she uses the car to shield her and the cop from the rain of bullets. She uses her tail whip to grab the cop and carries him close for safety while using the car to shield them.

"Don't worry sir, I got you!" she told him as Smoker, Tashigi, and the cops notice Lucy helping out one of their own.

"Hey, isn't that Celestial?" Tashigi asked.

"So the Titans are here?" Smoker said as he takes out one of his cigars as the other male cops noticed Lucy as their eyes became heart shaped.

"GO CELESTIAL-BABE! SAVE OUR COMRADE!" the male cops cheered as they howl like wolves with heart shaped eyes. The cop pressed against Lucy's chest as she holds him gets a nose bleed.

"Those guys." Tashigi groan in embarrassment, feeling sorry for the girl.

* * *

Inside the warehouse everything was chaos. Red Dragon was violently shooting flames at his enemies who tried to retaliate with their machine guns but they were unable to land a hit on him. He easily dodged every bullet and retaliated by shooting fireballs at them.

"Where the fuck did this kid come from?" Bellamy asked and aimed his grenade launcher at the pink wonder. "Suck this kid!" He shouted and fired a grenade at Red Dragon, landing a direct hit. "That takes care of that." Bellamy said with a sadistic smirk. His facial expression turned into surprise however when the flames from the explosion was suddenly being sucked into Red Dragon's mouth. "What the fuck!" Bellamy spat.

"Thanks," Red Dragon said with a grin. "That was appetizing."

"Just what the fuck are you?!" Bellamy angrily cried out.

"I can eat fire to restore or even increase my strength," Red Dragon replied. "So thanks a lot."

"That's it," Bellamy spat and tossed the grenade launcher aside and picked up a gatling gun. "Eat this, cock sucker!" He shouted and fired a barrage of bullets which Natsu dodged all the while firing at the villain and dodged by jumping high up. He kept firing at the Red Dragon as did the other villains, forcing him to seek cover behind a crate.

"Shit! Now what?" He asked himself.

That's when Beast Boy and Scarlet Knight crashed through the roof, BB being in the shape of an eagle who flew down and transformed into a gorilla who knocked the goon unconscious. Scarlet Knight leaped forward.

"Heaven's Wheel Armor!" She cried out and suddenly her whole body glowed, blinding the enemy. Once the light had died down, the scarlet haired woman stood before them in an odd looking armor. Plated armor covers her chest, with a large metal flower over it, and she wears a large billowing skirt that has metal plating in the upper area. Her stomach and neck are uncovered, and she has large metal wings that appear to be made of individual blades, as well as a wing-like headpiece.

"Wow. That is so cool." Beast Boy said in awe before dodging a villain who tried to hit him from behind with a crowbar and knocking him by elbowing him in the face.

"Blumenblatt!" Scarlet Knight cried out, jumping into the air and summoned a mass amount of swords, which she aimed at her enemy. The sword went hauling towards the armed men, destroying their guns.

"Coming through!" Beast Boy cried out, taking the shape of a bull and started running down the unarmed villains.

"Payback time!" Red Dragon cried out and easily knocked out the thugs.

"Fucking shits," Bellamy hissed and turned to the thugs loading the truck. "Take whatever load you've got and leave. I won't be far behind." He ordered and his minions didn't question him on that and quickly made preps to leave.

"Leaving so soon?" Beast Boy said with a grin, having breaking of the fight, leaving Red Dragon and Scarlet Knight to deal with the remaining thugs.

"Suck a cock, kid!" Bellamy spat and punched the air, sending his fist forward at incredible speed. Beast Boy narrowly dodged the blow as the fist connected with a stone pillar, shattering it. That's when the green teen saw that the hand was connected with a really long spring which retreated back to Bellamy's arm.

"Shit. He's a cyborg." Beast Boy said to himself.

Bellamy then jumped into the air, showing that his legs were also made of springs. He kicked the ceiling coming at BB at a fast pace but the shape shifter was fast enough to dodge him. Dust covered the area Bellamy had landed on and out of the dust came his fist, nearly hitting BB who dodged it by back flipping several feet away from the villain.

"Gotta remember to thank Robin for the martial arts training," He said.

"You can't beat me if all you do is dodging me, you fucking spider monkey." Bellamy said with a grin.

"Luckily he won't have to face you alone," Said Scarlet Knight as she and Red Dragon appeared behind Bellamy, surprising the arms dealer. He saw all of his men lying unconscious on the floor, making him furious. "Give up now and you will be sent to prison in one piece." Scarlet Knight warned him.

"Stay back you two," Beast Boy ordered his two teammates. "He's mine!"

Red Dragon saw the fire in BB's eyes and understood exactly how he felt. He crossed his arms and said. "Sure thing boss."

* * *

Back with the truck, it was running through the large warehouse towards the open garage door.

"Oh man, Doflamingo is not going to be happy we had to ditch most of the weapons." The driver said.

"Better we get some of the weapons than leave it all behind," The thug next to him said. That's when he noticed someone standing at the entrance. It was Blood Moon. "Hey, where did that kid come from?" The thug asked.

"Don't know. But if he doesn't get out of the way he'll be meatloaf." The driver said, speeding the truck up. Blood Moon stuck his black katana to the floor and walked out of the way, with a nonchalant expression on his face. "This kid is crazy. He's been watching too many cartoons if he thinks that thing is going to-" The driver didn't get to finish what he was going to say. For as the truck hit the sword, the whole vehicle was stopped by the impact turning it into a wrinkled paper cup. The thugs flew forward, crashing through the window as they had forgotten to put on their safety belts. And the thugs inside the truck flew in every direction along with the crates of weapons.

Blood Moon was sitting on some empty crates as he was surfing on his Iphone. "Damn. If Trump becomes the next president, Rukia, Rangiku and I may have to move back to Japan." He said before looking over the destruction his sword had caused. "I should probably tie these guys up." He said as he got up and walked over to them.

One of the thugs who had been sent flying out of the truck was still conscious and bloody and bruised. He saw Blood Moon approaching. He brought out his gun and shakily aimed it at the orange haired teenager. He fired a shot but Blood Moon had caught the bullet in between his fingers, shocking the thug.

"Don't be stupid. Stand down." Blood Moon told him. The thug didn't listen. He just firing at Japanese teenager who kept catching the bullets between his fingers until eventually he ran out of bullets. The thug made one finally attempt by stupidly throwing his empty gun at Blood Moon, which only bounced off from his chest. He crossed his arms as he looked at the thug with a raised eyebrow. "This is embarrassing. Stay down."

The thug sighed in frustration and decided to do as he was told, realizing he had little to no chance against the super hero before him. Out of the truck came another beaten thug, carrying a rocket launcher. He aimed the rocket at Blood Moon.

"Go ahead," Blood Moon dared the thug, surprising him. "Give me a reason." The thug was shaking from anger and screamed in frustration firing the rocket. Blood Moon turned around and grabbed the rocket. Moments later the rocket exploded and the thug had a smug grin on his face until the smoke cleared, showing that blood moon was standing there, completely unharmed. "On the floor and put your hands behind your back." He told the thug who finally realized what he was up against and decided to do as he was told. Blood Moon brought out his Titans Communicator. "Everything's clear on my end. How about you guys?"

* * *

Outside the building, Lucy was sitting on top of a car, still in her cow girl outfit with the thugs rounded up and tied up with Sandstorm and Dust Mist guarding them.

"We're done out here." The blonde said.

* * *

"We're pretty much done in her as well," Scarlet Knight said into her communicator. "Except Beast Boy is still fighting the weapons arms dealer's boss."

"Shouldn't you be helping him?" Ichigo asked.

"He gave us orders to not interfere," Scarlet replied.

"And we shouldn't. I can understand." Red Dragon said, watching the fight with a smirk.

Bellamy sent his fist flying towards the Titan leader but the shape shifter turned into a hummingbird and easily dodged every attack Bellamy threw at him. When he got close enough he turned into a goat, hitting Bellamy in the chest. The villain was knocked to the floor but remain conscious. He lifted his legs up and fired his feet at Beast Boy who dodged them before turning into gorilla, coming at Bellamy who jumped back to his feet. The villain tried to punch the teen hero but he was proven to be fast even in that giant gorilla form and easily dodged the attack, getting behind Bellamy he punched him in the back, sending him into a stone pillar. Bellamy turned around and fired another punch at BB but the later turned into velociraptor. He bit the spring and grabbed it with his claws and ripped Bellamy's robotic hand of, causing the villain to cry out in pain. Beast Boy remained in raptor form and charged at Bellamy and tail whipped him in the torso, sending him flying into the stone wall, knocking him out.

"That takes care of that," Beast Boy said, reverting back to his human form. He turned to his teammates and said. "Good job team. We'll leave the rest to the police force."

"That was kind of boring," Natsu said, crossing his arms. "I was hoping for a challenge. These guys weren't even good enough for a … why are you staring at me like that?" He asked when noticed the glare Beast Boy was giving him.

"This is the second time you've ignored my orders and just rushed into a fight." The green teen hissed. "You've put the mission on danger twice and what's worse you put your own teammates in danger!"

"I don't see what the big deal is. We won in the end, didn't we?" Natsu said, waving it off.

That infuriated Beast Boy who grabbed Natsu by the collar of his shirt. "Do you think this is a game? You think you're a one man army? We are a team! And a team depends on working together in order to get to job done so that we can keep the innocent safe and makes sure all of us make it back alive. And until you realize the value of teamwork you're suspended." He finished, catching both his teammates by surprise. "Hand over you communicator." He told the pinkete.

Natsu frowned and dropped his Titans communicator on the ground. "Whatever," He said and walked away solemnly.

As he was heading towards the exit, several dozen cops and the other Titans entered the warehouse. Lucy walked over to Natsu and saw the look on his face.

"Natsu? What's wrong?" She asked but didn't get an answer. The Red Dragon just walked past her without even looking at her.

"Good job kid," Smoker said to Beast Boy. "We've been trying to bust these guys for a year now. You've cut many street gangs of off their supply of weapons. This will surely make it easier for the LAPD to end the street violence."

"Glad we could help," Beast Boy replied. "We'll leave that pile garbage to you." He said, pointing his thumb back to Bellamy.

"What pile of garbage?" Smoker asked.

Beast Boy got a confused expression and looked behind him and saw that Bellamy was no longer where he had left him unconscious. "SHIT!" He cried out and turned to his team. "All of you, their leader has escaped. Spread out. Find him. Keep a look out for blond muscular guy with one arm. Be careful. He's a cyborg." He ordered and his team did as they were told without hesitation.

* * *

On top of a roof of a building far away from the warehouse, Bellamy was running as quickly as he could.

"I swear I'll kill that miserable green freak." He hissed in blind fury as he was about to round the corner of a vent. That's when an elbow hit him in the face making tumble backward. "AH! Fuck! What the shit?!" He spat as a teenage girl rounded the corner, glaring at him. She was dressed as gladiator wearing a bikini chainmail, golden iron boots that nearly went up to her knees, a pair of brown gloves, blue cape and a roman stylish helmet which concealed most of her face except her eyes and mouth. "What the fuck are you? Some gladiator whore?" Bellamy spa.

The girl ignored his question and drew a sword from her back. "I'm the one who'll be asking questions, scumbag." She hissed.

Bellamy got up and spook. "I'm in a bad move so either get out of my way or I'll move you!" He spat and fired his good arm at her. The girl easily dodged the attack and sliced his arm of. "Aw, come on!" He cried. The next thing he knew, the girl was in front of him and had slice his robotic legs of, leaving him completely limbless. "Son of a cock! I'll get you for this!" He spat and started ranting things on he was going to kill her.

"Yeah, whatever." The girl said as she took a lasso that was neatly placed on her belt. She tied the lasso around Bellamy's body. "Now let's see if this works. What is your darkest deepest secret?"

"I'm a huge fan of Brittney Spears," Bellamy said, surprising himself. "Wait! Why did I say that?"

"Wow. This thing really does work." The girl said, weirded out by the villain's secret. "Anyways, I want to know where Diamante is."

"How do you know him?" Bellamy asked.

"Answer the question," The girl demanded as the rope glowed.

"I don't know. He contacts me when he wants something of me." Bellamy replied, angry that he was being forced to spill the beans so easily.

"Not good enough. Do you know someone who might?" The girl asked.

"Senior Pink might know," Bellamy replied.

"And where is he?"

"He lives in a mansion at Newport Beach." Bellamy answered, getting more infuriated.

"What's the address? And what does the house look like?"

"Hey you!" Someone shouted, stopping Bellamy from answering the final question. He and the girl turned their heads to see Beast Boy at the other end of the roof, running towards them.

"Crap," The girl hissed as she removed the lasso from Bellamy and ran away.

"Wait!" Beast Boy cried out, running after her. The girl jumped over the roof and by the time Beast Boy got to the edge and looked down on the streets below she was gone. He frowned and turned his attention back to Bellamy. He walked over to the villain, bringing out his communicator. "Titans, Bellamy has been secured. Return to the crime scene. The police may want to ask us a few questions. I'll be there with Bellamy in a jiffy." He said and hung up. He looked down on Bellamy, who was glaring daggers at him. "Hey dude. Need a hand?" He joked.

"Go fuck yourself," Bellamy hissed, not looking at him.

* * *

An hour later, the girl was seen entering a rundown apartment in one of the poorer parts of LA. She closed the door and locked it. She brought out a notebook from her jacket which contained various names. Bellamy's was on it. She took out a pen from her pocket and crossed Bellamy's name of the list and wrote down Senior Pink and Newport Beach. She then put the notebook on a counter and walked into the bathroom.

She stood in front the mirror and removed her helmet, revealing her pink hair which was tied in a braid. She undid her cap and dropped it on the floor, which made a pretty loud thud on the floor. She then removed the rest of her armor, dropping it all on the floor until saw completely naked. She stepped into the shower and turned the water on and let the hot liquid soak her nude body.

"Diamante. Doflamingo." She said to herself and gritted her teeth. The water hides the tears that were coming out of her eyes and she clenched her fists so hard she was drawing blood. "I won't give up. Even if it kills me. I will get you. Both of you." She swore as she hunched down in fetal position and sobbed silently.

* * *

 **A.N. Hope I didn't keep too many of ya'all waiting. Considering the lack of reviews, faves and followers this fic got, I highly doubt it. Well I hope it'll get more attention in the future. Until then, please share your thoughts on this fic. I don't care if you have something negative to say. All opinions are welcome. Thank you.**


	3. Attack of the Serpent Society

**A.N. The following is a nonprofit fan fiction. Teen Titans is owned by DC Comic and I owe none of these Manga/Anime characters.**

 **Summary:** **While Natsu is sulking over being suspended, he meets a special blue haired girl who is being targeted by the Serpent Society.**

* * *

"A major shootout occurred at the LA warehouse today where the police was cornering the arms dealing of well known criminal Samuel Bellamy, known for his past record of arms-dealing, racketeering, and third degree murder charges and connections to Intergang, the Sionis family, the Maggia family and so on. But it was until a miracle happened when the LA's own Titans, after yesterday's debacle with the Injustice League, has made a surprising turn of events when they not only stopped the shootout, but prevent the casualties and arrested Bellamy and his crew from going further of their operations. We have a reporter to interview with police Captain Smoker"

A clip of Smoker being interviewed by another reporter as he informs "Bellamy's illegal gun selling organization was one of the largest ones in LA history. Those Titans did the LAPD and this city a huge favor. Every gang around this city got their weapons supply cut off thanks to those youngsters."

"Also during Bellamy's arrest we found footage of what appears to be a girl dressing up like some kind of gladiator costume is seen apprehending Bellamy. It is unknown who is this vigilante, who has been dubbed Gladiator Girl by the public, is or if she's connected to the Titans in anyway, but it did lead the arrest of Bellamy." Felicia Baxter states showing a clip of the same girl dressed like a gladiator was seen running away after apprehending Bellamy.

"Well there you have it, folks, and this news lady felt reassured that there will be some less gang violence in LA. Thank you Titans, for lessening the crime in our fair city of Los Angeles." Felicia Baxter reports as she change topics "Up next on the news, the conditions of working at the postal office and it's not what you think." the TV was shut off by Doflamingo, who gave a pissed looks as he starts popping a vein.

"Bellamy has failed the trade." Doflamingo growled, keeping his cool so he won't make an outburst. "Those pesky Titans, I can't believe that they have destroyed one of my biggest source of income!"

"Looks like we've underestimated those brats." spoke a shadowy figure in one of the TV monitors, looks from the shadows he has long straight hair. "This makes me so mad I can explode!"

"Those kids can't be that good." spoke an arrogant sounding voice in the shadows "They think they're all that with their fancy powers? Shurororororororo!"

"Interesting kids, we shouldn't have to underestimate them, Caesar." spoke a woman with wings for arms next to him.

"Why are you all in the shadows?" Doflamingo muttered looking at the screen "But the point is, those Titans are going to be a big pain in the ass someday. I shouldn't have underestimated them, never underestimated children! Never again!"

"So cool, boss." spoke another male in one of the TV monitors.

"Just say the word and I'll make sure no one will remembers them!" spoke a young girl voice.

"No need, Sugar." Doflamingo states, as he taps a red button "Send in Baby-5 for me."

Suddenly, a group of men came into Doflamingo's office, escorting a chained up and angry woman who was not only wearing a straight jacket, but a muzzle mask and an inhibitor collar. She then glares at Doflamingo with hate in her eyes as she struggles to get free.

"Release her." he orders them.

"Are you sure, boss?" the goon asked "She's still pissed off after you got her recent fianc-"

"Do it." he grits his teeth at them. The goons gulped as they release her bindings. After taking off the straight jacket, collar, and muzzle, the wavy long black haired woman's full appearance, a purple short dress with frilly trims that fits her slim body, as well as a white apron, purple heels and two holster straps on her left leg. She gives an appearance of a maid. She charge at Doflamingo as she forms her hands into knives to attack him, but the man held his hand up as her body stops in mid air, inches closer to him as he moves his fingers to restrain her. "Baby-5, still mad I see."

"You...bastard." she cursed at him "I'll never forgive you for killing another of my fiancé again!"

"You know I can't help it, Baby-5." Doflamingo retorts "You always have this falling in love thing whenever you meet a guy since you started menstruating. I'm just keeping you away from the scumbags that wants to take advantage of you."

"Bullshit!" Baby-5 cursed at him, calming herself down while looking at the man who's basically a father to her. "What do want me to do this time?" she asked him, knowing that whenever he calls for her, it's something she wants.

"I need you to gather some observational intelligence from these Titans." Doflamingo told her, tapping onto his computer as holographic images of the Titans of LA pops up. "Their names are Beast Boy, Celestial, Blood Moon, Red Dragon, Sandstorm, Scarlet Knight, and White Mist. I need you to keep an eye on their every move, every words, and make sure you go unnoticed. Report to me every day on their activity from their everyday hobbies to their crime fighting. Can you do it?"

"Is this Beast Boy cute?" Baby-5 asked with a smirk, pissing off Doflamingo more.

"He's too young for you, Baby-5." he retorts.

"Love holds no bounds." she states, loving to see her boss getting pissed off.

"Just go and spy on them and report back to me." Doflamingo told her as he press his thumb and middle finger in front of her, as he makes a flick, Baby-5 was suddenly pushed out of his office.

"FFFUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCK YOOOOOoooouuu, Doooonquixioteeeeee..." she shouts while being thrown away by Doflamingo, who turns to one of his goons.

"Also, Jonah." he spoke to the goon.

"Y-Yes, boss?" Jonah the henchmen asked him.

"Those drapes for my office, isn't the right color of purple." he said as he glares at the goon with his smile "This is mauviene purple, I wanted 'mauve' purple just as I ordered."

Jonah looks around nervously as he respond "W-Well, sir. There must've been a spelling error on that order."

"Hmm, spelling error, eh?" Doflamingo asked, looking at his other hired henchmen "Take him to the toy factory."

Jonah's eyes widen as the goons grabs his arms. The executives from the TV monitors laughs as they see Jonah screaming and struggling as the goons drags him out of the office.

"No! Please! Not the toy factory! NOOOOOOO!" was the last thing Jonah said as he is dragged out of the office.

"Dellinger, call Diamante for me." Doflamingo orders "Tell him to deal with this bitch in the Roman outfit."

* * *

Back at the tower, Beast Boy was at the Titans computer to speak to Robin about the mission against the arms dealing and putting Bellamy behind bars.

"I must say Beast Boy, this is a good improvement and you did a pretty good job out there." Robin compliments the green titan.

"Thanks Rob." Beast Boy replied as his ears dropped "Well, if only it could've gone better."

"What do you mean, Beast Boy? You did great out there!" Robin said with an arch brow.

"It's just that during the mission while we were planning, Red Dragon went on his own and almost cost us the mission. I had to suspend him for almost endangering the team as well as not working together as he was suppose to." he said as he sigh "Sometimes I wonder if I was a little too harsh towards Natsu."

"You did what you had to do, Beast Boy." Robin told him "If it were me I'd give him a 5 hour lecture on teamwork, recklessness, morale-"

"You'll end up boring him to death." Beast Boy deadpans while Robin glares at him from the screen.

"Anyway," Robin decides to change topic "Congrats on proving yourself that you can lead a team on your own. You've gain the trust and respect from all the citizens of Los Angeles. Robin out." the boy wonder logs out leaving Beast Boy in his thoughts.

'Maybe I should talk to Natsu about this.' he thought as he spoke "You guys can come out now." he said as his team, Ichigo, Lucy, Rangiku, Erza, and Rukia, walk out to the door of the common room facing their leader.

"No way! I thought we were quiet for you to not have noticed?" Rangiku states.

"I have super hearing." he replied pointing at his ears. "Anyway, do you guys know where Natsu is?"

"Beats us, he hasn't came back since after the mission." Ichigo answered.

"You think he'd be alright?" Lucy asked in concern. "I think we should find him."

"No, let him be alone for a while." Beast Boy said as he got up from his chair "He's gonna need some alone time, letting him clear his mind out for a while."

"I hope he doesn't cause any trouble." Rukia said with a worried look.

"Don't worry, Natsu wouldn't do something too stupid." Erza replied.

"Somehow that makes me worried." Lucy gulps, hopefully Natsu doesn't do anything that'll get him into deep trouble.

* * *

Down at Chinatown, at a Chinese restaurant, Natsu is seen eating bowls after bowls of ramen. He was drowning his sorrows thinking about how he messed up in that mission yesterday. It was playing on the news as the customers watch and saw the superhero.

"Hey look, it's Red Dragon!" spoke one of the citizens passing by, a cheerleader.

"Oh em gee, he like, helped busted that gang!" spoke another cheerleader.

"Hi, Red Dragon!" they shout at his name as he waves them off, leaving two giggling cheerleaders to take a selfie of him behind them and send it for Instagram, as they walk away leaving the pink-haired boy to eat his ramen.

"I've never seen a guy like him eating so much food." spoke one of the employees.

"Yeah, not since we've banned that blond whiskered boy for almost putting us out of business." another employee replied.

"Aah." Natsu sighed as he throws in another empty bowl along with the thirty other bowls of food he has ordered. "Man, that's the stuff."

"Oh, you're finished, Mr. Dragon." spoke the waiter who gives a nervous look at the bowls "We'll be waiting for when you pay us. Cash or credit?"

"Hmm?" Natsu stares at the waiter in confusion, as he responds "I ain't got no money."

"Um pardon?" the waiter asked.

"I said I got no money!" Natsu said sheepishly "But hey, I think we can work something out here! You can put it in the Titans tab, right?" he asked as he realizes that he doesn't have a communicator as the waiter glares at him "Uh...can it be on the house?"

* * *

"Aw man." Natsu groans as he has to wash all of the dishes in the sink to pay for the food he ate. "Do I have to do the dishes?"

"You will do the dishes until we say your debt's paid!" the Chinese owner orders him while Natsu groans. "And don't use your fancy superpowers, in here we do manual labor here, like little Wendy here." he spoke as he calls out "Wendy! Mop the floor in the kitchen!"

"Yes, Mr. Bing!" spoke a young girl as Natsu notice coming. To Natsu's surprise it was a little dark blue haired girl. Her long, shoulder length hair with long pigtails tied to two red horn-like attachments. She wears a yellow and white dress with white long sleeves and beige sandals. She is petite about half of Natsu's height, about the height of his upper torso. She is seen holding a mop and bucket "Where do you like to have it clean?"

"These mud tracks the new bus boy tracked." he points to the foot prints Natsu made. "Can you wipe it off to keep the kitchen clean, Wendy?"

"Yes, I'll do my best at the job, Mr. Bing!" Wendy replied as she starts mopping.

"Good." Mr. Bing spoke kindly to the girl as he turns to Natsu "As for you, make sure there's no spot in these dishes!" he said as he walks towards to the manager's office.

"Grr, why do I have to do clean up." Natsu muttered as he begins washing the dishes. After washing it off he looks at the sink in confusion "How do you get the soap out?"

"Use the sprinkler." Wendy replied, seeing Natsu looks more confused "Here, let me show you." she went to the sink as she takes a step on the stool and grabs the sink sprinker "Here, press the handle here to spray it off." Seeing Natsu looking at the spray, he grabs it and sprays water on the dish, spraying the soap off "See, you're getting it!"

"Wow! Amazing!" Natsu states as he turns to her "Thanks! Now I can easily wash the dishes from here. Wait, why are you working at a restaurant?" he asked her.

"Well I'm working here because the family who owns the restaurant offered me a job here." Wendy replied as she smiled.

"Why's that? What kind of parents let their kid to work?" Natsu asked as he never noticed Wendy's smile faltered as he was too busy with the dishes.

"I don't have parents." she said, as Natsu paused after hearing this.

"O-Oh, I'm sorry." he said sheepishly "I didn't realized-"

"Oh no, it's fine." she assured him waving it off "You didn't offended me or anything. Mr. Bing offered me a job here since I got no place to stay. I'm sorry that I've gave you the wrong impression or anything." she said with a guilty look in her eyes.

"It's fine, I'm on the same boat as you." he said as he grins at the petite girl "I'm Natsu Dragneel by the way." he introduced himself to her.

Wendy smiled at the older boy as she replied "And I'm Wendy Marvell, it's nice to meet you, Natsu. Now let's work together for the rest of the day, okay?" she asked with a cutesy smile.

"Sure thing!" Natsu said to his new friend as they both work in the kitchen. Natsu with the dishes, and Wendy mopping on the floor.

* * *

Back at the tower, the Titans were doing their thing for a while. Rukia was the only one who sat on the couch drinking tea while watching the news, while Ichigo was listening to music, Erza polishing her sword, and Beast Boy was looking at his tablet looking at some interesting news reports other heroes popping up around the world. Lucy and Rangiku came to the common room talking.

"And that's why I'm not welcomed in Disneyland anymore." Rangiku states as Lucy gave a baffled look.

"How is it possible to do all of that while drunk?" Lucy asked, as she notice the news bulletin on the screen.

"In other news, in just a few months time in Southern California will host a peace treaty signing between two kingdoms. One by land Themyscira and the other by sea Atlantis, where many royal leaders from each kingdoms shall sign a peace treaty to be part of the US. This is Iris West bringing you the report." Spoke Iris West on the news.

"Many royal leaders from each kingdoms?" Beast Boy asked. "There are more leaders in Themyscira and Atlantis?"

"Of course, if you have watched the news there are reports of new kingdoms showing themselves to the world." Rukia replied. "It has just been discovered months ago that Themyscira has some neighboring islands not known to the world that is run by an Empress. And Atlantis has a neighboring kingdom run by Aquaman's cousin, Namor."

"Namor? But I thought he was just a World War II legend?" Ichigo said.

"Yeah well Atlanteans lives much longer lives than humans do." Beast Boy states.

"With country rulers that are considered super powered. Dr. Victor Von Doom of Latveria, T'Challa of Wakanda and anyone else with that kind of status and recognized as royalty are considered the mighty powers of their nations according to political officers." Erza states.

"Wow, I've never knew there'd be so much super-powered royalties in the world." Rangiku said as she cross her arms under her large chest. "Hey Beast Boy, do you know any royal superheroes when joining the Titans?"

Beast Boy replied "Well, I do know a few even before the Titans..."

* * *

A black van stops at the Chinese restaurant. About four hooded individuals came out with one stayed behind the wheel. They've entered the restaurant as they look around.

"She's somewhere here." the white haired one leading spoke.

"How can you be sure?" The woman asked.

"Cause I can sense her heat signature." he said as he spotted two coming out of the kitchen door to go clean the counter and pick up the trash left on the table. He spotted the young girl with blue hair holding a spray bottle and rag to spray the counter. "Hehehe, we found her."

"Oi, quit starring at Wendy like that." Natsu said taking noticed at the hooded man.

"What?" he asked the pink haired hero.

"Keep staring at her like that? Are you some kind of lolicon?" Natsu asked questionably as he pulls out a seat "Why don't you have a seat over here..."

"I AM NOT A LOLICON!" the hooded man exclaimed through his outburst, which got everyone's attention as he clicked his teeth "Should've drawn our attentions to ourselves. Bushmaster, Diamondback, Cottonmouth, take the girl!" he said pointing at Wendy who looks worried. The hooded gang takes their cloaks off showing the leader to be a white haired male wearing glasses, scaly pale purple skin with only baggy pants. He slithered his tongue as he glares at Natsu. "You're the Red Dragon, right? Wonder how well you'll take on the Serpent Society?"

"A group of snake people?" Natsu raise his eyebrow as he gives a feral grin "Finally, a fight!" Natsu charges at the villains when suddenly the leader grabs his fists and twists him around to hit the table. Bushmaster uses its large tail to grab Wendy who tried to escape but the tail wrapped around her to snatch her away.

"NO! LET ME GO!" Wendy shouts, struggling from the snake man's tail.

"Wendy!" Natsu shouts as he shoots out a fire blast towards the leader. "Let her go!"

"Come on, Kabuto. We have her!" Diamondback said.

"Cottonmouth, take care of him!" Kabuto orders, the group were about to escape.

"With pleasure." Cottonmouth replied, seeing Natsu chasing after them but Cottonmouth opens his big mouth and grabs Natsu. "Time for some supper, Pinky." he said with a mouth watering smirk, as Natsu kicks him in the balls, "Not...nice!" Cottonmouth said dropping Natsu who chases after them.

"Release Wendy, you bastards!" Natsu shouts, seeing the Serpent Society taking Wendy to a van.

"Hold still, you brat!" Diamondback growls as she ties up Wendy by her ankles and wrists, but the girl struggles from her grip. She is then pulled away from Wendy by Natsu who is about to save Wendy.

"Don't worry, Wendy, I'll save-" suddenly, he is punched by a fist as he falls back to the street. A woman with golden short hair and eyes, wears a black hooded sleeveless jacket with a large hood with eyes, is seen next to Wendy in the car. "Why you, you won't...get away...with this..." Natsu said as he suddenly falls down on the floor. Diamondback grabs the unconscious Natsu as she throws him back into the restaurant.

"Thanks, Medusa." Diamondback said to her superior.

"Anytime, now let's go to our hideout. Our master will be expecting her soon." Medusa replied, the whole Serpent Society all get inside the van while Wendy watch the back door shut as she's in tears as Cottonmouth placed a gag on her.

'Natsu...' Wendy thought, she doesn't want to know what will be her fate in the hands by these kidnappers.

* * *

Later on after the van drives away, Natsu groans as he gets up. "Oh, what the hell happened?" Natsu asked as he gets up.

"Mr. Dragon, get up immediately!" Mr. Bing said as he helps Natsu up.

"W-What happened? Where's Wendy?" Natsu asked the manager.

"Those snake people took her!" Mr. Bing told him "You must go and find her. You're a hero aren't you?"

Natsu grits his teeth as he clench his fist. He gets up, looks determined as he respond. "I can pick up her scent, as well as those snake creeps." he walks out of the restaurant, as he then did a high jump from the street surprising Mr. Bing.

"Whoa, didn't know he can fly?" Mr. Bing said in surprise. Suddenly after Natsu was gone he saw a green eagle along with the other Titans. Ichigo held Lucy and Rukia when he side step the air as Rangiku road on a sand cloud, and Erza wearing a type of armor with wings to fly. "Titans, glad that you're here."

"What happened here, sir?" Beast Boy asked.

"Some snake men kidnapped a poor little girl. But don't worry, one of your own is going after those kidnappers and save Wendy." Mr. Bing explained as the Titans look at the damage around the restaurant.

"I got a feeling Natsu was here." Ichigo states.

"How can you be sure?" Rukia asked, seeing the scorch marks on the tables. "I see."

"Which way did he went?" Beast Boy asked him as Mr. Bing points to where Natsu went. "Thank you, sir. I'll be sure to pay the damages for your restaurant."

"Not to worry, it's ensured." Mr. Bing said as the Titans went to find Natsu as well as the kidnappers who kidnapped a girl name Wendy.

* * *

In the same run down neighborhood that the pink haired girls from last night had retreated, said girl was standing outside on the balcony of her apartment. She was the one known by the news as Gladiator Girl who had helped bring Bellamy to justice. As she looked over the shitty neighborhood, she saw a van passing by down bellow at high speed towards and abandoned warehouse.

"Odd," The pink haired said suspiciously. "Better check this out." She said and went back inside.

* * *

The van stopped at a garage door that led into the warehouse. Kabuto brought out a remote, pressed a button and the door opened, allowing the villains access. The interior of the warehouse was that of some couches, a TV set, a small kitchen, a work desk with a computer and a bunch of cages.

"Quite squirming you little shit!" Cottonmouth spat as he carried the tied up girl, who was kicking her legs, out of the van.

"Both of you be quiet. You're giving me a headache." Diamondback said, annoyed. "Throw her into the cage while I call the boss."

Cottonmouth went over to one of the cages and tossed Wendy inside and shut the door. Wendy let out a muffled yelp from hitting the bars, hard. She looked tearfully at her captor who sneered at her.

"Better get use to this kind of treatment, bitch. Where you're going you'll get treated like less than a rat and you'll never see the light of another day ever again." Cottonmouth said with a cruel grin, making Wendy weep harder. Cottonmouth went over the couch where most of his his teammates were gathered and watching football.

"You just love picking our prisoners apart, don't you?" Medusa said.

"There's just something about a girl's tears that does me in," Cottonmouth said, sitting down and taking a beer from the coffee table.

"Yeah. Maybe that Red Dragon kid was wrong. Maybe it is you who has a thing for little girls." Bushmaster said.

"Oh, shut up!" Cottonmouth spat.

Diamondback went over to the couch and joined her team. "Just talked to the boss. He wants us to ship the girl to him tonight."

"This better not get in the way of my schedule with the TV. I don't want to miss getting to watch the latest season of Game of Thrones." Cottonmouth said.

"Everyone's fucking seen the whole season by now," Medusa said.

"Well, I haven't. So don't give me any spoiler." Cottonmouth warned.

"Sure," Medusa said with a grin. "I won't tell you that Jon Snow is revived and that Ramsay get's mauled by his own hounds."

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Cottonmouth spat and jumped at Medusa who easily dodged him.

* * *

On the roof, Gladiator Girl, as she had been called on the news, was watching the whole thing from a roof window. She analyzed the situation.

"Can't take them on all by myself but I can't just leave that poor little girl with them." She said. "It'd be suicide to burst in and try and save her myself. I'll just call the police and hopefully they'll notify the Titans." She said and brought out an Iphone. But before she could dial 911, there was an explosion down bellow.

"What the fuck?!" Cottonmouth spat.

"Give back Wendy, you spineless lizards!" Natsu shouted as he busted through the wall.

"Red Dragon? What is he doing here? And without the other Titans to back him up." Gladiator Girl wondered in surprise and groaned. "This complicates things. Those snakes may change location after dealing with Red Dragon. Guess I don't have a choice," She said and busted through the window.

"Who the hell?" Bushmaster spat as Gladiator Girl landed gracefully on the floor with her sword drawn and stood defensively in front of the Serpent Society.

"Who're you? If you try and get in my way I'll burn you!" Natsu warned.

"Oh shut up. I'm here to save the girl." Gladiator Girl told Natsu.

"Oh, really? Then we're on the same side," Natsu replied and stood next to Gladiator Girl.

'This guy trusts people too easily,' She thought.

"Don't just stand there, you idiots! Kill them!" Diamondback ordered.

"We'll need to form a plan of attack," Gladiator Girl told her new ally.

"Here's a plan. Attack!" Natsu cried out and fired balls of fire at the villains, causing the girl to groan in annoyance.

The fire balls went straight for Bushmaster and Diamondback who responded by throwing thick diamonds at the flames, extinguishing them. Gladiator Girl dodged poison darts from Kabuto while advancing on him and manages to kick him in the face, breaking his glasses. Enraged, Kabuto pulls back and orders Cottonmouth to deal with her. Cottonmouth advances on Gladiator Girl and opens his wide jaws, showing to be big enough to consume a human.

"Oh, shit!" Natsu cried out, running away from his fight with Bushmaster and Diamondback and headed straight for Gladiator Girl. "Look out!" He cried out and pushed the girl out of the way and was caught in the jaws of Cottonmouth himself.

"Red Dragon!" Gladiator Girl cried out in horror as Natsu was being eaten alive.

'Better take advantage of the situation,' Diamondback thought and left the battle.

Cottonmouth looked pleased as he was halfway swallowing Natsu, only for his expression to turn into agony as he felt his stomach heat up and he quickly spits Natsu out, crying out in pain while holding his belly. Natsu stood up with his fists on fire. "Guess I was too spicy for you to handle." He said with a grin.

Gladiator was relieved to see Natsu alright and turned her attention back to the other villains. Bushmaster and Medusa stood before them, ready to attack. Gladiator Girl then said diamondback behind them, with Wendy over her shoulder as she was making a b-line towards the exit.

"Oh no you won't!" The pink haired said and charged forward.

"You're not going anywhere," Medusa said and tried to block her path, but the gladiator themed hero jumped up, stepped on Medusa's head and leaped forward across the room and landed gracefully in front of diamondback, catching her by surprise. Gladiator Girl pointed her sword at the woman and hissed at her. "Let the girl go, now!" She ordered.

Running out of options, Diamondback held Wendy in front of her, grabbing her throat. "Let me go, or I'll snap her neck!" She threatened.

"Don't you need her?" Gladiator Girl asked.

"She's expendable. You'd be surprised at how many in this world that are like her. We can always get more of her." Diamondback sneered.

Gladiator Girl was about to give her response when suddenly there was another bust through the wall. Everyone turned their attention to the wall and once the dust cleared it showed the rest of the Titans.

"Mind if we drop in?" Beast Boy with his arms crossed.

"Do you people have something against doors?" Medusa asked sarcastically.

"Titans, take them down," Beast Boy ordered and the Titans went into battle.

Beast Boy looked around the warehouse and spotted Wendy with Diamond Back and Gladiator Girl. "Hey, it's you!" He said to the pink haired.

Gladiator Girl wasted no time in taking advantage of Diamondback's distraction and landed a blow to the back of the serpent's head with the butt of her sword. Once she was knocked out, Gladiator Girl used her sword to cut Wendy free of her bonds. Knowing the blue haired girls was in good hands now, Gladiator Girl quickly retreated.

"Oh, no you won't." Beast Boy spat and gave chase.

While the Titan leader was chasing Gladiator Girl, Lucy walked over to Wendy and helped her up. "Are you alright?" She asked and Wendy timidly nodded. "You don't need to be afraid anymore. You're safe now."

"T-thank you," Wendy said as she was being comforted by the kind blonde.

"Man, what a bunch of pushovers," Ichigo said after easily knocking out Bushmaster. He looked around, seeing all the Serpent Society, minus one, knocked out. "Where's BB?"

"I saw him gave chase to Gladiator Girl," Lucy replied.

"That half naked girl from the news? Of course Gar would give chase to a hot chick dressed like that," Rangiku said jokingly.

"Rangiku, I'm sure he has other reasons for chasing her." Lucy said.

While the Titans were talking about their leader's motives, Medusa had managed to sneak away from the battle and escaped through a window. "Well," She said in frustration. "Guess I don't have a choice then." She brought out a remote and pushed the button.

Back inside, the villains all of a sudden started shaking, like they were having panic attacks and they cried out in agonizing pain.

"What in the name of…?" Erza said in shock.

"What's happening to them?" Natsu asked.

As the serpents were letting out their pained cries, blood started pouring out of their ears and eyes. Lucy turned Wendy around, covering her eyes to prevent her from seeing the horrid sight before them.

"What is going on with them?" Ichigo wondered in shock.

Kabuto had managed to muster enough strength to utter some last words. "Curse you…Orochimaru," He said before letting out a sickening sound before dying.

All of the Titans were both shocked and confused. There was a silence in the room until finally one of them spoke.

"Who the fuck is Orochimaru?" Natsu asked.

* * *

"Wait," Beast Boy cries out as he follows the half naked girl through the alley. "I wanna talk to you!" He said as he wouldn't give up. Gladiator Girl showed remarkable speed and reflexes as she moved through the alley with swift motions. BB decides to try another method and turns into a bird and flies up the buildings. He runs across the roof and spots Gladiator Girl down bellow. Next thing she knows she is tackled by a gorilla, knocking over a pile of garbage and garbage cans. The two roles over each other, onto the street, where they caught the attention of several bystanders. "Finally I caught you," BB said somehow through his dizziness as he was on top of her. As he sat up he felt something soft on his hands. "What the-oh!" He said cried the last part out as he realized his hands were on Gladiator Girl boobs. The later was looking down on BB's hands with an embarrassed expression and her cheeks red.

What they didn't notice was one of the bystanders, who just so happens to be a photographer for LA-News, took out his camera and took a picture.

A panicked Beast Boy jumped of off Gladiator Girl and started shouting. "I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry! It was an accident! I swear!"

"It's-it's okay," Gladiator Girl says quietly as she sat up, covering her breasts, not looking at the green hero.

"Yeah…well, I'm really sorry anyw-" Beast Boy didn't get to finish as Gladiator Girl punch him the face, knocking him out.

"Yeah, me to." She said and runs of.

* * *

Later that night, Medusa is seen on top of a roof top, talking in her Iphone. "Bad news I'm afraid. The Titans busted our operation and toke the girl. I had no choice but to kill the others."

* * *

Meanwhile at some underground tunneling system, a mysterious figure was seen, talking to Medusa from the other line. The figure sneered and gave his reply. "Report back here at once. I'll set you up with a new team."

"Got it boss. Medusa out," The girls on the other line said and hung up.

The figure gritted his teeth and hissed. "I've come too far to let some worthless brats get in my way. I will kill them all before they can take another step closer to finding out my plans." He said as he looked over his lab, filled with cages containing children. All of them were in rags and were dirty. Some were mutilated and some were dead. Some didn't even look human anymore. "Don't you worry my little children. I will not let anyone take you way from me. Don't you worry about a thing." The man said with a sinister grin.

* * *

 **A.N. Well, there ya go. Before anyone judges me too harshly, I don't watch Naruto, JP does. So don't be too mad if I didn't get some of the characters personalities' right. Don't forget to review and let me know exactly how you feel about this chapter or the story in general. Until then, see ya soon.**


	4. Revolution

**A.N. The following is a nonprofit fan fiction. Teen Titans is owned by DC Comic and I owe none of these Manga/Anime characters.**

 **Summary: Lucy and Rangiku goes shopping when suddenly they are attacked by mercs sent by Lucy's father.**

* * *

The next day in the tower, the Titans had brought Wendy to the common room.

"You're sending me away?" She asked surprised at the news.

"You said you have no control of your powers, right? None of us has the time to teach you how to control those powers. So we contacted the Justice League. They'll be sending Wonder Woman to take you to Themyscira, the paradise island of women. They specialize in training young women to become warriors. They trained Supergirl so you'll be in capable hands." Garfield replied.

"B-but what about the restaurant? What about Mr. and Ms. Bing?" Wendy asked.

"We've already talked to them. They understand and they're okay with this." Erza assured her.

Before Wendy could object any further, Lucy spoke up. "Oh look. A Justice League Javelin coming in. They were fast." She said as she saw a jet outside the window heading towards them.

"Alright," Garfield said and turned to Ichigo. "Ichigo, would you be kind enough to greet out guests and escort them down here?"

"Sure thing," The orange haired teen replied.

* * *

Once out on the roof, Ichigo stood before the Javelin that was just landing. His hair and clothes were waving in the wind the jet was making as it landed. Once the engines were turned off, the hatch underneath the jet opened up as a stair case and down came the world's most famous female super hero. Behind her was another girl. She was kind of dressed like Wonder Woman, only she wore pants and she was blonde.

"Wonder Woman, welcome to the Los Angeles's Titans Tower." Ichigo said with a traditional Japanese bow.

Wonder Woman returned to bow and surprised Ichigo when she spoke. "Thank you, Blood Moon. It is a pleasure to be here." She had said in Japanese.

Ichigo replied in her mother languish. "You speak Japanese?" He asked.

"Hai," Wonder Woman replied. "When you spend thousands of years living on the same island, you get bored. Themyscira has books that teaches you every languish made by humanity." She said.

"Well, when we get inside we should probably speak English so everyone else can understand us." Ichigo said in English.

"Agreed," Wonder Woman replied in English.

"Uh, what did you guys talk about?" The girl behind Wonder Woman asked.

"Nothing important," Wonder Woman replied. "Blood Moon, this is my pupil, Wonder Girl."

"Arigato," Wonder Girl said, bowing.

Ichigo gave the blonde an odd look and asked. "For what?"

"Uh," Wonder Girl said as she was confused.

"You just thanked him in Japanese, Cassie." Wonder Woman told her sidekick. "I think you meant Konichiwa."

Wonder Girl was visibly embarrassed about this but Ichigo didn't seem to mind. "How about we go inside so you can meet Wendy?" Ichigo suggested and they all agreed.

* * *

Once inside, Garfield was attempting to greet Wonder Woman but Lucy beat him to it.

"Hey there. Welcome to the Titans Tower. I'm Celestial, big fan of yours." Lucy said, holding out her hand.

Wonder Woman respond in kind and shakes her hand. "I know who you are, Celestial. You are quite known on the news for you many incidents where you expose yourself."

"I'm not a pervert!" Lucy cried out in embarrassment.

"I never said that," Wonder Woman replied. Erza was next to introducing herself, much to Garfield's annoyance.

"Greetings, Wonder Woman. I'm Scarlet Knight." The scarlet haired woman said as she shakes Wonder Woman's hand.

"You I've heard a lot about. You're quite the protégé." Wonder Woman complimented.

"I thank you for the compliment. If you ever have the time I'd like to spar with you." Erza said with a grin.

"I'd like that," Wonder Woman replied, returning the grin.

Garfield once again tried to introduce himself but was cut off by a certain pink haired wonder. "Forget her! I'll fight you right now!" Natsu cried out, jumping into the air in an attempt to attack Wonder Woman. Garfield cried out at Natsu to stop it but luckily someone was able to prevent him. It was Wonder Girl, who kicked Natsu in the face, sending him flying across the room.

"How dare you attack Wonder Woman, you brute?! You should at least have the common decency of asking you opponent if she wants to fight first before attacking!" The blonde scolded.

"This is my sidekick, Wonder Girl." Wonder Woman said.

"Hey everyone," Wonder Girl said, waving her hand to the Titans.

Finally Garfield was gonna get to introduce himself. Or so he thought. "Good day to you two. I'm Dust Mist." Rukia said, bowing respectfully.

Next was Rangiku. "And I'm Sandstorm."

"A pleasure to meet you all." Wonder Woman said.

"Excuse me, but can I introduce myself now?" Garfield finally spat, catching everyone's attention. He walked over to Wonder Woman and held out his hand. "I'm Beast Boy. Leader of Titans LA. It's real honor to meet you." He said, expecting Wonder Woman to shake his hand but she just gave him cold stare. "Is something wrong?" He asked.

"I prefer not to touch the hands of a molester," Wonder Woman replied, shocking the Titan leader.

"W-what?! What do you mean? I'm not a molester!" Garfield insisted.

"Oh really?" Wonder Girl said, going through her iPhone. "Then how do you explain this?" She asked, showing him a picture that made his eyes nearly pop out of its socket. It was a picture of yesterday's incident when he had accidentally groped Gladiator Girl.

"Where did that come from?!" He asked in comical horror.

"Some photographer for LA news was nearby and didn't let the opportunity slip," Wonder Girl explained.

"Garfield, I didn't expect this from you." Rukia said, surprised to see her leader's actions.

"Didn't think you had it in ya." Rangiku said, teasingly.

"It's not what everyone thinks! It was an accident! I swear!" Garfield cried out comically.

Ichigo walked over to the coffee table in front of the TV and picked up the remote. "I wonder if…" He said and turned on a channel.

Fox: Hero Sexually Assault Vigilante Girl

 _Switch_

CNN: Green Titan Pulls a Cosby

 _Switch_

BBC News: Green Lad Inappropriately Fancies Immodest Lady

 _Switch_

Times: And I thought Spider-Man had Sticky Fingers

 _Switch_

TMZ: We have news about Booster Gold's new reality show series, but check out this Green Guy coping a feel.

After seeing all that, Ichigo turned off the TV and turned to see that pale look on his leader's face.

"Hey," Garfield said to everyone, "wanna see me tempt fate?" He asked and raised his hands up and sarcastically said. "Could this day get any worse?"

He would regret saying that as the TV was turned on again, this time showing an angry looking Robin, staring down on the green teen. "Garfield Mark Logan!"

"Oh no!" Garfield whined, dropping to his knees and cried anime tears.

"What is this?!" Robin demanded, showing the picture that had gone viral.

In the background, the other Titans gave their green friend their own response. "I knew you were a beast but dude, have some restraint." Cyborg said. "I can't believe my pure, innocent friend would stoop so low!" Starfire wailed in the background. Raven had a monotone look on her face as she gave her response. "Pervert," She said in a monotone.

"Why me?" Garfield whined.

"Our leader seems to be occupied with dealing with his dilemma at the moment so I'll fill in for him." Erza said to Wonder Woman. She turned to the blue haired girl who had yet to be introduced. "Wendy, why won't you come over here and say hi." Erza said with the kind voice of a mother. The timid girl walked over to them.

"Um … hi. My name is Wendy Marvel." The girl said with shyness, not looking at the Justice League founder. "I … I hope I won't be a burden to you."

"She's a shy one. And she's really cute to. The other amazons will love her." Wonder Girl said to Wonder Woman.

Wonder Woman knelt to Wendy's height and kindly said. "It is a pleasure to meet you Wendy. Do not be frightened. We will take good care of you." She said with a motherly voice. Wendy was still looking pretty shy but nodded. Wonder Woman rose to her feet and addressed the Titans again. "Don't worry about Wendy here. She will be treated well during her training. Amazons are harsh but fair."

"We'll take your word for it." Erza said with her arms crossed.

"Well, we better get going then." Wonder Girl said and looked over at Garfield who was still getting chewed at by Robin. "Pray for him." She said before she and mentor left with the blue haired girl.

"Well," Rangiku said rubbing her hands. "This morning has been eventful but Lucy and I have plans." She said and grabbed Lucy by the arm. "Let's go." She said and dragged the blonde to the exit.

"Rangiku, don't pull me." Lucy said.

* * *

Los Angeles Mall

Rain, it was all rain for the city of Los Angeles. The rain was pouring around the location of Los Angeles mall, where coming out are Lucy and Rangiku. Both holding shopping bags as they are surprised by the rain after exiting the mall after a shopping spree.

"What? I can't believe it's raining!" Rangiku complained.

"Funny, it was just sunny when we first got inside the mall." Lucy comments, looking up at the rain. "I mean, there wasn't a cloud in the sky. It's odd how it could be raining now when the news promised a sunny day."

Rangiku replied "Oh never trust the weather service Lucy, they're always unreliable. God, I hate the rain, it makes my powers useless."

"Well looks like we'll either call a cab or make use of this rain." Lucy said looking around the streets. However, unknown to the two they are being watched by two shadowy figures across the street, spying on them.

"Is that her?" a female asked her partner.

"She's the one we're looking for, let's proceed." her partner replied as they make their move.

"Oh I wish we had a car right now, all that rain is messing up my hair!" Rangiku whined while crying anime tears.

"Then why don't we wait out here until the rain stops." Lucy suggested, thinking about getting a car for traveling around. Then she starts hearing a singing voice, a lullaby of some kind.

"Drip, drip, drop, Juvia's the rain woman." spoke the girl coming towards them. "The rain is always with me, and what sort of woman I knew pray tell?" she asked. Lucy and Rangiku noticed the girl, she appears to be wearing a blue toboggan hat and long matching raincoat. She has on a dark blue poncho over with fur trims, and brown knee high boots. She has ocean blue curly hair, blue eyes and pale skin. She has a frown on her face as she faces the two. "Drip, drip, drop."

"Uh, what's up with this girl?" Lucy asked while she sweat dropped. Rangiku only respond "Beats me."

"Don't mind her." spoke a male that got the girls turn to see him on the other side. From the looks of him Lucy can tell that he screams out "punk." He has wild spiky hair that reaches down to his back, tanned skin, brown eyes with six metal piercings on the sides of his nose fitting for his scowling look. He wore a black leather sleeveless shirt with metal on each ends, black fingerless gloves, white cargo pants and black boots. "She's always not making any sense."

"And another weirdo appears." Lucy deadpanned.

"If you two are looking for some gothic poetry slam, there is one behind the Hot Topic in the mall." Rangiku joked.

"You dare mock Juvia!?" Juvia demands, speaking in third person.

"Look, let's cut to the chase." the punk said as he glares at Lucy "You over there, Lucy Heartfilia, why don't you come with us quietly. Your daddy misses you."

Lucy's eyes widen by the mention of her dad. 'My dad? Don't tell me he sent those guys to…' realizing the seriousness of the situation, she turns to her busty teammate "Sandstorm, run!"

"What? I'm not leaving you with these guys." Rangiku replied taking her stance.

"You can't perform your powers well in the rain." Lucy pulls out one of her keys, which the head is shaped of the Aquarius symbol "Stardress: Aquarius Form!" Lucy's outfit changed as water appears around her in a flash of light. Now she stood wearing a golden headband with a chain that connects a small plate holding a blue jewelry on her four head. Her only outfit is a two piece blue bikini with white lines around, and golden arm bands on her upper arms and golden bands on her ankles. She charge at Juvia first as Lucy controls the water around her to knock out Juvia, but the blue haired girl raise her hand up to stop the water from coming at her. "Huh? It stopped?!" she asked in shock.

"Juvia's known as Water Sprite. I can control the water around me." Juvia said as she lets the water that was supposed to be thrown at her, absorb through the palm of her hand. "As well as absorbing it." she states as she grew taller as her arms stretch out watery tendrils.

"Oh this does not look good." Lucy muttered.

Rangiku slams her fist with her palm, as she did a karate stance "Alright, punk. Let's see what you got." she taunts him "I may be not able to do much in the rain, but I'm a capable fighter." she states.

"Gi, Hi, Hi, Hi, that's funny, you know." the punk laughs as he suddenly, at an instant, was in front of Rangiku "Cause I'm too hard to handle." his fist collides with Rangiku's flat belly, causing her to spat out blood and fall to her knees, holding her stomach.

'T-That strength.' Rangiku thought as she looks at the punk, his hand turned metallic, like iron. "What are you?"

"Gajeel Redfox, but you can call me Heavy Metal, sweetheart." he said with a cocky grin.

Meanwhile Lucy is having an upper hand with Juvia. Thanks to her Key of Aquarius, she can control the water no matter what Juvia throws at her. Juvia scowled, she hates losing to this girl as she shoots water at her.

"Had enough?" Lucy asked with a confident smirk.

"Juvia will not lose to you!" Juvia declared as she was about to attack, until she hears her partner yelled.

"Yo, Blondie!" he shouts. Lucy looks as he sees Gajeel, holding Rangiku by her hair as his fist change into a shape of a sword "Give up now, or you see this woman's throat get cut!" he threatened, holding his bladed hand pressed onto Rangiku's neck.

"Don't do it, Lucy!" Rangiku shouts.

"Quiet you!" Gajeel growled "Give up or she sings with the angels!"

Lucy knows that she can't let Rangiku sacrifice herself for her own safety. She wasn't going to sacrifice her friend for her sake, not by a long shot "Alright, you win." she said, changing back to her normal outfit with a saddened look. "Please, don't kill her."

Gajeel smirk, lowering his bladed hand down from his hostage's throat. Juvia then make a chop onto the back of Lucy's neck, knocking her out as Juvia grabs her. "Mission accomplish. That was too easy." Gajeel said as he tosses Rangiku aside like a rag doll towards the roof of someone's car. "Let's go, Water Sprite. I can't wait until we get paid."

"Juvia doesn't care about money like you do." Juvia respond while frowning, holding Lucy over her shoulder "Juvia can never be happy about anything."

"Jesus, lighten up." Gajeel said, putting his hands in his pockets as he prepares to jump "Now come on, José is waiting for the price. Sooner we turn her in, the sooner we get our paycheck." he said, as the two leaves in an instant. Gajeel jumping on high buildings while Juvia follows with the unconscious Lucy on her shoulder.

Rangiku saw this as she weakly picks out her communicator. "Emergency contact. Beast Boy, can you read?"

* * *

"And that's how you do the banana prank."

Natsu stared in horror as his jaw dropped. He looked pale after hearing one of his leader's prank stories that he ask him about while they're on patrol. The story he just heard is the most terrifying one of them all.

"You…monster." Natsu said in fear.

"Oh come on, I didn't think it was that bad." Beast Boy said with a laugh "Well, it was funny seeing the look on Robin's face when I-" he was cut off when the T-Com rang. It was from Rangiku as he picks it up "What's the trouble, Sandstorm?" he asked, noticing how injured she is.

"Beast Boy, Lucy has been captured by a punk looking guy and a girl with blue hair. They were at the area near the LA Mall." Rangiku reported.

"Don't worry, we're on our way." Beast Boy respond, turning to Natsu "Lucy was kidnapped. Can you get a scent of her?"

"Yes." Natsu respond, sniffing the air. "Let's go!" he told him as he jumps from the roof, just as Beast Boy follows him by changing into a hawk.

* * *

At a Luxury hotel, Gajeel and Juvia stayed in a room on the upper floor. Gajeel is seen talking to their boss with his cellphone.

"Yeah, we got her." Gajeel said, leaning on his chair. "Okay, we'll be up there." he finished his call as he got up, facing Juvia "They'll be coming to pick us up through a chopper. We'll wait around until then."

"Fine." Juvia said dryly. She went to the main room where she sits on a couch and turns on the TV, changing it to her soap operas.

While Juvia is busy watching Love and the Restless, Gajeel walks over to the table, holding some kind of can. Once he sits back on his seat, he opens the can revealing to be filled with nails, he starts to pick some up and eats them while observing his phone. Good thing he stop by some iron shop to get some nails. The two were in silence doing their own thing until someone gasp.

"W-Where am I?" spoke Lucy. She finds herself tied onto a bed, arms restrained as her legs were bound in rope. "Who are you guys? Where have you taken me!? I demand to know where my keys are-" suddenly Gajeel punches her in the face to stop her from talking. Luckily for her, his fist wasn't iron, but it still hurts.

"Shut up, you whiny little bitch." Gajeel snarled at her with a threatening look. Lucy shivers at his glare "Good. Keep quiet, or I'll shut you up myself. Got it, blondie?" Lucy nodded, as Gajeel hears his cellphone ring as he looks it up "I gotta take this. Juvia, keep our price company, and make sure she doesn't talk." he said as he went to the other room to answer his call.

'That guy is dead serious.' Lucy thought, as she decides to not speak for her sake of not getting hurt. 'I hope Rangiku's okay. I'm sure the Titans will save me from my father's goons.'

* * *

Outside, Beast Boy and Natsu are still looking for Lucy. Natsu hasn't picked up her scent due to the rain while jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

"Have you find her yet?" Beast Boy asked, changing back to his human form.

"The rain is blocking my scent. I'll try to look around to smell her." he said, trying to pin point Lucy's location from her scent.

Beast Boy thought about the information Rangiku told him, about the two guys after Lucy, and mentioning something about her father. 'This calls for some background checking.' he thought. He picks out his T-Com up and start contacting Cyborg. "Yo Cy, you up?"

"Grass Stain? Good to talk to you, man." Cyborg replied over the T-Com.

"You too. Listen, I need you to give me some info on one of my teammate's father, Lucy's dad, along with two people name Gajeel Redfox and Juvia Lockser." he told his old friend.

"Alright, this will take a sec." Cyborg said. After a minute of research on Lucy's profile and the names Garfield mentioned, he finally got something up "Bingo. Got the info you need."

"That was quick, as expected from my tech support." the changeling comments.

"Alright, so from what I got from Lucy, she came from a rich family in Louisiana, the Heartfilia family. According to her profile log, she's a runaway. Rumor has it that Jude Heartfilia, her dad, was abusive towards her." This got Beast Boy to look shocked, he never knew Lucy was a runaway due to her dad being abusive. "Jude is one of the wealthiest men in Louisiana, owns banks and businesses. As for Gajeel and Juvia, they're known as Heavy Metal and Water Sprite, members of Phantom Lord."

"Who are they, these Phantom Lord guys?" Beast Boy asked.

"You never heard of these guys? They're soldiers for hire, lead by José Porla. He's a powerful sorcerer that used to be part of Dr. Strange's Order. This guy is all powerful." Cyborg explained to him. Beast Boy sees the Phantom Lord symbol popped up, as well as profile pictures of their members.

"That's all I need to hear. Thanks, Cy." Beast Boy thanked his comrade.

"Cyborg?" Natsu asked looking at the screen. "So you're the one who fell onto the boss's banana prank." he said, Cyborg paled.

"YOU TOLD HIM ABOUT THAT AWFUL PRANK!?" Cyborg exclaimed, his yelling made the changeling flinched "I THOUGHT WE'D AGREED TO NEVER MENTION THAT UNFORESAKEN PRANK!"

"Uh skeesh, I can't hear you, Cy. My T-Com's -skeesh- gotta help Lucy- skeesh." Beast Boy tries to fake static over his communicator making fake static noises using his gloved hand.

"You do realize that we're talking through screen monitors and I can see what you're doing." Cyborg points out in deadpan.

Beast Boy immediately hung up before Cyborg can scold him. "Okay, let's go find Lucy!" he said while pondering in his thoughts 'Hope he doesn't talk to Robin about me mentioning the prank. Or Raven.' he thought fearfully, while transforming into a condor as he follows Natsu around. Rooftop to rooftop. Beast Boy learns something from the area, as in why is it raining around this part of Los Angeles while it didn't rain in other parts? Strange since it was suppose to be sunny, unless the Weather Wizard decides to pay a visit. Suddenly he looks up at a helicopter, and noticed it heading down at the hotel, as he spotted a symbol 'That symbol…Phantom Lord!' "Natsu, follow that copter!"

"On it, Beast Boss!" Natsu replied as they follow where the copter is heading down.

* * *

"Heavy Metal, our ride is on its way." Juvia told her partner.

"Hmm? So soon?" Gajeel respond, finishing up his phone call looking down at Lucy "Your daddy must've really missed you." he grabs Lucy by her pink strap shirt as he swings her over his shoulder. Gajeel restrain her legs so they won't kick as Lucy groans for him to let go "Quiet or your head hits the wall!" he shouts at her.

'I chose the wrong day to wear a miniskirt!' Lucy shouts in her head, while being carried off out of the room as she thinks where the Titans could be.

* * *

Beast Boy and Red Dragon followed the chopper heading down to the roof of a luxurious hotel. Lucky for them

"Is that where Lucy is?" Red Dragon asked, the green falcon looks closely seeing two people coming out of the rooftop. They see the chopper hovering down as they spotted a blond haired girl on the shoulder of Gajeel, struggling to get free

"A punk guy and blue haired girl…Lucy!" the green falcon exclaimed. Red Dragon heard him as they charge at them.

"Well, time to leave and head back to-" Gajeel didn't finished as he is suddenly hit in the back by a green long horned ram. It causes him to drop Lucy as the green ram change into Beast Boy who caught her.

"You alright, Lucy?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah, thanks." Lucy replied.

"Alright! Time to battle!" Natsu shouts putting his fist on his palm "We Titans will teach you to not mess with one of our own!"

"You fools shouldn't interfere." Juvia snaps at the two.

"This is just fucking great!" Gajeel gets up as he scowl at the Titans "That rich old man better pay us double for having to fight these Titans," he said while his fists turn into iron "Or I'm gonna bust his chops!"

"There's nothing I hate more than people who kidnap for money." Beast Boy states, as he turns into a gorilla after setting Lucy down, as Red Dragon burst his hands into flame, ready for battle.

"Um…I'm still tied up here." Lucy points out, still in a bind with the ropes.

Juvia charge in first, forming her arms into water sickles aiming at the two Titans, but Natsu counters it by blowing out a fiery breath towards her. This shock Juvia as she made contact the flames as she screams from the heat contacting her. Backing away, she glares at the pink haired fire breather "You dare burn Juvia!?" she sneered.

"Bring it on!" Natsu told, with his hands bursting into flames he prepares to fight while Beast Boy unties Lucy.

"You alright, Lucy?" Beast Boy asked her.

"Yeah, but I can't do anything without my keys." Lucy replied, rubbing her wrists.

"Well, you go get to safety, just hide until the others come." he orders her. Lucy nodded as she ran out of the way, down to the roof's entrance. "Red Dragon, you take on the Juvia girl since she seems to be weak against your fire punch I'll handle Iron Maiden over there." he quipped, which Gajeel scowls.

"It's Heavy Metal, ya bastard!" Gajeel growled. He hates being called by one of his least favorite bands.

"Let's just take them down!" Juvia said as she controls the rain droplets around her to form spears, throws at them towards Natsu.

The pink haired pyromancer jumps in the air as his fists burst into flames creating a flaming shield, the water spears turn into steam as they evaporated. He then slams his fist towards Juvia's head, causing her to be smashed down through the hotel from every floor. Passing through every room down below until she lands on a table at the dining hall. Everyone in the dining hall were shocked to see the girl lying on the broken table, food and debris all over her. Falling down the twelve story hotel was Natsu, who landed on the floor.

"Everyone get out of here, NOW!" Natsu orders, as the people in the dining hall immediately leave the hall, leaving Natsu facing at the downed Juvia. "You seem tough, there's not a scratch on you." he said as Juvia gets up from the split table.

"That's because Juvia's made of water." Juvia respond, looking at Natsu with killing intent in her eyes, bobbing her head as she walks towards him in a creepy manner "Juvia vows to slice you up and pierce your heartbeat with your own blood once I absorb it!"

"Bring it on, I dare ya to try." Natsu smirked, getting into position.

* * *

Back on the roof, Beast Boy and Gajeel were in a standoff as one is waiting for the other to make a move.

"Tsh, you don't stand a chance against me, tree hugger." Gajeel told him.

"Yeah, bet I can manage what you're capable of, you Metallica reject." Beast Boy quipped.

Gajeel charge first, his hand change into an iron rod. He extends the arm rod to hit the changeling, but Beast Boy dodged it by changing into a hummingbird. The green hummingbird flew quickly at Gajeel's face as it changes into a gorilla, going to slam his fist at his face. The punk quickly coated himself in iron as the large green fist collides with Gajeel's iron face, resulting in his knuckles shattered.

"Youch!" Beast Boy cried out, changing back to his human form, as he held his broken hand as Gajeel laughs.

"Gihihihihi, you're fucking weak!" Gajeel mocks him "I almost feel sorry for ya, kid. Now to get you out of my way from my payday." he forms his left hand into a chainsaw, and his other hand an axe "I'm going to have to chop you up to bits!"

"With those tools, you'd make a handy gardener." Beast Boy quipped nervously, as Gajeel swings his axe hand at him which luckily the leader dodges down from. "I'm gonna get a rain check." he said, changing into a cheetah as he ran away from Gajeel.

"Come back here, ya coward!" Gajeel growls, chasing after the cheetah with his weaponized hands as he laughs maniacally while jumping from rooftop to rooftop "Run all you want, coward, but I'm gonna catch ya and slice ya into dices!" he declared, but he is then hit with a clubbed tail by the changeling who changed from a cheetah to an ankylosaurus, manage to hit Gajeel down towards to the chopper, crashing into it as it gets destroyed.

'Huh, I'd expect an explosion.' the ankylosaurus thought as he change back into human. Seeing many parts and pieces piled up on the rooftop, Beast Boy couldn't help but grin "Well that takes care of that." he said, but then he heard that laugh.

The laugh was coming from the wreckage. Slowly, Gajeel gets back up, laughing as he laughs some more. "That was clever of you, I admit. But not good enough!" he held his breath, as he then he roared "Iron Dragon's Roar!" as he blew out a large, tornado of air, metal shards around as it head towards Beast Boy. The changeling tried to dodge but is caught through the tornado, hitting him far from the rooftop.

'Shit! I underestimated him!' he thought as he is blown away, feeling the shards cutting up his body. He starts to lose consciousness as he falls out of the building and was falling to his death. But then a hand grabbed him before he can land on the floor.

Back up on the rooftop, Gajeel lifts up the unconscious pilot from the wreckage. He slaps the pilot "Wake up, idiot." he orders the now awake pilot.

"Muh muh Mister Redfox, sir." the pilot stammers nervously.

"Listen, contact for another chopper. I'm gonna find and grab blondie who's hiding in this hotel." Gajeel told him. He does not want to waste more time in finding daddy's girl, he needs the money for his own reasons.

"So this guy's the problem." spoke a new voice as Gajeel turns around. He saw another one of those Titan as he has Beast Boy in his arms. The changeling begins to regain conscious.

"Ugh, what hit me?" Beast Boy asked, as Ichigo set his leader down. The changeling is having a hard time standing up due to the injury of the power force of that roar.

"Stand down, BB." Ichigo told him, as he stood facing Gajeel "I'll handle this guy, Heavy Metal, isn't it?"

"So, another head to smash." Gajeel grinned, turning his fists into iron again as he charge at Ichigo "Taste iron, bitch!" he shouts as throws his iron fist ( **AN:** no pun intended) towards Ichigo, but to his surprise the orange haired teen grabbed his fist. "Huh? How are you- AAAAHHH!" he screamed, as Ichigo crushed his hand like an empty soda can, causing him to scream in pain. "Motherfucker! What the fuck, man!?" he asked only to receive a punch from Ichigo's own fist, causing him to be launch straight across the city.

"That one's for Sandstorm." Ichigo said coldly, and then stares at the pilot who shivered nervously.

"I surrender!" the pilot raises his hands up in fright.

"Whoa." Beast Boy said in awe, impressed by Ichigo's strength. He knew the tall hero was strong, but he's like, Superman level strong. 'Ichigo, is so strong, they can easily take down stronger enemies like Gajeel. Compare to him and Erza, I'm the weakest and I'm supposed to be leader.' he thought depressingly as he looks down 'How can I deserve to be called leader if I can't protect myself?'

* * *

Back in the dining hall, Juvia was having a hard time with Red Dragon as her water was being vaporized, causing her to pant heavily.

"Give up?" Red Dragon asked as his fists were burning.

"Juvia doesn't know the meaning of the word," The mad woman hissed.

"You're burning up. If you don't stop you could get seriously hurt or worse. Stand down." Natsu urged.

"Juvia won't," Juvia cried out and attacked. Natsu responded by firing a fire ball at her, resulting in a hole in her abdomen. Juvia dropped to her knees, holding the hole in her belly.

"It's over," Natsu growled. "You're under arrest."

"This isn't over," Juvia sneered and turned into a puddle of water and went for the kitchen.

"Hey! Come back here!" Natsu cried out and followed his enemy. Once inside the kitchen, he saw the water of Juvia slipping into the sink. "Crap," Red Dragon cussed.

* * *

"Your dad sent those goons after you?" Ichigo asked. He and the others had returned to the tower. Beast Boy was sitting shirtless in the hospital wing and had bandages covering his cut up body. The rest of the Titans were there as well.

"Yes. I haven't heard from him in years. And now he suddenly shows up, thinking he can send some errand boys to pick me up like a package. I don't what he wants and I don't care. He hurt my friends and that is something I won't forgive." Lucy replied with anger in her expression.

"Sounds like you and your dad don't get along well, huh?" Rangiku said as she was also sitting on a medical bed.

"You could say that again," Lucy said, folding her arms. "I did some things back when I was younger that I'm not exactly proud of and dad didn't approve of it. Still, he was unnecessarily cruel when I was growing up. Especially after my mom died."

"What kind of things did you do, exactly?" Ichigo asked, curious.

"I'll tell you guys some day. But for now I'd rather keep it to myself." Lucy replied.

"We won't pressure you if you don't want to talk about it." Erza assured her friend.

"Well, what will you do about your father?" Rukia asked.

"There's really only one thing I can do. I'll have to go back to my home town in New Orleans and confront him about it." Lucy replied.

"If this is something you feel like you need to do then go on. But are you sure you don't want any of us to come with you? He did after all send some dangerous people to abduct you." Beast Boy said.

"Don't worry about me. He's not expecting me to return. He's not so tough when he's being confronted directly." Lucy assured her friends. "I'll be back as soon as I'm finished with him."

"Alright, you take your time. But be back soon though. We're already underhanded as it is." Beast Boy said.

"I will," Lucy replied before leaving the room.

* * *

"Alright, everyone out!"

The grizzly bus driver let's all the teenagers getting out of the bus. He mutters them all as trouble makers as every student got out of the bus, with the last one on the back of the bus as she gets up. "I said everyone out, young lady!" the bus driver said as the girl stumbled on the seats She's walking through as she gets off the bus. The driver sneered at the pink haired girl as he muttered "Dumb kids."

Walking down the school yard of the Dressrosa District High School, the pink haired girl wearing circular fake lens glasses, tied her hair into a braid while wearing a raggedy green coat jacket, red shirt, black baggy pants with dirty boots. The girl look like a plain Jane carrying her books to most people but she is secretly the street vigilante of Los Angeles dubbed Gladiator Girl. The students took notice of the pink haired girl, giving her glares. All the students in the yard watches her going passed them as she ignores the whispers and hateful comments thrown at her.

"Ugh, what is she doing here?" said one girl in disgust.

"Man, fo' someone who shares blood wit da murderer, she don't look all dat." Comment one boy dressed as he's dressed like Tupac.

"Yo, no one wants you here, you criminal!"

"Go kill yourself like your granddaddy, Riku!"

"No one would care if you get jumped!"

One student threw an empty soda can at her head. She is then tripped on by another mean student causing her to drop her books. She bends down to pick them up, as she is glared by another girl. This time in the form of a brown-haired cheerleader with three other cheerleaders as their uniforms are colored blue and green, and given their looks at the leader, she just screams "School Diva".

"Poor little Rebecca Riku." The diva said as she smirks at the down girl.

"What do you want, Carly?" Rebecca asked more focusing on picking up her books.

"Carlie Cooper to you, pinky." Carlie Cooper snarled at her. The cheerleader couldn't care less about Rebecca's grandfather or family linage, but what she hates this nerd the most was the fact that Rebecca's the top smartest girl in school. Something Carlie should have and it wasn't fair for her; she's the cheerleading captain, the smartest and head of her classes, until this pink little street rat from a broken home came and outclass her academically. So, Carlie decides to make her the main target and makes sure she's the most hated girl in school. "Better hurry to pick up those books or you'll be late for class, again." She laughs as she and her posse hurries off as the bell rings, as one of the cheerleaders kicks Rebecca's binder away. "Smell ya later, Bitch."

No one bothered to help her, instead they head inside as they mockingly laugh at her. But Rebecca doesn't take it too personal, in fact she could care less about what they think since she's used to this. After she picks up her things and put them in her bookbag she heads down to the door, as she places her bookbag on the table of the security gate.

"Take everything metal off you." The security guard said as Rebecca sighs, preparing the torture of her everyday school life.

[I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation!]

Later after getting off from homeroom, Rebecca walks down the hall about to pass Carlie Cooper and her gang. Carlie smirked as she spilled her soda on the floor at Rebecca's path.

[You're living in the past it's a new generation!]

Rebecca noticed the spill but she only looks up. Once she steps on the soda she purposely slips off the drink. Normally she would just ignore the spill but to cover up her secret identity, she fell on her back. Carlie and her posse laughs at her as well as the passing students at Rebecca's misgivings.

[A girl can do what she wants to do and that's what I'm gonna do!]

Next as Rebecca pulls her homework for her next class, she is suddenly pushed by Carlie. The diva snatched her rival's homework and close the locker door.

[An' I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation!]

"I'll be turning this in for you, into the shredder!" Carlie giggled as she run off leaving Rebecca locked in her locker. Luckily for the pink-haired girl she can pound her way out of the locker, and kept spare copies of her homework cause what bully victim doesn't kept copies in situations like this?

[Oh no. (No, no, no, no, no, no,!)]

During gym class, Rebecca is seen pretending to struggle while climbing up the rope. Only she fells down pathetically, making her look weak and fragile in front of her classmates.

"Good god, Riku! I don't know what's sad, that you couldn't even climb up the rope centimeters from the floor, or you're just that fragile!" the coach barks at her as the classmates laughs at her while Rebecca groans from the "pain."

[Not me. (Me, me, me, me, me, me!)]

This escalates her during exercise as she was doing jump ropes with her classmates. She purposely trips on the rope causing her to fall, as the coach nodded in disapproval.

'Jesus, she's not making progress.' The coach thought as he blew his whistle "Gather around, time for dodgeball!"

[An' I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation!]

Rebecca was, as usual, picked last as Carlie Cooper smirked evilly at her. Carlie gives the command "Hit the eel!" she called Rebecca "eel" because of how she slipped at the halls earlier. Rebecca gets plumbed by dodgeballs. Hit her everywhere including knocks her fake glasses fell off from her.

[Never said I wanted to improve my station!]

The balls strike her in the stomach and chest, and they were unnecessarily hard. Eventually Rebecca got hit in the face with a ball thrown by Carlie who smirked in victory as Rebecca falls.

[An' I'm only doin' good when I'm having fun! An' I don't have to please no one!]

Rebecca is continued to get hit by the balls while the couch blew his whistle to stop. Soon the class head down to the changing room leaving a down Rebecca, who only sigh. Carlie just smirked as she steps on Rebecca's glasses that fell off, then skips along to the changing room.

"Crap." Rebecca said as she gets up, picks up her broken glasses and head down to the bleachers with a fake limp to fool the couch. 'Third pair this week. Fake glasses aren't cheap to make.'

[An' I don't give a damn 'Bout my bad reputation!]

* * *

At the library, Rebecca with her glasses taped together went to the library, as she greets the librarian. "Good evening, Mrs. Romano."

"Evening, Rebecca. Nice to see you at the library." Replied Mrs. Romano, the kind old librarian who is one of the people who doesn't see Rebecca as the granddaughter of a murderer, but a smart and loving young lady who just want to study. "Yui is stocking up books, why don't you chat with her?"

"I planned on it, thanks for notifying me Mrs. Romano." Rebecca said as she walks to the shelves.

"To you, call me Andrea." Mrs. Romano states seeing the girl walking passed her.

Rebecca search for her friend through the shelves as she hears a scolding voice "Hey! No making out in the school's library, you shameless creeps!" Rebecca moves aside to see two teenagers rushed out as a Japanese girl scolds at them "If I catch you two here again, I will report you two to the disciplinary committee!"

"Teacher's pet!" the boy yelled at Yui while his girlfriend sticks her tongue at her.

"Shameless people." Yui Kotegawa said with a scowling look. The Japanese-American girl has long, black hair passed down her shoulders, brown eyes, light-olive skin, and wears a black zipped up vest over her white t-shirt, which hugs her curvy body. She wore blue jeans and black flats with white socks. She noticed Rebecca as she looks at her broken glasses "Becky-san, your glasses! What happened to them!?" she asked in worry for her friend.

"It's nothing, Yui." Rebecca replied with a shrug "They just got stepped on after gym class."

Yui frowned "Ooh, that Carlie Cooper did this to you, did she?" she demands "That mean girl can't get away with picking on you! I'm surprised that you didn't retaliate!"

"Carlie Cooper is the least of my concerns." Rebecca muttered as she walks to a table and picks out her books and notebook. "So, how's your day?"

The Japanese girl sits at the table across from Rebecca as she replied "Well I had a long day, catching everyone wearing indecent clothing and dangerously short skirts. There are too many delinquents attending this school and I have founded and turned in pounds of drugs from the girls' restroom! Plus, it rained earlier today despite being sunny, what's up with that?"

Rebecca's only answer as she replied "Welcome to L.A." Rebecca said as she focuses on writing her notebook.

"And did you see the news online? Apparently, this leader of the Titans residing in our city, Beast Boy, gropes this shameless girl in a chainmail bikini!" Yui said as Rebecca looks baffled when Yui showed her the newsletter showing the leader of Titans LA groping Gladiator Girl "I'm so glad that you're a pure maiden, Rebecca. Unlike these shameless superheroes who wears revealing outfits."

'There's more to me than you realize, Yui.' Rebecca smirked as she continues to look over her book and take notes. 'Oh well, hopefully the media won't make a big fuss about this.'

* * *

Louisiana, New Orleans airport

Lucy exits the airport and sighs at the sight of her home town. She held up her hand for a cab and after about a minute, one finally stopped for her. Lucy enters the cab's backseat and tells the driver, "Heartfilia estate." As the cab was driving, Lucy rested her chin on her palm as she looked out the window, watching the people and buildings pass by. She thought back to her time with her father.

Flashback

A man in his thirties was sitting by the coffee table, with a news paper about a car accident as the front page. The man hung his head in sorrow.

"Daddy?" A three year old Lucy asked, yanking her father's suit. "Where's mommy? When's mommy coming home?" She asked, tucking her suit some more.

"Get out!" He spat harshly and the girl ran away crying.

As the years went by, Lucy tried to get her father's attention but the result would always be the same. He would yell at her and she'd run away crying.

Then she met a blue haired boy at her school whom she starts to date. Which her father did not approve of.

Lucy laid on the floor with a red cheek after having been slapped by her father, who angrily told her, "You are a child of the Heartfilia family and I will not tolerate you seeing that low life. You will start seeing boys of high class and abandon this ridiculous stage of yours and start acting like you are a part of this family, whose name you have shamed enough."

After that, Lucy ran away with her boyfriend on a ride on his bike throughout the country, until one day when they were being chased by the cops.

"Lucy! Come back here! LUCY!" The teenage boy cried out but Lucy didn't turn back to help him as she continued to run, tears leaking down her cheeks.

Flashback ends

"We're here," The cab driver said, snapping Lucy out of her daydreaming. "That'll be 27.50."

Lucy went through her purse and picked out some money and handed it over to the driver. "Here's 30. Keep the change." She said and opened the door so she could exit the cab.

"Hey, thanks." The cap driver happily said.

Lucy took a good glance at her old home. It was a massive mansion with an enormous garden with a large lake that was visible on the backyard. Lucy went to the large gate where a guard was.

"Hold it," The guard said. He was a tall, muscular black man with a mustache. "Who are you?"

"Luke, don't you recognize me?" Lucy asked with a sweet tone.

The guard called Luke raised an eyebrow and further inspected Lucy's face. His eyes widen in surprise. "Lucy?" He said and the blonde nodded. Luke smiled. "I don't believe it. Lucy!" He happily cried out and picked Lucy up and spun her around and the two laughed. Luke put Lucy down and started talking. "I don't believe it. Lucy, just look at you. You look so … decent."

"Yeah, I gave up my punk girl days." Lucy said fidgeting her fingers.

"Where have you been? You just up and left without so much as note. You could've at least said goodbye." Luke said with a hurt expression.

Lucy looked down in shame and she started weeping. "I'm sorry Luke," She said softly. "Not just for running away, but for everything. I'm so sorry for all the things I said and did. If I could take it back I would. I would do anything to-" As Lucy went on apologizing, tears dripping from her eyes and hitting the ground, Luke interrupted her when placing his hand on her chin, making her look up at him.

"Lucy, stop." He said, giving her the sweetest smile. "I was never angry with you. You're not the only one who's made mistakes. I'm just glad you finally decided to come back and tell me you're sorry. I never stopped loving you kiddo. Not even for a second."

"Luke," Lucy whispered as she wept some more and she buried her face into Luke's chest and sobbed. "Thank you Luke. I love you to."

Luke gently rubbed her head in a fatherly way. "There now kiddo. Stop crying and let me see you smile. You know how much your smile lifts my spirit." He said gently. Lucy looked up at Luke and was able to smile. "That's better."

"I wish I could spend some more time with you. But I need to go see my father." Lucy said with a gloom expression.

"Alright. You give him a piece of your mind kid." Luke encouraged.

* * *

From a large glass window stood a man, whose face was shadowed, and looked down upon the front porch as Lucy was approaching. Right then, a butler entered the room.

"Sir, your daughter-"

"I know. Send her to me at once." Jude Heartfilia ordered, and the butler nervously complied.

* * *

Lucy was walking through the halls of the mansion, being greeted by the many servants who had known her since childhood with much kindness and warmth. Until Jude's butler showed up.

"Young Miss Heartfilia, so good to see you are back. Your father is expecting-"

"Where is he?" Lucy interrupted rather harshly.

"Uh…he's in his office," The butler replied.

"Of course," Lucy said as if it was typical. "I know my way there, thank you." She said, walking past the silent butler. Lucy was at the front doors of her father's studies in less than a minute. She opened the doors and saw him standing by his desk with his back turned. "Father," Lucy said.

Jude turned around, stepping out of the shadows, revealing his face. He was a blonde haired man with a mustache and a stern look on his face. "My daughter," He said, making Lucy feel uncomfortable.

'He still hasn't lost any of his cold demeanors. No surprise there.' Lucy thought. "You sent those Phantom Lord members after me." She accused.

"I did," Jude admitted, not even trying to deny it. "Even though those incompetent trashes failed, I see it at least made you open your eyes and abandon your foolish ways. If you had remained on that rabble of vigilantes I would've kept sending people after you to the point where it would've been destroyed. You are a Heartfilia after all. You have no place amongst them." Jude said in a vicious manor.

"Why did you suddenly want me back?" Lucy asked, ignoring his statements.

"I have made a deal with an associate. And it involves you marrying him. Once you've married this young man, we will be able to expand our family business greatly, increasing our income." Jude replied.

"I figured it would be something like that," Lucy said.

"Now go to your room," Jude said. "The wedding will be in a week. You will receive information about the matter later today. The sooner we get this mirage over the better."

Lucy stood there in silence for a moment before giving her response. "I obviously didn't tell you the reason why I came back. The real reason." She said, giving Jude a curious look. "I'm not here to do whatever it was you wanted me to do. I'm here to give you a warning." She said, surprising her father. "You're gonna abandon your desire to use me for your own personal gains and you will leave my friends alone. If you don't do that my friends and I will abandon our kind quiet peaceful demeanor and come back here and put you on ice. I have no intention of marrying some random guy I've never met before and you're insane if you think I'm going agree to this."

Before Lucy could continue, her father interrupted her. "Well, haven't you developed the backbone? But what makes you think you have a choice on the matter?"

"It's my life. My decision. You have no say in the matter." Lucy sternly told him.

"YOU ARE MY DAUGHTER!" Jude shouted at the top of his lunges. "And you will do as I say!"

"Not anymore," Lucy spat. "And you are no father of mine. You never were. Fathers are kind, carrying and supportive. You were nothing but the opposite. No wonder I turned into that heartless brat I once were. Sure, it doesn't excuse the things I did but you played a part in it when you pushed me in that direction. No more. You may have had control over my life once but not anymore. I am no longer Lucy Heartfilia of the Heartfilia Company. I am Lucy Heartfilia, Celestial, member of the Teen Titans and hero of Los Angeles. Now if you can't understand that, go ahead and send whoever you want. My new family and I will only beat them down and you along with them until you're graveling in the dirt like the worm you are. It's your choice. Just don't end up regretting it once it comes back to bite you in the ass." There was a moment of silence after Lucy said all that before she continued. "I've said what I came here to say. I hope you heed my warning … Jude. I'm out of here." Lucy said and turned to head for the door.

Jude stared at his daughter as she left with anger and frustration. He then got a calmer, yet icy stare and said. "You want me to play it that way? I will be more than happy to." He then turned around towards his desk and pressed the button to a PA phone and said. "Inform Lucy's fiancé that his future wife is being unreasonable. Perhaps he could change her mind."

* * *

Lucy was walking towards the exit of the mansion, feeling quite proud of herself. With a satisfied smirk she was about to open the doors when suddenly a figure in the shadows spoke.

"Leaving so soon?"

With a jump, Lucy turned to her right to look at the mysterious man. "W-who are you?" She asked nervously.

"Allow me to introduce myself," The man said stepping out of the shadows. "My name is Malchior. I'm the one you're meant to marry."

"Malchior? Why does that sound familiar?" Lucy asked. She shakes her head and replied. "It doesn't matter. The wedding's of. Go find someone who actually wants to marry you."

"Who says you have a say on this matter?" Malchior asked. Lucy was prepared if this would happen and reached for her keys but in an instant, Malchior was in front of her and punched her in the gut, knocking the air out of her. Lucy lost consciousness and dropped to her knees. Malchior held her up and whispered. "Rest now, my beautiful wife. All your worries will soon be gone."

* * *

 **Please leave a review and feel free to fave and follow. Peace out.**


	5. Yesterday and Today

**A.N. The following is a nonprofit fan fiction. Teen Titans is owned by DC Comic and I owe none of these Manga/Anime characters.**

 **Summary: The Titans are going to crash a wedding as Lucy is under her father's influence. Meanwhile, Gladiator Girl is paying one of Doflamingo's officers a visit.**

* * *

Lucy was coming together as she began regaining consciousness. Her eyes twisted before they opened up, her vision blurry. She blinked a few times to adjust her eyesight and tried to move her hands to her face but find them unable to move. In fact she felt that her entire being was unable to move. She looked down and saw that her whole body had been strapped to a chair of some sort.

"What's going on here?" Lucy asked in fear.

"You're already awake?" The familiar voice of Jude spoke, catching her attention. Next to him was Malchior.

"Jude. What's going on?" Lucy demanded but Jude spat.

"Be silent! You have no right to speak after your unacceptable behavior. As I said before, you are my daughter and you will do as I say. Even if I have to force you to do it."

"Try as you might. I won't marry that guy." Lucy said, referring to Malchior with teary eyes. "I won't say 'I do' at the altar. So there will be no mirage."

"Oh, Lucy, my sweet naïve fiancé." Malchior said, walking over to her side and stroke her left cheek with the back of his hand, making Lucy very uncomfortable. "By the time we're done with you, you will not have a free will of your own to say no."

"W-w-what are you talking about?" Lucy asked nervously. Suddenly, a machine from behind Lucy placed a halo around her head.

"This little device will solve all our problems," Jude said with a wicked grin, standing by some consoles. "To make it simple, this machine can alter ones memories and personality. You will remember me as a loving father who you obey no matter what and you will be in love with Malchior and will be more than happy no marry him."

"What?! No!" Lucy cried out, struggling in her restraints. "Don't do this! You-you monster!"

"It's not very nice to call your own daddy a monster, now is, beloved fiancé?" Malchior said in a mocking tone.

"Shut up! I'm not your fiancé!" Lucy spat at him.

"Well, I've been plenty amused. Let's get this over with, shall we?" Malchior said, stepping aside from Lucy.

"With pleasure. The sooner we can approve that dumb brat's behavior the better." Jude said as he started typing on the computer.

"How can you do this to your own daughter? Your own child?" Lucy wept but was ignored.

Jude turned to Malchior and said "Would you like the honor?" He said, gesturing to the button that would start the brainwashing.

"Why, don't mind if I do." Malchior said in amusement and pressed the button.

* * *

 **Los Angeles, Titans Tower**

'Lucy should've been back by now,' Beast Boy thought looking at the calendar. 'She's been gone for five days now. Surely she would've at least called us if something came up.' He pondered and walked over to the couch where Natsu and Ichigo were sitting, playing video games. And Natsu was losing.

"That was fun," Ichigo said, seeing the comically frustrated look on Natsu's face.

"Guys," Beast Boy said, catching their attention. "None of you have received any calls from Lucy, have you?"

"No, have you?" Ichigo asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nu uh," Beast Boy responded, shaking his head. "I'm getting worried. It doesn't take that long to travel from LA to New Orleans by plane."

"Maybe she just patched things up with her dad and they're making up for lost time." Natsu suggested.

"Even so, she would've called to say that." Beast Boy said and brought out his Titan com. "I'll call her and find out what's wrong."

"Alright. In the meantime," Natsu said, turning to face Ichigo again, "it's high time you and I have our little rematch."

"Okay. If you insist on getting your ass handed to ya on this game …" Ichigo said but was interrupted when Natsu's fist flared up.

"I'm not talking about the game. I'm talking about a real fight." Natsu barked as stood on the couch and his entire being flared up. Ichigo raise his fist to Natsu's face and flicked his finger, resulting in Natsu flying through the wall, towards the city.

"Will you guys stop doing that?!" Beast Boy cried out in anger. "If you two gotta fight then take it outside and don't blow any fucking holes on the walls or the roof! In the one month that we've been a team you've already cost our budget 5000 dollars in property damage to the tower!"

"Sorry, dude." Ichigo waved of, sinking down on the couch and turned on the TV to see what was on.

"And Robin thought I was a trouble maker," Beast boy muttered before turning his attention to his com. "Lucy? Come in Lucy. Respond, that's an order." He said as all he received was static. "Hello? Lucy?" He said but got nothing. He turned off the com as he realized he wasn't going to get any response. Which could only mean one thing. Beast Boy turned to Ichigo and said, "Blood Moon! We have a mission. Fetch Red Dragon. I'll go get Scarlet Knight and call Sandstorm and Dust Mist."

Ichigo jumped of the couch and flew towards where he had sent Natsu flying through the hole, while Beast Boy went for the training room to find Erza and called for Rangiku and Rukia.

* * *

 **Westfield Topanga**

The two young women were at a café in the mall, drinking coffee and chatting like teenage girls when suddenly, Rukia's T-Com started buzzing.

"Yeah?" She asked when she saw Beast Boy on screen.

"I think Lucy may be in trouble. Return to the tower at once. Both of you. we're going to New Orleans." Beast Boy said.

"We're on our way," Rukia replied and put her T-com away. "Let's go." She told Rangiku who jumped to her feet and ran with Rukia, leaving all the clothes they've bought behind.

"Such a waste of money," Rangiku complained.

* * *

 **Titans LA Tower**

"What the hell happened to you?" Rukia asked, seeing Natsu all banged up.

"He wanted a fight. He got a flick of my finger." Ichigo replied.

"A few more seconds and I would've had you," Natsu spat.

"Sure you would've." Ichigo said sarcastically.

As the Titans were walking down the hallway to the LA T-ship, Erza walked up to her leader and asked "You think Jude may have kidnapped Lucy?"

"Most likely. But let's not jump to conclusions. First I'll need to recon the mansion to see what's going on before launching any assault. So in the meantime we all need to be discreet and keep a leveled head." At that last statement, all the Titans, steadily and simultaneously turned their heads to Natsu.

"What?" Natsu asked, confused. "What?"

* * *

When they entered the hangar bay, the new model of the Titan-ship came into view. It was a black and red jet plane that resembled a Shenyang J-31 **(A.N. Google it. It's a super awesome looking fighter jet)**

"Wow! So that's the T-Ship Mach 2? Cyborg has really outdone himself." Beast Boy with an impressed expression.

"Do we have to fly?" Natsu whined.

"Yes. Why? What's the problem?" Rukia asked.

The second they were in the air, Natsu was pale and purple and his pupils were missing from his eyes and he groaned loudly.

"You're airsick?" Rukia asked from her seat in disbelief.

"More like transportation sick." Natsu replied sickly as he struggled to keep his food down.

"You better not vomit! This plane is brand new." Beast Boy warned from the pilot seat. "Now keep it together. We'll reach New Orleans in an hour."

"Someone save me!" Natsu wailed.

"Oh, for the love of…there's a flat screen on the roof of every seat in this jet. Someone turn on that cartoon show Natsu like so much." Beast Boy said.

* * *

 **Newport Beach**

Over at a large mansion with a fountain up front the garden stood Rebecca in her Gladiator Girl uniform. She uses her night vision binoculars to check out the security guards, over dozens of them inside the mansion and at the front garden.

The female gladiator watch to see a black-haired man with sunglasses, wearing a blue suit walking down the steps talking with some blond woman in a red skirt suit. She appears to have a scar on the right side of her face, with a personal bodyguard as other people follow them. Gladiator Girl starts to hear their conversation.

"It is so good to make these dealings with you, Ms. Balalaika." The man spoke while smoking his cigarette.

"A pleasure it is in doing business with you, Senior Pink." Balalaika replied while smoking her cigar. "As I benefactor your boss's drug trade, he benefactors my organization."

"That is the way of the G, madam." Spoke a really old man in a black suit, looking like he's going

"Nihihihi, good deals are always good." Machvise states, a large fat man with curly blond hair and beard, wearing a red leotard.

"And with the cops and Titans too dumb enough to know what's going on, we're clean from crime!" Dellinger states, a teenage blond boy with a hat, black magma printed shirt, shorts and heels. "Isn't that right, Sugar?"

"Whatever, as long as I get some toys out of this!" said the little girl with green hair, wears a red hoodie and white dress as she eats some grapes from her lunch box. Some guards shivered when she mentions about getting toys from her.

'Senior Pink, Lao G, Machvise, Dellinger, and Sugar. Those are Diamonte's top officers and Sugar's a special officer for Trebol.' Gladiator Girl thought 'I can't beat them all at once, so I need to figure out a way to separate them.' She then looks into her bag that's hanging from the strap of her chainmail bikini as she picks up a tiny ball "This will do."

Soon as if she was a ninja, Gladiator Girl plants the bombs undetected. The guards didn't even notice her planting the bombs all around the mansion, at the garden, the yacht owned by Senior Pink, and the chopper that belongs to Balalaika which is loaded with drugs.

"Signed here, and here, and….here." Senior Pink finishes signing the deal with Balalaika as they're at the large living room. "Now it's official, the Donquixote Family is now partners with the Hotel Moscow." He states.

"Well, I have to admit this went well than I thought." Balalaika replied as she flicks her lighter for her cigar.

BOOM!

Loud explosions erupts as everyone jumped in panic. "What the hell was that!?" Dellinger asked as more explosions are heard.

"Sugar, get close to me!" Senior Pink orders as the little girl gets behind Senior Pink. "Everyone! Scatter around to see what the hell's going on!"

"Right!" Dellinger, Lao G, and Machvise ran back at tickhe mansion as the security guards look around for the source of the explosions.

The three officers look around, seeing everywhere around the mansion up in flames. "Jesus, the yard is up in flames!" Dellinger rants.

"This was caused by an intruder!" Lao G states. The three split up to search for the intruder.

Machvise and his guards looks around the mansion, as he spotted the girl in chainmail, holding a sword and shield "That's her from the news! She's responsible for Bellamy's downfall!" he snarled as he ran down towards her "Prepare to get flatten, girl!" Machvise ran up to her which causes a rumble in the mansion. He jumps up to do a belly flop on her but Gladiator Girl jumps away from him, causing him to fall onto the floor, which the gladiator kneels the back of his head, knocking him out.

"Machivise!" the guards' shouts as they ran up to Gladiator Girl with their guns shooting at her, but she easily dodges the bullets and takes them down one by one with her sidekicks, hitting them with her shield and butt of her sword.

"Is that all you got?" She said, sounding unimpressed. She sensed an upcoming kick as she dodges Dellinger's kick.

"Glad I've made it in time through the sound of bullets shooting!" Dellinger smirks as he delivers more kicks towards her. Gladiator Girl keeps dodging them as she remembers the pattern of his fighting style, as he swings his legs at her which she ducks down. Thanks to her photographic memory, she can safely dodge the attacks, but he is pushing her back. "Stand still so I can kill ya! Once I get a strike at you, I'll be ripping chunks of meat out of your bones and pump my load into your pussy!" he rants as he mocks her, as he delivers another kick "Die!" But to his surprise, Gladiator Girl blocks his kick with her own kick. She raises her sword as she pushes him back, as she swings her sword and manages to strike him. His arms and legs thus serving his nerves. "What!?" he said in surprised, as he fell down paralyzed, temporary of course.

"Don't get cocky, kid." She states as she hears guns locking.

"Freeze, bitch!" She turns around as she looks at the many guards holding up their P-90s at her.

"They never say it was easy." She said as she keeps dodging the bullets in slow motion around her. She pulled it off as the bullets missed her head, as she moves her body to dodge each bullet in slow motion. One bullet passed through over her arm as another group of bullets keeps missing her, as well as under her legs. She jumps onto the wall as she kicks one guard's face as he falls on the other one, dropping their P-90s. The chainmail clad girl jumps from the wall as the bullets missed, as she sidekicks and double punches the rest of the guards to the floor. Her moves were witnessed by Balalaika, Boris, Senior Pink and Sugar who all stand outside in hiding.

"This girl took down two of your fellow officers and the guards haven't made a hit towards her." Balalaika states as she mocks "Are all of your guards this incompetent? She's making a fool out of them."

"She may have an impressive feat, but she will not get away with this." Senior Pink snarled while keeping his cool.

After beating the guards, Gladiator Girl retreats to the mansion. When she gets to the living room, she is confronted by Lao G.

"Halt! In the name of the G!" Lao G states striking a fighting stance.

"Lao G, isn't it?" she asked.

"Oho! You have heard of me! What do they call you, young lady?" Lao G asked her, giving a respective bow.

"They call me, Gladiator Girl." She answered.

"Then Gladiator Girl, it would be an honor to fight you! For I challenge you to the way of Taekwondo!" Lao G respond as the Chinese man did some taekwondo moves.

"Impressive." She states, as she gets in front of him, and kicks him far away, sending him crashing into the plasma TV. "Guess I win."

"LAO G!" The guards exclaimed comically, eyes popping out of their sockets in disbelief. The rest of the guards came back inside the mansion to get Gladiator Girl while five other guards stay to guard the hiding group. They hear a lot of loud grunts and noises as well as a lot of gunshots along the noise.

"Your boss sure knows how to pick his men." Balalaika deadpans.

"Shut up, she can't beat them all!" Sugar rants as suddenly bursting out the window of the mansion was Gladiator Girl, coming out unscratched.

"You were saying?" Boris asked the little girl.

Gladiator Girl spotted Senior Pink and the group as she rushes down towards them. The guards block her way towards them as they held their guns up, as they open fire. But she used her shield to deflect the bullets as she advances towards them. Once they're out of magazines, she jumps up in the air and threw her shield as it spins. It hits all five of the guards by the heads, neck, and chest as it spins back towards her to grab once she lands.

"Sergeant." Balalaika spoke as her large bodyguard, Boris, or Sergeant as she calls him

"Ves, madame." Boris respond, the scarred man stands protectively in front of her as he held his glock in front of the gladiator as he makes multiple shots at her. But Gladiator Girl dodges each bullet passing her as she dashes sideways towards him and deflect some bullets with her sword. Once Boris is out of bullets, Gladiator Girl gets in front of them with her sword up.

"Leave. I have no businesses with you two." She told them, with her sword in front of Boris's neck.

"Alright, bitch." Balalaika respond much to Senior Pink's shock "Sergeant, heed this tough bitch's advice and call for a limo to pick us up."

"Yes, ma'am." Boris respond as he picks up his cellphone to contact for a limo, while speaking in Russian.

"B-Balalaika! You can't just leave us here!" Senior Pink told her.

"This little incident around here has cost Dofflamingo my trust in him for being unable to protect my cargo and my money." She told him as she and Boris leaves as their ride is by the gate "What a shitty evening this was." She muttered.

Senior Pink clicked his teeth, as he turns to the girl responsible for this "You've realized what you've done, girly?"

"I don't care, all I want is your boss's head." Gladiator Girl respond.

"Oh, this is just wonderful." Senior Pink muttered while pinching the bridge of his nose, then kept his cool as he looks at Gladiator Girl "Even though you're a girl, it is against my honor to strike a woman. But I will do what a man's got to do in order to protect Dofflamingo's good image."

Gladiator Girl scoffs as she dares the man "Then why don't you go underground! I'm aware of what your powers can do, you know! I can just chop your legs off if you do!" 'From the distance, I'm in front of him, that's what I'll be able to do!' she then brings out the lasso of truth as she tells him "And I'm going to for you to tell me where Diamante's located!"

"I don't think so."

Before she could do anything, Gladiator Girl felt someone grabbed her wrist. She quickly turns around as her eyes widen "Oh, crap." She said looking at a very angry Wonder Woman, before spinning around with a furious yell, and toss Gladiator Girl towards Senior Pink's Camaro.

Once she crashed, Gladiator Girl large left a dent on the side of the car. She groans as she falls onto the ground, luckily no injury. 'Thank god for my armor being magic, and durable to my skin, dull as titanium I am.' She thought while recovering from the impact. As she gets her head up from the floor, a pair of boots landed in front of her, as the gladiatrix looks up to see Wonder Girl.

"You're so under arrest." Wonder Girl told her.

Grabbing the lasso dropped on the ground, Wonder Woman place it on her side "Finally, now that this is recovered." She states as she turns to the man "Are you alright, sir?" she asked him.

"Yes, me and my niece would like to thank you for saving us from that brute." Senior Pink replied as he holds onto Sugar in his arms.

"Thanks for pwotectin' us fwom dat crazy lady!" Sugar replied, playing a scared child as Gladiator Girl just glares at them.

"Stand back, we'll handle her." Wonder Woman told them as Senior Pink walk far from them as the two Amazons turn to Gladiator Girl's direction. Unknown to them they didn't see Senior Pink picking out his iPhone to contact his boss.

"Please, you don't understand." The gladiatrix said while getting back on her feet.

"I understand right, young lady. Blowing up a man's home, attempting assault on this poor man and his niece, and stealing my lasso? Terrorism, bomb strikes, home invasion, assaults, and theft? I've heard that you're some vigilante, but apparently, the LA news is a bit wrong. You will answer dearly for your crimes committed around here." Wonder Woman scolds the gladiatrix who rise back standing.

"I didn't steal your lasso, alright! I was just borrowing it, I was gonna return it to you soon!" Gladiator Girl told them.

"Right." Wonder Girl said not believing her.

"You two don't understand, Senior Pink is not as innocent as you think he is." Gladiator Girl told them. "You're targeting the wrong person! He was conducting drug business with Balalaika!" she reveals pointing at the man, but the two Amazons have a look of disbelief, not believing her.

"Look, why don't you come with us peacefully, just turn yourself in." Wonder Woman told her as the two march towards her slowly.

"Don't make us use force." Wonder Girl adds.

Seeing that she doesn't have a choice, as she saw her sword and shield behind them as they get closer. "I'm sorry, but I don't plan on turning myself in." she told them as she jumps up, and double kicks the two, who all block her kick. She flips passed them as she lands on the ground, and grabs her sword and shield. "Even if I must fight you two!" she said as the two charge at her, attacking her simultaneously.

Meanwhile, Senior Pink is just finishing up his phone call to Dofflamingo. He turns to Sugar who is eating her grapes from a plastic bag.

"The Don doesn't want the Justice League to get in our business in any kind of way. You know what to do." He told her.

"Understood." She replied as she stands up, waiting for the opportunity.

Meanwhile, Wonder Woman blocks the sword with her silver bracelets as she kicks Gladiator Girl away from her. Wonder Girl sends a sidekick towards the gladiatrix who dodges the kick. Gladiator Girl stood her ground as she held her sword and shield up, reminding Wonder Woman of the ways of the gladiator.

"Your skills are incredible, I give you that." Wonder Woman comments "You do have the skills of a gladiator, and as strong as the Amazons. Reminds me of the sisters I've known and fought. But despite all that, you cannot win against the two of us." She said while putting her fists up.

"You're right, I can't beat you two." Gladiator Girl said as she pulls out a smoke bomb "Tactical retreat!" she threw the smoke bomb on the ground before the two Amazons get a chance to get her, as black smoke clouded around them, thus covering her retreat.

"After her!" Wonder Woman yelled. The two tries to chase her down around the cloud of smoke, but once the smoke clears, the gladiatrix is gone. "She's gone!"

Wonder Girl grunts in frustration as she kicks the dirt "I can't believe she got away!"

"Don't ponder over it, my protégé. We were able to get my lasso back, but we will get her eventually." Wonder Woman told the young Amazon.

"Next time, I'll show her what true Amazon strength is. Just like Hippolyta and-."

"Excuse me, young ladies." Spoke Senior Pink as he walks towards them with Sugar next to him. "I must say thank you for protecting me and my niece from that crazy Gladiator Girl." He told them "And my little sobrina here is a big fan of you. Maybe give her an autograph before you lovely ladies leave?"

"You two are the kewlest!" Sugar exclaimed, giving a cutesy smile.

"Aw, I'm so flattered!" Wonder Girl states, feeling flustered by the compliment. Moving her hands on her face as she feels flattery overcomes her.

"We would love to, dear. But we're in a hurry if we're gonna catch that Gladiator Girl." Wonder Woman respond, even if she was skeptical.

"Oh, come on, Diana. You know we can't resist a request from such a cute girl." Wonder Girl replied as Senior Pink puts down Sugar as she gets close to them.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt." Wonder Woman said as she and Wonder Girl felt Sugar grabbing both of their hands. Then the Amazon felt a tingly feeling inside of her once Sugar touches her hand, as she looks at her other hand, seeing her skin turning into fabric. "What in Hades?"

"W-What's going on?" Wonder Girl asked as her eyes turns into buttons.

The two suddenly are surrounded by a puff of smoke as they disappear. Surrounding the smoke in their place are two toys; one is a pink teddy bear with a hat, and the other is blue dog toy.

"What in Zeus's name happened to me?" the pink

"Ugh, finally I can get off with the little girl act." Sugar said with her usual adult voice, which shocks the two toys.

"Have those toys sent to the SMILE Factory after you put them in a contract." Senior Pink told her.

"Yeah, yeah." Sugar said as she grabs the two toys.

Senior Pink then starts to call someone else, as he taps his foot waiting for the phone to pick up. 'Come on, boss.' He thought as the phone is picked up.

"What is it, Senior Pink?" asked a voice. "I got a concert to prepare for!"

"Sorry for the inconvenience, Diamante." Senior Pink respond as he looks at his wrecked mansion "But remember the Gladiator Girl problem with Bellamy?

* * *

 **Heartfilia Estate**

Jude looked outside the window of the third floor of his house at the backyard where the preparations for the wedding are taking place. He looks rather pleased as things are going accordingly.

"You know the Titans will show up, correct?" Malchior said as he walked up to his future father in law.

Jude looked at Malchior before returning his gaze back at the window. "You worry over nothing. They're just a bunch of brats with flashy powers. Unlike the Justice League or the Avengers." He replied with a confident grin.

"Don't be a fool," Malchior warned. "I underestimated those so called brats once and I was sealed back into that fucking book. I underestimated them again after the Brain freed me from the book and I was sent to pocket dimension where I was stuck until my new master freed me."

"Which is why I have taken precautions," Jude stated.

"That's what I'm here for," An unfamiliar voice said. Both Jude and Malchior looked behind them and saw a tall, slim man in his forties with long, straight, dark reddish hair reaching down to his shoulders and a thin mustache. He has got a long and sharp face, vaguely pointed ears, prominent eyelashes and dark-colored lips. He was wearing a militaristic like outfit, consisting of a long, bluish coat closed on the right side of his chest by a belt circling his waist and by another one going over his right shoulder, sporting Phantom Lord's symbol on its buckle.

"José Porla," Jude said with a satisfied grin. "I trust security is up and running just fine."

"Absolutely," José replied. "As requested I have brought 100 of my finest members, including Element Four and Gajeel, to assure you beloved daughter's wedding goes a smoothly as possible."

"Excellent," Jude said with a reassuring grin.

"I'm warning you, one last time, the Teen Titans are not to be taken lightly." Malchior pressed on. "You're not the only one who's put a lot at stake in this wedding. Don't make me regret having made a deal with you."

"You won't. Trust me. Now just leave the security of this wedding to me and José here. Why won't you go see how my daughter's preparation is going?" Jude suggested.

"I think I will do that," Malchior said and walked down the hallway.

"Quite a grumpy future son in law you've got there," José said.

"It'll be worth it if this mirage goes well," Jude replied. "But he may be right. The Titans could pose a problem. What do you think?"

"My people have done a thorough research on each member and the only one who could pose a problem is that Blood Moon brat," José said with overconfidence. "He sent my strongest member flying across Los Angeles. But I can take him while my people deal with the rest of the trash. But just to be on the safe side, he has a family back in Japan. I have sent six of my men there to hold them hostage in case of a worst case scenario."

"You've really thought of everything, my good sir. I like your style." Jude commented.

"I have. As I did on your own security staff. That gate keeper, Luke Cage is it? He's not to mess around with. And I've heard he and the bride are very close. Have you thought of how to deal with him if he finds out about your little plan?" José asked.

"I have," Jude replied with a grin. "I've hired some extra muscles along with you. This monster is a match even for the Hulk. If Mr. Cage goes out of line, the monster I have downstairs will take good care of him."

Meanwhile, down in the basement, large green monster sneezed.

* * *

 **Karakura Town, Japan 7:46 in the morning**

Six men wearing jackets with the Phantom Lord logo approached a clinic at a local district. They saw three teens enter the house of the clinic. One was a skinny young man with dark blue hair and glasses, another was a girl with short black hair and the third was a giant of a man, with brown skin and messy hair.

The girl knocked on the door and a younger girl, with blonde hair, opened. She smiled and politely said in Japanese. "Tatsuki-san, Uruy-san and Chad-san, I'm so glad you all came."

"Good morning Yuzu. Thanks for inviting us over for breakfast." The girl called Tatsuki said.

"It was my pleasure. Come in. breakfast is almost ready." The girl named Yuzu said letting everyone in.

The Phantom Lord members, who were standing on the other side of the streets, saw the extra number of people that has entered the home with the name Kurosaki Clinic written on its address sign.

"Looks like friends of that Kurosaki kid," One of them said.

"Good. That means more people to use against him," Another said.

"Alright, surround the building. We won't let a single one escape. Move it, move it." The leader of the group said and they all scattered. "This will be easy," He said with a cocky grin.

* * *

 **New Orleans, 16:47 in the noon**

Lucy was in her old bedroom, sitting in a chair wearing a bathrobe and was being treated by three maids. One was brushing her blond silk hair, another was giving her manicure while the third was giving her a foot treatment.

Malchior entered the room and told the maidens. "Leave us."

"My lord," One of the maidens said, carefully. "Miss Heartfilia is not yet ready."

"What part of leave us did you not understand?" Malchior growled. The three frightened maidens quickly exit the room, leaving the two soon to be wed alone. "My beloved fiancé." Malchior said, walking over to Lucy, who rose to her feet. "Are you happy to soon be married to me?" He asked, standing in front of Lucy.

"Of course, my love." Lucy replied with no signs of emption. "This is happiest day of my life."

"Mine to," Malchior said with a grin. He moved his hands to untie Lucy bathrobe. "Let me just see what I'm getting first." He said and placed his hands on Lucy's shoulders and removed her robe, letting it drop to the floor and Lucy was now standing before Malchior, naked as the day she was born. Malchior liked what he saw as he examined Lucy's perfectly shaped body. He moved his hand to squeeze her left boob. "Soft and smooth," He said and walked around her so he was standing behind her. He looked down at her butt and placed his hand on her left butt cheek. "With a firm healthy ass to boot." He said with creepy grin, giving Lucy's butt a good squeeze.

Malchior positioned himself in front of Lucy again, placed a hand on her cheek. "I look forward to our wedding night, my love." He said and then pressed his lips on her and forced his tongue inside her mouth. Lucy only stood there, doing nothing as Malchior stole her first kiss. Malchior pulled back, a line of saliva connected with his and Lucy's lips. He wiped the saliva of and said, "Hurry up and prepare yourself. The ceremony will begin in an hour." Before turning to leave.

"Yes my love," Lucy said with no emotions. However, once Malchior was gone, a single tear streamed down Lucy's right cheek.

* * *

Just outside the city of New Orleans, the Titans were approaching on the T-Ship.

Natsu was still in motion sickness, as he watched the small screen above his controllers, seeing his favorite cartoon playing.

(Bold-Italics in the cartoon)"Happy and the Exceeds in: Wedding Crashers!"

Happy the Cat was walking down the road until he finds a flyer.

"What's this? A flyer?" Happy asked as he looks at it, eyes popping out of his sockets "NOOOO! Carla's getting married to Nichyia!? I'll save you, Carla!" he shouts while spreading his wings to the alter.

Meanwhile, a white female cat in a wedding dress was getting prepared but Carla didn't look happy. 'Oh why did I have to be forced to marry Nichiya?' she thought sadly as she hears the window crashed. She turn and to her shock, was Happy. "Happy!" she exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Carla! I have a plan!" Happy said with his paw raised.

Later, after the wedding starts as a yellow cat with an intense-looking face with sparkles around his eyes, wearing a tuxedo stood next to his bride-to-be, her face covered.

"Now Nichiya, do you accept Carla as your lovely wedded wife?" asked the black cat reverend who's hand wouldn't stop shaking.

"I do...men." Nichiya answered.

"And do you, Carla, accept Nichiya as your husband?" the reverend asked her.

"Actually, I would want to marry a..." takes the wedding towel that covers the face, revealing to be Happy "Fish!" he announced as all the cats pop their eyes out in seeing Happy coming out of his wedding dress, while Carla is outside the window with a sweat drop.(End Bold-Italic)

"Bahahahaha that's Happy! Oh..." Natsu laughed briefly, before his stomach upsets him as he takes a bag from his seat and threw up in it.

"That's a very unpleasant smell," Rukia commented as everyone got a sour look on their faces from the smell of Natsu's vomit.

"Activating camouflage," Beast Boy said.

"What if the New Orleans police department sees us on radar?" Erza asked. "We may have a flying permit in LA but not here."

"If the NOPD can detect an aircraft that Cy build then they deserve to catch us," Beast Boy bragged. "Now to locate where the Heartfilia Estate is." He said while typing on the ships GPS.

"Already found her," Ichigo said. "Lucy is located 4 miles northwest from here." He said, getting curious looks from his fellow Titans. "I have the power to sense other people's spirit energy or life force." He explained.

"Oh," The Titans said simultaneously.

"I believe ya," Beast Boy said. "The GPS says that the Heartfilia Estate is in that area. Let's go." He said and diverted the ship northwest. Beast Boy turned to Ichigo and asked. "So you can tell where someone is by sensing their life force?"

"Yeah," Ichigo nodded. "Not only that, I can also determine their power levels. Which reminds me, I should warn you all, our two friends, Gajeel and Juvia, from back in LA are there."

"Well, that might complicate things," Rukia said.

"Don't worry," Erza said. "Blood Moon was able to take down Gajeel easily. We'll do fine."

"Not quit," Ichigo replied. "I detect more people at the mansion. Several of them have high power levels. Three are on the same level as Juvia and another on the same level if not higher than Gajeel. But there's someone there with immense power level. This guy is the real deal. He may even be stronger than me."

"Well that sucks," Beast Boy said. "I guess that's José Porla. Lucy's dad has really gone all out. So here's what we're gonna do. We're gonna try and sneak into the mansion, get Lucy and sneak her out. Let's try and avoid confrontation at all cost."

"Roger that," Erza said.

"Okay," Ichigo said.

"You got it," Rukia said.

"You can count on me," Rangiku said.

"I-I'm all … f-f-fired up," Natsu said as he was still struggling with the ride.

"Someone give Red Dragon something to help with his motion sickness. In case we go into battle we'll need everyone we can throw at them." Beast Boy said as the mansion came into view. "Let's get down to business."

* * *

In the backyard where the altar was and chairs were being set up as they were nearing the final half hour before the ceremony. Many people had shown up for this event. All of which were businessmen, associates and coworkers of Jude who had brought their families with them. Jude stood by the altar with Malchior.

"So, how was my beloved daughter doing?" Jude asked.

"She's … relaxed." Malchior said with a grin. "I gotta say, you've raised one exotic daughter. I got the privilege of seeing her in her birthday suit just now. I look forward to popping her cherry."

Most fathers would've wanted to rip Malchior's head of for that comment about their daughter but Jude smiled and said "I don't blame you. She looks just like her mother."

"I bet you wish she wasn't your daughter so you can have piece of her cherry," Malchior said with vicious grin.

"I'm afraid it wouldn't be good for my reputation if I did that to my own daughter," Jude said jokingly.

"Mr. Heartfilia," A bald man with a snobbish mustache and his wife walked up to the Heartfilia patriarch. "Thank you once again for inviting my family and I to your daughter's wedding. We appreciate it." He said, holding out his hand for Jude.

"It's just a pleasure to have you here, my lord." Jude replied with a smile. "You to, my lady." He said to the wife, kissing her hand.

"I must commend you for doing such an excellent work on preparing this marvelous wedding. There's not even so much as single fly around here." The bald lord said.

"That's because I've set up the most advanced bug zappers all around my property as well as many other bug traps. No insect is gonna ruin my little girl's special day." Jude said.

"Well done, Mister Heartfilia." The lady said with a pleased expression.

* * *

Near the house, tables and chair were set up with the large buffet, a waiter with blonde hair and blue eyes didn't share the duke and the lady's joy over the bug zapper.

'Damn these snobbish perfectionist rich people, having to set up bug zappers and bug traps all over the place. Now I can't get in as a fly like I intended to,' Beast Boy thought and looked at the rings on both his middle fingers. 'Good thing Cy made these holo rings for all of us in case we needed to blend in among civilians.'

"You there," The head chef barked, making Beast Boy jump. The Titan leader turned around to face his 'boss' with a nervous expression. "I haven't seen you before. Who are you?"

"Um…my name is … Greg. Greg … Lawrence. I'm an intern here." Beast Boy lied, then thought at a fast pace 'Please buy it. Please buy it. Please buy it.'

"I could tell," The chef said and Beast Boy mentally sighed with relief. "Well don't you know that newbies are suppose to be working indoors?"

'Perfect,' Beast Boy thought with a smile. "I may have missed that part sir."

"Well, what are you waiting for? An invitation? Get inside and help the other useless runts. Go on. Scram." The chef said with a gruff.

"Yes sir," Beast Boy said, faking a smile. 'I feel bad for anyone working for him.' He thought as he walked towards the house.

"And one more thing," The chef said and BB stopped in his track, stiffening up. "Take of those silly rings. They don't fit the standard waitress attire."

Beast Boy looked at his rings and quickly thought. He turned around and told the boss. "Will do sir. The case where I keep these rings are in the house. Catch'cha later." He quickly finished and rushed for the house. The chef became a little suspicious about his behavior but decided to drop it went on to instruct the rest his employers.

* * *

Beast Boy had made it into the house and used his feral powers to sniff out Lucy, which was hard among all the other employees that had been hired for the wedding. Luckily he had a hint on where she might be.

'It's a good thing Blood Moon could tell where Lucy is being held with that force sensing of his. He said on the third floor of this house on the west wing. I better hurry.' He thought to himself as he managed to sneak away from the crowd of workers.

Beast Boy walked down a really large empty hallway as he was able to pick up some of Lucy's scent. 'This is really a job for my dog form but I best not take any risks.' He thought. 'But I'll be able to catch her scent once I reach the third floor.'

When Beast Boy got to the end of the hall, he came up to a door. When he opened the door however, he bumped into someone. The two hit the floor with a thud. Beast Boy rose to his feet, groaning. He opened his eyes and saw something horrifying. Beneath him was Juvia … and he was pressing his hands against her breasts.

"AH!" He cried out, jumping of off her. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He cried out at fast, while bowing his head repeatedly, nearly smashing his forehead on the floor.

"It-it's okay," Juvia said, visibly embarrassed as she held her chest. "What are you doing here anyways? This area of the house is restricted for waiters." She asked suspiciously and BB had to think quickly.

"Forgive me … I was looking for … the bathroom and I got lost … it's such a big house." He lied with a nervous smile. Luckily Juvia seem to have bought.

"Well, Juvia will show you where it is." Juvia said and grabbed him by the arm and started dragging him away and Beast Boy frowned in his mind. As Juvia held his arm she couldn't help but think 'Not only is this guy cute, but he's got quite muscular arms.'

* * *

Meanwhile, Ichigo was hiding in a tree just outside the walls of the Heartfilia estate, waiting for a signal from his leader.

'What's taking Beast Boy so long?' He asked himself in his head. 'I know the mansion is huge but he should've found Lucy's room by now. I even pointed out which window is her room.'

* * *

What Ichigo didn't know was that Beast Boy was occupied, alone in the bathroom. A really fancy looking one with a clean sink, toilet and a shower. There were also plants in there to make the room look more exotic. Beast Boy was unable to admire the interior though as he frowned in frustration. Looking into the mirror.

'How am I suppose to get to Lucy unnoticed now when the hallways are being watched?' He thought to himself. 'I can't shape shift into an insect. It's too dangerous.' He thought before he saw something in the reflection. He turned around and looked up on the wall where he saw a small vent just above the toilet.

* * *

Back outside, Jude watched the time on his Rolex. He turned to Malchior and said, "It's almost time for the reception. I'm gonna go get my daughter. You get everyone in their seats."

"Will do," Malchior replied as he watched Jude moving towards the building.

* * *

Meanwhile, a green rat was crawling through the ventilation system, climbing towards the third floor. 'I hope there aren't any guards on the third floor, otherwise this little operation will be all in vain.' He thought to himself. He managed to get to the third floor, crawled out of the vent and looked around for any guards. Once everything was clear, he turned back into his human form and caught Lucy's scent. 'Hang on Luce. Imma coming.' He thought and rushed to her location.

* * *

Lucy was in her bedroom, in her white bra and panties, about to put on her wedding dress, when suddenly the door opened up. She turned around and saw a green teenager enter.

Beast Boy smiled at the sight of his friend. "Lucy, I'm so glad you're-wow!" He cried out the last part after seeing Lucy half naked. He held his hands up and looked away. "So sorry. I didn't mean to see you like this."

"Who are you?" Lucy asked in a monotone.

Beast Boy looked at Lucy in confusion and was surprised that Lucy was not at all embarrassed at him having seen her in her undies. She didn't even try covering herself up. Beast Boy had been a hero long enough to know what was going on. "I fucking hate brainwashing." He said and brought out his T-Come "Blood Moon, I've found Lucy. But she's been brainwashed. Get over here quick."

"This quick enough for ya?" Ichigo asked, suddenly appearing in the room, causing Beast Boy to jump in surprise.

"Jesus Christ! Where did you come from?" The Titan leader asked.

"I move really quickly," Ichigo replied and blushed when he saw Lucy. He quickly looked away and glared at Beast Boy. "Why didn't you tell me Lucy was undressed?" He spat silently.

"Sorry. My bad." Beast Boy said.

"Who are you guys?" Lucy asked.

"You weren't kidding. She is brainwashed." Ichigo said.

"Yeah, now come on. Lucy, hurry up and get dress so we can get out of here." Beast Boy told the blonde, looking away in embarrassment.

"Are you here to take me to the reception?" Lucy asked.

Before either of them could answer, there was a knock on the door. "Lucy," Jude said from behind the door. "It's your father. Are ready yet."

"Shit," Beast Boy silently hissed and quickly grabbed Lucy and karate chopped the back of her head, knocking her out.

"Lucy?" Jude said after not receiving a response.

Beast Boy, while holding the unconscious Lucy quickly reacted. "I'm about to get dressed … father," He said imitating Lucy's voice perfectly, surprising and creeping Ichigo out.

"Well, hurry up. The reception starts in a few minutes." Jude sternly said.

"Yes, father." Beast Boy finished and looked at Ichigo who was looking puzzled. "I can change my vocal cords thanks to my powers. Now what do we do?" He asked in a low voice. Ichigo thought as he looked at Lucy and then at Beast Boy, then looked at the wedding dress, before looking back at his leader. "What?" He asked.

"You're about the same size as Lucy," Ichigo replied.

Beast Boy looked confused, until Ichigo tilted his head to the wedding dress, which Beast Boy looked at and his eyes widen in realization.

A few more minutes had passed and Jude was losing patience. He was about to knock on the door again. "Lucy…" He said but then the door opened up to reveal a bride, fully covered with a thick veil, to hide the face.

"Forgive me for keeping you waiting, father." 'She' said as Jude hooked his arm with 'her.'

"Well, let's not waste anymore time." He said and started leading 'her' towards the reception and felt how tight 'her' arm were. "Lucy … have you always have muscular arms?" Jude asked.

* * *

Back at the T-Ship, Rangiku was watching over Natsu, who was starting to recover. "Feeling better now?" She asked.

"Yeah. I'm all fired up." Natsu said with his usual high spirited expression.

"Well, don't get to excited. If things go according to plan, there won't be a battle," Erza said, keeping a watch at the open entrance of the ship. Suddenly, Ichigo appeared, holding Lucy, bridal style, catching Erza of guard. "Blood Moon," She said in surprise.

Ichigo walked past Erza and went to put Lucy in a seat. Rukia spoke. "Why is Lucy unconscious and why is she half naked?"

"Long story," Ichigo said, blushing over the fact that he had to carry a half naked woman. "But she's brainwashed. We'll have to find a way to fix her when we get back home." He said.

"Where's Beast Boy?" Erza asked.

Ichigo turned to everyone and had an embarrassed look on his face as he said "There's been a change of plans. He wanted me to tell you all to prepare for battle."

* * *

In the backyard, the reception had started. As the music started playing Here Comes the Bride, Jude led 'Lucy' down to the altar, putting on a fake smile. The guests were smiling with joy over this 'happy' occasion. When the two were at the altar, Jude let go of his 'daughter' and the priest started saying the usual wedding speech. Malchior was smiling while looking at his 'bride' to be, 'her' entire body being completely covered by the wedding dress. The priest finally got the last part.

"Do you, Lucy Anna Heartfilia take this Malchior to be your lawful wedded husband?" He asked.

Suddenly, the 'bride' removed the veil to reveal Beast Boy underneath it, surprising everyone at the altar. "Well, I didn't put this dress on just to see how I would look in white." He said and punched the surprised Malchior in the face, knocking him down from the altar, earning a few gasps from the crowd. Beast Boy started running down the aisle but was intercepted by Phantom Lord grunts. Beast Boy cried out like a woman and went right, running by the seated crowd people. "Thanks for coming to my wedding. Love your dress." He said as he passed by.

As he got out of the crowd of people, he was being chased by Phantom Lord grunts and he cried out "Titans, now would be a very good time!"

Suddenly, several dozen swords landed in front of the grunts, stopping them in their tracks. Erza landed a few feet away, along with Ichigo, Natsu and Rangiku. Beast Boy stood by his teammates. "Glad you guys are able to hear a damsel in distress." He joked.

"Stop with the jokes and take that of. It's creepy." Ichigo said.

"This was your idea, remember?" Beast Boy retorted as he ripped the dress of.

"Everyone get out of here," Jude told all the guests and they all ran without hesitation. Suddenly, José appeared in a puff of dark purple smoke. "I thought you guaranteed me that nothing would go wrong." Jude spat in anger.

José gave Jude a warning glare. "Don't get to hot headed," He spat. "You may be paying me a lot of money but that doesn't mean my patience is limitless."

"There he is," Beast Boy said with a nervous expression. "José Porla. Phantom Lord's leader."

"I got him," Ichigo said, stepping forward.

"Phantom Lord, to me!" José said and in mere moments, four weird looking individuals were by José's side. Among them was Juvia.

"That's Element Four, the elite team of Phantom Lord." Beast Boy said. "Be careful when dealing with them."

"Where's Gajeel?" José spat.

"Who knows," One of the four, a a young man with long, two-toned hair of black and white that is tied up into a Japanese-style top knot on the back of his head, replied.

José frowned. "I'll have to discipline him once this is all over." He said with a grim expression. "Now, Phantom Lords, have no mercy. Kill them all."

"Titans, go!" Beast Boy cried out, initiating the battle.

* * *

 **Please leave a review and feel free to fave and follow. Peace out.**


	6. Helter Skelter

**A.N. The following is a nonprofit fan fiction. Teen Titans is owned by DC Comic and I owe none of these Manga/Anime characters.**

 **Summary: Rebecca has managed to track down her quarry but a powerful adversary stands in her way. Meanwhile, the Titans must fight a desperate battle in order to save Lucy from her evil father.**

0

 **Helter Skelter**

* * *

 **Downtown Los Angeles**

"Something's going down tonight, I can feel it." Said a female voice as she held her binoculars to look around the area. "I'm getting visual, someone's up at the rooftop."

At night, at the hot underground club called Diamonds where there was a line this evening for a concert inside. There were once all the hip young people are in line, the ticket master opens the doors for them to rush inside the club. It was a small time, one story music store but at the back alley is where it leads to the club underneath.

Inside the club was a tall man with long brown hair, blue eyes, a big mouth with pink lips with red lines down from his eyes. He wore a white open chested shirt with a red jacket, red spandex cape and black boots. He wore a black hat with yellow large feathers on top. He is currently getting ready for his concert.

"Mr. Diamante, sir. You'll be up in five minutes." The manager of the club told him as he's getting pampered by his groupies.

"Thanks for notify me, darling." Diamante replied as his groupies finishes up. His phone buzz as he dismisses his groupies, looking at his latest Osberry, a phone made from Oscorps, he looks to see the text from someone named Jacques.

 _J: Spotted a girl in chainmail that is on the other side of the building. Is she the one?_

Diamante smirks, as he texted back _"Give it a clean death, but not too messy."_ He said but then paused for a moment as he adds _"You know what? Go nuts!"_ he sent the text, as he placed his phone on the make-up table. "Time to rock n' roll." He said as he grabs his guitar.

Outside, on the other side of the building was Rebecca. She looks at the club, three buildings across the street from the roof she's on. She saw two guards guarding the alley door. From the looks of them, they seem to be from a street gang. Hired help they must be. She jumps from roof top to roof top stealthily as she is now on the building in front of the club.

"Yo dawg, you won't believe what happ'n to me." Said the one guard. "I was hangin' with this sweet honey, and she had a fine booty fo' a white chick."

"She sounds mighty nice, and delicious." The second guard replied unknown that Rebecca's on the roof of the club.

"But you know what she did? She dang fuckin' ripped me off, man! I asked her for a blow, but she took my money and ran off!" the first guard rants "If I ever see that orange-haired bitch again-." he didn't finish as the one guard hit with the butt of the sword as Gladiator Girl jumps down. The second guard was shocked to see her as she knocks him out with one punch.

"Thanks for letting me in." Gladiator Girl said as she went to bust open the door, when suddenly a lightning bolt strikes down causing her to jump back. "What the hell!?" she exclaimed as she saw someone in the dark corner of the alley.

"Not so fast, little girl." Spoke the man as he came out of the dark corner. He was a man wearing a purple mask and vest, gloves, with dark blue pants, and blue pirate boots. He also has a thin mustache. "You must be the Gladiator Girl, right?"

"Yeah, and you're the Swordsman." She replied as she held her sword and shield up "A traitor to the Avengers for working as a spy for the Mandarin, right?"

"I must be famous as I give myself credit for." Swordsman said as he held up his modified sword up "But you won't be beating me, young lady. In the circus, I'm known as the master swordsman who have trained and started Hawkeye and Trickshot. You should be honored to fight me."

"Honored to fight a second-rate swordsman?" Gladiator Girl said, making Swordsman frown.

I was thinking of giving you a clean death, but it looks like I'll have to turn in your head to my contractor." Swordsman said with a grim look. "Get ready to know your place in the world, little girl."

"Bring it on, you Errol Flynn-wannabee." Gladiator Girl replied as she raised her sword up, as she can hear the music going loud.

"Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for Diamante and the Ripples!" the announcer said as the stage spread red fog, giving the appearance of Diamante and his bandmates up on the stage as the crowd cheered for the man.

"Thank you all!" Diamante shouts as he strums his guitar "Now let us rock and roll!"

"Ladies first." Swordsman said as he stands in position.

Gladiator Girl raise her sword up as she sprints towards the swashbuckler. Swordsman's sword clashes with hers, as he pressed a button as the sword is suddenly covered in energy, blasting Gladiator Girl out of the alley and hit the street.

"Surprised?" Swordsman asked her as he walks towards her "My sword is very special. Thanks to the technology the Mandarin gave to me, this sword has many functions and tricks to use on unsuspecting opponents." He pressed the button on the sheath, as the blade of his sword suddenly burst into flames. "Like this!" he charges at Gladiator Girl by shooting fire towards her. Gladiator Girl rolled over to avoid the flames as she stands back up again.

'Crap, this guy's no push over!' she thought as she uses her shield to cover herself from the flames aiming at her. The Swordsman smiled as he switched off the flame setting. He ran down to charge at her with his sword again, this time charge with electricity. Rebecca crouch down as she puts the pressure on her feet, causing her to jump high up over Swordsman who missed her. He looks up as she did a flip over him, causing her to see her panties as her chained loincloth flaps out. Once she lands on the ground, she turns around with her sword and shield up.

"Very nice at dodging me." Swordsman comments "For a young girl who wears Hello Kitty panties."

The gladiatrix fume with a blush as she spat "They were the only ones that fit, you perv!"

"I'm not a pervert, I am a noble swashbuckler who has a gambling problem." Swordsman states, though Rebecca can see his nose bleed.

"That nosebleed speaks otherwise!" She shouts as she is suddenly in front of him, as their swords clashed.

As Diamante finished his song, he looks up at his audience with a large grin "And that was the song I wrote 20 minutes ago, "Buzz Kill!" Diamante shouts as the crowd cheers for him "Now ladies and gentlemen, this next song is more of a cover. For you see, this will be the 10th year anniversary of that frightful day, a day that Dold Riku shot down and killed all of those poor people he's responsible for." He lets out fake tears as the audience booed at the mention of Riku. "But it was that day my colleague, Dofflamingo Donquixote, has stopped Riku's rampage and have him executed that monster in the chair!" he announced as the audience cheered.

"We love you, Diamante!" one fan girl cried out.

"We love D-Flamingo!" a fanboy said.

The guitar starts to play as Diamante taps his foot. The music plays as Diamante starts to sing "Heroes".

"I…wish you could swim…"

Rebecca jumps at each side of the walls, as Swordsman jumps up to the rooftop. She jumps up in the air to raise her sword up, as Swordsman points his sword to shoot energy beams at her. But she deflects the beams using her cape once she twirls around protectively.

"Like the Dolphins, like the dolphins can swim…"

The two clash each other with their swords as Rebecca keeps shielding herself when Swordsman uses his trick sword. His sword shoots energy blasts, flames, lightning bolts, and darts.

"Though nothing, nothing will keep us together."

Swordsman grins as he taps another setting of his sword, this time it creates white fog around the rooftop. Gladiator Girl was shocked to see the fog surrounding her as the Swordsman is nowhere to be seen.

"Though nothing, nothing will keep us together. We can beat them, forever and ever!"

The gladiatrix looks around the fog, protectively in a defensive position. She kept her guard up as she looks around and waits for the swashbuckler's next move. She sensed something coming towards her back,

"Oh, we can be heroes just for one day!"

Swordsman was impressed by her simply dodging. As he asks her "How can someone like you can dodge my attacks without a single cut? Let me guess, photographic memory, right?" he asked her.

"How'd you…guess?" Rebecca asked him, starting to sweat and pant heavily.

"Simple, I've faced tougher opponents with photographic memory in my years as a swashbuckler. But now it looks like we have to end this." Swordsman said as he walks closer to her. Rebecca backs away from him, but she felt a bit tired, as he legs are starting to give up on her.

"I, I can remember (I remember). Standing by the wall (By the wall)!"

'My…my legs!' she thought as her legs are shaken.

"That fog gas I just spread out? It's also a knock out gas." Swordsman states as he raises his sword "The gas has some special minerals that can make my opponents tired and sleepy.

"And the guns, shot above our heads (Over our heads)! And we kissed, as though nothing could fall (Nothing could fall)!"

"And now, I shall clean your head off." Swordsman said as Gladiator Girl struggles to get up, but she kneels, thus dropping her sword and shield. Seeing Swordsman stepping in closer to her, the tip of the blade points to her helmet, as he raised it high up. "So long, Gladiator Girl. No one will remember you!"

"Oh, we can beat them, forever and ever…"

SNIPE!

Rebecca heard the sword dropped on the floor, as she looks up seeing the Swordsman's forehead bleeding. The swashbuckler then starts to fall backwards as he drops with a loud thud. Her vision became blurry, but she could've sworn that she saw someone walking towards her as her eyes closed.

"We can be heroes. We can be heroes…"

Picking up the gladiatrix and swings her over the shoulder, was a very attractive woman. She has dark olive skin, red eyes, full lips, and long black hair down to her back. She wore a skin-tight dark purple version of a fullbody uniform, with straps between her large bosoms, a pouch that holds her gun, a silver belt, a strap that holds another gun around her left shapely leg, black gloves and boot. On her left arm is a SHIELD's eagle symbol.

"Gotcha, Becky." Said the woman, securing the chainmail clad girl while looking at the now dead Swordsman 'Swordsman's down, but I need to protect Rebecca.' She looks at Swordsman's sword, an idea pops up in her mind 'Gotta make sure to look this good.'

"We can be heroes forever…

* * *

 **New Orleans, Heartfilia estate**

The Titans charges into battle as Natsu jumps out, as he gives out a call "Finally, some action!" Suddenly, Malchior stands in front of him "Get out of the way or I'll hurt ya!" he said. But suddenly, the white-haired man grabs Natsu's face, and tosses him across the reception. "GAAH!" he shouts as he hits the music equipment.

"You are just as idiotic as the green shrimp." Malchior stated towards Natsu.

Beast Boy sneered at the prick, "Titans, engage!" he orders as Natsu jumps back to his feet.

"You'll pay for that, pretty boy!" Natsu shouts as he accidentally started the playlist on the laptop on the ground, starting to play music.

 **[Where have all the good men gone, and where are all the gods?]  
**  
Ichigo steps up to the battle field, as he is now engaged against Jose. Both fly high up in the air "So you're Jose." Ichigo states.

"Correct, you brat." Jose respond as he fires a blast of shadow magic towards Ichigo, who dodges the attack "From what I heard from Gajeel, you are quite troublesome, Blood Moon."

 **[Where's the streetwise Hercules to fight the rising odds?]  
**  
"Thanks, I get that a lot." Ichigo replied as he moves in to strike at Jose in a blinding speed, as he swing his sword down on him. But instead of Jose, it's nothing but a shadow doppelganger instead. "The hell!?" he said in shock. Thanks to his senses, he turns around and blocks Jose's shadow sword.

"Clever, very clever!" Jose states "But not clever enough!"

 **[Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?]**

At the ground, the Titans are fighting against the grunts left to right, front and back. Beast Boy changes into various animals to defend himself, as Erza and Rangiku are side by side striking at the grunts, and Rukia freezes some of the grunts.

 **[Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need]**

"Juvia will also partake in this battle!" Juvia declares but is stopped by Jude's hand on her shoulder.

"No, Water Sprite. I have a different mission for you." Jude said to her "Go find where the Titans took Lucy. As for you Element Four, attack them and kill these vigilantes without mercy."

"Right!" the two of the Element Four said as they commence in battle.

 **[I need a Hero!]  
**  
Gajeel stood on the rooftop, watching the battle commence. He saw Beast Boy and Natsu, fighting side by side against the Phantom Lord grunts. As Beast Boy attacks them as a bull, Natsu shoots his fireballs at them causing them to run away with their pants on fire.

 **[I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night!]  
**  
"That's right, run ya pussies!" Natsu roared as he is suddenly tackled by the white and black haired samurai-looking member of the Element Four.  
 **  
[He's gotta be strong, and he's gotta be fast, and he's gotta be fresh from the fight!]  
**  
"Red Dragon!" Beast Boy shouts as he went to help Natsu, but is instead dog piled by a twenty of Phantom Lord members. They are then knocked out when the changeling turns into a large, T-Rex.

 **[I need a hero!]  
**  
Rangiku has found herself surrounded by Phantom Lord members, as she just stands in a fighting position. All she ever received from them are cat calls and wolf whistles.

"Wow boys, check out those large melons she has here!" one member states.

"Yeah, with those large melons and them legs, she would be good for the night!" another replied.

"Hey gorgeous, if you flash yo' titties fo' us, we'll consider leaving a few bones unbroken." One member states while licking his knife.

 **[I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light!]  
**  
Rangiku didn't react to their savagery perversion, as she can only smirk "Oh you boys are flattering me too much." She states as sand swirls around her. The sand escalates into a sand tornado much to the shock of the Phantom Lords "But you boys aren't my type." She states as she expands the tornado getting the mercenaries caught in the storm.

"AAAAAAAHHH! I got sand in my eyes!" one member yelled.

"I'm getting sand everywhere!" another replied in panic.

The members flew around the backyard as some flew out once the tornado. While some lands on the tables, the guy who told Rangiku to show her chest off lands face first on the wedding cake. He groans as he gets up, only for Rangiku to send a dust of sand to hit the guy in the crotch, hard "EEEEEP!" he shrieked like a little girl, as he holds his crotch in a fetal position.

 **[He's gotta be sure, and it's gotta be soon, and he's gotta be larger than life!]  
**  
"Scumbag." Rangiku huffs, as she noticed something strange on the ground. Something moving towards her, as suddenly a stone pillar pops out of the ground. "What the hell!?" she exclaimed as she barely dodges the pillar erecting from the ground. "I thought that only happens in honeymoons." She said to joke off from the unusual scene.

"Salut, mademoiselle!" spoke the green haired slim man who rise up from the ground, sporting a monocle. "You have a keen eye on noticing me and avoid my attack!"

 **[Larger than life]  
**  
Juvia looks around for Lucy after she was taken by the Titans. She spotted the T-Ship which is where Lucy is.

"There you are, you little bride!" Juvia said as she moves forward to retrieve Lucy. However, blocking her path was Rukia, who was keeping guard at the ship "Move out of my way!"

 **[Somewhere after midnight, in my wildest fantasy]  
**  
"Not on your lifetime!" Rukia respond as she shoots an ice beam at Juvia's shoulder.

Juvia sneered as she felt her shoulder cold "Fine!" she said as she raises her arms up, summoning the water from the rain.

 **[Somewhere just beyond my reach, there's someone reaching back for me]  
**  
The water starts surrounding Rukia, twirling around as the ice user touches the water, turning it into ice. "Gonna have to do bet-." She didn't finish, as she uses the ice to counter a water slicer from Juvia's watery whip from her arm. Rukia summons an ice wall from the wet ground as it blocks Juvia's water whip. She proceeds to shoot an ice beam which freezes the whip.

 **[Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat]  
**  
Juvia raise her hands again, this time summoning water behind her. "You are a pesky little girl, aren't you!?" Juvia asked as she creates a water twister.

"Shit!" Rukia yelled as she finds herself surrounded by the water twister. Rising up, she twirls around it as she uses her ice powers to freeze the twister. Once she burst out of it, she gracefully slides down the spiral part of the twister back to the ground.

 **[It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet]  
**  
'Such grace.' Juvia thought as she shook her head. Not letting herself be distracted once Rukia shoots her an ice beam. Juvia blocks it with her water, thus freezing it "You can do better than that to take me down!"

 **[I need a hero]  
**  
"Then let's take our fight somewhere." Rukia replied as she freezes the ground into ice. She creates some icy blade from her shoes as she skates down towards Juvia and push her down. "Come and catch me!" she said as she skates down to the lake.

 **[I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night]  
**  
Juvia scowled, as she gets up and chase after Rukia "Come back here, you ice witch!" she shouts while her rage blinded her main objective as the two are away from the T-Ship.

 **[He's gotta be strong, and he's gotta be fast, and he's gotta be fresh from the fight]  
**  
Erza stands as she is surrounded by dozens of Phantom Lord members. She knocks them out quickly as they all grunted out. "Just grunt work. Are there any that can fight my sword?" she is about to attack seven more, until she saw them fall down to the floor "What the-?" she is shocked to see them looking lifeless. "They're all…dead!?"

"It is appropriate." Spoke the man responsible for the grunt's deaths. He was large man, wearing a large green trench coat, orange shirt, purple scarf around his neck, red skull necklace, and black pants with wooden sandals. He seems to be wearing bandages around his eyes and a matching green

 **[I need a hero]  
**  
"What did you do to them!?" Erza demands narrowing at Aria.

"Simple, Scarlet Knight." he starts "I am Aria, the Air of the Element Four. I have the power of air manipulation, as I have used them to suck out the life force out of anyone. Even these grunts that needs to be sacrificed since they're in my way."

 **[I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light!]  
**  
Erza grits her teeth, looking at the large man in coldness "You'd sacrifice your own men's lives just because they're in the way!?" she growls at him. "How could you do such a thing to your own comrades!?"

[ **He's gotta be sure, and it's gotta be soon, and he's gotta be larger than life!]**

"Now, now, let us have some fun." Aria said as he removes his blindfold, showing his full power. Erza is unfazed as she charges at him "Can you dodge my airspace attack!?" he shouts as he shoots his attack towards her, but much to his shock she is dodging "What!?" That was the last word he uttered before Erza takes him out in a single blow, without changing her armor. Aria felt his nerves cut up as he falls down to the ground, knocked out as Erza stands before him.

"I look down on those who treats their comrades like trash." Erza states as she places her sword back into her sheath "And it looks like I've taken down the garbage."

 **[I need a hero!]**

* * *

Gajeel was watching the ruckus going on at the wedding, as Phantom Lord are battling against the Titans. "Shit, why can't these punks get out of the way? Trying to ruin my pay check." He snarled as he came up with a plan in how to deal with this situation.

Meanwhile Beast Boy knocks one Phantom Lord mercenary down to the ground after transforming into a ram. He changes back to his human form as another Phantom Lord member charges at him with a bat. "Seriously, dude? A bat?" he asked dumbfounded as he grabs the bat from the guy and hits his face with it. "You've just been bat-tized!" he states.

But then suddenly he got caught by a wire "What the-!?" he didn't finish as he is suddenly carried off from the battleground and is suddenly tossed across the mansion grounds. He screams for help but no one hears his plea as he is then tossed far from the mansion as he is dropped down across the lake at the other side of the shore. "Where am I? What just happened!?" He asked himself "Nevermind that, I gotta go back!"

"You're not going anywhere, shorty!" Beast Boy froze, in front of him was Gajeel who gives him a sinister grin as his bloodshot eyes stares down at him. "We've got unfinished business to take care of." He said with venom in his voice making Beast Boy back away. However, the changeling gets hit by the gut from the man's fist which was turned into a steel rod, making him cough up blood from the pain he received.

Beast Boy spat out the blood from his mouth as he winced, but he can't give up without fighting back! The green Titan grew big as he changes into a Triceratops, charging at Gajeel. But the Iron fueled man simply grabs it by the horns and lifts him up "You can do better than that, boy!" he mocks as he throws the large dinosaur down to the woods. The green triceratops smashed through 30 rows of trees.

Landing on a bolder the Triceratops reverts into Beast Boy. The changeling groans in pain "Oh my god…my back!" He winced, feeling his back cracked. He heard Gajeel laughing as he walks up to the panting changeling, as he hovers over him.

"You've made the same mistake in trying to fight me twice." Gajeel mocks him "When are you ever going to learn that we're two different people with different powers! Now since we're alone and your friends occupied with mine, I'm going to enjoy pummeling you until your minced meat." He grins as he gives the green Titan a dark look.

Beast Boy noticed that he's far from his friends, far from the mansion as he asked "Are we that far from them?"

"That's right, your friends won't save you now!" Gajeel replied as he pounds his own fist, cracking his knuckles. He picks up Beast Boy, noticing the bruises on his face as well as his back covered in blood, as he held him up off the ground "After I'm done killing you, I'm going to do the same with your friends." He told him.

"Thank you." Beast Boy simply said to him.

"W-What?" Gajeel asked in confusion, seeing the green boy smile.

"I'm saying, thank you for taking me as far away from everyone as possible." He replied as he grabs Gajeel's hand. Shocked, Gajeel looks into the changeling's eyes suddenly sporting feral eyes. "Now that I don't have to worry about my friends in the way, I can go all out!" he shouts.

'What the hell are those eyes!?' Gajeel thought to himself as he felt the green hand gripping his fist as it tightens. The next thing he knew, the changeling starts to grow bigger and more feral. Eventually Gajeel was thrown into the ground thanks to the form he's taken.

"You've made the mistake to target my friends!" Beast Boy snarled as he grows bigger, howling at the pain when his body expands his bones and muscles. He has turned into the one form he hasn't used in a while. The Beast.

* * *

While Rukia and Juvia were clashing, rustling up the bushes, the butler came out of hiding as he spotted Lucy. "There you are, Young Heartfilia!" he said as he rushes towards the T-Ship. Once he gets to the cockpit he finds the bound Lucy in only in her underwear. Blushing, he turns away while he unties the ropes and ungags her.

"Ooh, what happened?" she asked, still having those blank hypnotic eyes.

"Don't worry, Ms. Heartfilia. I'm here to help you." He replied as he gets Lucy back on her feet as they escape out of the T-Ship. 'As soon as we get to that room, I'm going to help you restore your memories, Lucy. This would be my chance to make a difference about myself!' he thought as he grabs Lucy's hand "There's a bunker in the mansion where we can hide for cover until this fight is over."

Lucy nodded blankly as they were about to escape, until something came to block their path. It was a white armored panther with black paws, neck and jaw. It has gray blue eyes on its white armor plated head. Black lines on its rear legs as well as a spine connected from its head to its tail.

"What the hell!?" the butler exclaimed as he falls in fright of the sight of the panther.

The panther growled as it looks at Lucy. The butler noticed this as he pulls Lucy out of the way, but the panther blocks his path. He quickly picks up a broken tree branch as he stands protectively of Lucy.

"S-S-Stand back, you!" The butler told him as the panther can sense fear.

The panther's only response to that is he bites down the tree branch. Shattering it to thousand pieces. The butler was about to scream but the panther's tail wraps around him. The next thing the butler knew, he was tossed aside like a ragdoll.

"Oh crap!" Lucy shouts as the white armored panther moves towards the half-naked blond, as Lucy is being cornered. "Nice…kitty." She said in fear as the panther charges at her, but it got punched in the face away from the blond. Lucy saw her rescuer with her eyes widen "Luke!"

"Stay away from her, you jacked up cat!" Luke shouts as he grabs the panther by the tail, spins around the creature as he let's go, sending the panther sky high to the city across the street. "You okay, Luce?" he asked her.

"I'm fine, thanks to you." Lucy replied.

"Girl, you need to cover yourself up. Aren't you embarrassed?" Luke asked while taking his suit jacket off and gives it to Lucy.

"Embarrassed of what?" She asked in confusion, still hypnotized.

Before Luke could reply, they heard of groan which Lucy realizes that it was the butler. "Oh my, are you alright?" she asked him.

"I'll…. live." he said as Lucy helps him up, recovering from the initial toss.

The three then heard a loud roar, which they turn around to see the panther coming back, jumping from roof top to roof top of the city.

"Damn, that's one kitty that puts the hell in Hello Kitty!" Luke comments, turning to the butler "You, keep Lucy safe. I'm going to deal with this cat!"

"Alright, Mr. Cage, sir." The butler said as he takes Lucy back to the mansion, as Luke runs down towards the panther with his fist raise.

* * *

"Oh great, a weirdo pops up." Rangiku deadpans. "That makes you some kind of elemental, right?"

"Oui!" he spoke with a French accent "Pardon me, but it's best if we exchange names before we battle."

"Alright, since you want to be a gentleman about it." Rangiku smirks "I'm Rangiku Matsumoto, known as Sandstorm."

"And I am Sol, but you can call me Monsieur Sol of the Element Four." Sol replied while wobbling his body around. "I promise you, Mademoiselle Rangiku, that I'll do my best in granting you a quick death!"

Rangiku smirks, thinking this guy's probably a pushover. 'This will be easy.' She thought "I dare you to try!" she sends a sand wave at him.

"Non, non." Sol summons another stone pillar to block the attack. As he dives underground, but once Rangiku sees this, she places her hand on the ground to loosen it up. The ground starts to shift around as it turns into sand, causing him to stop from going underground halfway. "Yeee!" Sol shrieks in pain "You are obviously a dangerous opponent for someone like me." He comments while getting away from the sand once he resurfaced.

"Typical." She said as she sends more sand attacks towards Sol, but as it hits him he shatters. "Huh?" She asked in confusion, as popping up from the ground were more Sols appearing from the ground "They're more of him? But that would mean that they're all statues!" she states.

"You are right, mademoiselle! But you can't tell the difference between us!" Sol comments through his mocking, as his hands glow as many rocks and boulders levitate and sends them towards Rangiku. "Roche Concerto!" the many Sols enchanted.

'Shit!' She cursed mentally, as she blocks each bolder from attacking her. She raises her sand to block the rocks and boulders in every direction. She has managed to dodges them. Unfortunately, she can't dodge them all as the rocks hit her shin, follow by another on the back, and a boulder hit her in the stomach. She gasps in pain as she held her stomach, crouching down on her knees as she felt the boulder hit her hard.

"Oh, is mademoiselle feeling hurt that she has underestimated moi?" the Sol statues mocked in unison as they smirk, "Let us help you feel better! Platre Sonata" they sang as they summoned a giant clenching fist towards her. "With a good pounding!"

Rangiku was nervous at the sight of the fist, she had disgracefully underestimated this guy as she makes a note to never judge a whisky bottle by its name. She tactically moves out of the way once the large fist quickly launch down to her spot.

"Oh, nice dodge! Looks like you are as quick as a vixen, oh mademoiselle." Sol pouted.

"You talk too much." Rangiku states, then she noticed something moving around the ground. She feels her right foot covered in something as she looks down "My foot! I can't move my foot!" she states as she realizes the ground had circled around her foot and ankle, trapping it down.

"Good." Sol smiled evilly, as he appears in front of Rangiku after popping out from the earth "Now let's see what nasty memories you have there." He said in a sinister tone as he grabs her head. His hand glows yellow causing Rangiku's eyes widen.

"What are you doing!?" She demands as she couldn't move suddenly.

"Why I am taking a peak at your deep, darkest memories." Sol respond, as his monocle shines making Rangiku felt her body shut down once something from her past resurfaced.

* * *

Natsu was smashed through the wall of the mansion, sending him inside the building into the living room, smashing into the fireplace and gets covered in ash. Natsu coughs out the disgusting taste of the ash in his mouth and stands up.

"Hate the taste of ash," He said. "Not as good as fire."

"Impressive," His opponent said, entering through the hole in the wall with a smug grin. "You're tougher than I thought if you could take a fire blast like that."

"No amount of fire can damage me," Natsu stated. "So hit me with your best shot."

"Your funeral. But before we continue our fight, let us introduce ourselves. I am Totomaru of Element Four." The Phantom Lord introduced.

"Natsu Dragneel, also known as Red Dragon." Natsu replied.

"A pleasure," Totomaru said and raised both hands and fired upon the pinkette. He smirked thinking this battle was his to win having put all his power into this one hit. But then to his surprise, the fire was being sucked into Natsu's mouth. "What?!" He cried out in shock.

"Yummy," Natsu said after swallowing the flames. "Thanks for the dinner. I haven't eaten since breakfast today."

"What the hell are you?" Totomaru demanded to know.

Natsu smirked and replied. "I'm a dragon slayer. Fire dragon roar!" He cried out and spat fire from his mouth. However, the flames suddenly split, missing Totomaru. "What the shit?" Natsu spat in confusion.

"I'm fire user to, you idiot. You're flames are as ineffective against me as mine to yours." Totomaru explained as he drew his katana. "And seeing as we cannot fight each other with our own powers, then perhaps this battle can be decided by melee combat." He said and held his katana in defensive position, sporting a confidence grin.

"Fine. That works as well for me." Natsu said with the same confident grin.

Totomaru initiated the attack, his sword forward with a mighty thrust as he let out a battle cry. However, much to his surprise, Natsu caught the blade of the katana between the palms of both his hands. "What the…?!"

"That's it?" Natsu asked with a raised eyebrow. "That's all you've got?" He said as Totomaru used all his strength to try and get his katana out of Natsu's grip but it wouldn't even budge.

"Why won't it … move?!" He growled as he was sweating from the struggle.

"Clearly you don't have super strength. I however can lift over ten tons." Natsu replied before kicking Totomaru in the gut, causing him to gasp out all the air and was sent flying throughout the mansion. "Well that was disappointing." Natsu said. but then he heard a pair of clapping hands. He looked to his right and saw Malchior standing at the entrance of one of the doors. "You," Natsu spat, preparing for another fight.

"You're a tough one. But you'll fall like everyone else. I'd figure I'd take you all out one by one, starting with you, the weakest one." Malchior said as he stepped into the large living room.

"You're in for a big surprise if you think I'm the weakest one." Natsu exclaimed, firing up his fists.

"It doesn't matter if you're not. I will kill you regardless and then I will kill the others as they will be tired from fighting those Phantom Lord trashes." Malchior said.

"If you think I'm going to allow you to hurt my friends, then you've got another thing coming." Natsu spat. "Not enough talking. Let's just kick each other's asses. I'm all fired up!" He cried out and went into attack.

"As am I," Malchior replied with a smug grin and started glowing and grew in size.

Natsu stopped as Malchior's new form started towering over him. "Holly shit!" He cried out.

* * *

Ichigo was flying far into the sky with José high on his tail. José fired shadow bolts at Ichigo, which he manages to dodge.

"Stay still and face me, you coward!" José spat in irritation and Ichigo heeded his word and halted his advancement towards the sky. "Finally," José said, positioning himself a few feet away from Ichigo. "So you've finally realized that fleeing is futile? And you accept your fate? I will be sure to grant you a quick death for that." José spat and fired a shadow bolt at Ichigo, who just deflected it with his sword.

"No," Ichigo spat. "I wasn't trying to escape you. I was drawing you away from the others as far as possible. I know you're an opponent I can't hold back against. When I go all out I can't guarantee that I won't hurt someone I care about. So I need to draw a guy like you away as far away as possible." He explained. 'That's really the only reason Sinestro was able to beat me so easily.' He thought, thinking back to the bank robbery.

José glared at Ichigo for his explanation. But then he started laughing, confusing the Japanese teen. "You talk as if you stand a chance. Allow me to show you just where you stand in the food chain." He said, extending his right arm sideways, summoning purple energy in a spiral. "Try my Dead Wave!" He spat and shot his hand forward, releasing a large destructive wave of darkness magic.

Ichigo however raised his body long katana. It started glowing dark red and then he swung it forward, unleashing a powerful wave of dark red energy. The two attacks collided, resulting in a massive explosion, forcing the two to back away by the force.

* * *

The blast was heard from the ground and many people looked into the sky and saw the enormous explosion. Among the people who were distracted from the blast was Luke Cage, whose clothes were tattered. He was holding a tree which he was using against the silver like panther. As he was distracted from the blast, the super panther took advantage of his distraction and went into attack.

"Wow there. Bad kitty." Luke said and swung the tree on the panther, knocking it to the side.

* * *

Back in the sky, José was glaring at Ichigo, a few bruises visible on his face. "What the fuck was that?" He demanded.

"That was my sword's power. When I swing it all of my energy is absorbed and released in a blast of pure energy. That gives it an incredible swing. The name of that attack is called Getsuga Tensho. Which means Piercer of Heaven in Japanese." Ichigo explained.

"What an arrogant name," José hissed. "I see now that you will be as easily beaten as I thought you would be." He said and so his hands started glowing. All of a sudden, several purple ghosts like creatures appeared. Ichigo was starting to look nervous. "Now you will know death!" José spat and sent his ghosts to attack Ichigo all at once.

* * *

Lucy and the butler made it back to the mansion, which was being decimated from the battle. The butler led Lucy down the basement, holding her hand while Lucy was using Luke's jacket to cover herself as much as possible.

"We're almost there, Miss Lucy." The small man said and they reached some metal doors at the bottom. "In here," He said and opened up the doors after typing in some code on the panel next to the doors. 'Good thing I saw the combination code when I spied on Jude.' He thought.

Lucy rushed in followed by the butler. "Will we really be safe in here?" She asked but then saw the chair in the middle of the room. "Why does this place look familiar?" Suddenly, she felt a sting to her arm. "Ow," She cried out and held her right arm that had just been stung by a tranquilizer gun. She looked at the butler who was holding the gun. "Hana? Wha-what…oh…" She mumbled before drifting into unconsciousness. Lucy fell and hit the floor hard.

"Oops! I forgot to grab her before she fell!" The butler cried out in panic. She went to pick her up and started dragging her to the brainwashing chair. "Hopefully she will recover before she comes to it in ten minutes." He said while dragging her. "Man, I really should start working out." He panted while placing her and the chair. "Let's fix that memory of yours." He said and went over to the control panels. "Oh, I hope I don't mess this up."

* * *

Gajeel backs away as he swallows his gulp. The Beast's fists pound to the ground as it stares at him intensively, but Gajeel wouldn't back down. "You think that scares me? I've taken on the Abomination! And he's as strong as the Hulk!" he sneered. But at an instant, the Beast roared as he came in front of Gajeel, then grabs him by the head. He struggles from the grip as the Beast did the fast ball special and throws at him several yards away "GAAAAAHHH!" Gajeel screams as he is then suddenly thrown down in the lake, the shallow part.

Floating down Gajeel was given in to some thought 'That kid has some hidden tricks up in his sleeve.' He thought as he shook his head as he begins to feel the water in his lungs 'No! I can't just give up! I needed that money, I need it, for her…" A flash of memory in his mind shows as a child, Gajeel was one of the roughest child in an orphanage, where he would start fights with the other kids. Many kids and adults refuses to go near him, but one girl stood up for him. Since then he grew fond of her, even though she got adopted by a parent he left the orphanage to find her, as her foster mother let him stay at their barn. They grew up together and have good times, until the girl fell ill and is in critical condition due to a disease she has contacted. Since then, he joined Phantom Lord to get enough money to pay for her hospital bills 'I can't give up! I've come this far for her, and I can afford a cure for her!' he swims back up to the surface 'Once she's better, I can see her smile again! Alright, ya brat, you're in a world full of hurt!' he thought as he made it up to the surface as he breathes in, spitting out the water.

Once he swims back up at a high speed, he made it to shore. However, he saw the Beast was already in front of him once again, surprising him. "Alright, asshole. Time to get serious!" he shouts as he forms his right hand into a chainsaw, and his left an axe. He starts swinging around at the Beast like a maniac as the Beast dodges every strike. "Stand still!" he glares in frustration and the Beast keeps avoiding his opponent. However, the Beast lands a hit to his face, scratching him across the face. "GAH! SON OF A BITCH!" he growled, as he held onto his face. Gajeel has four scars across his face but he didn't let it sway "You're fur coat for this!" he shouts as he swings his axe at the Beast, who simply grabs both of his arms and shatter his weapons turning them back into his regular arms, "Grr, you are a pain in the ass!" Gajeel states but the Beast grabs him on the shoulders, and throws him into a large tree stump. Just as he crashed into impact, the Beast jumped over to pin him against the tree as he roared at him.

"RRRAAAAAAAAOOORRRRRR!" The Beast roared his mighty roar, showing dominance.

"You call that a roar? This is a roar!" Gajeel said as he breathes in, and then unleashes a more powerful roar to get the Beast off of him. "Iron Dragon Roar!" he roared as the Beast is knocked off by the roar of scraps of metal, and nails. "Alright, now we're talking!" Gajeel jumps near the Beast as he grabs it by the throat and the wrist of his left arm. He then spun around and toss the Beast into a large boulder thus shattering it. Then Gajeel's arms turns into swords as he approaches the Beast. The green goliath got back on his feet, Gajeel yell as he swung his bladed arm at him, but the Beast dodge the attack "Stand still!" He shouts as the Beast just slash his torso. Ignoring the pain, he tries to slash at the Beast's legs but the behemoth did a backward flip up high. When Gajeel looks up, he couldn't find the Beast on sight. He looks around, the Beast is nowhere in sight! Until the behemoth lands behind him. 'Gotcha!' he thought as he spun around quickly as he tries to stab the Beast, who just moves out of the way. "Motherfu-. " he spat out blood once the Beast dug its claws into his abdomen, making him gasping in pain. 'This guy, this Beast, is faster than any animal, stronger than any animal, just what is this kid? Is he really the same shrimpy green guy of the Titans? He must be some kind of trump card or secret weapon, no wonder why he's made leader in Titans Los Angeles.' He gave a grin as he manages to grab the Beasts' arm 'But that won't change the fact, I'm going to do this for her! Even if it takes my last breath!' he reaches his swordarm as he manages to dug into the Beast's gut.

"AAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The Beast howled in pain like a wolf.

"That's for calling me Iron Maiden." Gajeel said as he turns his fist into iron and relentlessly punches the Beast across the face and his bleeding gut. The Beast tries to strike at Gajeel again, but this time the iron mercenary turn the side of his left arm into a saw, and blocks the blow, which caused the Beast get stuck into his arm leaving blood all around the grass, splatter all over Gajeel's left side. "Time to end this!" He grins as he prepares for a bigger iron roar, with the thought 'You fought well, I give you that. But too bad that this fight is ending on my favor!'

But just as he was about to breath out, the Beast grabs his mouth to cover his roar. Gajeel was shocked as he panics, but unfortunately, his roar exploded inside of his mouth. The black-haired man drops to his knees after the Beast lets him go; he gasped as blood came pouring down from his mouth. Throwing it up as the sick scent made him lose his blood some more. However, the Beast wasn't done as it stomps onto him and grabs his arms, and bites his shoulder.

"GAAAAH!" He cries in pain, as the bite leaves a bloody gash. "STOP! STOP IT, PLEASE!" he begs the Beast but he looks like he wants to tear him to two. But to Gajeel's surprise, the Beast did stop, as its arms moves on their own, grabbing the back on its head. "Huh?" Gajeel asked himself as the Beast roars in resistance, backing away as Gajeel crawls back from the behemoth grabbing the back of its head, crying out in pain. Gajeel look shocked at what the Beast is doing to itself.

It was pulling its own skin off from the back of its head!

"Holy shit!" he cried out, Gajeel has never seen anything like this every day. Just witnessing the Beast pulling its furred skin makes him wish he could throw up at the scene if not for his usefulness in seeing things like this daily. That and he has a badass stomach of steel.

Pulling out the large fur skin, the Beast cries out as he continues to pull the fur off. That's when he begins to shrink down, to the green Titan with his clothes tattered. "Holy crap, that hurt!" he states as he staggers backwards and hit a tree, as he slides down in exhaustion. "Pain, rushing down my body. Oh man, I did quite a number in this forest."

Gajeel lay next to him, glancing at the changeling "Mind telling me what the hell was that?" he asked, while holding his bleeding arm.

"Oh, well there was an incident on a mission facing brawn for brains Adonis, then some chemicals splattered all over me, which enhanced my unstable DNA to bring out the Beast inside me." Beast Boy explained to his opponent. "Since then I gotta keep it under its control so that when I have to fight heavy hitters, like you."

"Tsh, you really are tougher than I expected." Gajeel snarled, but he's gotta admit, that green guy earned him respect as a opponent.

"Thanks, and I've looked you up, and this Levi girl, you care about her?" He asked as Gajeel look shocked as Beast Boy continues "I know some doctors that can help cure her."

"W-what?" Gajeel asked in shock.

"I assumed that you're just some thug looking for money, but turns out you're a big softy." Beast Boy said with a friendly smile.

"S-Shut up!" Gajeel told him as he turns away in irritation.

"Tell ya what, once this wedding fiasco is over, I'll give you some recommendations on some good doctors to help cure your girlfriend." Beast Boy states as he begins to recover.

Gajeel looks at the green Titan as he couldn't sense any malice from him. "You hero types are corny ass shits."

* * *

Back in the basement, the butler had finished up working on Lucy's mind. "Oh, please don't be all messed up. Please don't be messed up." The butler begged as he stood by Lucy's side. The blonde's eyes started twitching and soon they were slowly opening up. "Lucy?" The butler said grabbing her shoulders.

"Hana?" Lucy asked as her vision cleared.

"What do you remember?" The butler asked.

Lucy was looking thoughtful for a moment then she remembered and her eyes snapped. "My dad … and that awful Malchior … they put me in a chair … this chair!" She cried out, jumping of, pushing the butler aside so he fell to the floor. "He brainwashed me. My own father." Lucy said with teary eyes. "I know he was low but I expected better of even him." She said.

"Miss Lucy," The butler said, looking away from Lucy in embarrassment. "I know you're upset but right now your friends need you."

"My friends?"

"They're all here. They're currently engaging Phantom Lord in battle." The butler replied.

"I knew they'd come for me," Lucy said with a relieved expression. She then took notice to the butler looking away from her. "Why aren't you looking at me?"

"Um … well …. you see … you're not exactly … dressed." The butler replied, blushing and still keeping his eyes away from Lucy.

Lucy looked down and only now realizing that she was in just her bra and panties. "AAH!" She cried out, covering herself. "Why am I half naked!?"

"Beats me. But here." The butler said after digging through his pocket and brought out Lucy's keys and the source of her powers. "I went and took these from your father's office before coming for you."

"Thank goodness," Lucy said, accepting the keys. "I thought Jude had gotten rid of these. Thank you so much Hanataro." Lucy said, kissing his forehead.

"Y-you're welcome," Hanataro, as the butler had been called, replied, still looking at her and was blushing even more now after the kiss. "But please, put some clothes on."

"Sorry about that," Lucy apologized before turning around and went for the doors. "I'll get dressed right away." She said and chooses one of her keys. "Gate of the Bull, I open thee, Taurus." She said and in a flash of light she was in her said form. "You can look now."

Hanataro looked at Lucy but quickly looked away and said, "That's still inappropriate attire."

"Ever the gentleman. You haven't changed one bit. And I'm glad to see that." Lucy said with a smile. But then she felt the area shaking. "I better go outside and help my friends. You find somewhere safer to hide." She said and busted open the doors with ease and rushed to battle.

Hanataro said silently to himself, "Be safe, Miss Lucy."

* * *

 **Please leave a review and feel free to fave and follow. Peace out.**


	7. Can't Buy Me Love

**A.N. The following is a nonprofit fan fiction. Teen Titans is owned by DC Comic and I owe none of these Manga/Anime characters.**

 **Summary: The Titans are going to crash a wedding as Lucy is under her father's influence. Meanwhile, Gladiator Girl is paying one of Doflamingo's officers a visit.**

* * *

 **Can't Buy Me Love**

* * *

Luke was finishing of the silver like panther as it tried once again for another attack. Luke however punched it across the face two times before finally landing a sucker punch to the snout, sending it smashing through the wall.

"That takes care of that," Luke said, dusting her hands off. "Now to take care of the rest." He said and went back to the reception.

* * *

 _Flashback_

A young Rangiku that's around 12-13 years old, with short orange hair, and a bruised face is being dragged by the hair. She struggles and panics as the man drags her into his room.

"Daddy, please! Stop!" she cried out in begging.

"Shut up and get on the bed!" her father yelled, tossing her onto the bed.

"No! I said I don't want this! Please, sto-."

SLAP!

The slap told her to be silenced. "Now get down, you brat!" he orders her as she curled on the bed, making him growl. He grabs her head and pins her down to lay on her stomach. "Good." He whispered to her, his breath reeks of alcohol. He begins to rip her shirt off to expose her backside, while the girl was in tears. "Yes…yes." He whispered as he roams around her back with his free hand while his other pins her head on the pillow. Then he pulls her up for her head to be close to his face as he whispers in her ear "You're daddy's little slut now." Rangiku was in tears but her father could care less about her feelings, as his free hand reach to her pants and unzips them, making the young girl scream.

"NOOOOOOOOOO-."

 _Flashback Ends_

"-NOOOOOOOO!" Rangiku screams out of her lungs while Sol smirks deviously for finding her most horrible memories.

"Oh, what a tragic tale for the lovely Sandstorm!" Sol mocks as he shouts "Now to break you with your most nasty memories: Merci La Vie!" he said as a yellow circle forms around Rangiku, causing her to relieve her memories. "With this cruel spell, I can make my cibles(targets) relive their most tragic and nasty memories!"

Rangiku couldn't scream anymore as she was feeling to have a panic attack. "Stop! Stop this!" she shouts as her mind is trapped to relieve her dark past, through her dad's cruel and unspeakable actions done directly at her in her younger days. To the point where she's starting to see her father in front of her, pressing his hand onto her breast. "NOOOO!" She cried out as she was on her knees, as she falls to the ground in tears. She brings her knees to her chest as she's in a fetal position, as she breaks down into tears.

Sol can only laugh cruely as he stands hovering the buxom Titan "Did I say that I was gonna make your death quick and painless?" he asked cruelly as he sinisterly grins "I lied!" he mocks towards the crying young woman "Now, why don't we have a special guest that wants to meet you so dearly!" he said as he summons up another statue, but this time it was a man, the same man from Rangiku's flashbacks. "Now mademoiselle, come say hi to your papa!" he shouts as he cruelly kicks her out of her fetal position.

She grunts when she felt that kick but it broke her state of illusions. She looks up and froze in horror, as she saw her father in front of her with a calm looking smile. She was so shocked that she can't speak.

"Don't cry, my pumpkin." The statue told her as he gets closer to her "Daddy's gonna make it all better. Now give daddy a kiss." He said as he leans over to kiss to her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Rangiku screams out at the top of her lungs, causing a much larger wave of sand dust she had ever summoned, strong enough that the force of it broke the statue into pieces, and hits Sol head on which caught him off guard.

"Non, non, non! This wasn't supposed to happen!" Sol shouts as he felt the impact of the sand attack break his limbs and bones, cracking his hands as well as his monocle breaks. "AAH! My hands! I can't perform my spells!" he shouts as he lands on the ground, hard. Fortunately for him, he's conscious. "At least I'm still alive." He said but then a shadow creeps over him, causing his eye bug out, knowing he has spoken too soon.

"You…slimy…bastard!" Rangiku glares down on him, looking maniacally furious which makes Sol to soil his pants.

"P-P-Please mademoiselle! Non need for violence! I'm sorry for what I did!" he tries to apologized, but it was too late as he only receives a fist pounding his face.

"Bastard!" she shouts in uncontrollable rage, pounding Sol's face repeatedly as she only sees red. "You dick-faced, bitch-ass, cock-sucking, motherfucker! You're fucking dead!" she shouts in a fit of rage, pounding him as his face became a bloody mess, teeth falling out of his mouth as she can hear his skull crack. "Fucking die!" she raised her fist for one last punch which would've smashed his skull into pieces, if not for someone grabbing her wrist. The sand woman looks up, seeing that it was Erza that stopped her.

"Enough, Rangiku." Erza told her as Rangiku stops seeing red once she sees her fellow teammate's concern look "If you punch him one more time, you'll end up killing him."

Panting heavily, Rangiku's anger look calms down as she looks down at the half-dead man. Sol's face looks like mincemeat. For the first time in knowing the woman, Erza saw Rangiku starting to cry over the fact that she almost killed someone.

"He…he made me relived..." She sniffled as Erza gave her a hug in comfort.

"You don't have to say anything now; this victory is yours." Erza told her softly, hugging Rangiku's head to her armored chest. "A word of advice, it's very unlady-like with that foul language." She said as Rangiku gave a soft chuckle once her tears stop leaking from her eyes, calming herself down.

"Hey you two," Both women turned and saw Luke approaching them. "I really don't wanna hit a couple of women but you guys tried to kidnap Lucy. I don't like that." He said with an angry expression.

"Wait," Erza said calmly. "We weren't trying to kidnap her. We were saving her. Jude is forcing her into this mirage. He has brainwashed her to get her to obey his every whim." She tried to explain.

"Likely story. Now clench your teeth." Luke spat, not believing them and went to attack.

Erza sighed and drew her fist back and attempted to punch Luke. She landed a direct hit but he stood there, unfazed. Both Erza and Rangiku looked mighty surprised. Luke glared at them and threw a punch at Erza, who quickly dodged.

"Scarlet Knight, get out of the way!" Rangiku spat after summoning some sand. Erza heeded her comrade's advice and jumped away, leaving Luke open. Rangiku sent a vast amount of sand against Luke and he became surrounded in a sand tornado. "Got'cha." Rangiku said with a grin. However, to her surprise, Luke came out of the tornado and grabbed Rangiku by the collar of her dress and held her up from the ground.

"Sand? Really? I can survive holding a grenade in my fist. You think a little dust cloud is gonna beat me?" Luke asked.

From the distance, Jude watched with glee as Luke was fighting the two Titans girls from behind a tree. "Looks like that idiot doesn't know yet about Lucy. Good. He'll make short work out of those whores."

"Let her go!" Erza cried out, jumping into the air and started glowing. "Exquip, Giant Armor!" She cried out and changed into a golden armor, with a barbaric appearance. Erza landed a hard blow to Luke's head with her right fist. The impact caused Luke to drop Rangiku. But to her surprise, Luke turned around and simply rubbed his head like it was just a simple hit to the head.

"Impressive. I was actually able to feel that one." He said mockingly and brought down his own fist upon Erza. The Scarlet Knight held both her arms up in a cross to block Luke's attack but the impact was strong enough to force her to one knee and make a crater beneath her.

"If you are fighting for Lucy then we're not your enemies. Please, you've got to believe us." Erza pleaded while Luke was pressing his arm down on her.

"Not a chance," Luke spat and drew his other fist back, preparing to strike her. But then she heard familiar voice cry out to him.

"Wait, Luke! Stop!" Lucy cried out, rushing to her friends.

Luke turned to face Lucy and looked at her choice of attire. "Lucy? What's with those clothes?" He asked.

Ignoring Luke's question, Lucy went explained. "These two are telling the truth. They're on my side. Jude had brainwashed me using a machine of some sort. Hanataro restored my memories and gave me back my keys."

Luke looked at Lucy before turning his attention back to Erza. "So you two … were actually telling the truth?" He asked and Erza nodded. "Sorry," He said, looking embarrassed.

"There's nothing to forgive. I probably wouldn't have believed it either if our positions were reversed." Erza replied, standing back up.

"Well, Jude has done some nasty shit in the past. But this takes the cake. Imma show him the meaning of merry Christmas." Luke said, as his anger towards the Titans turned to his former boss.

Said villain was watching in horror as Luke had been turned against him. He hides behind the tree and brought out a phone. He called a number and got a response. "Cage has turned on us. Come out now!" He hissed.

"What now?" Lucy asked Erza.

"All the grunts have been taken care of. So let's go help the others." Erza replied.

"Fine by me. But I'm going after Jude." Luke said, clenching his fists.

That's when suddenly something came bursting out of the house. It was the green behemoth that Jude had hired in case Luke turned on him. The giant roared as it spotted the team of heroes.

"What the hell is that?" Luke asked.

"The Abomination," Erza cried out with worry. "He's on the Hulk's rouge gallery and is one of the Hulk's most dangerous adversaries."

"When you say Hulk, you mean that green monster from the Avengers that gets stronger the angrier he gets? And this guy is a match to him?" Lucy asked, looking mighty nervous.

"The Hulk, Thor or even fucking Superman, it doesn't matter to me." Luke said as he advanced on the Abomination. "Nobody messes with mah girl and gets away with it!" He spat as he tried punching Abomination, but the later easily overpowered Luke and punched him so hard he was sent flying across the reception. The girls jumped out of the way as Luke went past them and hit the ground with a loud thud.

The trio of young women looked at Abomination with worried expressions. "Oh, I got a bad feeling about this." Rangiku said.

* * *

At the lake, Rukia and Juvia have moved their battle to take place there.

"Ha! You must be stupid leading me here. This lake is perfect for Juvia's powers!" Juvia mocks as she jumps over and into the lake.

Rukia watch as she saw the water starting to glow, as it grew large figure. The figure resembles a larger version of Juvia with long aquatic wings, and glowing blue eyes.

"That massive size only makes you an easy target!" Rukia respond with a smirk. She points her finger as she shoots an ice beam at the water sprite. But the giant water sprite makes a hole from where Rukia is shooting at, passing through her.

"You think this will be that easy, just because you are ice?" Juvia mocks her, her voice sounding with an aquatic echo. "You shouldn't take Juvia lightly!" she then creates a giant water twister towards Rukia, who dodges it and turns it to ice. However, the giant water sprite made another twister that manages to hit Rukia. The ice heroine then turns the twister into ice, as she burst out of the icy twister as she uses the rain water to turn into ice spears.

Rukia shoots the ice spears at Juvia, but she blocks them with a water wall that got turned into ice. The giant Water Sprite then counters by shooting down several giant water slicers at Rukia. The graceful ice girl keeps sprinting away from the water slicers, but they were going to her so fast that she barely dodges them. As one of them cut off her bang.

"Such good reflexes." Juvia comments as she stops the rain water. "Let's see if you can dodge this!" she possesses the raindrops to shoot down Rukia like bullets. Rukia noticed how fast those rain drops were when they shoot down like bullets, like a warzone.

"Dear Kami." She whispered, as she thinks quickly as she covers herself by spreading ice around her, creating an icy igloo. The igloo blocks the bullet rains with ease, but then the rain keeps pouring down at high speed as it went through, as one pierced her left shoulder. Rukia winced in pain as the rain went through her right forearm, another to her right side of her torso which nearly hit her liver. Another bullet struck her leg which leaves a small hole, causing Rukia to drop with one knee. "I can't hold on much longer." She winced as the igloo starts to break down once the bullet rain is gone.

"You may be strong, Juvia admits." Juvia compliments "You have a lot of skills in using the power of ice as your element. But you are still human made of flesh and blood, and your body will tire out and be damaged. Juvia's body, however, is made up entirely of water, so I will not be affected in such a way!"

Rukia can only be on her knees as she sits down. She brings her damaged leg as she covers the wound with ice as she stands up. She freezes the blood on her wounds which stops the bleeding. "I can still stand, good." She said.

"Using your ice powers to allow you to continue to fight will result the same thing." Juvia comments "Because of your damaged leg, you'll be getting tired faster as it would require your ice powers constantly."

Rukia respond "I don't care. I will keep going no matter how much of a strain it puts on my body. My friends are depending on me and that I refuse to betray their trust in me to win this fight!" she declared.

Juvia was visibly moved by the statement. 'She wouldn't betray her own team just for an injury? Phantom Lord never works like that.' She thought. Then she receives an ice beam on the head. "AH!" she yelps.

Turns out Rukia manages to shoot her with an ice beam. "Bullseye." She said, as she shoots another ice beam at the giant water sprite. Juvia's glowing blue eyes were moved aside, as she opens up a hole in her head letting the ice beam through. 'So, she moves the glowing part of her body aside.' She noted.

"That attack won't work on me!" Juvia told her as she sends a wave at her opponent. Rukia then turns the water around her into ice, but turns parts of them into many different types of medieval weapons.

"Then how's this!?" Rukia launches the ice weapons towards Juvia, who again blocks them with a water wall as it turns to ice.

"Aren't you desperate?" Juvia comments. But then the ice shatters as Rukia is seen jumping towards her from a makeshift ice track "What!?" Juvia gasp as she is caught off guard, 'The medieval weapons were merely distraction!' she thought too late as Rukia manages to dive into Juvia's chest area. Rukia's hands glow as her eyes. Shining a white light as she turns the watery body into ice. "No, NOOO!" Juvia panics as her glowing eyes moves up as her human form jumps out of the frozen giant head, resulting in the giant body into an ice statue.

"My suspicion was correct." Rukia said while inside the hollow statue. "The glowing part in the water was your real form, and by hitting it would damage you." As she saw Juvia dive into the lake, Rukia points her hands down to the water, manages to freeze the entire lake into ice, using what strength she has left.

"Just keep swimming, and Juvia will make it out faster!" Juvia shouts in panic as she desperately swims to the other side of the shore, but eventually engulf to the ice along with the entire lake. Resulting in her frozen up.

Rukia smiled, as she shatters the icy giant torso to get out as she lands on the frozen lake. "This lake is frozen down to all the way to the bottom." She said as she heavily pants and lie down on the ice. "Damn, looks like I've used up all my strength. Gonna need to recover." She said to herself, deciding to recover before joining with her friends.

But that's when a hand burst out of the ice, startling Rukia as she looks at the hand (AN: This is where the eerie music plays in the background). "Drip…drip…drip…" spoke the eerie voice that is Juvia, who came out of the water with her clothes tattered exposing her under boob, a hole showing her flat stomach, and her bottom half of her coat looks more like a loincloth as her boots are missing as well as her tobagan. Her hair is wet as the strand of hair covers her right eye, as Juvia gave Rukia a dark look. "Juvia's going to kill you…" she said with a furious look.

"Oh, shit!" Rukia shouts as she is terrified, she doesn't have the strength to use her ice powers now. With her injured leg, all she can do is crawl fast enough to get to the shore, while Juvia follows her slowly due to her limp. Rukia looks at Juvia again, as she screams out of her lungs when she saw the girl's slasher smile and piercing eye 'She's like the freakin' Terminator!' she thought as she gets to the shore.

Rukia finds a table near as she crawls there to take the leg off the table. She used the wooden leg as support as she struggles to get away from the crazy woman. Juvia tries to summon water but due to her limp leg, so she limps forward.

'I will kill that miserable bitch if it's the last thing I do!' Juvia thought, madness in her eyes as she follows Rukia back into the house.

* * *

Back up in the sky, Ichigo was evading the army of ghosts that were coming his way. José then summons a large, strong jellyfish-like ghost with many arms, which uses its massive fists to attack Ichigo but he dodge them just as easily as the ghosts. Ichigo suddenly started moving a lot faster. In fact he was now moving so fast it looked like there were several of him at once, surrounding José.

'This kid seems to have some form of super speed if he's able to avoid my attacks.' José thought in annoyance.

"What's the matter?" Ichigo asked the wizard. "Am I moving to slow for you? Just say so. I can always go little bit faster if you'd like."

"I'll show you slow!" José spat and moves his hand in an arc before him, engulfing a large area in an explosion following the same pattern as his hand. Ichigo moved away from the explosion and fired another Getsuga Tensho at his enemy. José flew out of the way and all of a sudden, Ichigo was behind him with his sword raised. José noticed him and quickly turned around to block the attack with a magic shield.

"You saw me coming? That's impressive." Ichigo complimented.

"You haven't seen impressive yet!" José spat and unleashed a wave of magic, forcing Ichigo back. Ichigo struggled to press the wave back but it was too strong. José smirked wickedly. "Now take this," He said and all of a sudden, the wave exploded. It was a powerful explosion which José blocked using a magic bubble. "Hehe. Dead and gone," He said with a smirk, lowering the bubble after the explosion died down. But then to his surprise, a black sword was held to the left side of his neck. Ichigo was behind him, his head covered in blood and he was looking pist.

"Cheap tricks like that won't work on me." He said and all of a sudden José was engulfed in a Getsuga Tensho.

* * *

Back on the ground, Abomination started attacking the girls. Erza decided to take the initiative. "Requip, Purgatory Armor!" She cried out and her armor of choice was a black armor with many spiked features. She was also wielding a large black mace with the same spike like design. Once Abomination was close enough, Erza swung her mace, hitting him square in the face, sending him backing. "I held back against Cage back there cause he's on Lucy's side. You however can expect no mercy from me."

"Mercy? What's that?!" Abomination spat and ripped a tree from the ground and tossed it at Erza, who just dodged it by bending backward and continued advancing on Abomination. The green behemoth tried punching Erza, but she knocked his fist out of the way and uppercut him and continuously struck him with her mace.

* * *

Inside the mansion, Natsu is confronted by the large, purple dragon, Malchior.

"I knew that you smelled like a dragon!" Natsu states.

"Yes and what's your point?" Malchior asked while spreading his wings.

"I want to know where Igneel is!?" Natsu demands.

Surprised that this human knew Igneel's name, Malchior also demands "How did you know his name, whelp?"

"He's my dad." Natsu states, which causes Malchior's eyes pop out in dumbstruck.

"Your father!?" Malchior exclaimed out of character, but then he starts to laugh mockingly.

"What's so funny!?" Natsu asked in anger.

"The "Mighty Igneel" has fallen so low if he takes in a lowly human insect like you to raise as one of his own!" Malchior laughs in a mocking tone "Oh it's poetry to my ears!"

"Oi, you better stop mocking Igneel or else!" Natsu said as he flares up.

"Take your best shot, you insect!" Malchior replied with a smirk, which disappears once Natsu breaths in and out, hitting him in a blank point range with a large fire breath.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" Natsu roared, sending Malchior out of the mansion. Creating a large hole in the wall of the mansion.

* * *

Rukia went inside the house, the whole building was shaking from Natsu's and Malchior's battle. Once she limps passed the dining hall, she went to the kitchen, as she hid underneath the cabinet. 'Okay, in a kitchen, the oven's the most dangerous hazard to be in kitchen.' She thought. She heard the door opens as she hears Juvia's voice.

"Where are yoooou?" Juvia calls out madly, "Juvia just wants to show you something!"

Wasting no time, Rukia rushed out of the cabinet as she heads down to the dining hall, as she grabs a candle and rush back to the kitchen. In the kitchen, she grabs a lighter from the counter as well as some scissors to grab the hose of one of the gas tanks to one of the stoves, leaking the gas out. She then walks to the other end of the kitchen and placed the candle on the counter. She lights the lighter and holds it at the candle with a shaky hand 'This is going to be dangerous, but what other options are there?!' she thought.

As if dramatical choir music plays in the background, Rukia turn to see Juvia coming from the door on the other end, as she hissed "There you are, you miserable ice bitch!"

"Oh my gods, oh my gods." Rukia panics as she lights the candle and rushes for the doors on her side.

"You're not getting away from me this time!" Juvia snarled as she grabs a kitchen knife "I'm going to gut your small little belly like a fish!" she declares as she follows Rukia to the door. Once they're outside, Juvia couldn't help but smell something strange "Gas?" she asked in confusion, until she saw the gas hose cut, leaking gas. "Leaking gas, lit candle…oh shit!" she shouts as she rushes out of the house.

Once the gas reach the candle, as an explosion occurred. Leading a chain reaction as the other gas tanks explodes in the kitchen. Juvia dropped on the ground as the explosion draws near her. 'No! If I get hit, I'll evaporate for good!' she thought, as she closed her eyes as the explosion comes towards her, but something blocks it from reaching to her. Opening her eyes, she saw a green Ankylosaurus in front of her, 'What?' she thought in awe seeing the large dinosaur on top of her, shielding her from the explosion 'This green dinosaur…saved Juvia's life?' she thought as she looks at her savior once the explosion dies down, he changes back into the green Titan she recognized as Beast Boy, who lost consciousness as Juvia catches him. "Why would he risk his life to save Juvia? No one would do that to Juvia before.' She thought as she holds onto him.

She gasped once she saw his back once she holds him. His back is all sticky and wet with blood, but to her horror, his entire back is covered in nasty burn marks "He needs help, Juvia can save him!" she thought, as she spotted a broken pipe, spitting out water. She summons the water from the pipe as she tells him "You helped saved Juvia, so Juvia shall help you back." She used her remaining strength to summon some water from the pipe and places the water on his back. It starts to glow and soon his back is fully healed. And then, that's when the rain stops. 'Juvia can see clearly now the rain has gone.' She thought as she looks at her green savior.

* * *

Back in the sky, José was keeping a safe distance from Ichigo, his face covered in blood. He glared at the teen and realized now just what he was up against.

"It's not too late to give up," Ichigo said.

"Give up?" José asked. "What kind of leader of Phantom Lord would I be if I did that? I knew you would be trouble. So I had a backup plan in case you would be proven too difficult." He said with a smug grin.

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo demanded.

José, still smirking, brought out a Smartphone and dialed a number, putting on the loud speakers. "You'll see." He said as the phone was ringing. Once the person on the other line answered, a man spoke.

"H-hello."

"Boze, be a good fellow and tell Mr. Kurosaki here that we have his family and if he want to see them in one piece he will stand down." José said, grinning even more than before.

Ichigo's facial expression snapped to that of surprise and then he became furious. "You bastards! Don't you dare try and hurt my family!"

"A-a-a, don't try anything stupid now. Remember who has your family on the line." José warned, preventing Ichigo from moving.

"Master," Boze said in the other line. "About his family, we … kind of ran into some difficulty."

"By difficulty, you mean getting your asses handed to ya." A female voice said from the other line.

"What the…? Who's that?" José demanded to know.

"Tatsuki? That you?" Ichigo asked.

"Hey Ichigo. Long time no see. How's America?" Tatsuki asked from phone.

"What happened?" Ichigo asked.

* * *

 **Japan, Karakura town**

"Oh, just a bunch of losers attacking your home. Luckily, Chad, Ishida and I had been invited for breakfast by Yuzu. So don't worry. These fuckers were hardly even a warm up." Tatsuki said into the phone. The Phantom Lord members were all sitting on the floor, covered in bruises and tied up with Chad and Ishida guarding them. Tatsuki held the phone forward for everyone else. "Say hello you guys. Ichigo's on the other line."

"Oni-san, when are you coming home? We miss you." Yuzu asked.

"Ichi-nii, you should've had a secret identity. Look at the dumbasses you've attracted to our house." A black haired girl at the same age as Yuzu said in annoyance.

"You are a hopeless case," Ishida said, pushing his glasses back up his nose.

"Hello Ichigo," Chad simply said in a monotone.

"Ichigo! You better have fixed me some autographs from a whole bunch of celebrities during your stay in LA." A grown man with black hair cried.

* * *

 **New Orleans**

José's eye was twitching with rage.

"Hey guys. I'll be sure to pay you all a visit soon. But right now I gotta teach this fucker not to mess with my family and friends." Ichigo replied. He looked at José with a smirk and said. "Quit the team you have. Getting their asses handed to them by a bunch of teens." He mocked.

José crushed the phone in his hand in his rage and threw it to the ground. "Useless fucks!" He spat. "I will have their heads for this once I'm done." He said and glared at the smirking Ichigo. "Try this on for size. Shade entangle." He said and all of a sudden, ghosts appeared out of nowhere all around Ichigo.

"What the…?" He spat and before the ghosts all grabbed him and started strangling him.

"Go ahead and struggle," José said with an evil smirk. "This move catches my enemies in a powerful grip from my ghosts. The more you struggle the tighter they grip. You can't escape." He said, feeling confident again.

Ichigo however didn't seem to have much problem with it and after much struggle, he forced the ghosts of off him with his brute strength, resulting in a pulse wave that sent the ghosts flying in every directions. José was shocked to say the least. No one had ever broken out of this move before with sheer strength alone.

"I thought you were gonna be a problem. I take it back. I do morning exercises tougher than this." Ichigo mocked.

José's expression changed to that of rage at that comment and his hands started glowing dark purple. "I'll show you exercise!" He spat and attacked Ichigo in blind rage.

The two engaged in a battle of speed and power. A pair of dark purple and dark red lights smashed into each other continuously with tremendous force.

* * *

Back on the ground, Erza swung her mace at Abomination's face, sending him into the wall of the mansion's garage. Abomination became furious and rushed out of the garage, with a firm grip on one of the cars. Erza came in for another attack but the Abomination swung the car, hitting Erza on the side, sending her flying and dropping her mace. The Abomination picked up the mace and jumped over to Erza and grabbed her by her hair and held her up.

"I'll fucking kill you, bitch!" Abomination spat, about to strike Erza with her own mace. He was stopped however by Luke, who jumped up to his level and punched him in the face, forcing him to drop Erza.

"Pick on someone your own size," Luke spat and threw a punch at the Abomination, but the later just grabbed his arm.

"IS that the best you can do?!" The villain spat, about to throw his own punch but someone grabbed his arm from behind. He turned around and saw it was Lucy.

"No. He's got me to back him up." She said let out a cry as she pulled Abomination back, forcing him to the ground. Lucy grabbed Abomination by the throat and punched him in the face, picked him up and tossed him across the field.

"Lucy," Luke said in amazement. "You've learned how to kick some ass, I see."

"That's right," Lucy said with a smirk. "I'm not the same stupid helpless kid I once was."

"We'll see about that," Abomination spat and attacked the two but he was suddenly hit on the side by a large sand cloud.

"Don't forget about me," Rangiku spat.

"Is sand your only power?!" Abomination spat and turned his attention towards Rangiku. The sand user backed away in fear but suddenly Abomination was wrapped in purple cloths, covering his entire being. "What the actual fuck is this?!" He spat as he struggled in his binding.

"Robe of Yuen," Erza said, sporting different attire than before. Now she was wearing a beautiful purple Japanese/Chinese dress reminiscent a revealing kimono. Part of the robe had extended from Erza and entangled Abomination. "This armor allows me to extend the robes of my kimono and entangle my opponents." She explained. Abomination started struggling in his binding and was starting to break free. Erza was visibly having difficulty containing him. "I can't hold him for long. We need a plan."

"We can't beat him. He's too powerful." Rangiku said.

"I got one technique that could work. Try and hold him for as long as you can, Erza. This spell requires a long incantation." Lucy said.

"I'll hold him for as long as you need me." Erza replied, struggling to hold Abomination in his place.

Lucy began chanting "Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens..." She said and all of a sudden, 88 spheres appeared all around the group, amazing them, except for Abomination who was starting to break free from his bonds.

"Lucy, what is this?" Luke asked in astonishment.

"All the stars, far and wide..." Lucy went on, ignoring Luke. "Show me thy appearance, with such shine. Oh Tetrabiblos. I am the ruler of the stars. Aspect become complete."

"Lucy," Erza said, sweating from all the pressure Abomination was putting on her restrains. "I can't hold him anymore." She said and with a booming roar, Abomination broke free of his bonds. He targeted Lucy and rushed to take her out before she could cast the spell.

"Oh, no you won't!" Luke spat and jumps in between Abomination and Lucy. The Abomination swat him aside like a fly however and continued his assault on the blonde.

"Lucy!" Rangiku and Erza cried out in fear for their friend.

"Open thy malevolent gate. Oh 88 Stars of the heaven... Shine!"Lucy said and aimed her hand at the incoming super villain, not taking even one step back. "Urano Metria!" She cried out and unleashed a tremendous wave of magic energy, hitting Abomination at point blank range. The green behemoth cried out in pain as he was struck by several dozen magic blasts forcing him back and hitting the ground, unconscious. Lucy let out a breath of relief and fell to her knees after spell was lifted.

"Lucy!" Luke cried out and rushed over to her side. As did Erza and Rangiku.

"I'm alright," Lucy assured them. "That spell just makes me tired as it drains a huge amount of my magic."

"What was that?" Rangiku asked.

"It's called Urano Materia. A powerful spell I learned during my travels. It's my strongest move and like I said, it renders my pretty weak. So I only use it as a last resort." Lucy explained.

"Yet, you seem to still have the strength to remain in your Taurus form." Erza pointed out.

Lucy blushed and explained, "Well, that's because I didn't have time to find me some clothes, so I'm still in just my underwear. If I drop this form I will appear half naked in front of you all." She said, fidgeting her fingers.

"It's not like that's anything new," Rangiku whispered.

"What was that?" Lucy asked.

"Nothing," Rangiku quickly replied.

Suddenly they heard an explosion coming from the other end of the mansion, followed by a black and purple dragon coming out of the mansion building.

"We should probably go help the others," Lucy suggested.

"Agreed. Let's get go." Erza said and the four rushed to Natsu's side.

* * *

Lying on the ground, Malchior quickly gets up as he glares at Natsu "I cannot believe that a mere human could inflict such damage on a dragon like me!?"

Natsu walk towards Malchior, giving him his signature fang grins "Surprised? Igneel taught me that one. He taught me all about dragon slayer magic."

"Igneel taught you!?" Malchior snarled, as his piercing reptile eyes glares at him "Igneel is a traitor to his own kind for teaching a human our ways!"

Angered by that statement, Natsu charges at Malchior and sends him a punch. "I'm going to take you down really good!" he states, sending the large dragon multiple punches on his stomach.

"Even though I can't damage you with my flames," Malchior states, as he blocks Natsu's attacks with his hands "I can still crush you using my physical strength!"

"Ha! Try it!" Natsu dares him, as he shoots out a fire ball at the large dragon.

Malchior grins "Let's see about that!" he then unleashed flames out of his breath towards Natsu. The flames colliding each other results in a dark, cloud of smoke surrounding the two.

"Hey, where'd you go?!" Natsu looks around for the dragon. He is suddenly punched to the ground "GAH!" he screams as he is sent to the ground, creating a crater. Natsu groans in pain as he is continuingly being stomped into the ground by Malchior's fists.

"Such a pathetic whelp!" he snarled as he stops pounding him. Seeing Natsu staggering to his feet, he swipes him with his tail, sending the pink haired dragon slayer into the mansion. "This was an easy victory! Igneel has trained such a weak insect!" he laughs as he turns around "Now to find my dear bride." The dragon was gonna go search for Lucy, until he heard an explosion behind him. He turns around and to his shock, to see Natsu standing on the hole of the mansion, looking unfazed "WHAT!?" He exclaimed comically, with his eyes popping and snot dripping **(A/N: Think Enel's reaction from One Piece).  
**  
"I thought you said you were strong." Natsu mocks, crossing his arms as he comments "Blood Moon hits a lot harder than you. He hit so hard, that I have to toughen my body a lot."

Malchior was left speechless, a mere human was able to handle his punch!? 'He can't be human!' he thought 'He should be minced meat by now! How can he survive my attack!'

While Malchior was gazing, Natsu then fires up his legs, as he prepares to jump. He starts to burst into flames as it engulfs his entire body "My turn!" he said as he jumps towards Malchior, which leaves an explosion on the house. He flew towards the dragon like a blazing comet "GAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAAAAAAAHHH!" he yelled. Malchior snaps out of his surprised state too late, as Natsu sucker punches him in the snout, sending him backwards to the dirt leaving some damage to the ground.

"Auuuuugh." Malchior groans as Natsu steps onto his neck.

"Now tell me where is Igneel!?" Natsu demands, giving the dragon a death glare.

'This is not some fight I could win!' he thought, swatting Natsu off of him as he gets up and start to fly away to the air.

"Come back here, coward!" Natsu shouts at him in anger.

"Natsu?" spoke a voice that Natsu recognized. He turns around, seeing Lucy along with Luke.

"Is that a dragon?" Luke asked looking up at the dragon.

"That dragon is Malchior." Lucy states.

"What?! Your daddy tried to marry you off with a giant lizard!?" Luke said in shock.

Natsu noticed her in her Taurus form, as he asks her "Hey Luce, how's your throwing arm?"

"Well I'm not the best pitcher in softball…" Lucy said as she gives a smirk "But I can throw as good in my Taurus form!"

Soon, Lucy grabs Natsu as she throws him towards Malchior. The dragon didn't realize Natsu charging towards him in the air until too late, as he felt something landed on his back "What the bloody hell!?" he exclaimed, as he looks what's on his back as his eyes pop out of his sockets in panic "AAAAAAHH! Get off of me! Get the fuck off of me, you crazy bastard!" he shouts in panic, trying to wave Natsu off of his body.

"Hehehe, you really are a cowardly dragon." Natsu said with his wild grin, as he shoots fire at Malchior's wings with his hands, setting them on fire as well as damaging them.

"SSSHHHHIIIIIIIIITTTTT!" he yelled as he falls down to the ground, crashing to the land of the forest grounds.

The dragon then starts to reverts back to human. Now laying there is an injured human Malchior with his suit tattered, back burned, and his eyes left blank as he groans. He uses what little strength he has left to stand back up. "Fuck, I can't turn back into a dragon, and I'm low on magic." He said as he looks at the pathway, leading to town. "I may have to escape from here. Yes, I'm going to have to blend in the crowd in the town." He limps down the path but then Natsu appears in front of him.

"You're not going anywhere, pretty boy." Natsu clenches his knuckles which sends cracking noises, about to bring the pain towards Malchior "I think a good beating should be fitting for you." He said with a smirk. "But first, tell me where Igneel is!?"

'That aura! It can't be!' Malchior backs away, as he cries out in pain "What!?" he cries out, as he looks at his own hands turning into stone as they turn into pieces. "No, NO! Damn you, Master! Why did you betray meeeeee….!?" His whole body turns to stone, as it crumbles and turns into ash.

"What the hell was that!?" Natsu backs away in shock, seeing Malchior turn into ash really surprised him. "What just happened?" he said as he backs away and return to his friends, unknown of a shadowy figure watching him before it disappears.

* * *

The only ones that were left fighting were Ichigo and José. The later had his fist glowing with dark purple magic and furiously threw a barrage of punches at Ichigo, who used his sword to block José's various attacks.

"I will fucking kill you, kid!" José promised in his rage.

"No you won't," Ichigo said as he suddenly tossed his sword aside and grabbed José's wrists, stopping his assault, further surprising him. "You have tremendous magic, no doubt about it. What you don't have however is my strength and speed." He said and head butt José, forcing he wizard back. José remained levitating, holding his bleeding forehead. Ichigo pulled his arm back and suddenly, his sword returned to his hand. "Up until now I've been holding back because I was afraid I might accidentally kill you. But you can take a beating, can ya, old man? So let me show you just how strong my Getsuga Tensho really is." Ichigo ranted and his sword glowed black red again.

José snapped out of his surprised state and faked a confident expression and shouted. "Bring it on kid! I'll block it!" He said, forming a magic sphere, which Ichigo hit with his glowing sword and José was being pushed back towards the ground bellow with tremendous force.

"Getsuga Tensho," Ichigo said calmly, and suddenly, a much stronger Getsuga Tensho was fired from his sword, engulfing José in its energy. José cried out as he was being forced back down by the tremendous force at a fast pace. His sphere cracked and he cried out as he was being covered in the energy.

The Getsuga Tensho hit a mountain which was near the Heartfilia estate, resulting in a large explosion.

* * *

The explosion caused a small earthquake, which woke Beast Boy up from inside the mansion. His tired eyes spotted black haired young man above him, holding his hands above his torso, which were glowing.

"Oh, hello. Welcome back." Hanataro said with a kind smile.

"How're you?" Beast Boy asked.

"My name's Hanataro Yamada. I'm butler for the Heartfilia family. Or rather I was. I doubt Jude will get to keep his company after all this mess. Not that it matters. I am not planning to continue working for someone who did all this to Lucy." Hanataro said.

"You're a friend of Lucy?" Beast Boy asked. Hanataro nodded. "That's good. What exactly are you doing by the way? It feels good."

"I have healing powers. I can heal the wounds of others with my powers." Hanataro replied. Beast Boy slowly rose up. "Wait, you shouldn't stand up yet. You're still wounded." Hanataro insisted.

"If I'm strong enough to stand," Beast Boy said, getting up on his feet. "I'm well enough." He said and suddenly remembered what he did earlier. Ho looked behind him and noticed that his back was perfectly fine, despite being caught in an explosion earlier. "Did you heal my back as well?" He asked and Hanataro shakes his head. "Odd. Who could've…?" Beast Boy wondered but decided to put that aside for now. "Do you know what caused that explosion just now?" He asked.

"No, but it came from the mountain in the distance." Hanataro replied.

Beast Boy then went for the exit, followed by Hanataro. Once outside, he found the rest of the Titans, minus Ichigo, standing by the lake, staring into the distance, along with Luke.

"Guys," Beast Boy said as he went over to their side. "What're you…wow!" He said as he was the mountain in the distance of the lake, which now had a giant glowing crater on it, making it look like a scar.

Ichigo suddenly came into view, carrying the unconscious and burnt form of José. Once he was by the shore, he dropped the Phantom Lord leader to the ground, who's were white from the beating he had taking and he was grunting in pain.

"I'm guessing everyone's beaten their opponents." Ichigo asked and they all nodded. "Good," He said and turned to Beast Boy. "What now?" He asked his leader, snapping him out of his shock.

"What? Oh yeah … um … let's call the authorities and have these bunch arrested." Beast Boy said, still in shock.

"I don't think we have to worry about that," Ichigo said as sirens were being heard. "Come. We should probably go meet them and explain all of this to them." He said as he walked past his teammates.

The others looked at Ichigo as he walked away. After Ichigo was out of hearing range, Beast Boy said. "That guy is on a completely different level compared to the rest of us." And they all nodded in agreement.

"Aw man," Natsu said with excitement. "Now there's someone for me to surpass." He said with fire literally in his eyes.

The others looked at Natsu like he was crazy. "Dream on, fire boy." Beast Boy said.

* * *

Much later, the police were escorting the many villains into their cars and trucks to have them taken away. The Titans were being treated for their injuries. Once Lucy had explained to the cops what her father had done, they believed her as he had been suspected for committing many inhumane crimes. As for Lucy herself, she was wearing Ichigo's long black robe as she had yet to receive any clothes of her own.

"To think, the guy you dad was gonna marry you off to would be Malchior." Beast Boy said to Lucy.

"You know him?" Lucy asked.

"He tricked Raven into releasing him from a spell that had trapped him in a book. He broke her heart. It bothers me that we were unable to catch him." Beast Boy replied with a hiss.

"We saw that bastard get turned into ash. Shouting something about being betrayed as a final word." Luke explained.

"Probably by whoever set him free from the dimension Harold sent him to," Beast Boy concluded.

The police commissioner walked over to the Titans and said, "Thanks to you, we've been able to capture most of the Phantom Lord elite and expose Jude for what he is. Unfortunately, Jude, Gajeel and Juvia got away."

"What?" Lucy asked in horror. "Jude is still out there?"

"Don't worry, Miss Heartfilia. Jude is now a wanted man. He can't afford to show himself now. And even if he did, I doubt he'll come after you after how your friends here put him in his place." The commissioner said.

"You're right," Lucy said with a smile and turned to her friends. "Thank you guys. You save me from a couple of horrible men. Who knows what Malchior would've done to me if I had married him."

"Oh, don't mention it." Beast Boy said with heartwarming grin. "It's what friends do for each other." He said, receiving a similar smile from the blonde. Beast Boy looked past Lucy and at the disheveled mansion. "Hey look. Despite all the damage we did to the mansion it's still standing. That's an improvement for us." He said. however, two seconds after he said that, cracking noise could be heard from the mansion and suddenly the whole building crumbled, resulting in a dust cloud as the entire mansion was now in ruins. Everyone was looking at the destroyed building in shock, especially Beast Boy who looked at the commissioner and asked, "This is coming out of the Titans pay, isn't it?" The commissioner looked at Beast Boy and nodded. The Titan leader hung his head in comic misery.

"Maybe you shouldn't challenge fate so much," Natsu said.

"Oh shut up!" Beast Boy spat.

* * *

 **Tanzania**

Two border officers were patrolling near a mountain when suddenly something came falling down from the sky. It was a meteor of some kind and it struck the mountain top. The two officers looked at the crash site, then at each other before turning their gazes back to the mountain and started rushing towards the crash site.

Once there, they saw the meteor on the center of the crater. "Be careful," one of the men said in Swahili. "Its super hot."

Suddenly, something came out of the meteorite, startling the two men. It looked like an insect leg of some sort. The two pulled out their guns and aimed at the meteorite in fear as it started cracking like an egg. Moments later they were met by an insect like creature of some sort. It hissed at the sight of the two men, who shot at it in fear. The bullets struck it, causing it cry out in pain but it didn't seem to go down and attacked the two men, grabbing the closest one by the head and pulled him towards it.

The other man watched in horror at what the insect was doing to his comrade, who was screaming in pain and terror. The man turned and ran as quickly as he could but suddenly, he was struck from behind by the giant insect's leg and pulled back, making him scream in pain and horror.

Moments later, all that was left of the two men, where their blood. The insect then started speaking in Swahili. "This was good. These … humans as they are called … such nourishing meat. Yes, yes. This planet is full of them. I will make many children here and create a powerful colony." It said started moving away from the crater to unknown location.

* * *

 **Please leave a review and feel free to fave and follow. Peace out.**


	8. The Amazons of LA

**A.N. The following is a nonprofit fan fiction. Teen Titans is owned by DC Comic and I owe none of these Manga/Anime characters.**

 **Summary: The Titans return to LA after their successful rescue mission, but their peace doesn't last long as four aggressive Amazons comes to LA as well as a strange creature from the digital world.**

* * *

The silver panther from the wedding attack was seen running through the woods somewhere near the northern borders of America and Canada. It reached a cabin that was located somewhere isolated on top of a hill. The panther noticed the door leading inside was left opened. Of course his master would leave it open. It's not like anyone could mess with him.

The panther entered the cabin and heard grunting noises coming from upstairs. The panther went up the stairs and towards the bedroom where he found his master, naked with an equally naked woman, doing it doggy style. His master appeared as a muscular young man with blue hair, blue eyes with blue lines bellow the eyes.

The couple hadn't noticed the panther until the woman looked up and saw it. "AH!" She screamed in fear and leaped away towards the wall.

"What the hell's wrong with-oh it's you." The man said as he saw the panther. "Back already? That was quick."

"G-G-Grimmjow … you know this … thing?" the woman asked nervously.

"This is Pantera," Grimmjow, as the man had been called, said getting out of bed. "I had sent him out to fetch someone for me. I don't see her though. So I take it you fail." Grimmjow said in annoyance and Pantera, as the silver panther had been called, nodded with a growl. "Fucking unbelievable. You had one job."

"This is … this is too freaky for my taste. I'm out of here." The woman said as she quickly got dressed.

"Fine. Just don't expect to get paid for this, whore." Grimmjow growled.

"Whatever," The woman said as she sprinted towards the exit, carefully walking past Pantera, who looked at his like she was food.

"No, Pantera. You can't eat her." Grimmjow said and that got the woman cry out in fear and start running. "You see what you did?" He asked his pet. "You cost me a good laid. And I was just about to cum." Grimmjow complained, making Pantera growl in annoyance. "I don't care what I told you. You do not interrupt me when I'm fucking someone." Grimmjow told Pantera. "In any case, we'll have to wait for a new opening before I can snatch Lucy again. That bitch has a lot to answer for what she did to me."

* * *

 **Downtown Los Angeles**

Rebecca was starting to come to it. Her vision was blurry so she blinked a few times until she could see clearly. She saw she's in a fancy room, completely different from her crappy apartment. Rebecca also notice she wasn't in her armor anymore but instead was wearing a blue t-shirt

"Welcome back to the living," A voice familiar to her said. She looked at the entrance to the room and spotted the woman who had saved her from Swordsman.

"Aunt Viola?" Rebecca said with her eyebrows raised.

Viola, as the elder woman had been called, walked over to the bed, carrying a tray with some soup on it and a glass of milk and placed the tray on Rebecca's lap. "Eat. I may have given you the antidote for the poison but you'll still need to recover your strength."

Rebecca did as she was told and grabbed the spoon and started eating. "It's good soup," She said.

"You're kidding?" Viola said with a raised eyebrow. "I've tasted my cooking. You really think it's good?"

"I've had much worse. Believe me." Rebecca assured and continued eating the soup. "So what brings you back to LA?"

"I finally found out who it's been that Law has been giving equipment to in secret. Plus, the armor you've been wearing was dead giveaway." Viola replied. "Which reminds me, how can you fight in such a shameless outfit? If your mother and grandfather saw you in that, they'd get a heart attack."

"That magic armor makes my body tough. My skin becomes bullet proof and I can resist heat and cold. It's been very helpful." Rebecca retorted.

"Oh, it's magic all right. It hypnotizes every man you come across." Viola joked while rolling her eyes.

"Good," Rebecca said. "Men are easily distracted by what they see. My figure has worked to my advantage."

"Humble, aren't we?" Viola joked. "Putting that aside," She said, crossing her arms, "what are you thinking? Going after Diamante all by yourself? He has some powerful friends as you've noticed."

"How can you ask me that question after what he did to our family?" Rebecca spat. "After what Doflamingo did." She said in a lower tone.

"Don't think I don't understand your want for justice," Viola said, harshly. "They took my sister from me. They took my father from me. They tore our family apart. But what were you planning on doing once you got to Diamante? Get him to confess? Or were you planning on killing him?" She asked, but Rebecca didn't answer. The teenage girl was just looking down at the soup. "And after you were done with Diamante, were you gonna go after Doflamingo? Do you have any idea of how powerful he is? He'd crush you like an ant."

Rebecca looked to the side, away from Viola. "You're right," Rebecca admitted. "I underestimated the Donquixote Family. And it almost got me killed. But you're in no position to lecture me." She said, turning to face Viola with a harsh look on her face. "You weren't there for me after mom and grandpa died. You didn't take me in. That guy did. Where have you've been all these years? Fighting someone else's war?"

"Rebecca," Viola said with a hurt expression.

Rebecca realized she went too far and regretted it. She looked down again with guilt and said, "I'm sorry, aunt Viola. It's just that … mom … grandpa…" She said with teary eyes.

"It's okay," Viola said, sincerely. "I miss them to. Not a day goes by when I'm not thinking of them. I'm sorry you had to suffer on your own these past ten years. But I'm here now. So please, Rebecca. Come with me. The Revolutionaries can provide you with protection. We can be together as a family." She begged.

Rebecca smiled and said, "I would love that. But I can't go. I'm into deep in all of this."

Viola lowered her head and said, "I understand. For the most part, I want to tie you up and drag you with me."

"You should've thought of that while I was unconscious," Rebecca retorted. "But don't worry about me. I've decided to lay low for a while. I'll be okay." She assured her aunt.

"One of your best traits is that honesty of yours. But if you ever need anything, anything at all," Viola said, bringing out a piece of paper from her pocket. "Here's my cellphone number. Don't hesitate to call me."

Rebecca accepted the phone number and replied, "Thank you."

"So," Viola said, sitting on the bed and gave Rebecca a teasing look. "Hello Kitty panties?" She said with a raised eyebrow and a grin.

Rebecca blushed in embarrassment. She looked down and replied, "I thought they were cute."

* * *

 **Somewhere over Texas**

At the T-Ship, the Titans are set to return to Los Angeles after saving Lucy from a forced wedding.

"Say Lucy, is your middle name Anna?" Beast Boy asked her after setting the ship on autopilot.

"Yeah, why?" Lucy asked him.

"Well I just thought since your first name is Lucy, and your middle name's Anna, and you're from Louisiana, so basically your name is-"

"Louisiana Heartfilia?" Rangiku said as she, Beast Boy, and Natsu snickered by Lucy's middle name.

"Ha, ha, ha, I know, laugh it up." Lucy said as she rolled her eyes. "Tease me all you want, I'm sure that I can find something to tease you guys."

"That's unlikely." Ichigo said as Rangiku smirks.

"Well, at least none of us is named strawberry, huh, Ichigo?" Rangiku points out, making Ichigo look irritated.

"That's not what it's written." Ichigo muttered.

"Um...Beast Boy, right?" Spoke Hanataro, who is sitting at the back of the T-Ship. "I just want to say thanks for inviting me to join the Titans."

"No problem, Hanataro. With your abilities, you'll be our team medic." Beast Boy replied.

"Oh, so then I won't be joining in battles if I had to? Cause, I'm not really a combat person." Hanataro said.

"We won't force you to fight, dude. But you'll be there as our emergency healer." He assured him as Hanataro looks relieved.

Ichigo has glanced at the new medic in the team, as he sensed something about him. 'That guy's aura and spirit energy, he's not from around here.' Ichigo thought, but decides to keep that information to himself.

"Hey Lucy, check this video out!" Natsu said as Lucy looks at his phone, showing a video of the silver panther attacking Lucy and Hanataro. Lucy looks mortified since that video caught her in only her bra and panties.

"Why would you show me half-naked on the video!?" She exclaimed comically.

"Some guy caught footage of it. That strange big cat monster was after you, do you know about it?" Natsu asked her, who looks depressed about being caught in only her undies.

"I can never get married ever again…" Lucy bellowed.

"Cat monster?" Hanataro looks at the video as Natsu shows it to him "Yes, that's the same cat monster that attacked us if not only for Luke saving us. It was only after Lucy."

"But why would it be after Lucy?" Rukia asked "Unless she has some past enemies after her."

"No enemies that I've known of. I don't have much of a rogue gallery." Lucy states while getting over her depression.

"Natsu, send the video to me so I can send it to the Titans at Jump. Hopefully Cyborg and Raven can figure out what that big cat was and want with you." Beast Boy said as the T-Ship is now over at Los Angeles. Lucy was looking nervous but her green leader added, "Don't worry. I'll censor out the part with you in your underwear." Making Lucy sigh with relief.

* * *

 **Los Angeles**

A few hours later, at the tower, a woman wearing a black maid's outfit sneaks out of the tower. She is recognized as Baby-5 and she saw the T-Ship heading down towards the tower.

"Just in time." She said as she quickly ran off as she pulls out a trench coat out of her bag. She quickly wore it as she puts on a big hat to cover her face, and shades. She then quickly ran away from the tower, but trips and falls down the hilltop until she hit the bushes. Being the master of stealth, she recovers and runs into the shadows as the T-Ship lands on the roof of the tower.

"Man, I'm beat." Beast Boy said as he enters the common room, went to the fridge and grabs a soda. "That battle with Gajeel was very damn brutal." He states. "I'm just going to go relax for a while."

As Beast Boy walk down towards the couch with his soda in his hand. He picks up the remote to turn on the large screen TV. 'Man, that fight with Gajeel really puts a strain in my body. I should keep it easy for now. I should do a report to Robin, I wonder who he had replaced me at Jump?' he thought as he saw the news.

"This is Cat Grant giving you the world scoop on the GBS Network and we're here to talk about many superhero events that have occurred." Spoke the anchorwoman, Cat Grant. "On our top story tonight, the recent Titans LA team crashing a wedding in New Orleans. Our main hot topic is Beast Boy, the leader of the Titans as a bystander snapped a pic of his questionable decisions." She states as picture of Beast Boy in the wedding dress is shown, with the text below saying "Green in Drag."

The soda can have dropped, it spills some soda, as the changeling look in horror at the TV screen.

Baby-5 manages to get away from the tower as she walks away. She is then startled when she heard a loud yell.

"FFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCK!"

"The fuck was that?" Baby-5 asked turning around, hoping no one spotting her or her mission would be jeopardized.

* * *

Later that evening, at the shores of Los Angeles, an old man wearing a captain's hat, blue overcoat and red and white striped old timey body swimsuit as he sits on his wooden bleacher, listening to the radio.

"And that was "Bang my Baby" by Miley Cyrus, stay tuned for more pop hits." spoke the radio DJ as the tunes played.

"Ai, so nice to be away from Metropolis for a while. I hope nobody ever hears the radio station I'm listening to." said the fisherman as he relax to see the stars. As the man relaxes on the beach, he glanced at the ocean as he saw a boat coming down. "Hmm, must be some seaman coming down." he said as he grabs his binoculars, as his eyes widen "Those aren't seamen." he states as his eyes widen as the boat comes closer, at a rapid speed and heading down towards him!

The fisherman quickly gets off his bench and grabs his radio. He runs off as the boat at high speed makes it to shore, as the boat crashed towards the bleacher as he breaks into pieces.

"What in the deep abyss?" the fisherman said in shock, seeing four people getting on the boat. But they weren't just any people. They were women in tribal clothing.

"Looks like we've fucking made it!" spoke the blue bobcut haired girl with a slim figure, blue and red eyes with a red mark around her left eye, and wears a white toga top and loincloth with sandals.

"So, this is man's world." replied a chocolate skinned African tall girl with large brown hair, green eyes, athletic and curvy figure, a fur coat mane covering her shoulder and chest, and a black short loincloth and rings around her ankles.

"This place reeks of man's sweat, I think we should go back." stated the slender, Asian girl with long, olive-green hair, lavender eyes, pink dots below her right eye, a snake-shaped hairclip, and wears a strapless white mini dress and grieve sandals.

"It's too late to turn back." spoke the dark-olive skinned beautiful, but stoic woman with short and spiky golden blond hair with three braided locks, aquatic eyes, full lips, and blue zigzag lines on the side of her face. She wore a short white top that barely covers her large breasts and curvy figure, a white loincloth that shows most of her legs and strapped sandals. "We've spent five to six moons to make it here. There's no turning back now that we've come all this way."

"And it's thanks to your powers that we've made it here, Tier." the blue haired girl comments.

Looking around, Tier Harribel noticed some people far from the beach starring at them. "Looks like man's world has changed over time." she states as she and the three walks down the beach while the on-lookers stare at them, some men look at them in lust, while the girls look at them in jealousy. "But not all has changed."

"I wonder if that's what all females wear?" Mila-Rose wondered when looking at the girls in bikinis.

"Such shameless attire, I like it." Sun-Sun replied.

"I'm hungry." Apacci states while rubbing her stomach.

"Don't fret, Apacci. I'm sure we can find some food places around here. Let's explore a little." Harribel said as she spotted a food shack as she gives a smirk "This should be an interesting outing for us."

* * *

"And that about sums it up," Beast Boy said as Robin and Raven was on the large TV screen.

"Alright. I'll be sure to monitor every police channel for this Jude fellah." Robin replied.

"And Cyborg and I will do research on this panther thing, whatever it is." Raven said.

"Please do. That thing is still out there. And its eyes are set on Lucy for some reason." Beast Boy said.

"Well, whatever that thing is we'll be able to find some info on it." Cyborg assured his green friend.

"Hey, before signing of, I'd like to introduce a new member of my team." Beast Boy said and turned to the newest member, who was standing in the background with the rest of the Titans LA. "Hanataro, come here, please." Said teenager did as he was told and casually walked over to the TV monitor. Beast Boy put an arm around Hanataro and introduced him. "This is Hanataro. He helped us back in New Orleans. He has healing powers that he used to fix my wounds from the battle. So I thought I'd recruit him as the team medic."

"P-please to meet you all." Hanataro said, bowing his head politely as he was addressing a well known teenage hero.

"Hey Hanataro. Welcome to the Teen Titans. I don't know what you are capable of but I trust Beast Boy's decision." Robin said, with a welcoming expression, making Hanataro feel a little more settled.

"He did help us a lot when we went to save Lucy. And he fixed my wounds as I said before. I think he'll do well." Beast assured everyone.

"Alright. We'll call you once we have any info on Jude and that silver panther. Robin out." The Titan leader said about to end the transmission.

"Wait," Cyborg stopped his friend. "One more thing about that other thing that happened in New Orleans," Cyborg said seriously, making Beast Boy raise his eyebrow in confusion. "Why didn't you tell us you were into cross dressing, B?" Cyborg asked with a teasing grin, making the green teen's head turn red from embarrassment and anger. "You didn't have to keep that from us. We'd still love you regardless." Cyborg went on, keeping himself from laughing.

"Robin!" Beast Boy cried to his leader like a child crying to its parent but his face turned to surprise as Robin was also stiffing a laugh.

"Cyborg … that´s enough … I think … I think Beast Boy has suffered enough." The Titans leader said, doing his best to not laugh.

"Beast Boy signing out," The shape shifter growled. Once he had hung up, Robin and Cyborg bursted out laughing back in the Jump T-Tower and Raven only shakes her head in annoyance.

Back in LA, Beast Boy sat down on the couch, groaning in his misery. Ichigo sat next to him, as did Natsu who was eating a bucket of Kentucky Fried Chicken.

"Don't worry, Gar. I'm sure this whole wedding dress thing will pass eventually." Ichigo said to his leader, hopping to cheer him up.

"You don't go on the internet much, do you?" Beast Boy asked.

"Want a KFC?" Natsu offered, earning him a punch from the vegan. "OW! Dude! What the hell?!" Natsu spat, jumping from his seat.

"KFC? Really? You're gonna offer that to a vegan? Do you know how much those chickens suffer before the company slaughters them?" Beast Boy asked in anger.

"But did you have to hit me for it?" Natsu asked in anger. "You picking a fight?"

"Oh, bring it on, dumbass!" Beast Boy spat and bounce Natsu and the two started fighting in a cartoony dust cloud.

"This is our leader," Ichigo said with a deadpan expression as he was considering his choice of joining the Teen Titans team.

At the kitchen, the Titan girls were watching the two boys brawl. They all shake their heads. "Boys," Rukia said.

"Okay you two," Erza said, walking over to them. "That's enough. Break it up you two." She said, grabbing them both by the back of their shirts.

"Stay the fuck out of this!" Beast Boy and Natsu spat at the same time, punching Erza in the face. Everyone in the room all looked horrified at what the two had just done. Both Beast Boy and Natsu stood petrified with their fists extended as their minds were processing what they had just done. Ichigo suddenly disappeared as if he teleported. Erza, whose head had been tilted back from the force of their punch, now tilted her head forward so she could, with a bleeding nose, give them a glare that would make the Joker piss his pants. When the two finally snapped out of their initial shock, they screamed and hugged each other in fear. "Erza! We're so sorry!" The cried out simultaneously.

What followed were the screams of Beast Boy and Natsu as Erza was beating them up.

* * *

In downtown LA, in laboratory marked Donquixote Enterprise, a bunch of scientist were working on several computers with a few familiar faces in the room. Those faces being Doflamingo, Diamante and a woman with green hair, yellow eyes and in place of normal human limbs were wings where arms would be and a pair of bird legs instead of normal human ones.

"Swordsman failed in his mission to eliminate the gladiator bitch," Diamante spoke.

"How unfortunate," Doflamingo replied. "Be sure to let him know how disappointed I am in his poor performance." Said the cruel man.

"Someone beat us to it. He was found dead on the rooftops nearby. With a bullet in his head." Diamante said.

Doflamingo looked curious. "Was it Gladiator Girl?"

"I don't think so. She's not someone that uses guns. But we can always frame her for the murder." Diamante suggested with an evil grin.

"That would certainly keep her of our backs." Doflamingo replied.

"Sir," one scientist spoke, "we're picking up something. I think we're finally gonna extract something from that world on the other side." Everyone looked at the platform at the center of the room. The scientist turned his laptop towards the platform and said, "If this work, you'll be able to launch your invasion all over the world in a single strike."

Doflamingo smirked as he replied, "Good. This pleases me. Now, proceed."

The scientist typed something into his keyboard and stepped aside. "Test number 11, commence."

And all of a sudden, the screen on the laptop started shinning, bright. The light that shinned up the platform suddenly started to take shape of something large. The figure was becoming solid it took the shape of a large dragon man of some sort. It was all black, except the hair which was blonde. It wore a distinctive armor of some kind, with a split shield on its back and was armed with three bladed pads on both hands. It rose, letting out a grunt. It reveals to be wearing a helmet that covered its entire heard. The helmet had a horn on the snot and a pair of dual horns coming out from each side of the head.

The scientist was looking visibly surprised when he saw the creature as he spoke, "Th-thats not right. I was gonna summon BlackAgumon. That's its final form, BlackWarGreymon."

"Who are you people?" The creature, which had been called BlackWarGreymon, demanded.

"I am Doflamingo, your master." Doflamingo replied.

The creature sneered and spat. "I am no one's slave."

"And what makes you think you have a say in the matter?" Doflamingo asked with a derange smile.

"This," BlackWarGreymon spat and shot an energy ball of some kind at Doflamingo. The later jumped out of the way, and the ball struck the desk behind him, resulting in an explosion. Smoke covered the room, followed by the sound of another blast. Doflamingo looked up and saw that BlackWarGreymon had busted through the roof.

"Well …" The lead scientist said. "That wasn't supposed to happen."

Doflamingo sneered in annoyance. He turned to his scientists and formed a grin on his face before speaking. "Attention all scientists, I would like to say congratulations on your work. But unfortunately due to company policy, you must never speak about what just transpired ever again. No, this doesn't mean I have to fire you or anything. You're too much of great company assets. So, I've decided what to do about it and so...yeah, I'm just gonna kill you all. Just make sure you receive your complimentary gift basket IN HELL!"

"What?!" The lead scientist cried out in horror and disbelief. "But sir, I-AH!" He cried out in pain as a sword stuck out from his chest. Diamante had stabbed him from behind.

"Sorry. Doffy's orders." He said before pulling his sword back.

What followed next was the sound of people screaming and dying from within the lab.

* * *

Far from there, four familiar individuals heard the explosion coming from the lab. Harribel and her trio of followers all sat at an outdoor burger joint, enjoying cheese burgers for the first time in their lives.

"What was that?" Apacci asked, looking in the direction of the explosion.

"Don't worry about it," The fat owner behind the counter said. "Explosions are common in this city. The Teen Titans will handle it though."

"Who are they?" Mila-Rose asked.

"You really aren't from around here, are you?" The owner asked.

"We come from a foreign country that is quit … isolated from the rest of the world." Harribel replied.

"Well, basically the Teen Titans are a team of super hero teenagers who keeps this city safe. They had a rocky start at first but they've done a decent job keeping the city safe. After they took care of an illegal weapons operation a few weeks ago this part of town has been a better place. The thugs around her didn't have anyone to buy any weapons from and the streets have become a lot quieter. Which is fine by me." The owner said.

"These Teen Titans sounds interesting," Harribel commented. "Maybe if we're lucky, we'll get to meet them." She said and ate a fry. "I've never had food like this before. What is it called?"

"You're kidding? You've never had burgers and fries before?" The owner asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey!" Apacci spat, jumping of her seat. "You best treat Lady Harribel with some respect, male!" She warned.

"Apacci, stand down. I don't mind this man's behavior." Harribel told Apacci and like an obedient dog, she sat down. "I apologize for my associate's behavior. She wasn't raise with any etiquette." She apologized to the chef.

"That's alright. Living in Los Angeles I'm used to rude costumers." The owner assured Harribel.

"So these are called burgers and fries?" Harribel asked. "How do you make these?"

"Sorry. But I'm not allowed to say what's in the meat." The owner replied.

"A better question is, what is this drink called? I've never had anything quite as tasty as this." Mila-Rose said, chugging down her soda.

"You really are from somewhere isolated. It's called coca cola." **(A.N. If I owned coca cola, do you all really think I would be wasting my time writing fanfics and not be taking my morning baths in money?)**

"Coca cola," Mila-Rose replied silently with a smile. "Well, I think I've found my new favorite drink." She said.

"Pretty addicting isn't it?" The owner commented. "Well, are you ladies ready to pay for the meal?"

"Of course," Harribel said and dug through her bag that was located at her belt next to her waist. "Here," She said and placed a gold coin on the counter.

The owner picked up the coin and examined it and looked at Harribel as if she was joking. "This isn't money." He said.

Harribel argued. "It's a gold coin."

"This country doesn't use gold coins as currency," The owner angrily told Harribel, causing Harribel to go wide eyed. "How do you four intend to pay for all of this?" The owner asked with an angry expression.

Harribel and her followers all sat frozen. The busty blonde cleared her throat, straightened herself up and looked at the owner … before reaching over the counter and pushed him. "Scatter," She told the three other girls and they all ran and leaped up to the buildings.

"HEY! Get back here and pay for the food, you thieves!" The owner spat furiously.

After a few minutes of jumping from roof top to roof top, the four women reached shopping district of the city and jumped down to the streets. All the stores were closed for the evening so the streets were empty.

"Well, that could've been worse." Mila-Rose commented.

"I should've guessed the world had moved on these past thousand years." Harribel said in a deadpan.

"Hey guys, look." Apacci said as she was starring into a window of a clothing store. She had her eyes set on a jacket at the other end of the room. "I want that jacket." She said, eagerly.

"We don't have the right money to pay for it," Sun-Sun pointed.

"We don't need to pay for anything when we can just take whatever we want," Apacci said and before anyone could stop her, she smashed through the window with a single blow, setting of the alarm. "Sweet mother of holy crap! What is this noise?!" She spat, covering her ears.

"I don't know. But I don't like it." Mila-Rose grows. "Wayda go, shrimp." She said to Apacci.

"Don't call me shrimp you fucking gorilla!" Apacci shouted.

"Settle down!" Harribel spat, losing her temper. "This sound is annoying enough without you two bickering like children."

"Apologize, my lady. Allow me to make it up to you." Mila-Rose said and walked into the store. She looked at the siren where the alarm was being heard. She drew her sword and in one swift move she sliced at the siren and silenced the alarm.

"Well done, Mila-Rose." Harribel commented as she entered the store.

"All in a day's work, my lady." Mila-Rose replied as she gave Apacci a smug grin, causing the shorter woman to glare at the brown skinned Amazon.

The amazons all checked out the different clothes in the store, Apacci having already deciding on taking the jacket she had liked. It was a white jacked with blue lines at the end of the sleeves and had the Wonder Woman logo on it. Harribel was now wearing white high heeled boots. Sun-Sun came around the corner, now wearing long sleeved Chinese attire.

"Well, I could get used to this attire." Sun-Sun commented, liking her new style.

"These boots are really nice. Humanity really has advanced on making good clothing." Harribel commented.

"This jacket sure is my style. But what do you suppose these W's stands for?" Apacci asked, showing them the logo on her back.

"It's says Wonder Woman at the bottom and Diana Prince," Sun-Sun said. "Sounds like an iconic kind of woman."

"I've never heard that name before." Harribel said. "Now where's Mila-Rose? We should leave soon."

"I'm here. I was just trying this on." Mila-Rose said, catching everyone's attentions and they all dropped their jaws and their eyes shot wide open. Mila-Rose was wearing a green V string bathing suit. "What do you think? I thought would look good on me." She said, making a pose with her hands behind the back of her head, sticking her chest and butt out.

"You are without a doubt the most shameless Amazon, on both Themyscira and Amazon Lily." Sun-Sun commented.

"Oh shut up! You're just jealous because I have more to show than you." Mila-Rose spat.

"Enough," Harribel calmly said. "If you're all quite finished with your looting, let us find someplace where we can spend the night." She said, making her way towards the exit.

"Yes, lady Harribel!" the trio all said simultaneously.

Mila-Rose picked up her normal clothes and followed her companions as she figured she could get dressed later. As she walked next to Harribel, her mistress leaned in and whispered to her ear. "I hope you'll wear that for our next time together." That caused Mila-Rose to swallow as she was now sweating with excitement.

* * *

The next day Beast Boy had been called to investigate the incident from last night. He was in the shape of a pigeon as he flew towards the crime scene. 'Why the hell do I have to get called to a crime investigation this early on a Sunday?'

The sound of Bruno Mars music blares Beast Boy's ears when he flew down to the shopping district of LA. He saw many cops surrounding the crime scene. Once he lands and change form he looks around for some cop to talk to, but his eye twitch when one cop spoke out.

"Hey, Beast Boy! Where's your wedding dress?" the mustached cop mocks as he and his fellow officers laughs at him.

'LAPD, the "finest" cops of California.' Beast Boy thought with dread, he hopes that this whole wedding dress thing wears off quicker like a hit YouTube video "Haha, yeah laugh it up. Now is somebody gonna explain what went down here?" he asked them.

"Just a simple robbery, boy. No need for your help as this is a police matter." The same officer spoke to him while eating his donut "Go back fighting super villains and giant monsters."

"Is that right?" Beast Boy asked with a smirk "So, in other words, you're saying that you," reads the officer's nametag "Pete, are only capable in handling simple crimes. Why you must be the LAPD's pride and joy, Gotham PD would be proud."

"Why you pointy-eared brat!" Pete snarled as an officer wearing a large coat steps in.

"Enough." He spoke as Beast Boy looks at the cop. The most noticeable trait about this shades wearing cop is that he has pork sticking on the side of his face. "All help is welcome and appreciated, especially from a superhero. And if it wasn't for this boy and the Titans, we couldn't have busted the biggest weapons trade and saved a lot of our men. So, can you share the same appreciation to him like other officers of the force, Pete?" he asked the officer. Pete scoffs as he turns and walks away, as the man sighed "Sorry about that, they're good officers, just not disciplined. The name's Chief Vergo."

"You already know me as, well, Beast Boy." Beast Boy respond shaking Vergo's hand "Um, you have something on the side of your cheek?"

"Hmm? Oh, sorry, it must've been from my breakfast." Vergo said as he peels off the piece of sliced pork from his goatee and munches on him "Cold, but still good."

'That's kind of unsanitary.' Beast Boy sweatdrop at the chief's actions "Anyway, what appears to be the situation around here, Chief?"

"There's been a robbery in a clothing store last night. From the witnesses that reported the scene of the crime, four women broke in the store and stole some clothes. Jackets, shirts, skirts, jeans, dress, footwear, this is the most fashionable orientated store in these parts of the district." Vergo informs him.

"Let's see the cameras, hopefully they're someone to ID on." Beast Boy suggests.

In the security camera room, Beast Boy watches the recording of the crime scene last night.

In the recording, four women were in front of the shop. Beast Boy got a clear look at them, four women in the most revealing outfits, and they look like models. He watches the recording of the four women talking to each other and his eyes nearly pops when he sees Mila-Rose in the V shaped bathing suit.

"I didn't know Spring Breakers had an after party." Beast Boy said while looking at the footage.

"That was taken about 12am last night. A lot of people come and go around these parts. Whoever these women are must be quite the delinquent college girls." Vergo said while eating some chips.

"How about I sniff around here and see if I can pick up their scent?" Beast Boy suggests.

"Go ahead, hopefully you'll catch them and bring them to justice." Vergo replied as Beast Boy transforms into a bloodhound as he sniffs around the store. "That's a handy power. I wish I would've brought my dog."

"Sir, you don't own a dog." One cop told him.

"Oh right, I don't." Vergo said as the cop looks at him in confusion.

"Got it." Beast Boy said after changing back from a Bloodhound to his regular form "I'll be sure to track them down in no time!" he said as he walks out of the store as he changes into a cheetah to follow the scent's tracks.

'There he goes!' Baby-5 thought in disguise, as she follows the green Titan through short cuts of the building.

However unknown to Beast Boy and Baby-5, the green Titan was being watched by the four suspects who hid themselves. They are shocked to see a green skinned young man appearing and changing into an animal.

"Whoa, can all man change into animals?" Sun-Sun asked.

"Who knows?" Harribel replied with an interested glance at the green cheetah "Let's follow and find out, girls."

"Right!" the three girls agreed to their leader.

* * *

As Beast Boy sprinted down the streets, he heard a loud bang. He shot his head towards the direction and saw a gym being under attack. 'Aw, come on.' He complained in his mind and sprinted towards the gym instead.

At a gym, many gym goers leave out in panic. Luckily for them the green Titans has made it to the crime scene only to find a certain armored villain.

"Ah, finally you came!" Adonis spoke making his presence known. Now wearing a black version of his armor.

"Adonis? What is your skinny ass doing here?" Beast Boy demands.

"I've came here to settle the score with you! So, unless you can turn into that Beast, you will not stand a chance against me, the great Adonis!" Adonis boast, since he can't change into his own version of the WereBeast anymore thanks to Cyborg's cure, he has to upgrade his armor each time when facing the Titans.

"Well bring it on, bitch!" Beast Boy replied "Even without the armor, that armor you make keeps getting weaker and weaker. Even Mas's kick makes you hold your foot up in pain."

Adonis snarled at the changeling as he stretches his right arm out, as it transforms with many shards of the armor come apart and arrange into a machine gun and a cannon, and on his left arm turns into a flamethrower and a missile launcher. Then on his shoulders were two missile launchers popping up and rocket launchers from his left.

"Aw, crap." Beast Boy said while looking comically feared. The bulking villain then starts to rain down bullets towards the changeling who dodges the attack, but just barely.

"Can't stop me now!" Adonis shouts as he laughs hysterically. He continues firing at Beast Boy who dodges the raining bullets from the machine guns with his speed. "You shouldn't have come alone, shrimp!" he stated as he sends out missiles and flamethrowers all around the building. His assault causes some damage on the exercising equipment. Treadmills and bikes exploded with as many dumbbells, and weights fling onto walls as one weight almost hit Beast Boy's head as he changes into a mouse. Eventually half of the building is destroyed from all the rocket missiles he unleashed.

Standing on the side was Beast Boy, who looks at panic when Adonis points his machine gun at him "Now to finish you off!" he declared as he activates the gun again, but no bullets came out. "What the shit!?" he cursed, realizing that he's run out of ammo as Beast Boy stood silently for a moment.

"…"

'I'm out of ammo!' Adonis thought in dumbstruck.

"Wow, you're aim is as bad as a Stormtrooper." Beast Boy comments as he changes into a T-Rex and charges at the armored villain.

Adonis think quickly as he grabs the green dinosaur's mouth, as he struggles to hold him back so he turns and throws the T-Rex to the side. Beast Boy changes back into his human form, seeing Adonis towering over him.

"Time for some pounding!" Adonis said as he raises his fist to pound at the changeling. Beast Boy changes into a cheetah to dodge the punch. Seeing the green cheetah rush out, Adonis mocks "Running away? I knew you'd be scared of the mighty Adonis!"

However, from a distance, the green cheetah rush back to Adonis, as the cheetah changes into a hummingbird and flies at him in full speed and changes into a triceratops, and hit him at full speed out of the building. 'Wasn't planning on running, just needed a momentum in beating you.' He thought seeing Adonis pushed down on the ground at the parking lot. He then changes into a gorilla and bounces on Adonis. 'Now it's my turn!'

What Beast Boy missed was the smirk in Adonis's mouth, as he aims at the gorilla with one of his robot guns "Fooled ya." He said as he strikes a bullet through the gorilla's left shoulder. This forced the changeling to change back into his human.

"Shit!" Beast Boy cursed as he holds his shoulder, as Adonis kicked the green Titan off of him.

"My plan worked! I knew your puny brain would think I was out of ammo, so now you die of your weakness!" Adonis brags as he aims his gun at the changeling to finish him off.

However, Beast Boy changes into an ankylosaurus and hits Adonis with his clubbed tail, forcing the armored nerd back. He then changes into a bird to flew up high, then change into a monkey to fall back while doing a spinning motion as he came down onto Adonis as he change back into an ankylosaurus and struck his armored helmet. Adonis was forced onto his knees as he held his aching head.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Adonis cursed as he spotted a woman standing and watching the fight, as he uses his robot arm to smash the ground to make a rubble, causing the woman to fall towards him to grab. "Stand back, or this lady gets it!" he threatens as he holds the woman with his robotic fist, gripping her tightly.

'Shit, I didn't expect this to happen.' The woman thought, who was Baby-5. She thought of getting out of this situation, but that would blow her cover and she was ordered by Doflamingo to not have her cover blown or else.

However, for the shock of her the green Titan appeared in front of Adonis like a hummingbird, and changes into a gorilla and punches the joint of the robot arm, forcing Adonis to drop Baby-5 down and for Beast Boy to grab her back, while kicking Adonis's face down to the ground. The impact was enough to knock out the brawn for brains villain as well as damaging his armor.

"You really should make an armor to cover your face, that just leaves you opened for attacks." Beast Boy comments while he's in his human form and holding the woman in his arms "Are you alright, ma'am?" he asked.

"I-I-I…oh!" Baby-5 "faints" as she presses her head onto his chest 'His arms are so muscular, as well as his chest.' She thought dreamily, "I must be feeling dizzy, can you please take me to the hospital?" she asked him.

"Yes, ma'am. There's one that's not too far from here." He said as he held her up in a bridal style as he ran down to the hospital.

Watching what happened from afar are the four Amazons who just witnessed the battle.

"He's strong. I would like to try out my skills against him." Mila-Rose states while cracking her knuckles.

"Not before me!" Apacci concurred.

"You two are such undignifying brutes." Sun-Sun states.

Tiel Harribel, meanwhile is more curious in not just his appearance, powers and fighting style, but his nobility through his actions against the pigheaded boy in armor. The young green man wasn't anything like the pig hearted men in her life time, as they always want sex and were dishonest. It intrigues her in how the green teenager saves the woman and retreat her to the hospital. 'I must learn more about him.' She thought with a plan in her head.

* * *

Garfield brought Baby-5 to the hospital as promised and placed her at a seat in the waiting room. "There you go." He said. "Are you gonna be alright on your own? Because I really need to get back to my crime investigating."

"Oh," Baby-5 said, looking disappointed that she was going to be close to Beast Boy any longer. "But could you just stay a little longer? I've been through so much today and I don't know if I could be alone right now." She asked with a sweet tone, holding onto Beast Boy's hands.

"I assure you, you are in good hands. This is a good hospital. You will be okay." Beast Boy said, trying to get lose.

"But I would feel so much safer if my hero is here with me," Baby-5 pressed on.

"I am a hero, yes. Which is why I must go and continue to protect and serve." Beast Boy said as he finally got out of Baby-5's hold on him.

"But … will I ever see you again?" Baby-5 asked.

Beast Boy looked at her and said, "Maybe. Take care of yourself now miss." He quickly said and rushed out the door.

Baby-5 slunk down on her seat and looked dreamily at the young man and said, "There's the one I'm going to marry."

* * *

Beast Boy rushed out the hospital doors and sighed. "Well, that was awkward." He said and prepared to leap into the air. "Now back to catching those thieves." He said. But suddenly there was a loud boink, followed by Beast Boy making a goofy expression where he smiled with his tongue stuck out and his eyes went in different direction before falling to the ground, revealing Harribel standing behind him, holding a pipe.

"You've found us," She said and dropped the pipe. Her trio of followers was behind her and she told Mila-Rose, "Pick him up and let's hurry away from here. We're drawing unwanted attention." She said as she saw the bystanders looking at them with shock and fear. Mila-Rose picked Beast Boy up and carried him over her shoulder and leaped over the buildings along with the other Amazons.

* * *

Elsewhere, another familiar face was sitting on top of the still under construction building Wilshire Grand Center. BlackWarGreymon looked down on the city bellow, the people looking like ants to him. He also considered them as such. A bunch of insects bellow his superior life form. Including four who were leaping over the smaller buildings with ease though he paid no attention to them. He had no idea where he was or how he got here but he really didn't care. All he wanted to do right now was find someone strong to fight.

He heard the doors that lead to the roof top open, as a bunch of security guards walked towards him.

"Alright you freak. I don't know how you got up here, but the building is off limits for civilians. I'm gonna have to ask you to come with us so we can escort you out of here." One of the guards said.

BlackWarGreymon rose from his seat, revealing how tall he was in comparison to the guards and they gasped. He turned around and towered over them, his shadow covering them.

"What is that thing?" One of the guards asked, frightened.

"I don't know. But I don't want to deal with it." The other one said.

"No, you don't." BlackWarGreymon replied with a growl.

"It can talk?" Another guard gasped.

"IT can also get irritated. And when IT gets irritated it tends to massacre people to vent that irritation." BlackWarGreymon hissed.

"Let's get out of here. Let those Titans freaks deal with this one." The lead guard said and turned to run with his fellow guards.

"Wait," BlackWarGreymon said, grabbing the guard by his head, making him freeze in terror. BlackWarGreymon turned the guard around and asked. "Who are these Titans you speak of?"

"You … don't know who they are?" The guard asked as he was sweating.

"I ask the questions here!" BlackWarGreymon shouted, losing his temper.

"EEH! The Teen Titans are the heroes that protect this city!" The guard cried out, crying anime tears.

"Where can I find them?" BlackWarGreymon asked.

The guard pointed to the left. "You see that T shaped tower on top of the hill in the distance?" He asked. "That's where they reside."

BlackWarGreymon didn't say a thing at that. He just let the guard go and flew towards the tower. The guard looks down and sees that his pants are wet. He drops to his knees as she starts to whimper.

* * *

At the tower, Ichigo and Natsu were playing video games. Lucy was reading a book and Rukia and Erza were taking cooking lessons from Rangiku.

"I may not be able to beat you in a real battle. But when it comes to video games …" Natsu said as he was knocking out Ichigo's character. "…I got you beat. Loser." He mocked, irritating Ichigo.

"Aw, come on!" Ichigo spat, having lost again for the tenth time. "One more time."

"Sure. I never grow tired of beating you at this." Natsu agreed. But just as they were about to go another round, the ring tone to the big screen went on.

"What the…?" Ichigo said and answered the call and Smoker from the shoot out appeared onscreen. "Captain Smoker-san?"

"Titans, I'm afraid I have some bad news for you kids." Smoker said, his sound muffled from his cigar.

"Why? What's wrong?" Lucy asked, leaving her seat at the kitchen table.

"This video was caught by a bystander near a hospital in downtown LA," Smoker replied, showing footage of Beast Boy's abduction.

The girls gasped. "Garfield's been kidnapped?" Rukia said.

"Yes, I thought you might wanna know." Smoker said, appearing onscreen again. "This was caught near the Wilshire Grand Center. I'll send you the full address."

"Thank you captain. You have been most helpful." Erza said with gratitude before Smoker disappeared as the screen went black. Erza addressed the rest of the Titans and said, "Our leader is in danger. It is our duty to find him and save him."

"Agreed," Rukia said.

"He saved me from marrying a monster. I owe him at least this much." Lucy declared with determination.

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu cried out.

"Let's go save our friend." Rangiku said.

"Already done," Ichigo said, surprising the others. "Don't forget my power to locate people by tracking their spirit energy. He's located near MacArthur park in an abandoned building." He said and the other Titans looked relieved until they saw a strange figure by the window appear all of a sudden. Ichigo looked confused at their facial expression and turned to look at what was eating them. His eye widen when he was suddenly met by a blast form an energy ball.

Down in the basement, Hanataro was in the washing room when the explosion was heard, shaking the building. "EEK!" He cried out as he fell, tripping over the laundry as he did, burying himself in dirty clothing. He came out of the pile of clothes with a pair of pink panties covering his face. He removed the panties and tossed them aside in embarrassment before rising to his feet and rushed out of the room.

Back up on the top of the building, the Titans had all rushed outside to the building's roof and stood defensively in front of BlackWarGreymon. "Are you working with those four bitches that kidnapped Beast Boy?" Ichigo demanded, holding his sword in defense.

"I have no idea who you're talking about," BlackWarGreymon hissed. "I'm only here to look for a fight. Don't disappoint me." He said and attacked. Ichigo was the first to make a move. His sword clashed with his opponents triple blades, resulting in a pulse wave that the others felt.

"How much power do those two have?" Lucy asked.

Ichigo pushed BlackWarGreymon back and Natsu jumped over Ichigo and came down on BlackWarGreymon, landing a hard blow to the side of his face. BlackWarGreymon grunted at the punch and received another hit to the gut followed by a kick to the face. This however only seem to irritate BlackWarGreymon as he grabbed Natsu by the leg.

"You're annoying." He growled and tossed Natsu aside. "Get lost." He spat as Natsu was sent flying across the city with a cry.

"Red Dragon!" Rukia cried out with worry.

"Don't worry about him. I toss him across the city all the time." Ichigo said.

"You two are gonna hit someone one of these days," Lucy comically spat.

"All of you go! Find Beast boy. I got this." Ichigo told them.

"But Blood Moon…" Lucy was about to object.

"He's right," Erza interrupted, grabbing Lucy's arm. "Blood Moon will deal with him. Right now Beast Boy needs us. We know where to look so let's go. We have no time to waste." She said and Lucy knew she was right.

"Good luck, Blood Moon." Lucy said and went with the girls.

Ichigo glared at BlackWarGreymon and said, "Why are you eager to pick a fight with me?"

"I've been created to fight. Now enough talking. Come at me and make it interesting for me!" BlackWarGreymon spat and attacked once again, as did Ichigo.

* * *

The green Titan felt something has hit his head. Beast Boy doesn't know why, but he felt a slight breeze passing through his body as he felt something missing.

"Oh man, what hit me?" he asked as he slowly opens his eyes, finding himself in some kind of room with bright lights showing three girls. "Wait, why am I not wearing clothes!?" He asked noticing that he's tied to a chair, naked, and wearing a necklace.

"Sorry, that was my doing." Said Sun-Sun, who appeared to be wearing a long Chinese-like dress with long arm sleeves. "I was curious in what you look like underneath."

"Yeah, and what is that between your legs?" Mila-Rose asked pointing at Beast Boy's package. "It's so big, it's freaking me out."

"Those are my family jewels!" Beast Boy replied, turning around in embarrassment that a bunch of the girls.

"Really?" The three asked in surprised.

"Give them to us then." Apacci said as she brings out her knife "I might make a good profit from them." She said with a predatorily grin which frightens the changeling.

"NO! Stay away from me!" Beast Boy panics comically turning his head around in panic.

"Stand down, Apacci." Spoke Harribel who made her presence known to the green titan "I don't want you to lay harm on him."

"Fine." Apacci grumbled, butting her knife down.

Beast Boy felt the time to shape shift as he tries to change into any animal. But for some reason, he can't change into one "Why aren't my powers working?" He asked.

"The necklace you're wearing is a magic necklace." Harribel states "It can cancel out any powers of any superpower being. Even Hercules is affected by this necklace when Queen Hippolyta punishes him thousands of years ago."

'That's just great!' he thought. Beast Boy is right now frightened by the four, as he tries to look brave "W-What do you all want from me?"

Harribel smirked as she responds "I'm just curious at what kind of male you are. I have never seen something like you before, a shape shifter that could turn into any animals and nobly risk your life to save a woman." She presses her arms between her boobs, popping her cleavage up which makes Beast Boy look and turn away, only for him to get an erection.

"Hey, check this out!" Mila-Rose said as she grabs his cock, "It got bigger, and harder!"

"Be careful with that! It's my most very important body part!" He exclaimed as she lets go.

"How come you don't have a cunt like we do?" Mila-Rose asked him "Or boobs for that matter?"

Beast Boy looks to see their curious faces, 'Is this god's punishment?' he asked himself in his mind as he sighed and he begins to explain "You see, down here is a male organ called a penis, instead of a vagina like women have. We use these to pee with and use them to reproduce with women. Men don't have boobs since women only have boobs because they're filled with milk to feed their babies."

"Really?" Apacci asked, looking down at her own chest covered in a white top thinking what he said. Imagining herself as a cow "So basically, I'm some kind of cow?"

"You're probably a dried wasteland." Mila-Rose comments which pissed off Apacci.

"Oh yeah? Well, you're a cow!" Apacci spat at her.

"Cow huh? That's smart, coming from a dear head like you!" Mila-Rose argues.

"Why you, big butted, bitch!" Apacci spat as Harribel comes in between the two and hit them on the heads.

"Enough, both of you go to the corners." She scolds them as if she's a mother giving two girls a time-out. Once the two go to separate corners, Harribel walks towards him while swaying her hips. "You know, I have already taken a liking to you."

"Uh, thanks?" He replied nervously.

"You've used your powers for noble causes, and you were quite honest when answering something you're uncomfortable with." She said as she sits on his lap, laying her legs on his tied arm as she gets closer to him with her chest pressing at his face. "And I think it would be right if I keep you, as a pet." She said with a lustful look as she licks her lips.

"I need an adult." Beast Boy said nervously making Harribel chuckle.

"I am an adult." Harribel said as she learns towards him, about to kiss him.

Suddenly, before she gets the chance, the roof top was burst through as four of the Titan girls lands a few feet away from the four Amazons. The four look shocked to see them crashed down.

"Great, we have unwanted intruders." Harribel said as she stands up. "Who are you?"

"We are the Titans LA, and you will release our leader at once!" Erza orders, as she then gasps as she, Rangiku, Rukia, and Lucy noticed Beast Boy naked.

"Why are you naked!?" Lucy asked in shock and embarrassment.

"Nothing happened! I hope." Beast Boy said embarrassingly.

"Wow, I never knew you were hung like a horse." Rangiku comments, as she stares at it with lustful eyes 'How is he able to move around properly with that thing hanging in his pants.' She thought in wonder.

"Ran, wipe that drool from your chin!" Lucy chastised her.

"This is so inappropriate. We shall have vengeance towards our enemy for violating our leader." Rukia said while turning away to not look at Beast Boy's naked form.

"Agreed." Erza replied as she draws her sword "With Ichigo and Natsu busy, only we can get into battle." She said as the Titan LA girls get into battle position.

"Ha! Do you all really think that you can beat us?" Apacci asked.

"Only one way to find out." Erza replied as she charges at them along with her team.

* * *

 **Please leave a review and feel free to fave and follow. Peace out.**


	9. Battle of the Maiden Warriors

**A.N. The following is a nonprofit fan fiction. Teen Titans is owned by DC Comic and I owe none of these Manga/Anime characters.**

 **Summary: The Titans girls are about to have a stand of against Harribel and her three Amazon followers for Beast Boy's freedom.**

* * *

Lucy stands off against Mila-Rose, as they wait for one to make the first move.

'This girl looks tough.' Lucy thought while she looks carefully, Mila-Rose was calm and collected. 'She looks calm, looking intimidating, but beautiful at the same time.'

"Hey!" Mila-Rose spat as Lucy prepares herself for her to attack "You think you're prettier than me or something?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Lucy asked in confusion.

"I don't like girls who think they're better looking than me." Mila-Rose states "I don't like girls with bigger boobs than mine, except for my mistress, Harribel." She draws her sword, while smirking wickedly "I'm gonna chop those large tities clean off!"

'That's a scary thought.' Lucy thought as she brings out one of her keys "Stardress: Taurus Form!" she shouts as she's in her Taurus form 'Taurus should be one of my best forms against an Amazonian warrior.' She thought as a glowing light appears by her hand, a battle axe appears.

"That's an impressive looking axe you got there." Mila-Rose comments "But I wonder if you know how to wield it!" she charges at Lucy with her sword as she brings it down to her, clashing it with Lucy's axe.

* * *

Harribel and Erza face each other, an intense atmosphere rise between them.

"You know, it is tradition for two warriors about to clash each other to exchange names." Harribel states.

"Very well, my name is Erza Scarlet, aka Scarlet Knight." Erza replied while holding her sword.

"And my full name is Tier Harribel, but I usually to be prefer as Harribel." Harribel replied as she reaches out for the sword. She inserts her finger into the clover hole of the guard as she draws it out from her sheath on her back, as after she pulls it over it twirls around until she completely grabs the purple handle. The sword is hollow in the middle as it's wide and nothing but edges.

"What an unusual sword." Erza comments as she pulls out her own sword.

* * *

Harribel didn't say anything as she sprints at her own speed towards Erza. She clashes her own sword towards Erza's as the two starts to sword fight. The two clash their own swords one against the other, as Erza swings her sword towards Harribel as she coolly clashes hers in defense.

Apacci goes after Rukia, thinking to herself, 'This tiny bitch looks super weak. This'll be easy.' Apacci did manage to land a kick to Rukia's stomach, sending her flying all the way to the wall, smashing her through the building.

Rukia lands on the streets, coughing blood. "Damn … she's strong for someone so small." She said, struggling to get back up.

Apacci jump out of the wall towards Rukia, lifting her right leg to kick down. Rukia quickly forms an ice shield but to her shock, Apacci breaks the shield. She jumped out of the way and rolled away. She looks to her opponent who comes at her, sending a barrage of punches and kicks, which Rukia barely dodges, until one kick hit Rukia in the side, cracking a rib. Apacci also did a high jump kick, kicking Rukia in the face, sending her flying. Rukia laid on the ground, panting and she asked Apacci. "Where have you learned these combat moves? These are Chinese martial arts. I thought you were from Themyscira."

"Themyscira has libraries about every martial art known to man. The one martial arts that interested me the most was kung fu. I practice me martial arts against my fellow Amazons on both Themyscira and Amazon Lily." Apacci replies with pride in her tone.

"Amazon Lily? What's that?" Rukia asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not many know of it, being the sister island of Themyscira. It has been kept secret even before Hippolyta came and created the island." Apacci explained. "Amazon Lily is not only the home of many female tribes, it also has its own government with an empress as its ruler. That Hancock is a bitch though. Thinking she's the most beautiful cunt the world has ever seen. Fucking ego centric fat ass." Apacci said with a frown. Then her head snapped and she spat, "Hey wait a minute! Why am I wasting time explaining this crap to you?! I should be killing you!" She said and then pulled out a dagger and started attacking Rukia, who looked at the knife with fear. "Now die, you little dwarf!"

* * *

While everyone else was battling their chosen opponents, Rangiku rushed towards Beast Boy. "Don't worry Beast Boy. I'll have you out of here in no ti-ikes!" She cried out as she jumped out of the way as a sai nearly hit her. Sun-Sun went to retrieve her sai that was stuck on the ground.

"You will not lay your hands on lady Harribel's new pet." Sun-Sun told Rangiku, holding her sleeve to her face. "Not unless you want me to turn you into a pincushion."

Rangiku examined the frail looking young woman and smirked with confidence. 'She doesn't look like much. This'll be easy.' She thought and looked past Sun-Sun towards Beast Boy and said, "Hang on a little longer, Garfield. I'll beat this bitch shortly and save you. And then you'll owe me." She said and Beast Boy quivered at the thought of owning Rangiku a favor.

"Beat me?" Sun-Sun asked, feeling insulted. "I really hate those who underestimate me. If you think you can beat me so easily then come at me instead of just standing there bragging like a buffoon, you mindless cow."

A vein popped at Rangiku's forehead. "Oh, that does it." She said and summoned sand from her bag. "Imma whip some manners into you." She said and sent sand at Sun-Sun in the shape of a whip. Sun-Sun dodged the sand, gracefully. She manages to move into Rangiku's space and thrust her sai forward. Rangiku dodges the sai but it gazes her arm. Rangiku wince in pain, holding her bleeding arm. Sun-Sun smirks and tosses her sais towards the busty sand woman. Rangiku uses her sand powers to create a shield to block the sand, only to be surprised attacked by Sun-Sun, who had managed to move behind Rangiku at an impressive speed and thrusted her sai towards Rangiku's face. Rangiku was able to move out of the way just in time, as the sai cut a few strands of hair from her bangs. Rangiku jumps away from the Amazon, whom follows her, swaying like a snake. 'This bitch attacks her enemies like a cobra fighting a predator.' Rangiku thought.

* * *

"You have quite the feat with your swordsmanship, even when you're so young." Harribel comments.

"Thank you." Erza replied as she clashes her sword with Harribel's. Who push her back far from a distance "Black Wing Armor!" she calls out, as Erza's armor glows a bright light. The light died down as her new armor is in place. It's black all over, with a pair of bat wings on her back. She has white crosses on the large shoulder pads, and large metal, feather-shaped plates connected to her waist guard, with a breastplate that shows her cleavage and belly, black bottoms and wears black arm guards with bands on her upper arms, and thigh high plated boots. She carries a large sword with a red pattern, purple helm, and black handle.

"Interesting, do you have the same powers as the blond girl?" she asked, curious about Scarlet Knight's armor change.

"Not really, I used a type of magic called Requip. It is a type of magic where I stored all my swords and armor in an amulet that I found when I was little." Erza states, showing what's on her arm guard, a red jewel with a bronze emblem resembling a shield.

"I find your amulet…interesting." Harribel respond with familiarity in her tone as her eyes narrowed at her. She clashes her sword with Erza's as they continue to fight. Erza vertically swings her sword down to Harribel who blocks it with her sword, as Harribel pushes her sword onto Erza's, as they back away from each other. Erza uses her incredible speed to swing her sword with a large slash across Harribel, who blocks it with her sword. Harribel then position her sword to head straight for Erza's chest. Erza blocks the attack, as Erza push back Harribel as she makes multiple swings towards the Amazon with her sword. "Moon Flash!" she shouted, as she creates a large bright slash towards Harribel, causing her to crash out of the wall of the building, as she glides back outside with her white heels. 'Impressive, her strikes are getting stronger.' She noted in her thought as she asked her "How are your attacks this strong?"

"It's my Black Wing Armor special ability. It can increase its power with each strike." Erza states.

"Very impressive, but such power has sacrificed your speed." Harribel states as in a flash pushed Erza back with her sword, as her sword makes a large slash which manages to land a few hits on her exposed skin. A few cuts on her stomach and her chest.

"Crap." Erza said, seeing the cuts on her exposed parts. Her skins supposed to be durable but Harribel manages to cut her "Your sword is no ordinary sword." She states.

"Hephaestus can only make the best weapons, something that you would know." Harribel states, which confused Erza.

"What are you talking about?" Erza asked her.

"Don't try to deny it, thief!" Harribel told her in a tone mix with calm, but anger. "You have stolen that amulet Hephaestus had made thousands of years ago, the enemies of the Amazons stole it!" she said as she swings her sword to clash with Erza's, who backed away from the attack.

"But I haven't stolen this amulet!" Erza claims while holding her position.

"Do not deceive me, thief. That amulet doesn't just let itself to be fallen by a mere human. It would kill them if they possess the amulet according to Hephaestus!"

"But that's thousands of years ago by your claim! I wouldn't have been alive at the time! I'm only seventeen years old." Erza stated.

Harribel looks at Erza's eyes, as she doesn't see deceit in them "You do not look like a liar." She notes "Regardless, I'm going to defeat you." She said as she backs away, her sword starts to glow yellow, creating energy around it as she launches it towards Erza from a distance projecting yellow energy out of the sword's projectile shape. However, Erza didn't dodge, as she uses her own sword to deflect it, sending it flying to the sky. This got Harribel to look at Erza in wonder. "Why didn't you dodge it? You could've move even without your speed in that armor."

Erza respond "If I had dodged it, it would've hit any of the buildings full of civilians behind me."

"How noble you are." Harribel complimented "Follow me." She said as she dash from the area as Erza followed to her direction.

* * *

Lucy is being forced back by Mila-Rose's attack, as Mila-Rose jumps back as Lucy gets her posture back 'She's already stronger than me, with quite superior skills.' She thought as she looks at her opponent while going on defense.

"You have the strength of the Amazons, but you have no combat training!" Mila-Rose mocks as she uses her speed to get behind Lucy, surprising the blond. She disarmed her from the axe and places her right leg over Lucy's and trips her over. "Die!" she shouts as she brings her sword down towards Lucy's chest. Lucy closed her eyes feeling like this is the end, but to hers and Mila-Rose's shock the blade shattered into pieces "The fuck!?" Mila-Rose asked.

"I didn't know that my skin's indestructible." Lucy comments, as she is grabbed by the throat and pinned down by the Amazon. Mila-Rose then starts punching her in the face repeatedly. The blond grabs the Amazon's arm and raise her legs up to lock the dark-skinned woman's arm.

"Let my arm go, you bitch!" Mila-Rose snarled as she lifts the blond up, and smash her on the floor. Lucy held the arm as she is smashed down the floor repeatedly. After many slam downs, Lucy eventually let go of Mila-Rose's arm as she fell on the floor. She grins as she picks up Lucy as she raises her fist and punch her twice in the stomach, and a right hook to the face which launches Lucy to the wall.

Outside, a lot of people were going on about their business. That is when Lucy was smashed through a wall, startling the civilians as Lucy hits a car. They scream as they run away as soon as Mila-Rose steps out of the hole of the building.

"This is about to be fun." Mila-Rose states as she increases her speed to launch herself towards Lucy. However, Lucy was grabbing hold of the car she crashed on as she quickly swings it down to hit Mila-Rose, sending her flying.

"Man, I should sign myself up for softball." Lucy comments seeing Mila-Rose hit the asphalt of the street. She saw the Amazon standing back up, easily recovered. Wasting no time, Lucy rushed over to Mila-Rose as she punches her to the face, backing her away. Then sends a right hook to her jaw and then another punch to the nose, pushing Mila-Rose back. The Amazon glares at Lucy as she dodges her assault, and strikes Lucy in the face. "Your punches feel half baked." Lucy comments as she grabs Mila-Rose in a full nelson and back flips, but fits the asphalt first. Lucy then grabs the Amazon's leg and hits her against a tree on the sidewalk, shattering it. She then throws her into the ground with tremendous force, causing the Amazon to bounce a little as she rolls over.

"Shit." Mila-Rose said after she stops rolling, about to get back on her feet. But Lucy uppercuts her chi, sending her flying down in MacArthur Park. Mila-Rose was launched down to the ground as Lucy came down to the park.

"This is good now that we're here." Lucy comments "Less civilians to not get involve with."

Getting back on her feet, Mila-Rose spits out some blood from her mouth, as she states "Although you don't have the same combat experience and fighting skills as I do, you are still a formidable opponent with your superior skills and durability." She then starts removing her bracelets as she drops them, hitting the ground hard which results a dust cloud and craters.

"Those bracelets weigh a ton!" Lucy comments in shock.

"I wear weighted armor to slow myself down." She explained while removing her boots, which weighs even more than the bracelets.

"But why would you wear clothes and armor that are heavy to slow you down!?" Lucy asked her out of curiosity.

"Because most of the Amazons back home is hardly any challenge for me, except for Queen Hippolyta, that bitchy Empress Boa Hancock, and my mistress, Harribel. If I don't wear those weights, the fights would be boring for me as they would end too quickly." She explains while removing her skirt, revealing her undergarment which shows a lot of her butt. She drops the skirt, resulting in another crater and dust cloud. She smirks as she saw Lucy looking nervous as she charges with great speed that Lucy didn't saw coming.

What Lucy only knows is that Mila-Rose has gotten much faster, as she receives a barrage of punches from her. Lucy could only stand in a defensive boxing position that covers her face with her fists and her torso with her elbows. Mila-Rose then kicks Lucy on the side that sends her flying far to hit the ground. Lucy quickly recovers from the impact, but she looks up to see Mila-Rose up in the air, as she comes down towards her.

"YAAAH!" Lucy cried out as she jumps out of the way before Mila-Rose can land on her flat. 'That was close.' She thought but Mila-Rose jumps towards her again, this time headbutts her and grabs her top and pulls her towards her and lands a punch so hard, it spun Lucy in the air before hitting the ground.

"Hehehe, now this is a fun battle!" Mila-Rose comments as she picks Lucy up and gives her a full nelson, thus squeezing the air out of her. "I'm going to squeeze you until you pop!" she told her as Lucy starts to turn blue.

'I…can't…breath.' Lucy was gasping for air, but she refuses to give up and pulls her head back, as she hits the Amazon in the face several times with her head. This force Mila-Rose to let go of her as Lucy elbows her in the belly. She cries out as she grabs Mila by the head and pulls her forward to the ground, laying in front of Lucy who pins her down. "Gotcha!" she said as she starts punching Mila-Rose's face while sitting on her stomach.

The Amazon stretches her legs up and wraps them around Lucy's neck, and throws her forward. Once she gets up, she grabs Lucy by the hair and strike her with three punches in the face before tossing her across the park. Lucy flew down to the lake of the park as she made a splash. "

With a gasp, she rises from the water, Lucy coughs out the water as she finds herself in the water just by the waist. "Thank god I wasn't deep." She said as she saw Mila-Rose at the shore.

"I'm going to enjoy drowning you in the water." Mila-Rose grins as she cracks her knuckles.

"Actually, throwing me here in the lake was a big mistake." Lucy told her.

"Yeah? Why?" Mila-Rose asked, still grinning.

Lucy brings out another key as she respond "Because of this. Stardress: Aquarius Form!" she said as she gets into her Aquarius form. She then possesses the water to rise, creating a large tidal wave.

"Shit!" Mila-Rose cursed as she turns around to run away, but got caught as the wave splashes her down along with the shore.

* * *

Apacci aimed for the neck but Rukia dodged it and froze the asphalt underneath Apacci's feet, causing the Amazon to slip and fall, hitting her head. She rubs her head and rises to her hands and knees but they are suddenly engulfed in ice. Apacci glares at Rukia. "You think this will stop me, bitch?!" Apacci shouts and breaks out of the ice, easily. Rukia looks shocked and before she can counter attack, she gets kicked in the stomach once again. She coughs up some more blood as she's sent flying.

Rukia hits the asphalt and spits blood on the ground. Her vision is blurry as she sees Apacci approach and she was feeling dizzy. "I was told Amazons were strong … but this is beyond what I expected. Am I right to assume you're the strongest of the four."

Apacci lets out a chuckle. "Yeah, I wish I was as strong as Lady Harribel. I can only dream of ever reaching her level. And I would never say this in front of their faces, but Sun-Sun and Mila-Rose are stronger than me. I only tell you that because you won't live to tell them!" She yells and kicks Rukia, making her role all the way to McArthur Park.

Rukia is in a lot of pain as she struggles to stand up. Apacci approaches while crackling with laughter. "If you're the best man's world has to offer I'm amazed at how your kind has been able to survive this long. Now DIE!" She cries out as she charges at Rukia with a maniacal grin. Rukia quickly summons an ice shield to block Apacci's advancement. "That won't work, you retarded bitch!" Apacci spat as she easily shatters the shield like before. She then brings her dagger down upon Rukia's chest, piercing it. Apacci smirked wickedly with pride. "It's over," She said. However, all of a sudden the cracks started forming from the center of where Apacci has stabbed her. The cracks spread all over Rukia's body and suddenly, the body shattered into millions of pieces of ice. "What the fuck!" Apacci cried out in shock. She had been duped.

She looked around and saw Rukia having retreated to the shore of the lake. "You little chicken shit! Stand still and face me like a fighter!" Apacci spat as she charged Rukia with her dagger out. She repeatedly tried stabbing Rukia but the latter dodged each strike despite her injuries. Apacci managed to cut the upper sleeve of Rukia's yukata and the lower dress, tearing a slit on the dress and Rukia's leg was now exposed.

"This was a gift from my brother, you bitch." Rukia spat while dodging another strike from Apacci.

"I'll be sure to send your brother my regards, along with your head!" Apacci cried out as she struggled to stab Rukia.

However, all of a sudden, a shadow covered the two of them. The short duo looked confused to the side and their eyes widen in comedic horror. Looming over them was a four storage tall tsunami from out of nowhere. Rukia quickly reacted and created an ice barrier around her, something Apacci couldn't do as she tried to escape but the wave came down upon them, swooping Apacci away.

* * *

At MacArthur Park, Harribel makes it down there through a flash step. Erza has made it as well using her wings of her Black Wing Armor to fly.

"Why did you move our fight to the park?" She asked the Amazon.

"I want you to fight without having to worry about anyone getting hurt." Harribel answered, "We Amazonians fight with honor, after all."

"You are very noble yourself." Erza states, as she cries out "Flight Armor!" as her Black Wing Armor is replaced with new armor. This time she wore cheetah ears, one cheetah patterned shoulder pad on her left shoulder and a patterned guard on her left arm, bikini top, and a cloth tied over her left leg. She wore black short-shorts, blue arm bands and thigh high stockings, asymmetric high-heeled. She has a furry collar and tail. She also carries a pair of short swords on each hand with rose thorns on the hand guards.

Erza charges Harribel with more speed as her twin swords clashes onto Harribel's sword. Harribel is now on the receiving end as she is backed away. 'Such speed, as expected from Hephaestus.' She thought, as Erza swings around to hit both her swords onto Harribel's sword. She pushes herself back from Erza as she stood at her ground.

"Looks like I have the advantage over you." Erza states, then felt a splash of water from the lake. She and Harribel noticed the shore having filled up with water, the level above their knees. "Looks like Lucy seem to handle her opponent just fine." She said spotting Lucy in her Aquarius form splashing Mila-Rose.

"This is perfect." Harribel states as her sword touches the water, as most of the water starts being pulled towards her "The water wouldn't have come more conveniently." She said as all the water levitates above her, forming a large sphere.

Erza's surprised that Harribel does that, as she comments "I have never heard of an Amazon being able to control water."

Harribel respond "That's because my mother was an Amazonian, but my father was an Atlantean. I'm what you call, a hybrid of both races." She said as she spoke "Cascada." As the watery sphere launches towards Erza.

* * *

As the water goes back to the lake and the shore, the dark-skinned Amazonian is seen laying on the grass coughing up water. She turns to Lucy with a growl "You used a dirty trick!" she spat with her growl.

"When you're fighting for survival, it doesn't matter how you fight as long as you live." Lucy comments.

"Only a coward would say that!" Mila-Rose spat.

Lucy waves off those words as she held up another key "Stardress: Sagittarius Form!" her Aquarius form disappears as she appears naked under the glowing light, materializing a new outfit. A twin tailed green coat and sleeves that leaves the shoulders, chest, and upper back bare. Dark thigh-high boots with light trim at the top that split above the knees revealing her thighs, white panties, and her hair is a ponytail with two bangs around her face. The symbol of Sagittarius is located on her left shoulder. "Time to hit you with my best shot!" she declares as she summons an energy arrows and began to shoot at Mila-Rose.

The Amazonian easily dodges the arrow, "Your aim is as flawed as a crossed-eyed harpy!" she mocks.

Lucy smirks, as she replied "Even if you dodge the arrow, it doesn't matter." Mila-Rose was confused, until the arrow struck at her from behind.

"GAAAH!" Mila-Rose screams in pain after the arrow blasted at her "What the hell just happened?!"

"My arrows will never stop chasing its target until they hit." Lucy explained which shocks Mila-Rose. Lucy then summons more energy arrows and keep firing at her.

"Hey, w-w-wait a sec!" Mila-Rose was frightened as she avoids the dozens of arrows aiming at her. But they keep coming as she sprint out of the way. One of the arrows manage to hit her causing her to slow down as they explode on her. "I hope that's all of them." She said as she turns around, her eyes pop up in panic as the rest of the arrows hit her with devastating impact. Bruised up, she turns to see Lucy waves another key as she is in another form.

"Stardress: Leo Form!" she declares as she now wears a long black frilly dress with one slit showing her left leg, a golden robe, black choker, detached sleeves, her hair tied to a quaint bun and black heels, the Leo symbol is located on her right breast. She charges at Mila-Rose, raising her left leg up "Regulus Lucy Kick!" she shouts as she kicks Mila-Rose's chin follow by a bright light.

Mila-Rose was launch backward as she felt dizzy "Worst…name for a move…ever." She said as she passed out to the ground.

Reverting to her civilian form, Lucy drops to the ground as she heavily pants "I used way too many forms in one battle in so quickly." She said to herself. "I need more training in order to improve."

* * *

After the water cleared, Rukia was relatively unharmed thanks to her barrier. Rukia looked around as the water on the ground gave her an idea. However, all of a sudden, her barrier was shattered by a chakram that flew straight towards Rukia's head. Rukia narrowly dodged it, as it cut her back, leaving a bloody gash on her back. She cried out in pain as she hunched forward, shivering in pain. Rukia froze the wound to prevent the bleeding.

The chakram flew back to Apacci's hand in a boomerang like fashion. The short Amazon was glaring furiously at Rukia. "No more games," She growled as she removed her other bracelet, which transformed into another chakram. "You like my chakrams? I call them antlers."

Rukia looked confused and asked, "Why would you name them that?"

"I've always had a fixation with deer's. I admire how they use their antlers for attack and defense to show their alpha." Apacci replied with a shrug. She then threw her bracelets like chakrams at Rukia.

The latter created an ice wall from the water on the ground, which the chakrams easily shattered, as she advances on Apacci. The chakrams returned to Apacci's hands and she tells Rukia. "It's hopeless. You can't beat me."

"I have one last trump card," Rukia states as she place her hand onto the ground and suddenly the water turned into a field of ice spikes around Apacci's area.

The Amazon jumped into the air in panic as she spat at Rukia, "Are you trying to kill me, psycho?!"

Rukia replied "No, I just want you to back away for you to get hit." As Apacci is confused until she felt something hit at the back of her head. Rukia had created an ice block behind Apacci to hit her. "I made a calculative plan to beat you when that wave hit us. Which proved to work." She stated as Apacci hits the ground.

Apacci staggered as she tried getting back up, holding her aching head. "I swear … I will fucking ki…" Apacci didn't get to finish her sentence as she was engulfed in ice, turning her into an ice statue.

Rukia sighs with relief. She then freezes her injuries to prevent anymore blood loss. "So glad I didn't waste all my energy like I did with Juvia." She states.

* * *

Erza uses her speed to get out of the way, but the water torrent rush down towards her as she manages to get caught in the current. Erza gurgled in the torrent, floating around as she spins and turns through the stream of water. She has regained her posture once she's in the sphere of water. 'This sphere of water, no guessing that this is truly Atlantean magic.' She thought while holding her breath, and then spotted Harribel, who is wearing nothing but white bra and panties, jumping into the sphere, and swims faster around her.

"You like it? This is my Naval Battle Sphere. I used this to increase the speed of my Atlantean powers." She said through the watery sphere. Suddenly, she swam fast towards Erza with incredible speed.

'Like a shark swimming towards its prey!' Erza thought in shock, but she narrowly dodges Harribel, but unfortunately her belly gets cut from her large sword, as blood gushes out from Erza's side. 'Dammit! She has gotten me!'

"I didn't even use half my speed." Harribel states in disappointment, "La Gota!" she shouts as she held her sword, and shoots a large projectile towards her, managing to strike at Erza.

Her lungs were burning. Erza felt that she would die due to lack of air if she stays this way any longer. 'Only one armor will do.' She thought as she spoke through her mind 'Sea Empress Armor!' as her armor changes into a new, revealing, green armor. She has a blue head guard with fins on each side, larger fins connected to her seaweed-like top that exposes her breasts to her stomach, with green shoulder pads and arm guards, black bikini bottoms, and thigh high metallic boots. This kind of armor manages to make Erza breath again. "Much better." She said while breathing underwater.

"Your armor resembles that of a female Atlantean warrior." Harribel states "But just because you are dressed like an Atlantean, doesn't mean you are one. La Gota!" she shoots more projectiles of water towards Erza, but once it hits the scarlet woman, it shows no effect. "What in blazes?"

"My Sea Empress Armor can nullify any water attacks thrown at me, making your powers useless!" Erza states as she summons the Crystal Sword, a long sword made of crystal that matches the armor's motif.

"Fine, but I can still defeat you!" she declared as she charges towards Erza as the two start to clash again. They each back away as they charge again, striking at each other with their swords. Their speed is incredible like two fast fishes swimming against each other.

"Looks like we're in sync through speed." Erza states as Harribel realizes this as well.

"Yes, we're equals now and neither can win this fight." Harribel replied.

"I think I may have the solution to this." Erza said, as she held her sword towards Harribel, as she uses the water around her to shoot a blast of water towards her, causing Harribel to be pushed out of the way. With the surprised attack, Erza quickly swims out of the sphere and back to the surface, jumping high in the air.

Now at a distance from the sphere, she cries out "Lightning Empress Armor!" her armor changes into another armor. This armor is all white with large shoulder guard spikes, breastplate with yellow markings all over along with a decorative cloth with black arm guards with white spikes, greaves, and black thigh high stockings. She also sports yellow ribbon headband. Holding a round spear, she aims at the sphere as she shoots lightning into it, conducting electricity.

"AAAAAAHH!" Harribel cries in pain as she's being electrocuted from Erza's Spear of Lightning. The sphere dissolves as the Amazonian falls to the ground with a loud thud. Covered in bruises, she is unable to move, but is still conscious. She saw Erza landing next to her, reverting back into her Knight armor. "Hephaestus knows how to make good weapons. I accept my defeat, so make my death quick." She said while exposing her neck.

"That's not our way." Erza states.

"Are you showing mercy? Showing mercy to your enemies would lead to your own downfall someday! They would only return one day to exact revenge and the only permanent solution is death!" Harribel berates her.

"There's always another option. Death should never be a solution. It's pathetic of you in seeing death as the only solution." Erza told her as she makes her sword disappear back into her amulet.

"If you don't kill me, I will come back for you!" Harribel warns her as Erza only turns around to leave.

"I dare you to, and that I'll only beat you again." Erza said as she leaves Harribel in her down form.

* * *

Back inside the building, Sun-Sun advanced on Rangiku at incredible speed, thrusting both sais forward but Rangiku manages to move out of the way and Sun-Sun crash into the brick wall. 'Wonder if she knocked herself out,' Rangiku thought, only for Sun-Sun to slither back out of the hole, making Rangiku look sicken. Sun-Sun launch at Rangiku with her sai, this time slashing at her stomach, cutting Rangiku's dress, leaving a tear, showing parts of her stomach and a scratch. Rangiku wince from the pain and decides to start fighting seriously as she summons sand to create a tornado.

"Oh dear," Sun-Sun says before getting swooped away by the tornado launched into the wall once again. Rangiku then forms the sand into a giant hand and grips Sun-Sun to prevent her from escaping. "Hey! Let me go." She spat, struggling in Rangiku's grip.

The busty teen walked over to Sun-Sun and punched her across the face. "That's for ruining my favorite dress," She said before landing another punch to Sun-Sun's face. "And that's for embarrassing Beast Boy and making him feel shameless. That's my job." She growled.

This did not go unheard of the Titan LA leader as Beast Boy said in a deadpan, "My hero."

Sun-Sun looks at Rangiku with a creepy grin as she says "Punching me was big mistake." Suddenly, her eyes turned snake like, frightening Rangiku. Sun-Sun shows her teeth, which had turned sharp, like a snake. Suddenly, something came out of her sleeves and Sun-Sun manages to break free of Rangiku's hold. "Snakes can slither through many forms. Sand is nothing to me." She mocks as she now appear before Rangiku in the shape of a half human and half snake.

Sun-Sun's new appearance frightens Rangiku as the Amazon towers over her. "What the hell are you?" Rangiku asked, trying to hide her fear.

"I take it this is your first meeting a naga," Sun-Sun replied. "In this form my powers has increased several times over." She says and point her sleeve covered arms forward. "Check this out." She says with a grin and all of a sudden snakes of all kind comes out of her sleeve and attacks Rangiku.

"KYA!" Rangiku cries out in fear as she falls on her butt. The snakes get to Rangiku and starts slithering around her legs, up to her thighs. She panics as they start to slither underneath her dress. One of them gets underneath her panties and Rangiku gasps from having a slimy snake slither its way inside her pussy. "Get them off! Get them off!" She shouted repeatedly, trying to get the snakes of her. "I hate snakes! They're disgusting!" She shouted, angering Sun-Sun that Rangiku had called her 'babies' disgusting.

"Wrap this cow up." She said and the snakes wrap around Rangiku's arms together as they bind her with one snake in between her breasts to put her in bondage, which BB saw and gets a nosebleed, and an erection.

"No! Bad little BB. Go back to your den." Beast Boy growled at his erect penis.

Sun-Sun stares at the creeped out and bounded Rangiku, and wraps her tail around Rangiku's waist, lifting her up. She grabs Rangiku by the side of her face and smirks viciously as she says, "I'm gonna do unspeakable things to you. And by that I mean I'm going to rape you. And right in front of your leader to."

Rangiku's eyes widen and she needs to think of something quick. She needs to buy some time and thought of a plan that just might work. "Okay, you've beaten me. I admit defeat."

"Good girl," Sun-Sun said as if Rangiku was her pet. "Now, shall we get started?" She said, sticking her snake like tongue out towards Rangiku's face.

"Just answer me one question," Rangiku quickly said, stopping Sun-Sun. "What kind Amazon are you?"

"Hm. Seeing as I have you at my mercy, I see no reason why I shouldn't tell you. After all, one would want to know their lover before commencing the act." Sun-Sun said, overconfident. "I hail from a special tribe of Amazons called the Kuja Tribe. We worship snakes and I stem from a special class of Amazons that inherits a form from the mythical snake gods, allowing me to take this form." She explains all the while stroking her finger up and down Rangiku's right breast. She went on to explain the rest about the Kuja Tribe. "The Kuja Tribe originate from Amazon Lily, the sister island of Themyscira. We are ruled by an empress whom I deeply respect, though not nearly as much as I respect Lady Harribel." As Sun-Sun had explained all of this, the Amazon had not noticed that Rangiku had been moving her hand around and formed a ball of sand behind her captor. "But enough of chatting," Sun-Sun said and moved into kiss Rangiku. "Let's get this party started." She said and was about kiss Rangiku. However, the sand woman launched the ball of sand towards Sun-Sun's head. "AH!" She cried out as her eyes were covered in sand. "My eyes!"

In retaliation, Sun-Sun threw Rangiku out of the way, launching her towards BB as she crashed onto him making him fall to the floor with the chair, with Rangiku sitting on his face as he gets an erection. Rangiku saw it while getting the snakes out of her as she gets up, telling him, "I hope you enjoyed the view." He could not hear her though, as he had passed out from excitement. "EEK!" Rangiku cries out as she saw Sun-Sun, after getting the sand out of her eyes charging at her.

"I'm going to snap your neck!" Sun-Sun spat, furiously.

Rangiku quickly summons sand and creates clouds of sand, surrounding Sun-Sun, but her massive tail comes out of the cloud and swat at Rangiku, hitting her in the gut, making her spit out blood. Rangiku was sent across the room and hits the floor, hard. Rangiku coughs and gasps as she struggles to get back up. The snake Amazonian then uses her tail to wrap around Rangiku's legs to drag her back, as she swings her tail again to slam Rangiku to the floor, breaking Rangiku's elbow and shoulder. "AAH!" Rangiku cries out from the pain of her broken bones.

Sun-Sun once again wraps Rangiku in her tail and brings her to her level. "You have quite the skills with your sand powers." Sun-Sun commented before grabbing onto Rangiku's large breast. "But it won't be enough to save you." She says as, grinning, showing her fangs. "I'm gonna inject poison to your creamy tities." She states.

Rangiku was out of options now. 'I really hate using this move. But what choice do I have now?' She thought and touched Sun-Sun's tail with her good hand. Suddenly, Sun-Sun was starting to feel thirsty and her skin which was once slimy from her naga form, started to feel dry.

Sun-Sun drops Rangiku as she realizes that it was she who was causing her sudden dehydration. "What did you just do?" She demanded.

"As a sand manipulator, I can use my powers to dry up anything from concrete, grass, trees and basically anything moist." Rangiku explained. "I've never used it on a living being before though. But I'm glad it worked."

Sun-Sun looked at Rangiku with fear as she replied, "You could've turned me into a mummy with that ability."

"Oh, don't worry. We super heroes don't kill. But I can still do this." Rangiku says, pressing her hands against the floor, and converts the floor into ash as she mix it with her own sand, as she sends her sand straight at Sun-Sun's face like a cannonball, hard after hardening the sand. Sun-Sun felt the sand ball hit her straight to the other side of the wall as she crashed down outside, as her Naga form reverts back to her normal form. Sun-Sun gets back up, seeing Rangiku charging up to her as she covers her own arm into a fist made of sand, punching Sun-Sun repeatedly and a sidekick to the face, knocking her out.

Rangiku shakes her hand as it was in pain from having punched Sun-Sun. "She was a tough nut to crack," She said and turned towards her still naked leader. "Beast Boy," She said, rushing to his side. "Are you hurt?" She asked.

"Just my dignity," Beast Boy replied. "Hurry up and untie me and get me some clothes!" He cried out.

"Got it," Rangiku replied and started untying her leader, while staring at his size. "You've been holding out on me, haven't you?" Rangiku asked, teasingly.

"Sh-sh-shut up and get me my clothes!" Beast Boy spat, embarrassed.

Rangiku smirked and went to get Beast Boy's clothes. When she returned, she said, "You know, if you ever run into an enemy that is too strong, you can always whack him or her in the head with that hammer between your legs."

"I'm both flattered and embarrassed," Beast Boy said, putting his pants on and finally removes the necklace.

* * *

Back at McArthur Park, Mila-Rose wakes up as she looked around and saw she was still in the park, still unable to move thanks to her injuries. She looked to towards where she had heard the explosion and saw Lucy, sitting down and leaning against a tree, also looking at the same direction.

"Erza sure went all out this time, didn't she?" The blonde said.

"Why are you still here?" Mila-Rose asked, catching Lucy's attention.

"Awake already? You sure are tough." Lucy complimented.

"Aren't you going to finish me of?" Mila-Rose questioned.

"That's not how I do things," Lucy objected.

"Showing sympathy for your enemy? Even in victory you're pathetic." Mila-Rose mocked.

"I'm sorry you feel that way but I don't think showing sympathy for someone is pathetic. I think it's more pathetic to take a life. Especially someone who is beaten." Lucy sternly retorted.

"I will heal and come back for you. And next time I will not fall for any of your tricks. I will rape you before I kill you." Mila-Rose warns with an enraged expression.

"I took my chances the first time we fought. I'll take my chances the next time." Lucy replied.

Mila-Rose scoffs and looked away from Lucy. A thunderous boom was then heard in the direction of where she was looking and her eyes widen. "What the fuck? Who are those guys fighting in the distance?"

"That's probably Blood Moon and that monster from before," Lucy replied, looking in that direction.

"Friend of yours?" Mila-Rose asked, looking back at Lucy.

"Yeah. He's the strongest member of our team." Lucy replied, crossing her arms.

Mila-Rose's eyes widen in surprise and she asked, "Really? Is he even more powerful than that red haired bitch?"

"Her name is Scarlett Knight," Lucy spat at the dark skinned beauty, defending her friend. "And yes. Blood Moon is probably more powerful than all of us put together."

"You're kidding," Mila-Rose said. "Why would this city need the rest of you if you have someone like that here?"

"Don't underestimate the value of team work," Lucy retorted, arms crossed. Before the conversation could continue, a loud thud was heard, followed by Lucy feeling pain in her head as she feel to the ground, unconscious, revealing Harribel standing behind her.

"Well said," Harribel told the unconscious girl.

"Mistress," Mila-Rose said, feeling embarrassed that Harribel had caught her beaten. "I'm sorry. I underestimated my opponent."

"We don't have time for that," Harribel said as she grabbed Mila-Rose's hips and she hoisted her up and placed the dark skinned woman on her shoulder, with her butt next to Harribel's face. "Let's get the others and get out of here before they decide to lock us up." She said as she started walking. "By the way, you won't go unpunished for losing. I will personally see to that." Harribel said before smacking Mila-Rose's butt, making the latter yelp.

* * *

For from the park, in the outskirt of the city, Ichigo was clashing with BlackWarGreymon, Ichigo attacking and defending with his sword and BlackWarGreymon doing the same with his three blade gauntlet weapons **(A.N. I don't know what they're called, okay? Don't judge me)** BlackWarGreymon tried kicking Ichigo as he shot his leg into the air, aiming for Ichigo's chin but the orange haired teen dodged the attack and countered by swinging his sword at his opponent but the latter dodged and leaped forward, delivering a barrage of strikes from his tripled bladed weapons towards Ichigo, but he dodged every one of them. Eventually, Ichigo jumped high. BlackWarGreymon looked up and saw Ichigo coming down on him, with his sword raised high and letting out a loud battle cry as he came down on his opponent, while the sun was being shadowed behind him. Ichigo's sword connected with BlackWarGreymon's gauntlet blades with a mighty boom.

Ichigo levitated a few feet away, looking surprised. "The Mountain Breaking technique should have shattered your blades into a million pieces." He said.

"My blades aren't made from cheap metal. Don't underestimate me, boy. Fancy tricks will get you nowhere. Now fight me like you mean it!" BlackWarGreymon spat.

"First …" Ichigo interrupted, "… tell me who you are and why you're doing this."

"Well, I guess it's only fair I give my name to the one I intend to kill. My name is BlackWarGreymon. As to my reason for fighting … do I really need a reason?" The warrior asked. "I am strong. It's only natural that I crave battles. It's what I was made to do." BlackWarGreymon hissed.

"That's bullshit," Ichigo spat. "There's so much more to life than fighting."

"How can speak like that when you're this strong? What's the point of being strong if you do not wish to fight?" BlackWarGreymon objected, angrily.

"We both seem to have different ideas of being strong. You want to be strong so you can fight strong opponents, I want to be strong to protect those I care about," Ichigo spat.

This got BlackWarGreymon thinking and an idea came to mind. "You have friends you wish to protect?" He asked.

"Damn straight," Ichigo replied.

There was a moment of silence before BlackWarGreymon replied, "If that is the case then … here's how it's going to be. If you don't beat me, I will hunt down those friends of yours and I will kill them." That reveal got Ichigo to go wide eyed in shock and surprise. "So from on, if you want your friends to live, you will fight me …" Before BlackWarGreymon could finish, Ichigo had used blinding speed to run past him and cut the side of his face. BlackWarGreymon looked behind him, his helmet cut, looking at Ichigo who had his back turned on him.

"That was a huge mistake," Ichigo said, turning his head to look at BlackWarGreymon, giving him a menacing glare.

"So then," BlackWarGreymon started, "you do have some spine in ya. Then let's get this fight started for real!" He cried out as he brought his hands together and suddenly a ball of red energy started forming.

Ichigo turned to face BlackWarGreymon directly, holding his sword forward in defensive position. "Bring it," Ichigo dared.


	10. A Crocodile In The Mall

**A.N. The following is a nonprofit fan fiction. Teen Titans is owned by DC Comic and I owe none of these Manga/Anime characters.**

 **Summary: After fighting Amazons, a super dinosaur and Natsu encountering a mysterious figure, the Titans goes to the mall, which will be no better.**

* * *

"It seems his heart rate is alright."

"Plus, he hasn't suffered any injuries. That's a relief."

"I cannot believe that he crashed into our mansion without a scratch on him."

Slowly opens his eyes, Natsu shot right up from the floor, seeing a brown-haired woman wearing a red jacket, shirt and black skirt crouching down in front of him and a yellow and green synthetic android with a red face and gemstone on his forehead standing up looking down on him. "Oh, my freakin' head." Natsu said as he gets up, as the woman moves away. "Who the hell are you guys?"

"I'm Scarlet Witch, and my friend here is Vision." Scarlet Witch greets "Right now, you're in the West Coast Avengers mansion."

"Really?" Natsu asks in shock, "Damn, I was sent very far from that crazy dinosaur guy."

"Are you alright?" Scarlet Witch asks, helping him up back on his feet.

"I have recognized you by your appearance and analysis from my data files, you are Red Dragon of Titans LA, am I correct?" Vision asks.

"Yeah! Do you know where I am?" Natsu asks the android.

"You are at the West Coast Avenger's mansion, Red Dragon." Vision answers.

"I don't know where the hell that is." Natsu replied in confusion.

"What Vision means is, that you're somewhere far from Los Angeles around the West Coast area." Scarlet Witch explained as Natsu's eyes widen.

"Damn, I've been sent out that far!?" Natsu said as he begins to leave "Nice to meet ya, but I gotta go back!" he declares as runs out of the mansion by smashing through the wall.

"Hey! You could've just ran through the door!" Scarlet Witch yelled but Natsu didn't hear her as he was running far away. "Damn, he's fast, but not like my brother-fast." She comments, astonished at how the pinkette run so fast. She turns to Vision and told him "Dear, can you send the bill for the repairs of the mansion to the Titans LA?"

"Yes, Wanda." Vision responds as he phase down the floor.

* * *

Up above the city, Ichigo is fighting BlackWarGreymon furiously as the two clashes. Their clashes creates loud booms that got the civilians to look up the sky.

"What was that noise!?" one civilian asked.

"Sounds like its coming from above!" another replied while bringing out her phone to record as well as another.

'That bastard is too strong!' Ichigo thought 'Can't go at him too easy.' He then flash step to a different location, making BlackWarGreymon to follow him away from the city.

Flying at an evenly matched speed, BlackWarGreymon calls out to Ichigo "You coward! You can never escape from me!" he soon saw Ichigo stop, as they're in the middle of the desert. "Hmm, looks like you've stopped fleeing like a coward. Come and fight like a true warrior!"

Ichigo turns to BlackWarGreymon, as he responds "I wasn't trying to escape from you, I was simply taking the battle outside the city. That way, I don't have to worry about casualties and harming other civilians."

"You're sympathetic to those worms?" BlackWarGreymon mocks at the orange haired hero "What kind of warrior are you?"

"I have dedicated my life to protect those who can't protect themselves!" Ichigo states while bringing up his sword aiming at the dark opponent "Your words won't affect me in the slightest!"

BlackWarGreymon snorts with a reply "That doesn't matter, we should get on with this fight!"

"You're right, but first we should exchange names." Ichigo says "It won't be a proper fight without knowing the name of the opponent of your demise."

"Very well, I am called BlackWarGreymon by those whom have created me." BlackWarGreymon states.

"Well my name is Ichigo Kurosaki, aka Blood Moon." Ichigo replied while wielding his sword aiming at him.

"Fine then, Blood Moon, let's duel!" BlackWarGreymon declared as he and Ichigo moves toward each other, clashing themselves with each of their blades. They clash each other on each angle of their blades, as Ichigo's sword gets tangled with the blade claws. BlackWarGreymon then swipes the sword away from his claws as he kicks Ichigo in the guy, sending him back away from him.

Ichigo stops himself as he summons out a Getsuga Tensho at his opponent. BlackWarGreymon saw the attack, as he brings out his shield to block the attack. Ichigo was shocked to see his most powerful attack was blocked and that BlackWarGreymon could withstand. "Impressive, your shield can withstand my Getsuga Tensho." He comments.

"I can tell you haven't held back from using that attack." BlackWarGreymon comments, feeling the attack like being hit with a force of dark matter hitting at him. "But let me show you what a real attack looks like!" he declares as he brings his blade gauntlet together, raise his arms up as he creates a giant, black sphere of destruction "Terra Destroyer!" he shouts as he shoots the large, black ball at Ichigo, who dodges it as the attack hits and obliterates a mountain.

"Damn!" He shouts seeing the mountain destroyed by the immense power. He turns back to BlackWarGreymon who charge with his blade claws at him, but Ichigo dodged by a hair once his opponent swipe down. But BlackWarGreymon uses his other arm to swing to the side, hitting Ichigo in the face. The orange haired teen grunts but he recovers fastly, as BlackWarGreymon launch himself towards him again to push him back while Ichigo defends himself from him. The two clash with their bladed weapons again, trying to push one with the other, as the Digimon notices Ichigo's smirk.

"What are you smirking about?" He demands.

"This!" Ichigo shouts as his blade is surrounded in black energy as he hits BlackWarGreymon back with a Getsuga Tensho by point range, causing a large explosion to the ground.

A large cloud of smoke was covering the field, as Ichigo looks around for his opponent. He then spotted someone rising up, as BlackWarGreymon emerges from the ground. He was covered in scratches, on his armor and skin that draws black blood. He then saw Ichigo aiming his sword at him, shooting another Getsuga Tensho at him but he dodges it, creating another blast of smoke next to him. He looks around to see Ichigo disappeared.

"Where did he go-" he didn't finished as he notice Ichigo from behind. "What speed!" he comments while turning around, wrapping his arms around the blade Ichigo just swing at. The two glares at each other, as the Digimon manage to grab Ichigo's arm and throws him towards a mountain and cause a loud collision. Ichigo's sword fell from his hands during the throw.

BlackWarGreymon made a fast leap towards Ichigo, seeing him roughed up and bruised. "Looks like I'm the victor." He said as he raise his large foot to stomp at him, and shove it down but to his shock, Ichigo held on the foot as he uses his strength to push him back.

"Who says I'm down?" Ichigo comments as he leaps forward him as he throws in a hard blow to the punch on BlackWarGreymon's face.

"So, it's hand to hand combat you want?" BlackWarGreymon snarled as he releases his claw gauntlets to be place under his shield as he puts on a fighting stance "Then bring it!"

Soon the two clash each other with fists. The two sends in many blows and fist attacks, and at each straight to the faces. BlackWarGreymon throws his knee to Ichigo's gut which knocks the air out of him. "Too slow!" he declares as he grabs Ichigo's gi, spins around and toss him to the ground. When Ichigo lands, it causes a large crater bringing out a cloud of dust.

Once the dust is cleared, Ichigo raise his hand up "Zangetsu, come!" he shouts but his opponent flies towards and punches Ichigo before he can get his sword back, sending him to another mountain.

"Your sword won't help you!" He states as he looks over at the sword "Maybe using your sword to kill you will be poetic irony of your death!" he said as he reaches for the sword to pick it up. However, it wouldn't budge. "The hell?" he muttered as he tries to pull it again, but wouldn't move "Come on! This sword isn't heavy, why won't it budge!?" he shouts angrily as he uses all his might to lift it, even flying up. He grunts loudly as he tries to lift it up. But no matter his effort, he ends up sinking to the ground, literally. "YYAAAAAAHHH!" He shouts in frustration "Why can't you get lift!?" he shouts at the sword, which does nothing but sit still, frustrating the Digimon more. Then out of the blue, it pulls up from the ground and flew back to Ichigo. "What!?" BlackWarGreymon shouts in fury.

"You really have me there, but you'll never carry my Tensa Zangetsu." Ichigo mocks, now with his head bleeding. "Only someone who's worthy may lift the Tensa Zangetsu."

Enraged, BlackWarGreymon shouts "You fucker! Black Tornado!" he shouts as he spins around like a black tornado, launching towards Ichigo.

"Shit." Ichigo grits his teeth as he shoots out another Getsuga Tensho, but BlackWarGreymon cuts it through. 'He cut throught!?' he thought as he saw the black mist surrounding the tornado 'No, he's absorbing it!' he thought as the tornado made impact on him. A devastating blow hits Ichigo in the abdomen.

Spitting out blood, Ichigo was pushed back from BlackWarGreymon as he looks down at his own torso. His gi torn open, a nasty wound on his belly. "Crap." He hissed, as he saw BlackWarGreymon standing above him.

"So your attacks can be of use if against you!" BlackWarGreymon mused, as he grabs Ichigo's head. "That works for me."

Ichigo acted quickly and stabbed BlackWarGreymon's leg. The creature lets out a cry of pain and head butts Ichigo, knees him in the stomach, right on the wound, causing the teen to cough up blood. BlackWarGreymon proceeds to slash at Ichigo with his trio bladed armor gloves and kicks him away. Ichigo is down on all four as he's struggling to get up. His vision was blurry and he was seeing double.

'Man, I haven't fought something this tough since … that emo demon.' He thought. He looked up and saw BlackWarGreymon coming down upon him. Ichigo moved out of the way at the last second and rolled away. BlackWarGreymon fired a smaller Terra Destroyer at him and Ichigo narrowly avoided it. BlackWarGreymon powers up another Terra Destroyer and shoots it at Ichigo. It looks like Ichigo got hit until he appears behind BlackWarGreymon. The dino warrior turned around quickly enough to see Ichigo bringing down his sword upon him. The sword was for some reason now covered in the dark red energy of Getsuga Tensho. BlackWarGreymon raised his left arm to block the attack but as Ichigo's sword connected with BlackWarGreymon's armored arm, it cut through the gauntlet, visibly shocking him.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo cried out and struck his enemy at point blank range. Smoke covered the air and once it cleared, BlackWarGreymon is seen several yards away from Ichigo, covered in blood and his arm was hanging, the gauntlet was destroyed and his arm had a nasty gash, soaking the arm in blood. "You can't use my own attack against at point blank range, smartass."

* * *

Natsu jumped from roof top to roof top as he was making B-Line back to LA which was beyond the Hollywood sign, which was now missing the H.

"What happened here?" A police officer asked one of the tourists near the sign.

"You're not gonna believe it, officer." The overweight tourist said. "But a pink haired teenager flew came flying across the city, hit the H and flew straight towards the West Coast Avengers mansion."

The police officer had written down what the tourist's explanation and he was looking very skeptic. "A pink haired teenager … flew through the sign, destroying the H? Do you have any idea how insane that sounds?"

"Officer, it's true. You can ask anybody here." The tourist said.

"I'll believe any of this if you can prove it." The policeman told the tourist.

As if fate had heard him, Natsu jumped out of nowhere. "Excuse me," He cried out as he ran past them, towards the sign, this time, Natsu ran through the Y, destroying it.

The officer and tourist stared at Natsu, who disappeared over the hill. The tourist looked over at the cop with a smug grin and the policeman growled, "What do you want? A fucking medal?"

As Natsu was running, he was nearly shot at by a rocket, sending him flying. "Aaaah!" He cried out as he was flying and spinning across the air. He landed hard on the buildings down below the hill. "What just happened?" He wondered as he stood up, showing no signs of having been affected by that blast. Suddenly bullets went flying at him from various machine guns. "Shit!" He cried out as he quickly jumped to his feet and rushed to the edge of the roof and jump of the building and took cover by the wall. He looked over at the startled civilians and cried out, "Get out of here! All of ya!"

None of them argue and rushed to safety. Natsu closed his eyes used his enhanced senses to listen and smell out his attackers. He could hear how many there were and smell the guns they were carrying. 'Fifty of them. That's less than I had hoped.' He thought with a grin. he could hear some of them getting up on the roof, which was a big mistake.

Natsu sported a toothy grin and fired up his feet and shot himself into the air. His attackers were all dressed in white monk like attires and were heavily armed.

"There's the target! Kill it!" One of them shouted as they all aimed their guns at Natsu but the Titans shot fire at them faster than them and sent them flying of the roof.

"Shoot him down! Shoot him down!" Another cried out as the ones on the ground began firing rapidly at Natsu but he maneuvered in the air by firing flames from his feet, like jet engines.

"Yeah? Take this!" Natsu spat as he came down upon them with his fist raised and burning. He struck the ground with his fist, sending flames at his enemies, knocking them out.

They all took cover from the fires all the while trying to shoot Natsu but he easily dodged every bullet. "You aim like those stormtroopers from Star Wars." Natsu mocked.

From a building afar, a sniper was aiming at the battlefield, towards Natsu, using a CheyTac M200. He waited for Natsu to stand still but he was moving about as he was fighting his comrades. "Hold still, you frog." He growled. Finally, after Natsu had taken out a bunch of monks, the pinkette approached a car where the leader was hiding behind. The sniper smirked. "Got you now, monster." He said and pulled the trigger.

The bullet flew towards Natsu's head at 3000 feet per second, however, Natsu's instinct tingled and with inhumane speed he spun around and caught the bullet in his hand. The sniper was left baffled at this as Natsu then held up the bullet, as if to show the sniper of.

"Fuck this shit," The sniper hissed as he spun around and ran, leaving the rifle behind. However, before he could take even three steps, he stood still, frozen in horror. As if he was now looking upon a monster. "Y-you?" He said as a figure approached him. "N-n-no. Please, have mercy. I was just following orders." The sniper begged, falling to his knees but all of sudden he exploded, blood, flesh and organs flying everywhere.

Back on the streets, Natsu held the leader of the monks by the collar of his robes. "Alright, you fuck. Why did you attack me? What did I do to you?!" He demanded.

"Burn in hell monster," The monk hissed.

"Wrong answer," Natsu spat, raising his fist. "Now, unless you wanna lose your teeth, start talking."

But before he could say anything, like the sniper, the monk exploded, covering Natsu in blood and organs. Natsu was standing still, frozen in shock and horror.

"That's quite enough," Spoke the voice of an elderly man. Natsu turned towards where the voice came from and saw a tall elderly man with shoulder length, wavy silver-white hair, a mustache and a long goatee that went down to his chest. The man had an unusual attire as well, consisting of a long, light-colored robe consisting of two major pieces: a long garment that reaches past his knees, with a tattered bottom edge and intricately designed linings on the ends of its sleeves, including a line of dark lozenges, and a shorter, more billowing garment above it, over only his chest area, an externally and internally dark-colored cape is additionally above both parts of the robe, jutting out in sharp, more elongated lozenge-shaped spikes around the back of his head and Finally, a dark ring on his right middle finger and plain dark high boots complete the outfit.

"It's August! RUN!" One of the monks cried out as he and the few who were still conscious tried to run away, despite being injured. However, before they could take a step, they all exploded, as did the unconscious ones.

"You!" Natsu spat, furiously. "Are you the one killing these guys?!" He demanded.

"My emperor ordered me to do so. The Church of Blood has been his enemy for centuries. And that makes them my enemies." August replied, as if killing them was no big deal.

"But they were already beaten. Even so, it's never alright to take a human life!" Natsu spat, shaking with rage.

"You may be right. But-"

"But nothing!" Natsu spat, as his entire being was in flames, burning the blood from him. "I'm gonna take you in for murder." He declared and attacked August.

"Calm yourself, boy." August said but Natsu didn't slow down. August sighed and lifted his hand and his index finger touched Natsu's chin and all of a sudden, Natsu was frozen solid and his flames went out. Natsu was struggling to move but he was completely immobile. The pinkette was visibly confused by this and August went on. "Count yourself lucky, child. By sending me, your brother has assured the Church of Blood won't come after you again."

"What are you talking about? I have no brother." Natsu hissed.

"All will be revealed in due time. But before then …" August paused as he heard sirens. "…you will have to wait." And with that said, he disappeared in a flash of light.

Natsu was freed from his frozen state and dropped to his knees, panting and sweating. "Who was that cook?"

* * *

Back in the desert, Ichigo was still struggling with BlackWarGreymon, despite that the latter's arm was rendered useless. BlackWarGreymon fought Ichigo, expectedly with one arm. Ichigo's sword clashed with BlackWarGreymon's one battle gauntlet, making clanking sounds.

Ichigo was able to find an opening and punched BlackWarGreymon in the face, sending him flying. With a flash step, Ichigo was in front of him, on one knee and punched BlackWarGreymon in the gut. BlackWarGreymon recovered from it quickly and head but Ichigo and then kicked him in his wound, sending him flying.

BlackWarGreymon sent various Terra Destroyers at Ichigo, but they were all half baked since he could only use one arm and Ichigo could dodge them easily as he advanced on BlackWarGreymon. When he got close enough, his sword once again became engulfed in Getsuga Tensho and he swung at BlackWarGreymon, whom narrowly dodged it. BlackWarGreymon grabbed Ichigo's arm and once again head but him before kicking him in the gut. Ichigo cried out in pain but held his ground, despite coughing up blood. His simply said, "Getsuga Tensho," and the two were engulfed in the dark energy.

"Black Tornado!" BlackWarGreymon cried out and once again engulfed the Getsuga Tensho in his tornado like attack.

"Aw, shit." Ichigo hissed as he landed on the ground, watching BlackWarGreymon coming at him. Ichigo moved out of the way at the last second, narrowly dodging the attack as it torn some of the garments from his robe. Ichigo then elbowed BlackWarGreymon in the neck, knocking him to the ground but he was still conscious as he struggled to his feet. Ichigo dropped his sword, grabbed BlackWarGreymon by the shoulders and tossed him across the desert.

BlackWarGreymon struck several pillars before he struck a mountain wall, resulting in a spider web crater on the wall. Ichigo appeared before his opponent, as he slide down the wall to the ground. BlackWarGreymon raised his right arm up, powering up another Terra Destroyer but Ichigo grabbed hold of his arm, keeping it in place.

"I've just about had enough of those terra mathingies of yours." Ichigo growled. But Ichigo underestimated how tenacious BlackWarGreymon really is and shot his head forward and dig the horn of his helmet into Ichigo's wound. "Aah!" He gasped in pain, coughing up blood.

BlackWarGreymon was able to break his arm lose and shot a small Terra Destroyer at Ichigo's face, sending him backing. BlackWarGreymon stood up and fired another barrage at Ichigo, scoring several direct hits. Ichigo raised his arms up to block them before disappearing in a flash step and reappeared in front of BlackWarGreymon and landed two punches across his face, sending him to the ground. blackWargreymon rose to his feet and charged at Ichigo like a stampeding buffalo. Ichigo moved out of the way, causing BlackWarGreymon to crash into a rock wall.

"You've fought a good fight. Stand down." Ichigo told BlackWarGreymon.

The latter staggered as he rose to his feet. He turned around and hissed. "I will never stand down before my enemies!" He then attacked Ichigo one more time, but he was completely exhausted at this point and Ichigo was easily able to dodge his over punch and kicks. Ichigo finally grabbed BlackWarGreymon's gauntlet covered hand and uppercut him, sending him flying and smashing into the mountain wall. BlackWarGreymon lay in a crater by the wall, unconscious.

Ichigo sighed as he slowly walked over to a boulder and sat down, panting tiredly. He brought out his T-Come. "How can this still be in one piece after all the shit I took?" He wondered, baffled. He shrugged and opened the come to call for some of the other Titans to come pick him up. He was so tired right now that he didn't even notice the ground moving behind him. "Blood Moon here," Ichigo said to the T-Come. The ground started taking form of a giant humanoid rock thing. "Calling any nearby Titan. I'm pretty beat and could use a ride."

BOINK!

Suddenly, Ichigo was struck from behind by the rock creature, knocking him out. Normally, this wouldn't have knocked him out, but Ichigo was banged up.

The figure turned from rock and took the appearance of a gigantic man. He was an extremely broad, tall, intimidating and muscular man. His hair is long and lavender, wavy and light, which hangs down to his shoulders. It appears that under his mask, he has a straight mustache. His most notable feature are is giant shoulders which has three spikes protruding out of each shoulder blade that appears to be part of his actual flesh. There is a tattoo of a purple spade on the front side of both his shoulders. He wears a yellow-gold spiked helmet with a narrow four-pointed star on the front with a spade on the top point. He also wears a metallic belt with a black spade emblem with a light-colored outline on the front attached by chains in a manner resembling suspenders, albeit with chains wrapping around his hips and from front-to-back instead around his body. Underneath his pteruges is a pair of dark underwear. He also wears a pair of light-colored greaves, and a large pair of black gloves. He's also wearing wearing a light-colored spade shaped armored chest plate with the spade symbol attached by light-colored leather straps and a metal chain in-between the light-colored leather straps at the top, with armor plating stretched and wrapped around his sides, and black and white armbands just around his elbows.

The man walked past Ichigo and picked up BlackWarGreymon and placed him on his shoulder. The man looked down upon Ichigo and snorted before walking. He didn't say a word.

* * *

Ichigo groaned as he opened his eyes and saw a roof and Hanataro over him. "Hey, Ichigo. Welcome back." The smaller teen said with a smile. Ichigo looked around and realized he was in the T-Tower's medical bay.

"What happened?" Ichigo asked.

"We got your message, got to your location as soon as possible and found you knocked out and then we brought you here." Hanataro explained.

"And BlackWarGreymon?" Ichigo wondered.

"You mean the thing that attacked the tower. He wasn't there when we arrived." Hanataro replied.

"Fan-fucking-tastic," Ichigo groaned. "What about Beast Boy?"

"Uh, well, he, um … he's telling Robin about everything's that's happened." Hanataro said, looking nervous, confusing Ichigo.

* * *

Beast Boy stood at the Titans computer, giving his full report to Robin about Adonis, the Amazonian group called Harribel and the Tres Bestias, Natsu's run in with the Church of Blood and Ichigo's battle against BlackWarGreymon. Robin was looking down on Beast Boy with a glare as the latter was sweating bullets.

" Four loose cannon Amazonians," Robin began, "a unknown black dinosaur on the loose, and some powerful murderous wizard all manage to slip under our radar, and Adonis was the only one arrested!?" He finished with a cry, practically foaming.

"It all happened at once." Beast Boy replied, smiling nervously.

Robin took a deep breath before exhaling. "You know what? What's done is done. Let's just drop it and move on." He said, holding his frustration in. "What can you tell me about your enemies?"

"Harribel and the Tres Bestias are quite strong according to Erza and the girls. They're supposed to be some kind of class of Amazonians from a country at Themyscira." Beast Boy states. "I've seen one of them turn into a true snake girl. You ever heard any amazons that can do that?"

"Not to my knowledge. I know an old friend from my sidekick days that may know about them so I'll contact her about it if she's heard about this Harribel and her Tres Bestias." Robin notes "And this BlackWarGreymon sounds quite powerful, so I may send out a warning message to not just the Titans, but the League, Avengers, X-Men, and S.H.I.E.L.D. on a careful watch for BlackWarGreymon."

"Alright. And as for the wizard, Natsu says his name is August. Quite a generic name, don't you think? That guy murdered Natsu's attackers and Natsu was almost framed for their murder, hadn't some bystanders filmed the whole thing." Beast Boy said.

"I'll have Raven see if she can find any info about a wizard named August then," Robin replied.

"Okay, Rob. I'll check on Ichigo since he's still recovering from the fight." Beast Boy said as he's about to turn off the screen, but Robin interrupts him.

"Actually, I've been meaning to take this chance to introduce you to your replacement back at Jump." Robin told him as he motions the person from behind the boy wonder to come. "Say hi to our newest member, Damian, aka Shadow Viper."

"Greetings, it is nice to meet the one leader in Los Angeles." Damian said kindly. He seems to wear a domino mask like Robin, but the end corners looks more edgy. He has black spiky hair but with some bangs around, and is about a little shorter than Robin. He wore a black cape that has a hood shaped like a snake's head, and wears a black sleeveless long vest with red straps on, a black viper symbol, red sleeves and black gloves. He wore black pants with a silver belt, and black combat boots. "Robin has told me a lot about your accomplishments. Stopping the Brotherhood of Evil's black hole generator, preventing an alien invasion of Newfu, and how you got the Brotherhood of Evil all frozen up as well as being popular in Japan? You are super cool!" He comments giving a thumbs up.

"Wow, I'm not that good if I say so myself." Beast Boy replied, flattered by Damian's words. "I think he's a good fit in Jump City. Make sure he gets the heads up in not to annoy Raven, or she'll send you to the fly of despair!"

"Oh you got that from Spongebob." Spoke Cyborg as he pops up, wrapping around Damian's shoulder with his arm. "But speaking of, Rae-Rae is already taking a liking of him…a lot."

Beast Boy gasp as he replied "Oh…oh my god! Seriously? He's Rae's boyfriend?" he said with a chuckle along with Cyborg.

"Damn straight!" Cyborg replied as the two laughs in teasement, while singing "Raven and Damian, sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N-"

"This is the reason you two are still virgins!" Raven snarled at them, shutting them up. "For the love of Azar, you two are a pain in my ass." She said with a vein popping up on her forehead while Cyborg backs away.

"Anyway." Robin spoke, getting back in topic "Keep an eye out for this Harribel and BlackWarGreymon. Report back if you guys need any help at all."

"Will do, Rob." Beast Boy said as they cut the feed.

Walking down the hallway, Raven and Damian are seen together talking to each other. "I'm so sorry for their behavior. They can be a couple of jackasses." She states.

"Hey, no worries about it. Now I understand what you meant when you warned me about them." Damian replied coolly. "It's just like with my folks back home. Always teasing little old Damian." He said as he looks at Raven in the eyes. "But you know what? They weren't entirely wrong." He said as he plants a kiss to her lips, as Raven kissed him back.

* * *

Beast Boy looks at the place they were at, showing a sign of despair.

"This is something we've all feared the day would come." He said as standing by him are Ichigo, Natsu, and Hanataro.

"Well, there's no avoiding to it someday." Ichigo replied with his hands in his pocket.

"I don't get why we're here! We should've gone out doing awesome stuff!" Natsu states.

"W-W-We had to, otherwise there's no escape." Hanataro shivers in fear.

"Boys, if there's anything I've experience this kind of thing, it won't benefit for all of us." Beast Boy said dramatically, as he looks up reading the sign. "I've seen the horrors when I was with Starfire in these kinds of things. Unspeakable horrors." The three looks at Beast Boy with a gulp, in front of them was a sign that reads "L.A. Mall" as they're inside the halls of many stores inside.

"Shopping spree!" Rangiku, Lucy, Erza, and Rukia all shouted in excitement when they're in front of the place. The Titans were having a break and this will be the first stop for their break. "We're going to get some good thing to buy, and the boys will be our pack mules!" Rangiku states.

"Uh, we're here you know." Ichigo deadpans.

"So, are we all doing this?" Natsu asked.

"Oh no, the point of a shopping spree is for the one girl to be with one guy during shopping. So, we each pick out one of you young men to go help us shop!" Erza states.

"Well I know who to pick." Rangiku said as she beams her eyes at Beast Boy, who tries to back away but she pulls him by the collar. "Come, Beasty Boy, you're going with me~!" she said as she drags Beast Boy away.

"NOOOOOO!" Beast Boy cries out in comically despair as Rangiku dash into the mall leaving a dust cloud.

The Titans all stare blankly as Rukia felt her stomach growling. "Oh my, looks like I'm a bit hungry." She said.

"Alright! That means we can go to the food court!" Natsu said as he grabs Rukia's hand to drag her to the food court, much to Rukia's dismay.

"Wish me luck, guys!" Rukia tearfully told them while being dragged by the pinkette Titan.

"Poor Rukia." Hanataro said as he felt a hand on his shoulder, looking up to see Erza. "Oh, dear." He said as Erza quickly drags him down to the bathing suit store.

"Come, Hanataro! Help me find the perfect swimwear!" Erza told him.

"Ichigo! Tell the others what I have seen!" Hanataro wailed while being dragged into the store with Erza.

Ichigo and Lucy find themselves alone in the mall, as Lucy looks up to the tall boy "So…you wanna go buy some stuff for the trip to the beach tomorrow?" Lucy asked him.

"Sure." Ichigo replied as the two just peacefully walk in the mall.

In the clothing store, Rangiku has already pick out tons of new clothes.

"Ooh, this one looks nice." Rangiku states as she throws one to Beast Boy, who's carrying a pile of clothes in his hands much to his annoyance. Rangiku notice this as she said, "You know, you can turn into a mule to carry all of this?"

"I'm not going to turn into a mule for you." Beast Boy told her.

"Not even for…this?" Rangiku pulls out a picture and shows it to Beast Boy, who turns horrified by the picture.

"…Where the hell did you get this?" He asks her.

"You remember that little trip I took with Starfire after I friend her on Facebook and she wants to get to know me?" Rangiku winks at him with a fox-like smile.

Flashback.

"Give me some dirt on him!" Rangiku orders the Tamaranean who got to her alone in a bar, after Rangiku took Star and got her drunk.

"I-hehehehe don't own dirt-ahahahaha!" the drunken Starfire laughs uncontrollably while Rangiku tickles her stomach while pinned to the bar table.

Then a picture slips out which Rangiku took notice as her sand grabs it, looking it with a Grinch-like grin on her calculative face.

Flashback Ends.

Beast Boy looks at Rangiku in shock "You told me that Starfire's drink was spiked and you had to rescue her!"

"Her drink was spiked, who do you think pour vodka in her zorkaberry martini, which I'm surprised they make that." Rangiku said as she has a questionable thought "Now that I realized it, that bar was filled with aliens. I thought Starfire's pick for a bar was quite inconspicuous."

At the food court, Rukia is seen eating some Japanese food from the Panda Express, while Natsu is seen gulfing up his thirteenth plate of food.

"More, please!" Natsu asks the waitress who just sweat drop.

"You have quite the bad table manners, Natsu." Rukia comments while eating her rice, but was ignored as Natsu licks the plate.

"Your friend is quite unsavory, fellow." Spoke a tanned teenager with short black hair, dull eyes, four earrings, a long black overcoat and wears a large white hat with black spots.

"I know, I'm sorry." Rukia replied to the man behind her at the table booth, who ask for a check. Unknown to the dull-eyed man was giving a smirk at the two.

Hanataro was sweating bullets when he's sitting on the bench next to the dressing room. Inside the dressing room was Erza who was trying out different outfits. Hanataro notice someone passing by the store as he notice one of them.

'Hey, isn't that-'His thoughts were interrupted when Erza came out of the room.

"What do you think of this one, Hanataro?" Erza spoke at said boy turn to her as he is shocked to see Erza wearing a red one-piece bathing suit with three straps on her neck, back, and bottom with one more like a thong.

"Y-You look nice, Lady Erza!" Hanataro said while blushing.

"Then how about this one?" Erza came back wearing a Native American style bikini, with loose straps hanging from her top and bottoms.

"You look very cultural." He comments while blushing more.

"And this one?" now she's wearing a pink bikini with cherries on her shapely rear of her bottoms which she is facing back. "Also, this one's good?" she then wears a white strappy crossover two-piece bikini "Or this one?" now she's wearing a string bikini resembling the American flag.

"You look good, yes that one's good, and that last one's good for the Fourth of July!" Hanataro said as his face is now completely red.

"But I cannot decide what to pick? They all look so good!" Erza said looking at the swimsuits of her choice. Unknown to her, Hanataro looks like he's nearing his limit to pass out.

Meanwhile with Lucy and Ichigo, the two bought some food for the trip. Some snacks such as chips, soda, watermelon, sandwiches, and lots of food for the beach.

"How do you think the others are doing?" Lucy asked him.

"Knowing Gar and Hanataro, they're probably wishing to hang with us then Rangiku and Erza." Ichigo comments as Lucy nodded.

"You know, this is the first time the two of us are spending time together." Lucy points out.

"Might be because of our work as heroes that we haven't been able to do that." Ichigo states agreeing with her statement.

"Or maybe we don't have much in common." Lucy said.

"We probably have more in common than we think." Ichigo states as he asked her "What do you like to do?"

"Well I like reading." Lucy answers.

"Not much of a reader." He replied, "Do you like soccer?"

"I'm not into sports that much." Lucy states while in her mind speaks 'Not to mention you'd probably kick me across the field by accident if we ever played.' The two ended up at the fountain, deciding to wait for the others.

After a while, Ichigo looks at his iPhone as he suggests "Wanna go listen to some music while we wait?"

"Sure." Lucy replied.

"Pick whatever song you like." Ichigo told her as he hands her his iPhone, as she scroll down the music tracks.

"AC/DC, Simple Plan, Joshua Radin, Green Day…" she listed them out loud as she saw a certain playlist "Disney songs?" Lucy raise an eyebrow at Ichigo who quickly raise his hands up.

"It's not what you think! You weren't supposed to see that list!" Ichigo told her. "Scroll down further for more songs!"

Lucy did, as she scroll down some more as she spot a playlist "I do not recognize the bands in this one."

"Oh, that's because they're Japanese." Ichigo points out.

"Sounds cool." Lucy replied as she scrolls down to the bands "UVERworld, Aqua Timez … Porno Graffitti?" she looks at Ichigo with suspicion, making him look startled by her stare.

"The band is not as dirty as you think." Ichigo assures her, only to see her jump away from him a little.

"Right…" Lucy said as she continues to scroll down, as she saw a playlist of interest "The Beatles?"

"Yeah, I like the Beatles. In fact, they're quite popular and influential back in Japan." Ichigo states.

"Oh, me too!" Lucy said, surprising Ichigo "I always love the Beatles since I was little. My parents used to play them all the time." She then looks at Ichigo as he looks at her back, the two stares at each other at the moment and the next thing they know, they share earphones listening to Let It Be.

Beast Boy in his green mule form is seen carrying large piles of shopping bags tied around him, while following Rangiku in another store.

'Please, end this.' He thought as they enter the store.

"You can go ahead and change back, Gar." Rangiku told him as he changes back, fell down and tired. But has all the shopping bags fell on top of him, burying his whole body.

"Don't you have enough clothes yet?" He asked her.

"But there are too many good-looking clothes for me to have enough!" she replied.

"Never argue with a woman when it comes to clothes." He mumbled.

"Hey Gar, what do you think of this one?" Rangiku pulls out something that made the changeling blush hard. Her hands are holding a pink silk panties and bra set "Do you think it'll look good in me?" she asks him while smirking.

'It's a good thing I'm buried in these shopping bags.' He thought, having a raging boner at the mental image of Rangiku in the pink bra and panties that would barely hold due to her busty look.

"No stop, please!" shout someone from the storage room which got the two's attention.

"What was that?" Rangiku asked.

"Don't know, but- "Beast Boy change into an eel to slip out of the piles of shopping bags as he changes back. "-we're going to find out!" he finishes as he and Rangiku head out to the source of the noise.

In the storage room, a man was knocked to the floor. He is elderly with a bald spot and a mustache as he held his bruised cheek.

"Grandpa!" said the girl who stands by next to him worriedly.

"Serves your grandfather right, bitch." Spoke the tall man with sleek black hair, a scar across his face, and smoking a cigar. He wore a large brown coat hanging from his broad shoulders, a black suit with a green tie, black pants and brown shoes. Most noticeable about the man is the large golden hook for his left hand.

"Better listen to what he says, darling. Mr. Zero doesn't like those who give lip to my boss." Said the woman of Native American decent. She has a purple western hat. With a matching corset top, mini-skirt, and boots. She's also wearing a thick white fur coat.

"Please, Mr. Crocodile, give me some more time. I'll give you the money I owe you!" the old man begs.

"You're out of time." Crocodile sneers at him "Looks like your granddaughter will have to work in the street corners again to pay for your debts."

The store owner grabs Crocodile's leg as he continues to beg "Not that! Please don't put my granddaughter through that again!" he is then kicked by Crocodile in response.

"A lowly rat like you should know its place and not cling onto me like that." Crocodile snarls at him, as he turns to his partner. "Ms. All-Sunday, go get his granddaughter."

"Yes, sir." She replied as she looks at the girl, as she raises her hand up.

"No! Please don't come near me!" she said but before she could do that, the door bust through as all saw Beast Boy and Sandstorm.

"What are you doing to that man and that girl?" Beast Boy demands, as he looks at Crocodile "You, you're the Crocodile."

"You know this guy?" Rangiku asked him.

"Crocodile, a.k.a. Mr. Zero, has one of the biggest criminal records. Ranked among the top 10 worst criminals in the world, plus he's a mob boss." He explained to her "Be careful around that guy, he's the worst scum on the face of the Earth."

Crocodile only mockingly replied "I'm flattered that you've recognized me. I expect trash like you to know me. You Titans and other heroes are all bellow me."

"Don't underestimate us Titans, dude. You'll be very sorry." Beast Boy said as he turns to Rangiku "Contact the others."

Rangiku pulls out her T-Com, but notice something growing out from her belly. "AH! What is that!?" she freaked out, as well as Beast Boy when they saw a slim arm sprout from Rangiku's stomach, as the arm grabs her T-Com and toss it towards Ms. All-Sunday.

Snapping out of shock, Beast Boy grabs his own T-Com only for an arm coming out of his torso, grabs the T-Com, and throws it at the opposing woman. "What the hell's up with these arms!?"

"Thank you, Ms. All-Sunday. Now deal with those two." Crocodile told his partner.

"A pleasure, Mr. Zero." She replied as she crosses her arms with her palms facing up. Suddenly, several arms sprout from Beast Boy and Sandstorm's arms, back, and legs.

"What kind of power does she have?!" Sandstorm asked as the arms bind her arms back as more wraps her neck, and hands from the floor grabbing her ankles and arms from her back wrapping her legs.

"I…don't…know." Beast Boy replied as he and Rangiku are being pulled backwards, their bodies bending as cracking noise is heard.

Beast Boy tries to think of a way to get out of Ms. All-Sunday's bindings which Rangiku has an idea.

"BB…change into something to slip out of those hands!" Rangiku told him while feeling her back's about to snap.

"Read my mind!" He replied, quickly changing into a snake making the hands disappeared.

"He escaped!" Ms. All-Sunday said in shock, then she saw sand coming out from Crocodile as she narrowly dodges, "What's that about, Zero?"

"It ain't me!" Crocodile respond as he saw his sandy body spreading. "What's going on here!?"

"Fufu, did you know?" Rangiku asked as she rise up, stretching her arms our after the hands were dispelled. "I can control sand."

"She made me lose concentration." Ms. All-Sunday said calmly.

"How…how did she know!?" Crocodile demands in anger.

"Well there have been reports on you being a man made of sand, similar to that Sandman guy in New York." Beast Boy states.

"Plus, I can sense sand anywhere, even from you, Captain Hook." Rangiku quips.

"Sandstorm, wanna take care of Mr. Sandman?" Beast Boy asked with a smirk.

"Already on it." Rangiku replied as she raises her hands up, ready to fight.

"Sunday, keep them busy!" Crocodile orders as he knock out some boxes and a shelf to escape.

"Come back here, Sandy!" Rangiku shouts as she is about to chase him, but suddenly a web of arms blocks her path. "The hell!?"

"I'm not leaving you two to go anywhere." She told them while keeping her arms crossed.

"Really?" Rangiku asked "Then I'll just circle around the building to find him!"

"That'll take too long." Beast Boy notes to her "The store owner says that there's a fire exit next to this store, it should lead you directly to where Crocodile is escaping."

"Thanks for the tip." She replied as she heads out of the storage room, leaving Beast Boy and Ms. All-Sunday alone.

"Looks like it's just you and me." Beast Boy states, putting on a stance.

Ms. All-Sunday chuckled "You know, out of all the Teen Titans, I've always liked you the most." She said making Beast Boy blushed.

"S-Stop messing around and get serious!" Beast Boy exclaimed as he's about to turn into an animal to barge through the web of hands, until he saw an arm appeared from his leg and grabs hold of his privates "Shit!" he cursed in panic.

"My, what big balls you have." She comments "It would be sad if I had to rub you out." **(JP-Ryder's note: She actually said that in the 4Kids dub, no joke!)** Beast Boy doesn't know what's worse, the double entendre this woman made, or the situation of his crotch. "Now be a good boy, and let me get away." She cooed as the changeling could've sworn she was looking at him the same way that Harribel was looking at him.

"F-Fine!" Beast Boy agrees, fearing for his family jewels "Just please release me!"

"Are you sure about that?" Ms. All-Sunday teased as she backs away to the back door where Crocodile escaped.

Soon all of the arms disappeared, as Beast Boy gets on his knees once the arm disappeared from holding his crotch. He grabs his crotch, as he laughs in relief "They're okay." He said as he gets back up to chase Ms. All-Sunday.

Exiting out of the fire exit, Rangiku finds herself at the back of the mall across the railing.

"This is where the cargo zone is." She states as she spotted a limo showing up, as she spots Crocodile running towards it. "Oh no, you won't!" she says as she jumps off the railing.

At the limo, a Black-Asian man with white shaved hair, wearing a chauffeur's outfit with a golden number one on his hat pops up, "I got your emergency call, Mr. Zero, what happened?" he asked.

"The Titans LA interfered with my business! Pop the car open, Daz!" Crocodile yelled as he's about to make it, but he stopped suddenly before he can make another step. "Shit!" he cursed.

"What are you doing?" Daz asked in confusion.

"I'm not doing anything, Bones! I can't move an inch!" Crocodile says as Rangiku appears behind him, smirking "You're the most fun villain I've ever met. I've never had this advantage over an enemy before."

"Let go of my boss, or else." Daz Bones said as he rolls up his sleeves, revealing sharp edges popping up from his elbow to his hand.

"Bring it!" Rangiku challenged, but before they can fight, Rangiku was knocked out by Ms. All-Sunday, who did a palm strike on the back of her head.

"You wouldn't last when Mr. One rolls up his sleeves." She states at the unconscious Rangiku.

"Thank my luck you're here." Crocodile comments, as he saw Beast Boy showing up at the door from the mall.

"Sandstorm!" Beast Boy yelled seeing his teammate unconscious. He turns into a T-Rex to rush to her aid as Ms. All-Sunday and Daz Bones all prepare to attack the T-Rex.

"Stand down." Crocodile orders them as he stands in front of his partner. He raises his hand up, and sends a huge sand blast towards the green T-Rex, a large blast down to the mall, smashing through the wall. "Pathetic." Crocodile calls the changeling as he turns to get inside his limo along with his partner, and Daz Bones heading to the driver seat to drive away from the area.

* * *

"Man, that Crocodile is a menace. I have sand in places I'm not gonna talk about." Beast Boy said after taking of one of his shoes and held it upside down to let all the sand out.

"At least you don't have a bump on your head," Rangiku retorted, rubbing her sore head, which was being treated by Hanataro. He, Erza, Natsu and Rukia had arrived on the scene.

"That's what you get for engaging the enemy on your own like that." Erza scolded. "You should've waited for us."

"It's a sad thing when you, as leader, get scolded by your own teammate." Beast Boy, depressed.

"Man, you were up against someone strong and I didn't get to get in on the action." Natsu said with a disappointment.

"Be glad that you only got covered in sand. Crocodile have left many of his victims with holes in their chests." Smoker said as he, his partner Tashigi and the LAPD had arrived after the store owner had called the authorities.

"Bastard," Beast Boy hissed, thinking about how many people Crocodile had killed. "And what about his partner? The tall, tanned native American woman with the handy work."

"That was Ms. All-Sunday. Her real name is Nico Robin. She's a mutant, wanted by SHIELD, the MRD and ARGUS due to suspicion of her being connected to an incident that happened years ago." Smoker explained.

"Really? What kind of incident was that?" Beast Boy wondered.

"I'm sorry but I'm under no authorities to tell you that." Smoker replied.

"Alright," Beat Boy said. "Well, if the LAPD runs into Crocodile again, let the Titans LA know and we'll be there in a giffy."

"We can handle that criminal," Tashigi retorted with pride.

"No, we can't." Smoker told his partner. "The LAPD is good but Crocodile is better. The same goes for his followers. Don't do anything irrational or you'll get killed, you idiot." He harshly told her.

"Y-yes, sir." Tashigi replied, looking down on the asphalt floor.

"If we find any trace of Crocodile's whereabouts, the LAPD will let you know." Smoker assured Beast Boy.

"Thank you sir," Beast Boy replied and turned to his team. "Well, today didn't exactly go as peacefully as we had hoped for so let's hope our little trip to the beach will go smoother." He said with a grin but then realized something. "Hey, where's Blood Moon and Celestial?"

* * *

The two hadn't caught up on what was going on as they had gone to a karaoke café and left their T-Comes with their bags, while singing Yesterday by The Beatles, while not caring about the many cellphones that were filming them.

* * *

Themyscira

The isle of women, Paradise Island, home of the Amazons. This was the current home of Wendy Marvel, who is being escorted by one of their finest warriors, Artemis **(A.N. The design for this Artemis is the one from the 2009 animated WW movie).** The Amazon warrior was currently showing Wendy around the royal palace, showing her the statues of Amazonian warriors.

"And this is Antiope. She was the queen's sister and my mentor." Artemis explained.

"Was?" Wendy asked.

"She died in a battle against Ares," Artemis said, not taking her eyes of the statue.

"Oh, I'm so sorry for your lose." Wendy said, sincerely.

"It's alright," Artemis assured Wendy. "Even if our queen hasn't been able to move on, I have. Though I miss her every day, I have learned to let go of the past and not dwell on it." She said, although, something told Wendy otherwise but decided not to pressure her trainer.

The blue haired girl walks through the hallway, looking at the statues of the Amazons of old. She was so entranced by how marvelous the statues were the she tripped on her toga and fell. "Ow," She groaned and noticed a pair of feet in front of her. She looked up and saw a rather tall woman in front of her. She was a very tall, slender woman with long black hair that extends past her waist with locks of hair that frame her face down to her chin, pale skin, large breasts, a high forehead, and dark brown. She wore a revealing red blouse that showed much of her chest and a loose sarong that exposed her long, slender legs.

"Who is this … child?" The woman asked.

"Wendy," Artemis called out as she rushed to her side.

"Wendy is it?" The woman asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Y-yes," Wendy replied, standing up and dusting herself of. "Wendy Marvel is my name." She politely says.

"Wendy, you are speaking to the empress of our sister island, Amazon Lily." Artemis told her.

"I am?" Wendy asked, looking at Artemis and then quickly back at Hancock and she grew ten times more nervous. "Ah! I'm sorry if I offended you!"

"Just get out of the way," The empress told her and Wendy complied. As the empress pass them, she stops once more and glares down upon Wendy and tells her, "You may be in the isle of women, but if you cross my path again …" Suddenly, the empress and leaning backwards until she's looking up on the roof, while pointing at Wendy, who was just confused by her actions. "…I'll turn you to stone."

"Come on, Wendy." Artemis said as she led the blue haired girl away. "Boa Hancock is a real weirdo among Amazons. She looks down on others so much that she's looking up."

"That's … odd," Wendy said.

Before they could continue talking, an Amazon warrior ran up to them as she said, "Artemis! Have you seen Empress Hancock?"

"We just saw her on her way to Queen Hippolyta's chambers for their scheduled tea meeting." Artemis replied.

"Thank you," She said and ran past the two.

"What is going on?" Artemis asked.

"My most sincere apology, Artemis, but it's urgent." The female warrior said, apologetically as she continued looking for the empress, leaving Wendy and Artemis confused.

The Amazon found Hancock and cried out, "Empress!" Hancock spun around as the Amazon rushed up to her side. She whispered into the empress ear but Hancock only snorted.

"What that buffoon Harribel does is of no concern of mine. If she wants to get herself and her three whores into trouble, then let them. I don't care." Hancock said coldly and left the Amazon speechless.

"Y-yes, empress."


	11. Not A Tentacle Hentai

**A.N. The following is a nonprofit fan fiction. Teen Titans is owned by DC Comic and I owe none of these Manga/Anime or Marvel characters.**

 **Summary: After what happened at the mall, the Titans all decide to go to the beach for some R &R. But, knowing their luck, they will not be able to spend their afternoon in any peach and quiet.**

* * *

"Well after that encounter with that Baroque Works gang, I think we deserve a little rest and relaxation." Spoke Beast Boy as he steps in on the sandy beach, wearing his black trunks that have purple lining, sunglasses and sunscreen lotion on his nose and chest, and brown sandals.

"Gotta say, it would be nice without fighting dark wizards, talking dinosaurs, and a group of Amazons chasing after you." Ichigo said while in a red unbutton shirt, blue trunks and black sandals.

"Alright! Time to make some firecrackers!" Natsu shouts while wearing red trunks that have yellow flame patterns.

"But we didn't bring any firecrackers here." Hanataro states, he's only wearing a white shirt and blue trunks with a towel around him.

"The temperature's nice as well as the sand." Spoke Rangiku as the guys took notice of the girls, and immediately flustered except Natsu. Rangiku was wearing a barely fitting white two-piece bikini with pink flower patterns. Lucy is wearing a pink two-piece string bikini with stars on it, Rukia is seen wearing a two-piece blue and white striped bikini, and Erza's wearing…a white V-kini.

"Jesus, Erza! What kind of bikini is that!?" Beast Boy asks while turning away as well as Hanataro, both have nosebleeds.

"Oh, this was on sale. I have decided to wear something unique." Erza comments while turning around, as the back of the V-kini shows mostly her buttocks.

"Pervert." Ichigo muttered while looking away in deadpan.

"Oh man, why didn't I think of that?" Rangiku pouted as she kicks the sand.

"I don't think that's appropriate in a public beach, Erza." Lucy states.

Rukia notice Erza's boobs mostly exposed from the V-Kini, as she looks at Rangiku's and Lucy's chests, seeing how large they are as she looks down to her chest to compare hers. 'B-Big.' She thought as she turns around looking down in sadness.

"I wonder if I can set fire under water?" Natsu asks himself while looking at the ocean, ignoring them.

"But you know, even if we're all girls in bikinis, I do look good in my string bikini." Rangiku brags while huffing her chest making them bounce. "Don't I look good or what?"

"Your vanity is showing." Lucy points out with a deadpan look.

"You know, it's very unlady-like for a woman to brag about your good looks." Rukia states while recovered from her sadness.

"Sounds like you're hiding your pain in not having an adult body." Rangiku teased her, causing Rukia get in a fetal position while in a depressing state.

"How cold." Rukia said depressingly.

"Enough, Rangiku!" Erza scolds towards the busty teammate "Quit bragging about your body, or I'll give you a hundred spankings with my armored hand!" she declares, causing Rangiku to back away nervously while the scarlet haired girl glares at her intensively.

"O-Okay, sorry." Rangiku replied nervously. 'Erza can be damn scary.' She thought with fright.

"Look. Why don't we all go swimming?" Beast Boy suggests as the team agrees.

Unknown to them, someone was watching them from the lifeguard post. It was Juvia, dressed in the same type of attire she wore back at the wedding. 'Juvia would look much better in a bikini than any of those scanks. Beast Boy would fawn all over Juvia.' She thought, dreamingly as she fantasized about Beast Boy holding onto her, while she's in a blue bikini with white polka dots.

back with the other, they all walk towards the water ready for a swim, right after Natsu lets out a large yell while diving in. As the Titans were at the water, Beast Boy notices one missing "Hey, where's Lucy?" he asks them, as his answer was received when Lucy has been surrounded by some young college aged men with suntanned and bleach hair.

"Surrounded by some douche bags." Ichigo states.

"Hey there, honey. Never seen a girl like you at our beach." Spoke one of the four handsome men surrounding Lucy.

"Oi, aren't you 'dat Celestial chick from d'ose Titans?" another with a Jamaican accent.

"Um yes, but can you please let me through." Lucy told them but is blocked by the frost highlighted haired man.

"Come on, sweetheart, can't we meet and greet. I'm Justin, the Jamaican's Bob, Drake, and the last is Miguel." Justin greets as he points each of his friends including the Latino one.

"Nice to meet you, Senorita Celestial." Miguel told attempting to kiss her hand but is interrupted by the green leader.

"Alright, alright, I think you all crowded Lucy enough." Beast Boy states as he barges in, but is pushed back away by Justin.

"Back off, cross dresser!" Justin mocks as his boy posse laughs.

"Yeah, mon. Go back dressin' like Tim Curry in dat Rocky Horror film!" Bob teased as his boys laughs humiliating the green Titan, who turns to Ichigo with a glare.

"This is your fault!" He spat angrily while Ichigo raise his hands up in surrender.

"Look, maybe I should join back to my friends." Lucy told the guys, not liking how they mock her leader over an incident. As she walks back, Drake grabs her by the wrist.

"Hold it. You can't just leave after we offer ya to hang with us." Drake told her as Lucy tries to get him to let go.

"Let go of me! This isn't cool, you know?!" Lucy states but before she could yank off from him, a growl noise was heard follow by a punch to Drake's face, caused by Beast Boy.

Drake fell down on the sand, his nose broken "Hey, what the fuck, man!?" he demands as he and his boys all look at the angry looking Beast Boy, his eyes flashes green for a second as his face looks wolfish, and has his hands held tight on Lucy's shoulder.

"She said, let her go. GOT IT!?" Beast Boy growled as the men look frighten.

"Come on, let's get out of here!" Justin told them as they sprint away from the changeling, not wanting to cause trouble from the way he looks.

"G-Gar, you can let go now." Lucy told him nervously, never seen him act like this before.

Beast Boy starts to calm down, taking a breather. He quickly let go of Lucy as he replied "Sorry, Lucy. Guess I got a little carried away."

"Though you acted as if you're her boyfriend or something." Rangiku teases him. "You were like an animal that was defending his mate."

"Shut it, let's just go swimming." Beast Boy said as he marches down to the water, as Lucy followed him from behind.

The Titans have spent some time at the beach. For a while they play in the water, as well as moving on to play beach volleyball. Rangiku and Erza moving around to catch the ball has caused some men to eye on them, especially on their chests and butts jiggling around. Rukia just stares at the two and covers her own chest.

Then, Ichigo, Beast Boy, Erza, and Natsu went to the water to go surfing. Erza learns a lot about surfing as she manages to balance herself riding on the surfboard, while Natsu crash down the water after setting his board on fire, as well as trying to catch a fish.

Rukia and Lucy are seen building a sandcastle. They realize that one member of the Titans is missing, as they've realized that Hanataro has been buried in the sand castle. The two dig him up out of there and apologizes for not noticing him.

Later on, they have some refreshments, as Rangiku brought watermelon, drinks, and snacks. They've all have fun eating the watermelon as Rangiku hid her flask in between her boobs. Natsu is seen gulfing up his watermelon.

Then Lucy felt something was pulling her bottoms, as she turns around as she stands up. To her shock it was a loose dog pulling her bottoms down showing her butt, much to her embarrassment.

"Gyaa! What is with this dog!?" Lucy exclaimed, blushing as her butt is exposed.

Rangiku took a picture of it with her iPhone as she comments "And that's for the slideshow."

From the water, a mysterious figure was watching the group of sexy young women.

Nearby, where the Titans are, were Yui and Rebecca.

"For Kami's sake, Becky-chan, do you really have to wear such a shameless bikini?" Yui scolds her. Rebecca's wearing a yellow two-piece string bikini that barely fits her large chest, and the bottoms shows more on her thighs, highlighting her legs as well as parts of her butt.

"I'm fine with what I wear, Yui. Unlike you who's too old fashion." Rebecca shrugs commenting on Yui's blue tube strap top and boy-short bottoms.

"You're attracting too many shameless men in that." Yui states. She saw Rebecca looking around seeing a lot of guys starring at her, both young and old, as their girlfriends are annoyed at their husbands and boyfriends.

"Let them stare all they want, it's nice to be away from school where no one knows that I'm the granddaughter of Riku." Rebecca replied while Yui looks at her in concern.

"Becky-chan, no matter what the others at school says, you'll always have me!" Yui assures her, making Rebecca smile and wraps her arms around Yui to hug her.

"Thank you, Yui. That's very meaningful." Rebecca replied as she hugs her friend. Yui has been pressed against Rebecca's large bust making her blush.

'Becky, why do you have to have shameless chest size?' Yui thought, couldn't believe her friend at her age has large breasts. She quickly squirms her way out before she suffocates her pillows. "No problem, Becky-chan!" she gasps for air while her eyes were blank as her face is red.

"Let's go get some refreshments at the beach shack, my treat." Rebecca said, deciding to thank her friend for her kind words. "Be back!" she said as she walks down to the beach shack. While on her way, she enters in the beach shack on her way to get some refreshments, when suddenly…

BUMP!

"Ya!" Rebecca yelps as she bumps into someone without looking, and fell on the floor. She groans when she felt someone on top of her, "I'm so sorry!" she said, getting a closer look on the guy who fell on her who has green skin that shows some muscle, as her eyes met with a pair of emerald eyes.

"No, no I'm sorry that I fell on you." He replied, as Rebecca recognizes him as Beast Boy of the Titans. "Say, have we met before? You look familiar?"

"N-No way! You must've mistaken me for someone else!" Rebecca replied nervously, not wanting for her cover to be blown. But from the look on his face, he doesn't seem to buy it.

"No, I think I've seen you befo-"

"GET OFF HER, YOU PERV!" shout Yui as she enters. She was going to walk in to tell Rebecca what to get, but then she saw someone on top of her and recognizes him as that Titan LA leader who groped Gladiator Girl. "You have a lot of nerve groping my best friend!"

"W-Wait a sec, it was an acci- "Beast Boy was cut off when Yui kicks him in his family jewels, turning him pale "-dent!" He finished with a high pitch voice as he lies on the ground, holding his agonizing crotch, his ass up in the air, wincing and crying in pain.

As soon as Rebecca gets up, she turns to her friend "Yui, you shouldn't use violence on him! I wasn't in real trouble!" she scolds her friend as she turns back to the green Titan leader "I'm so sorry for my friend, she can be overprotective." She apologizes to him, but didn't receive a response since he's still in pain. "Jesus, Yui. You didn't have to kick him so hard."

"Years of martial arts classes really pay off." Yui comments to herself.

Back with the others, Beast Boy's friends had heard him screaming. "Was that Garfield?" Lucy wondered.

"What happened this time?" Ichigo wondered.

"Please don't tell me he got kidnapped again." Rukia said, rolling her eyes.

"I see him," Rangiku said, looking at the shack. "Looks like he got into some trouble with some crazy girls."

"Maybe they thought he was trying to cub a feel. He does have that nasty reputation." Hanataro said.

"That's what you get for being clumsy and landing on top of a half naked girl." Erza said, arms crossed.

As they were having their conversation, none had noticed a number of tentacles sneaking up behind them from the water.

Back at the shack, Rebecca was helping Beast Boy up, who was still holding his aching crotch. "Are you gonna be okay?"

"In a while," Beast Boy said, crying. "But I don't think I'll be having kids in the future."

Suddenly they heard screaming. "KYA!"

"What the hell?" Beast Boy said, looking up as he recognized the voices of the screams. Lucy and Rangiku had been caught by tentacles and were being hovered high above the ground. Erza had managed to avoid being captured thanks to her reflexes and jumped out of the grasps of the incoming tentacles. "What's going on?!" Beast Boy cried out at the sight.

Suddenly, a giant figure emerged from the surface of the water. It was a giant octopus.

"KYA! Where do you think you're putting your tentacles!" Lucy cried out, hanging upside down, while some tentacles were slithering underneath her bikini, rubbing slimy tentacles against her pussy and another pair circled around her nipples.

"AAAH! What an amazing feeling." Rangiku moaned while slimy tentacles slithered around her entire body. A tentacle went between her boobs, slithering back and forth, while another tentacle pulled her bottoms up, giving her a tight wedgie.

"W-w-what the hell is with that giant octopus?" Ichigo asked as he and Natsu were blushing while Hanataro had passed out from the giant nosebleed he got.

"This is the most amazing thing I've ever seen," Beast Boy cried out as he was frozen in shock from the sight of his two busty female friends being tentacle molested.

'Now's my chance,' Rebecca thought. She grabbed Yui's hand and said, "Come on Yui. Let's get out of here."

"Fine by me. That octopus is a shameless monster." Yui said as she and Rebecca were about to leave.

Right then, a tentacle came flying at Rukia. "Shit!" The small girl cried out and she shut her eyes, awaiting for the slimy coils to wrap around her. But they didn't. instead they went past her and straight for the fleeing pinkette.

"KYA!" Rebecca cried out as the tentacle wrapped itself around her waist and pulled her from Yui.

"Rebecca!" Yui cried out with concern.

"Let me go!" Rebecca shouted, struggling in the grip of the tentacle but more tentacles wrapped around her wrists and ankles, spreading her arms and legs apart. A tentacle went to tickle her armpit and Rebecca stiffed a laugh. "Ahahahaha! N-n-nohoho! That tihihihickles! P-please stahahahap!" She begged in between laughter. As she was laughing, a tentacle went for her mouth and the slimy tentacle slithered in and out of her mouth. Next thing she knew, another tentacle was massaging her pussy.

"Rebecca, stay strong!" Yui shouted with concern.

"Titans, let's save them. Go!" Beast Boy ordered and the Titans LA went to attack.

"I'll burn you into calamari," Natsu shouted, firing up his fists but the tentacle held Rangiku in front of it as a shield.

"No! You'll burn the others." Beast Boy cried out. "I'll take care of that thing," he said and turned into a T-Rex and attacked the octopus head on. However, a bunch of tentacles wrapped itself around the T-Rex and tossed him away into the ocean.

"Amateur," Ichigo scolded. "Let me show you how it's done." He said and leaped forward and punched the octopus's head, resulting in a loud sound wave and the octopus to flicker. It didn't have much effect as it only looked annoyed at Ichigo. "What the fuck?" He said. Suddenly, a tentacle wrapped itself around his left ankle. "Wow!" He cried out before the octopus repeatedly hit him into the beach, resulting in a dust cloud. Once the cloud cleared, Ichigo was seen getting out of a crater, groaning in pain. "Man, that thing is tough."

"Allow me," Erza said and used her magic. "Equip, Sea Empress Armor." She cried out and turned into one of the armor she used to fight Harribel.

"Are all your armors skimpy?" Ichigo cried out, blushing.

"Shameless woman," Yui hissed.

Erza went into attack but the octopus used the girls as shields every time she tried to land a hit. "You coward," She spat, all the while avoiding getting caught by the tentacles.

With Rebecca, the octopus moved one of its tentacles underneath her bikini bottom, covering her butt with slime. "W-what'd you think you're doing?" She asked, nervously. Then, without warning, the tentacle pulled her bottoms up, giving the pinkette a really tight wedgie. "AAAaaah!" She cried out. Although, it didn't sound like it was out of pain but rather it sounded like … pleasure. And then the octopus started spanking her butt. "AAH! That hurts! Stop it!" She cried out.

"Man, this seems like something like straight out of an anime hentai." Beast Boy said, blushing hard, as did Ichigo.

"Stop staring, you pervert!" Yui spat, comically.

Yui shouting snapped Ichigo out of his trans and he raised his hand up and just stood there. Moments later, his sword came dashing down from the sky and landed on Ichigo's hand with grace. As soon as he took hold of the handle, he became engulfed in dark red energy and emerged in his robes as he attacked the octopus once again.

"I'm gonna chop you into pieces," He spat.

"Hold it right there!" A feminine voice cried out and before Ichigo knew it he was knocked to the ground with someone standing on his head.

"Who the hell …?" Beast Boy cried out as he spotted the one standing on top of his comrade's head. It was a slender and well-endowed woman of average height. She has dark skin, golden irises, and purple hair. Her hair is waist-length and kept in a ponytail with chin-length bangs framing the sides of her face. She was dressed in an orange string bikini, which showed a peculiar tattoo left thigh.

"Don't go charging in so recklessly like that, Ichigo you dumbass." The woman said, arms crossed and pressing her foot onto Ichigo's head.

"Knock it off!" Ichigo spat, rising up and his eyes widen when he saw the woman before him. "Yoruichi?"

"Surprised to see me?" The woman asked, grinning and eyes closed.

"D'fuck are you doing here? And why'd you stop me from helping my friends?" Ichigo spat.

"I couldn't let you hurt that octopus. It's someone's pet and I couldn't just let you damage it." Yoruichi said.

"What? Who?" Ichigo asked.

"Fisherman Karate!" A more masculine voice cried out. Everyone turned their attention to the voice and it was a humanoid creature of some sort. It was a large blue whale shark fishman with a stocky build similar to a sumo wrestler and a face that is commonly associated with various Japanese demons such as the oni. He also possesses two tusk-like conical lower fangs associated with Oni as well. He was also wearing a red kimono with various square markings on it.

The newcomer punched the giant octopus in the head, resulting in a loud bang and the octopus to drop the girls. Rangiku and Lucy landed gracefully on their feet, except for Rebecca, whom landed on her butt. Normally she would've landed as well as the other two, but she needed to keep her secret identity as secret as possible so she acted clumsy.

"Nice one, Jimbei." Yoruichi commented with a grin, still standing on top of Ichigo.

"Yoruichi? I didn't look to see you here." The fishman known as Jimbei said.

"Well, I had no choice. Ichigo here is pretty helpless on his own." Yoruichi replied.

"Would you just get of me already?!" Ichigo spat. "You're heavy!"

"What was that?!" Yoruichi spat in anger. "Didn't anyone teach you that it is rude to call a woman heavy?" She said and stomped Ichigo's head.

"Um, excuse me…" Beast Boy spoke up catching Yoruichi's attention. "But who are you and why are you abusing my teammate?"

"This thorn in my ass is Yoruichi Shihoin," Ichigo said, rising to his feet and rubbing his head. "She's the one who taught me how to use my powers."

"So you're a friend of Ichigo?" Beast Boy asked. "A pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure's all mine," Yoruichi said with a grin. She noticed Hanataro, was just coming to it after passing out. "I don't believe it." She said and walked over to the boy.

"What happened?" Hanataro said as he rose up.

"Well, isn't this a small world?" Yoruichi said, catching Hanataro's attention as he saw her standing over him, arms crossed and smiling.

"C-C-Captain Yoruichi?" He said, nervously and quickly stood up.

"How many times do I have to tell you, you don't have to call me that when I'm of duty?" Yoruichi asked, grinning.

"At least once more, captain." Hanataro replied.

"I knew it!" Ichigo spat, walking over to Hanataro. "I knew you were a Shinigami." He said, pointing his finger at Hanataro, accusingly.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to lie!" Hanataro cried out, frighten.

"Excuse me!" Lucy spat, catching everyone's attention. "But are we forgetting something here?!" She said, referring to the giant octopus and Jimbei.

"Right. Sorry," Beast Boy said, walking over to the fish man. "I already know who you are, Jimbei. You are a known member of the Justice league, after all."

"I only go where my king goes," Jimbei replied.

"So what's with this octopus?" Beast Boy asked, looking over the unconscious sea creature.

"This is Surume. A pet to the Atlantean royal family. I deeply apologize for all the trouble he caused. He has some nasty habits and will occasionally go to the surface to exploit those habits on human girl." Jimbei explained.

"Nasty habit?!" Lucy spat. "He slithered his slimy tentacles all over our bodies. I have slime all over me." She said as she held up her arms where slime was dripping from.

"This stuff better get off in the shower." Rangiku commented.

"Don't worry. It will," Jimbei assured.

"Are you girls okay?" Beast Boy asked.

"We were just tentacle molested in front of hundreds of people who were filming it all! How do you think we're feeling?!" Lucy comically cried out, waving her arms up and down while crying anime tears.

"Right," Beast Boy said and looked around. "Where's the other girl?" He said, wondering where Rebecca went.

"I don't know. She was here a minute ago." Rangiku said, looking around.

"She probably left as quickly as humanly possible. I mean, what normal person wouldn't?" Lucy said, dryly.

* * *

Lucy was right as Rebecca was seen dragging Yui away from the beach towards the parking lot.

"Rebecca, slow down. I get why you would wanna get away from those shameless beasts but you're overdoing it. And you're almost ripping my arm of." Yui complained.

"Sorry, Yui." Rebecca apologized, letting go of her friend's arm. "That was just a bit more action than I'm used to." She lied. The real reason she wanted to get away from there was because of Beast Boy. She couldn't risk him finding out she's Gladiator Girl. Especially now that she's wanted for a murder she didn't commit.

"It's okay. I probably would've acted the same if I was put through that." Yui replied. "Are you okay? That must've been terrible what that creature put you through."

"No worries. I'm not as physically injured as my pride and dignity. I'm just glad no one we knew saw that." Rebecca assured. "Although, that spanking hurt." She said, rubbing her sore and red butt.

"That filthy heathen," Yui growled. "I hope they turn that despicable thing into calamari."

"Let's just go home," Rebecca said, placing a hand on Yui's shoulder, "and perhaps put some ice on my buttocks."

* * *

"Again, I apologize for all the troubles Surume has caused." Jimbei repeated.

"That's alright. No one got hurt." Beast Boy assured.

"Speak for yourself," Lucy said, rubbing her sore butt.

"I have a question," Rukia said to Jimbei. "That thing kept targeting all other girls except me. Why is that?"

Jimbei looked at Rukia and then at Surume. "This lecherous creature prefers girls with large breasts so you were never in any danger."

After that statement, the air suddenly grew cold and chili. Everyone started shuddering when an angry and depressed Rukia was giving away the cold vibe.

"Get that thing out of my sight," Rukia hissed in a manner that would frighten Raven.

"Y-yes. Right away," Jimbei complied, not wanting to deal with the small girl's wrath. Pretty soon, he disappeared with the giant octopus, dragging it by its tentacles, showing his incredible strength.

"Well, now that the drama's over." Ichigo says as he walks up behind Hanataro and place a hand on his shoulder. "Mind telling me what a Shinigami is doing on earth? And how come you didn't tell me?"

"Well … uh… thing is." Hanataro began but was interrupted by Yoruichi.

"Explanations can wait," Yoruichi said, getting in between the two. "Ichigo," She said with a more serious tone, "Soul Society is under attack. I was sent to bring you to repel the invasion."

"If that's the case then why the fuck are you dressed in a bikini?" Ichigo spat.

"I thought it seemed appropriate, considering we're at the beach." Yoruichi said, posing with her hands behind her back and chest sticking out. "Besides, I thought you would like to see my sexy half naked body."

"Don't kid yourself," Ichigo hissed, comically. "Let's just get going."

"Sure thing," Yoruichi complied.

"Um, excuse me." Beast Boy spoke up. "But could either of you here please explain to me what the hell's going on?"

"Afraid I'm gonna have to explain to you once I get back. If I keep that old coot waiting for too long he'll get pist." Ichigo replied.

"What old coot?" Beast Boy demanded but right then, Yoruichi opened up a portal of some sort. It looked like a door of Japanese design. It opened up and there was bright light coming from it.

"After you, Ichigo." Yoruichi said, bowing and gesturing for him to go first and Ichigo did.

"What?" Beast Boy said, feeling undermined that his strongest member just left without his permission.

"Don't worry. I'll try not to keep him from you for too long. Emphasis on the try part." Yoruichi said and grabbed Hanataro. "You should come back to, Hanataro."

"Wait. What? Why?" Hanataro asked.

"We'll need all the healers we can get. Now let's go." Yoruichi replied and jumped through the portal.

After it closed and disappeared, all the Titans stood there in silence. "Guy…" Beast Boy said, looking at his team. "…the fuck just happened? No, seriously. What just happened? Is there so much lack of discipline on this team that one of my teammates can just up and go whenever he wants? What does that say about me as a leader?"

"A lousy one?" Natsu replied with an inconsiderate tone.

POW!

Next second, the pink teen was on the sand with a steaming bum on his head and Beast Boy looking mighty pist.

"He's has got to learn how to think before his speaks," Lucy said and the other girls nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **Tanzania**

The same alien creature from a while back was seen having grown larger in her cave. She was laying her eggs among the skeletons of various animals and humans. One the eggs began hatching.

"Yes," She said with glee. "Yes. Hatch my child. Hatch so you can do your mother's biding."

The large egg shattered and pieces of the shell flew in every direction. Out of the egg stood an abnormal creature. It has angel-like wings on its back and insect like claws for feet, which resemble bird-like talons. Its facial features and hair resemble a human's, albeit its mouth resembles a beak. It has a muscular build around his abdomen and torso, while its arms and legs are segmented like an insect.

"My queen," The creature said, kneeling before his mother as if she were a queen. "What are your orders?"

"Food," The queen hissed. "Find me food. Humans … yes. Humans will feed my apatite! Bring me humans."

"Yes, my queen. It shall be done," The first born said with a cold yet loyal demeanor. It turned around and went out the cave and flew into the night sky.


	12. Battle for Soul Society

**A.N. The following is a nonprofit fan fiction. Teen Titans is owned by DC Comic and I owe none of these Manga/Anime or Marvel characters.**

 **Summary: Ichigo has gone to a place called Soul Society, to help fend off an invasion from the evil creature called Annihilus. Meanwhile, Beast Boy and Natsu are making seriously bad decisions, Rebecca discovers a new fetish and Lucy finds out an old flame is chasing her.**

* * *

The Seiretei, many men and women in black robes known as Shinigamis are seen fighting off an army of demotic insectoid creatures. No one knew where they came from, as they're being led by their leader, a large, hellish looking bipedal insect that calls itself Annihilus **(JP's note: The Fantastic 4 WGH's version** ). The invading army laid siege as their leader shouts in commands.

"Destroy these inferior beings!" It's screechy, but demotic voice commands. "Slay them all to make this world mine!" he screeches as his army slaughters the Shinigamis.

In his office, a bald man who shows a most intimidation. He has a X-shape scar on his wrinkly old forehead, long narrow down white eyelashes. His piercing red eyes narrows, as he strokes his long white beard tied in black straps. He wore a white large haori over his back, wearing a black kimono, with the white undergarments underneath, a white sash around his waist, white socks and wooden clogs. He carries a wooden staff to balance himself.

'1st Division Captain-Commander, "Scorching Hell" Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto.'

Standing next to him is a tall, albino man with long white hair, black eyebrows, brown eyes and pale skin. He wore the same outfit as the older man, with a crimson lining. He wore a narrow white obi that secures his sword.

'13th Division Captain, "White Lightning" Jushiro Ukitake.'

And another man on the other side who has short silver-gray hair, light tanned skin, golden eyes and a handlebar mustache. He wears a white jinbaori over his standard Shinigami uniform with long white arm guards. He wore a white turtleneck underneath and has an armband on his left arm that has the '1' kanji.

'1st Division vice-captain, "Stern Spirit" Chōjirō Sasakibe.'

"This is worse than the Great Hollow Invasion." Yamamoto said as he senses a portal opening. The three men turns around showing Yoruichi, Ichigo and Hanataro arriving. "Could've come sooner or later." He said until he saw Yoruichi.

"Hey Captain Commander, I've brought these two here!" Yoruichi states.

"Second Captain Yoruichi Shihoin, why are you so late as well as coming here indecent!" the Captain Commander demands in a stern tone.

"Sorry, sir, Ichigo wanted me to go to battle in my bikini." She fibbed while leaning her back on Ichigo.

"You are a lying cat! I said no such thing!" Ichigo shouts at her "Stop telling him bullshit!"

"Go get dressed, Yoruichi!" the Captain Commander orders her in comical anger.

"Hai, sir." Yoruichi respond, as she disappeared in a flash step.

Yamamoto notices Hanataro who's only in his trunks as he shouts "You too! Go get dressed now, Hanataro!"

"Y-Yes, Commander Yamamoto." Hanataro cries out comically as he rushes out of the office leaving Ichigo with the three men.

"Good to see you, Captain Commander Yamamoto, Captain Ukitake, and uh…" Ichigo said with a bow but couldn't remember the last person.

"Vice-captain Sasakibe." Chōjirō corrects him.

"I apologized, vice-captain Sasakibe." Ichigo apologizes.

"It's about time you show up, Kurosaki." Yamamoto told him as Ichigo narrows at the old man. "We've got an invasion of these creatures and we need all the help we can get."

"Yeah, I see that." Ichigo scoffs, seeing the swarm of humanoid bugs attacking the Sereitei "Despite you being one of the most powerful beings in the universe, you still rely on others to defend your world!"

"You watch your tone, boy. That sword of yours is forged by me, and I can take it and your powers back!" Yamamoto declares.

"Well then maybe you should fight your battles instead of using me! Good day to you, sir." Ichigo told him off as he turns around to leave.

"Wait, Kurosaki." Ukitake spoke, placing his hand on Ichigo's shoulder "There are Shinigamis, friends and family, fighting against the swarm of invaders in the front lines. They've sacrificed their lives for the Soul Society. They are being slaughtered, and you can put an end to it."

Ichigo looks at the white-haired captain, as he turns his attention back to the battle. He sighs as he moves towards the window, passing by Yamamoto without even looking at him "Imagine a captain commander who fights his own battles. Wouldn't that be a sight?" He spitefully said before leaping into the air towards the battlefield.

"Of all the humans who have wielded the Tensa Zangetsu, he is the most annoying one I have ever met." Yamamoto states with a gruff.

* * *

 **T-Tower, Los Angeles**

"What's with the cola and mentos?" Natsu ask after seeing Beast Boy holding up a bottle of diet coke and a role of mentos.

"You ever seen what happens when you mix these two together?" Beast Boy asks with a grin, as Natsu nodded. "I betcha that you can't drink these in."

"What? I can totally drink that with those mentos!" Natsu declares.

"You don't have the stomach to do it." Beast Boy tells him with a sinister grin.

"Oh, it's on!" Natsu accepts as he grabs the mentos and swallows all of it once he puts them in his mouth. By that we mean he ate it with the paper wrapper and everything. Then he grabs the diet coke from Beast Boy's hand and chugs it down into his throat. **(JP and Drax's disclaimer: Don't try this at home, kids! Seriously, just don't!)  
**  
Suddenly the girls come in, now fully clothed after showering from their beach trip.

"I'm glad that I got all of that slime off of me." Lucy states "I'll never complain about sand ever again."

"I'll say, but it sure was…" Rangiku trailed off seeing Natsu chugging a gallon of Diet Coke while Beast Boy watches.

"Chug, chug, chug!" Beast Boy chants to Natsu.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Rukia asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, I just dared Natsu to drink Diet Coke with Mentos inside." Beast Boy responds, which got the girls quite nervous.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Lucy asks him.

"Oh, what's the worst that could happen?" Beast Boy replies, as Natsu chugs down every drop of the Diet Coke bottle, leaving it empty.

"Well, I'm done." Natsu said as he stands completely still with a solemn expression.

"Natsu, are you feeling alright?" Rukia asks him.

"I think I-!" Natsu starts to shiver which turns to a shake. Foam starts popping out from his nose and then his mouth "IT'S HAPPENIIIING!" he cries out as everyone's eyes widen in shock.

Beast Boy looks nervous as he said "…Yeah, I think we should take co-"

Outside of the Tower, foam is seen outside of the windows of the tower covering everything. A bunch of birds flew away after the sound.

"-ver." Beast Boy finished as he and the girls are covered in foam, as well as the kitchen and rooms.

"Ooooooohhh." Natsu groans while on his knees, throwing up the foam on the floor.

"Beast Boy…" The changeling gulped as he saw the girls, glaring daggers at him that would impress Raven. They do not look happy.

"If it makes you feel any better, we'll probably never do that again." He nervously said, but the girls continue to glare him. He sighs as he said, "Me and Natsu will get started cleaning up the common room."

* * *

 **Soul Society**

On the battlefield, a brutal clash between humanoid insects and men and women dressed in black kimonos, left a devastating trail of blood and destruction. On the sky above was a rift that the insects were coming from. Standing on top of a hill was the leader of this invasion force.

"Do not stop the attack, my invading army. Slaughter them all to the last." The insectoid leader hissed.

This creature's name is Annihilus. The undisputed ruler of the Negative Zone, which is where the rift was leading towards. This leader of the insectoid army stood 5 foot 11 inches, has green eyes, green skin and no hair. Holding in his hand was the Cosmic Control Rod. The rod is a cylinder approximately 6 inches long and 2 inches across. The rod is an item which grants the user limitless control over cosmic energy, but Annihilus rather uses it to boost his powers and slow his aging process.

Out on the field, one Shinigami captain was wearing sleeveless captain haori like Yamamoto and Ukitake, and sleeveless kimono, showing his muscular arms. The man was also wearing a bandana on his head, covering his hair color. His most notable feature was his scar on his left eye. But what stuck out the most about him was his three set of swords. He wielded dual katanas with both hands and had a third sword in his mouth. this man is Roronoa Zoro, captain of the 10th Division of the Gotei 13.

"Santoryu," Zoro hissed and his anger manifested into a dark aura manifested from himself into a being with six arms and three heads. "Kiki Kyutoryu Asura!" He cried out and he leaps forward, holding the swords so the blades are pointing towards the insectoids, Zoro leaps towards them, powerfully slashing them with all nine of his swords.

Not too far from there was another Shinigami captain, laying on the grass in a lazy position. "That move is overrated," The captain commented. He's an average tall man with silver hair, brown eyes, wears a Shinigami kimono and a long sleeved captain haori. His name is Sakata Gintoki, captain of the 6th Division.

"Shut up, you lazy cock sucker!" Zoro spat, comically. "Why aren't you fighting to?"

"I'm busy," Gintoki replied while scratching his crotch. But then, a large number of insectoids attacks him, about 300 of them. But in an instant, the insectoids had had their heads chopped off after Gintoki pulled his blade and he was back in his lying position in an instant. "Stop bothering me. I told you I was busy." He said annoyingly to the dead insectoids, while going back to scratching his groin.

At the west were three other captains.

The first one was a male of medium height, has unusual appearances with his long silver hair, yellow eyes, claws on his fingers, short fangs in his mouth, but his most unusual appearance is his dog like ears. This captain is named Inuyasha, captain of the 3rd Division.

The other was an unusually tall man with brown long hair, tied in a tail, has a beard and grey eyes. His appearance is also unusual as he wears a straw hat and pink, flowered lady's kimono over his captain haori. This man is Shunsui Kyoraku, captain of the 8th Division.

The third and final captain is a woman. A slender youthful woman, shorter than Inuyasha, with black silk hair tied in a braid at the front of her body and has blue eyes and wears a long sleeved captain haori over her black kimono. This is Retsu Unohana, captain of the 4th Division.

Inuyasha was in the front with his large sword, which has a fur coat at the cross guard. He swung the sword named Tessaiga, crying out its attack name "Kaze no Kiru! (Wind Scar)" With the swing of his sword, it unleashed a powerful yellow energy wave that whipped out 100 insectoids.

"I always considered the Kaze no Kiru to be a rip off from the Getsuga Tensho." Kyoraku commented.

"How?" Unohana asked. "Tessaiga is older than Tensa Zangetsu."

"Oh. Never mind then." Kyoraku said, nonchalantly.

Elsewhere, another captain was fighting insectoids, this one being the smallest of them all. She had long spiky crimson hair, tied in a tail and has green eyes. This young looking woman's name is Washu Hakubi, captain of the 12th Division. Along with her was her vice-captain, Ryoko. A tall woman with teal hair, as spiky as Washu's, and yellow eyes. The captain and vice looked up to see a whole bunch of insectoids coming down upon them, kamikaze style.

"Looks like I forgot my insect spray. You mind taking care of business, Ryoko?" Washu asked.

"First of that was lame. Secondly, how come I always has to do all the dirty work?" Ryoko retorted.

"Because you love getting your hands dirty." Washu replied, arms crossed.

"And whose fault is that?" Ryoko spat back.

"Ryoko, they're getting closer." Washu told her vice –captain.

"Whatever," Ryoko said and flew into the sky, summoning a yellow glowing sword and began chopping down the insectoids.

At another part of the field stood a tall bulking man with an intimidating appearance. This man's name was simply Guts, captain of the 11th Division. He has short brush cut hair, one eye missing and a mechanical arm in place of his left. He wields a really long and large sword, as long as his own body. Next to him was a man with long red spiky hair, tied in a tail. his most notable feature was the cross scar on his left cheek. This is Guts's vice-captain, Kenshin Himura.

"I'm counting 500 to the left, 800 the right, 350 up front and 200 behind us. How should we take them down, captain?" Kenshin asked.

"Just keep cutting them until no one's left standing," Guts retorted and attacked the army, turning them all into minced meat.

Kenshin smiled. "Always a head forward attack." He said as the insectoids had surrounded him, ready to bounce him. However, he disappeared from their sight. He was seen standing away from the enemy soldiers, sword drawn and covered in green blood, as moments later over a hundred of them burst blood out of them.

Standing in the sidelines were three remaining captains. One was an average tall young looking man with really long and straight long hair and a toothy expression. The other was a bulky man with silver brush cut. He had his kimono slightly opened so that his chest was shown, revealing the letter 69 as a tattoo on his chest. But the one that stood out the most was the near 10 foot tall captain with a wolf head. These captain were:

Shinji Hirako, captain of the 5th Division.

Kensei Muguruma, captain of the 9th Division

Sajin Komamura, captain of the 7th Division

Behind them was their vice-captain: A small woman named Momo Hinamori of the 5th Division. Another young woman, with green hair named Mashiro Kuna. And finally, an average tall man with black hair, mustache and mustache, named Tetsuzaemon Iba of the 7th Division.

At that moment, Yoruichi, now fully clothed, showed up in a flash step, catching the vice-captains by surprise.

"Yoruichi. Took you long enough." Shinji said, arms crossed.

"Sorry I was delayed." Yoruichi said. "Ichigo was a little harder to find. Did you know he'd moved to America?"

"If you would pay attention during briefing, you'd know." Kensei retorted.

"So you did find Kurosaki?" Komamura asked.

"You'd think I'd be back if I didn't?" Yoruichi retorted.

"Well where is he?" Shinji spat.

That's when a wave of dark red energy flew over them in the sky. They all looked up at the wave as Yoruichi said, "You didn't think Ichigo would get here before me, did you?"

* * *

The giant wave annihilated thousands of insectoids as it seemed unstoppable. Until it reached Annihilus, who used his rod to counter the attack, as he flew up, struck the wave with the rod, disintegrating it. Annihilus could hear the Shinigamis cheering as he saw a teenager flying towards him. Apparently, this boy was their champion.

"Send the rest," The leader of the invasion force said.

Moments later, something big started coming out of the portal. It was a gigantic beetle **(A.N. Like the giant beetles from Starship Troopers)** it landed on the ground with a loud thud, as it was followed by more of its kind. The giant beetles weren't the only ones that were coming out of the portal. Giant flying insectoids came as well. These resembled menacing hornets the size of skyscrapers

Among the Shinigamis, they had all stopped cheering and stared in shock and horror. Even the captains were caught by surprise. Some however, like Guts and Zoro only smirked with excitement.

"Finally, things are starting to look interesting." Guts said.

"Those are definitely bigger than Menos Grande." Ichigo said.

* * *

 **Los Angeles, Rebecca's highschool**

Rebecca walks down to her school, but she feels like she wants to skip today. Why? Well why don't you read what happened previously, lazy readers. I think you'll know why she's rubbing her butt and not looking forward to school.

'That damn octopus.' She thought with a bitter look 'Who knew those tentacles can spank real hard. My classmates will never live it down. Though, compare to yesterday's tentacle fiasco, high school bullies will be like a walk in the park.' But as soon as she steps foot on campus.

"Hey, it's Squidgirl!" one student points at her as Rebecca is met with laughter and mockery. The pinkette thought her high school life wasn't going to be that bad, but apparently not everything's going to be as toned like a Disney Channel sitcom.

'Of course.' She thought with dismay. 'Of course, they'll heard about it.' She walk pass the students who are mocking her.

"Hey Rebecca, when we'll meet your boyfriend, Tentacoolio?" Rebecca never knew that one of her schoolmates is a fan of Nostalgia Critic.

"Man, the way those tentacles get all grabby on you and tickling ya?" another mocked as his friends laugh at her.

"Don't worry about them, Rebecca. It's not like you were the first one to get molested by tentacle monsters. It happens in my country a lot." The Japanese girl in the gothic Lolita dress was not helping Rebecca's case.

"And I thought the nerds get all the spankings and atomic wedgies!" The jocks laughed as they threw shrimp at Rebecca.

"Why are you all throwing shrimp at me?" she questioned, never believed that shrimp would relate to what happened to her.

"They ran out of calamari, so we used cocktail shrimp instead." One jock answered as they continue to laugh at her.

This was not Becky's day. As she groans and hangs her head. Of course, they would know. People at the beach all saw it and probably recorded it from their phones. YouTube, who ever made that site deserves to be eaten by Fin Fang Foom.

"Becky-san!" Yui rushes towards her friend "Back at the beach-"

"I know, Yui." Rebecca responds in a miserable tone.

"Well, well, if it isn't Octopussy!" Mocked the one person Rebecca is always annoyed with, and it was Carlie Cooper and her cheer squad. "I'm surprised that you've shown yourself in school. Guess you're just a slut for humiliation!" she declared as everyone laughs at Rebecca.

"Yeah, you should quit school and do those tickling videos on YouTube!" one cheerleader adds as some of the posse gave her weird looks while laughing "N-Not that I watch them or anything! Hehe- Rebecca's a tentacle porn star!"

"Don't you girls have better stuff to do than pick on Becky!" Yui yelled at them "You forgotten that I'm part of Hall Monitor duty and can give you detention!"

"Yui, it's fine." Rebecca calms her friend down "They should just leave me be." She said as the bell rings, prompting everyone to get to class as Rebecca brings Yui to class.

"Yeah, get to class, see if you can get Ms. Teacher's Pet in your tentacle games!" Carlie shouts but didn't see a reaction, but didn't care as everyone was laughing at her anyway.

During lunch time Rebecca and Yui were eating lunch as a nerdish boy with short black hair, wearing a Aquaman logo t-shirt, and jeans was also accompanying them for a different reason.

"So, when the octopus grabs you, have you measured the size of it? Could it be possibly the legendary kraken which would make scientific sense that it could be an extinct creature? Have you met Jimbei? I'm most curious about Fishmen and their biology as well as Atlanteans to see if they're really human ancestors-"

"Dexter." Rebecca said in irritation "Your asking someone who just had tentacles in my nether regions aka my vagi-"

"Square Root of Pi!" Dexter said as he jumps out from the table covering his ears while shouting equations.

"At least he's gone." Yui said as they continue to eat lunch at peace.

However, two tables from them were Carlie and her posse. Carlie Cooper brings out a donut from her lunch box.

"So, are we clear about the tickling videos bit I said?" the same girl asked them.

"Not now, Stacy, I got a plan." Carlie whispering as she holds a donut. "You know how messy Becky's hair would be with jelly?" Carlie said as the girls giggled silently. "Besides, I need to cut down the sweets anyway." She said as she raising her hand holding the donut, aiming the back of Rebecca's hair.

However, Rebecca has already heard and sensed what Carlie's planning. Once Carlie makes a throwing angle aiming at the pinkette, Rebecca calculated the timing. She begins to intercept as Carlie swings her arm to throw her donut.

"My shoe laces are untied." She said as she dives down just as Carlie threw the donut at her direction. The donut misses Rebecca due to her suddenly bending down to tie her shoe laces at the last second. Yui saw the donut flew passed as the donut with a shock expression, as the donut hits the hair of the biggest girl of the school.

Helga, the biggest girl that has reached a very high growth spurt since 5th grade, felt the donut hit her afro. She was listening to music from her headphones while eating, and by instinct she turns around to see who threw it, "The hell threw a donut at me!?" she calls out getting everyone in silence, but her headphones was blaring a song from Ratts. She then spotted Carlie, who's still in a throwing position due to her being frozen in fear. "YOU!" She snarls as she stands up and starts chasing after Carlie "COME HERE, YOU PUSSY ASS, WHITE BITCH!"

"Shit!" Carlie cursed in panic as she runs like a dear being chased by an angry lion, as Helga chases after the mean girl. Soon everyone saw Carlie heading down to the corner of the building, as they hear some trash cans crashing "My clothes!" Carlie's voice was heard as Helga walks towards behind the building as they hear Carlie's cries "Helga, w-w-wait! I didn't mean-!" all that was followed were the sounds of what sounds like is a thousand chihuahuas fighting a rat.

"Suddenly, this morning isn't so bad anymore." Rebecca states with a smile.

"I should stop this, but I just got a cramp in my leg." Yui replied as the two shared some smug grins on their faces. They soon leave while hearing Carlie's screeches from getting beaten up.

"Music, wonderful music." Rebecca said with a hum, while Helga's music player dropped on the floor still plays.

"Round and Round! What comes around, goes around!"

* * *

 **Soul Society**

Ichigo cut his way through dozens of the giant beetles and hornets. But more kept coming. However, they were halted by the captains and vice-captains, so Ichigo could leave things to them as he found a clear path towards the invader's leader.

"You dare approach the one and only Annihilus, you inferior fleshling? " Annihilus hissed as Ichigo was now just about ten feet away from him.

"Thinking highly of yourself, aren't we?" Ichigo retorted. "So your name's Annihilus. Pretentious name." He commented, further angering the insectoid dictator. "You know I squash bugs like you daily under my foot as well as with my news paper at breakfast." He says, further angering his enemy.

Annihilus is further angered by this and declares, "I shall bash your skull with my Cosmic Rod!" He said holding up the rod.

"Fine then," Ichigo says with a smirk. "By the way, Annihilus, my name is Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Don't bother telling me your name. I won't remember it once you're dead!" Annihilus spat before he attacked.

Ichigo charged at Annihilus as the insectoid leader aimed the Cosmic Rod at him, shooting Negative Zone energy at him, which is a mass of green light. Ichigo however dodges it, swiftly and fast. However, the beams strikes the Shinigamis and bug army down bellow, killing a bunch of them.

Ichigo noticed this and spat at Annihilus, "What do you think you're doing?! You not only killed some of my own, but even your own soldiers!"

Annihilus responds, "Doesn't matter! I am free to do as I please! I am Annihilus! I annihilate anything to conquer!"

'Great. It's one of those conquers.' Ichigo thought with a deadpan. With his super speed he gets close to Annihilus and swings his sword at him, unleashing a Getsuga Tensho. As the black red energy dissolves, it shows Annihilus being unharmed, much to Ichigo's surprise.

Annihilus laughed and said, "I am Annihilus! The most durable and perfect being from the Negative Zone! Not even those meddling four blue fleshlings could harm my perfect body."

"We'll see just about that," Ichigo retorted and attacked as the two clashed with each other weapons, creating black and green sparks as Zangetsu and the Cosmic Rod collided. Ichigo manages to kick Annihilus in the chest, sending him backing.

"My minions, protect your leader!" Annihilus said, as he summoned another kind of bugs. Much smaller ones, about the size of a mousse, but hundreds of thousands of them, coming out of the portal. Ichigo was surprised at the sere number of them. This caused Annihilus to smirk. "These are called Eradicators. They will devour anything in sight. Just to give you a brief demonstration of what they are capable of."

Annihilus points the Cosmic Rod at a group of Shinigamis and Insectoids fighting. The Eradicators flew at the group and when they swarmed at them, they all screamed in agonizing pain for a split second as they were completely enveloped by the swarm of insectoids. When they flew away, the only thing that was left were bones of the Shinigamis. There were no sign of the larger insectoids due to them not having any skeletons.

Ichigo glared at Annihilus. "You monster! How can you sacrifice your followers so casually?!"

"We've been over this. It's their duty to sacrifice themselves for me! Now prepare to die!" Annihilus cried out as he sent all the Eradicators on Ichigo.

The champion of Soul Society dodged the attack with ease. The swarm kept coming after him but he effortlessly avoids them as he advanced upon Annihilus. He disappears and reappears in front of the bug dictator and attempts to slash at him, but a large number of Eradicators acted as shields to block Ichigo's attack and push him back. Ichigo disappeared and reappeared behind Annihilus but the bug dictator had more Eradicators protect him and sent Ichigo back. The Eradicators continued to come after Ichigo but the teen kept dodging with great speed. This frustrated Annihilus.

"Stand still, you coward!" He spat.

"You think I would just stand still and take it? What kind of fool would do that? You're sounding like a frustrated kid." Ichigo mocked.

"I will get you, you milk-sucker!" Annihilus spat.

'That's a new one,' Ichigo thought. Suddenly, all the Eradicators had him surrounded in a sphere. He had no way out.

"Now, turn into bones!" Annihilus cried out before having his Eradicators attack Ichigo from every direction at once. However, as they all attack, Ichigo slashed with his sword all around him, chopping each bug in half and a rain of dead insects fell upon the battlefield. Annihilus was left speechless. He had no idea what incredible speed this human possessed. Ichigo approached Annihilus, and it he appeared to be a giant in front of the man insect. Ichigo's shadow swept over the dazed dictator.

Annihilus snapped out of his shock and swung the Cosmic Rod at Ichigo, unleashing a beam of Negative Zone energy. The beam came at Ichigo, but he dodges it, using his speed, as the beam left a trail of smoke at the forest terminal of the Soul Society. Ichigo used his speed to get behind Annihilus and tried to land a kick, but the bug dictator kept his senses sharp, realizing that Ichigo is a serious threat, and manages to grab his leg, spins around and tosses him several hundred yards away. He shot another beam at Ichigo, this one scoring a direct hit. Ichigo came out of the smoke, covered in a few bruises. He was stopped by the appearance of a Chinese-like girl, holding an umbrella.

"Reckless as always, orange-chan." The girl said. This girl is the 3rd seated officer of the 6th Division, Kagura.

"I've told you to stop calling me that," Ichigo hissed, before getting back up. "Thanks for the save." He said before he saw a number of insectoids coming at them. "Kagura …"

"I know," Kagura said, and went to fend off the insectoids, showing superior strength. "Now go finish that unpopular villain who never had a movie about him."

'That girl is so confusing,' Ichigo thought. He was about to head back to fight Annihilus, when suddenly, he heard Kagura screaming out of nowhere. "Wow! What the hell? What's wrong with you?" He asked, but then heard many others screaming as he looked around and saw the Shinigamis on the ground, holding their head in agony. "What is wrong with you guys!?" Ichigo cries out and looks over at Annihilus, who is holding up the Cosmic Rod, which was sending out a green wave. "You!" Ichigo spat. "What the hell are you doing to them?!" He demanded.

"It is one of the Cosmic Rod's special powers." Annihilus replied. "It sends out a fear broadcasting into the minds of my enemies to make them experience their worst fears!"

Washu was on her knees, screaming "NO! I couldn't have done this! I just couldn't have!" Her vision was the Soul Society in ruins. And it was done by her own experiments.

Shinpachi looked like he was holding someone. "No. Stay with me Tae!" He cried out. In his illusion, he was holding a blood soaked woman with brown hair tied in a tail and brown eyes.

"Shin-Chan," Tae said with a weak voice. "…why?" She asked, and Shinpachi saw to his horror that he was holding a bloody knife.

"NO!" He cried out, tossing the knife away, like it was a snake. "I didn't do it! I didn't do it!" He cried out in agony.

Inuyasha's vision was of him chained and kept in a cell, as the people outside the cell were saying "Freak" "Murderer" "Demon" "Monster"

"Stop it!" He cried out while struggling in his restraints. "My wife! My kids! I didn't kill them!" He spat, tears coming down his face.

Hanataro's vision was of him standing over the corpses of several innocent people, all the while holding a blood soaked katana. "No," He said, silently as tears came down his cheeks. "I'm not a killer. I'm not a killer. I'm not a killer." He chanted, losing his mind.

Gintoki's vision was of his comrades, everyone he's ever cared about, lying dead all around him. He dropped to his knees, chuckling with madness. "I … I'm all alone."

Shunsui was frozen in a catatonic state. He dropped to his knees as he gathered up two bodies in his arms. Both were purple haired women. An older woman and a teenager soaked in blood. "My wife … my little girl." He said as he wept uncontrollably.

As for Kagura, her illusion was of another alien species invading Soul Society, burning everything into ash. Several badly wounded Shinigamis and citizens surrounded her, pointing fingers at her. "This is your fault!" "You've brought this doom upon us!" "Traitor!"

"W-w-what have I done?" Kagura said, dropping to her knees, and looking at her shaking palms.

Back in the real world, Ichigo watched his comrades in agony and turned to Annihilus. "You!" He spat, flying towards him. "Stop this, right now!"

"Reckless fleshling!" Annihilus spat and shot some of the green wave at Ichigo.

The orange haired teen stopped as he was now also being affected by the rod's powers. He soon found himself in a dark void, bodies floating everywhere. The dead bodies of his friends and family. Mortified, Ichigo backs away, slowly. Until he hears several voices.

"Murderer!" He turns around and sees faces in the shadows, and fingers pointing at him, accusingly. "This is your fault." The voices said, as the faces increased in numbers, surrounding him. "Your fault. Your fault. Your fault."

"Stop it," Ichigo spat, swinging his sword around. "This isn't real. I won't fall for this!" He cried out, not believing any of this.

"Ichigo," A woman's voice said, softly. Ichigo's eyes widen as he recognized the voice. He turns around slowly and sees a ghost of a woman with the same hair color as himself.

"M-mom?" Ichigo said, pupils shrunken and his whole body shaking.

"Ichigo," His mother said. "Why did you let me die?" She asked as blood stains began to appear growing on her sweater.

"Stop it," Ichigo whispered, as he was looking mortified.

"How could you let me die? Your own mother? What kind of son are you?" Ichigo's mother said with despair in her voice as blood began pouring out of her eyes, ears, nose and mouth.

"STOP IT!" Ichigo cries out at the top of his lungs, as back in the real world he unleashes the largest Getsuga Tensho ever.

"What?!" Annihilus cried out as he, and most of his army, was caught in the energy wave, resulting in the fear broadcasting to be interrupted. All around the field the Shinigamis were coming to their senses, much to Annihilus's fury. "No!" He spat and glared at Ichigo. "You … you ruined my plan!" He spat and shot another blast of negative energy beam at Ichigo.

"That won't work, fucker!" Ichigo spat and shot another Getsuga Tensho to counter the energy beam. The two attacks collide, resulting in an explosion, pushing each other back. 'I'm starting to have enough of that rod.' Ichigo thought, glaring at the rod and noticed that the glow of the rod is the same as the glow on the eyes of the bug soldiers. 'Wait a minute … if my suspicions is correct then this should work.' He thought and tossed his sword aside, much to everyone's shock.

Annihilus chuckles, "Well, does this means you finally realize who the superior being is?" He asked.

"Not quite," Ichigo replies as he took a boxing stance.

The captains and vice-captains all looked at Ichigo with confusion.

"What the hell's this delinquent doing?" Inuyasha asks.

Yoruichi responds, "Something stupid that could benefit for us."

* * *

 **T-Tower, Los Angeles**

Meanwhile, after cleaning up the rooms, Beast Boy and Natsu decide to go through the fridge picking out some expired goods.

"Check this out." Beast Boy shows a cup of Greek yogurt. "This one's expired nine days ago." He states, opens up the yogurt and takes a lick. He shivered, getting a sour faced expression. "Okay, that one's sour."

"Hmm, this orange juice expired two months ago." Natsu replied holding an orange juice carton.

"I dare you to drink it." Beast Boy said with a grin. Natsu complied as he opens the carton and chugs down the expired orange juice.

Seconds later, Natsu holds his belly "Ooooh, I don't think that was good juice."

Beast Boy then finds a can in the fridge as he looks inside of it. "Huh, raisins." He said as he grabs some from the can and eats them. "Hmm, these aren't bad. I wonder why no one's eating them."

Natsu read the label, as his eyes widen "Those aren't raisins, those are plums." He said as Beast Boy's eyes widen.

Two hospital doors burst opens showing Beast Boy and Natsu in separate stretchers being escorted by doctors and nurses.

"My God, this is the worst case of a bad food since the school food poisoning epidemic since '96." The doctor notes.

"Sir, these two have been reported to eat expired food in their stomachs." The nurse informs.

"Well, get their stomachs pumped stat!" the doctor orders as Natsu and Beast Boy are being sent to separate rooms to get their stomachs pumped.

At the waiting room, Lucy, Erza, Rangiku and Rukia are seen sitting on the chairs as she rubs her temple. "Why? Why do they do this to themselves!?" she asked.

"Raven's right, Beast Boy's undisciplined." Rukia notes as Erza nodded in agreement.

In Beast Boy's room, the green changeling has a tube in his mouth. "This bites." He groans.

"Tell me about it, kid. They won't let me drink in here." Spoke a man with spiky black hair, tanned skin and a goatee.

"Tony Stark!?" Beast Boy exclaims as he shot out from the bed "Holy shit, you're Tony Stark!"

"I am not Tony Stark!" The man told him "I'm Robert Downey Jr, for god sake! Why do people keep mistaking me for that rich armored billionaire? Do you know how tired I am for people to keep making that mistake?! If there was a movie about Tony Stark and fans wants me to be cast in, I'll be like "Sorry, call Tom Cruise, I'm sure that short nut case can Mission Impossibled that movie." He rants while Beast Boy stayed in silence for a while until he stops.

"I liked you in Chaplin." He told the movie star.

* * *

 **Soul Society**

Annihilus aims his cosmic control rod towards Ichigo, shooting a burst of Negative Zone energy at him, but Ichigo uses his speed to get close to Annihilus and grabs his arm where Annihilus holds the rod.

"Do you have a death wish?" Annihilus growled.

Ichigo smirks and replies, "Actually, I'm just a distraction. It's my sword you should be worried."

Confused, Annihilus realized too late what Ichigo meant as Tensa Zangetsu flew straight at Annihilus at full speed, hitting the rod and knocking it of Annihilus's grip.

"No!" The bug lord spat.

Ichigo grabbed his sword as he held both his weapon and the Cosmic Rod in his hands, before kicking Annihilus in the face, sending him pluming towards the ground. "That should take care of things," He said as Annihilus struck the ground, resulting in a dust cloud and a crater. Ichigo then saw the swarm of bugs stop attacking as it flew towards Ichigo. "Let's see how this works." He said, and began waving the rod around. "Alright, you dumb bugs. How about you start attacking your boss instead of me and my friends for a change?" This doesn't seem to work though, as the swarm of insectoids coming at him. "Crap," Ichigo hiss.

"You unbelievable fool!" Annihilus spat, laughing mockingly at Ichigo. "The Cosmic Rod only works for me as it runs on Negative Zone energy. You fleshlings are all the same. Primitively stupid!" He cried out and took to the air to retake what's his.

"Well, it was worth a shot. Plan B then!" Ichigo said and tossed his sword at Annihilus.

"You think I can't dodge that?!" Annihilus spat and moved out of the way, but Ichigo smirked and the sword moved back into the same direction as Annihilus, much to the shock of the bug lord as he had forgotten Ichigo can control Zangetsu's movements. "No!" Annihilus cried out as the sword stabbed him on the side.

"It's not just Tensa Zangetsu's mobility I can control," Ichigo said with a grin. "Getsuga Tensho."

And with that said, the infamous black energy attack bursts through Annihilus, and he cries out in pain.

Ichigo used his speed to appear in front of Washu. "Here," He said, handing her over the rod. "Find out how shut it down." With that said, Ichigo disappeared.

"Wait, you fool!" Washu spat. "This means that …" Before she could finish the sentence, she heard the buzzing sound of the bug army coming at her. "…the bugs will target me now!" She cried out as she ran.

Luckily, she was picked up by Ryoko. "I got ya," She said as she flew away with Washu, carrying her bridal style, while shooting energy blasts at the incoming bugs to hold them off.

As for Ichigo, he went back for Annihilus. The bug lord had half his belly blown off, but showed no signs of slowing down as he stubbornly went for the rod.

"Oh no you don't!" Ichigo spat as he grabbed Annihilus by the wings, spins him around and tosses him towards the ground. 'That was easy.' The orange headed teen thought. He noticed that Annihilus was different somehow. He had become increasingly weak. 'I get it.' Ichigo thought and said to Annihilus "So without the rod you lose strength. This works for me."

"I am not weaker!" Annihilus spat as he rose up, holding his bleeding side. "I can still fight!" he declares. Ichigo rolls his eyes, toss his sword aside and decides to fight Annihilus in hand to hand combat.

"Then come on, bitch." Ichigo said, fist raised. Annihilus lets out a battle cry and attacked Ichigo, but the latter easily blocks and dodge his every attack. "You hand to hand combat skills are as bad as your skills as a combat leader." Ichigo mocked before high jump kicking Annihilus in the face, forcing him to back away. As Annihilus wipes his own blood of, Ichigo summons Zangetsu and lands a direct hit across Annihilus's armored torso, as Negative Zone energy starts bleeding out of him.

"NO!" Annihilus cried out in panic and leaped at Ichigo and sinks his teeth into his left shoulder, causing blood to gush out. Ichigo cries out in pain and punched Annihilus in his large wound at the abdomen, forcing him to let go, before Ichigo lands a left hook across the insectoid's face, sending him away. Suddenly, Annihilus armor started to crack some more and begins to glow.

"Hey, what's happening to you?" Ichigo asked, but soon realize he's about to explode. "Oh shit."

Annihilus then bursted into a nuclear blast, resulting in a mushroom like explosion. Ichigo had managed to avoid the explosion as he now stood far away from it, thanks to his speed. Once the blast had cleared, Ichigo went back to the scene and saw to his surprise, Annihilus still standing. Except, Annihilus was looking shriveled and bipedal, as he was trying to regenerate himself.

"My armor …" He said, coughing up blood. "I can't survive without it." He said in panic, as he was trying to make his way back to the Negative Zone portal. But Ichigo would have none of it. He walked over to the staggering bug lord and with one swift swing from his sword, beheads Annihilus, ending the dictator's reign.

* * *

"I think I got it," Washu said, as she was still being working on the Cosmic Rod, while being carried by Ryoko. "I got it!" Washu said and suddenly, the insectoids that fallowed the duo stopped. "Yes. I got control of the insectoid army."

"Fantastic," Ryoko said, sarcastically. "Now can you send them away?" She asked.

"Right," Washu replied and addressed the army. "All of you go home." She said, pointing at the portal and without further ado, the bug army flew back to the Negative Zone.

* * *

 **Rebecca's apartment, Los Angeles**

It was late afternoon and Rebecca was lying in her bed in her red t-shirt and blue and white stripped panties. Her school book was on her belly as she stared into the ceiling with an arm over her forehead as she looked bored.

"This stinks," She mumbled. Ever since being framed for murder she has been unable go out as Gladiator Girl and hunt down Diamante. It would be a real pain if the authorities started chasing her, or worse, if the Titans LA did. 'While I'm stuck in this shitty rundown apartment, who knows what aweful things the Donquixote gang is doing.' She thought.

* * *

Cut to a mansion in Malibu, it shows Doflamingo and his entire gang, sitting at a table playing monopoly.

"Achoo!" Diamante sneezed.

"You catching a cold, Diamante?" A green haired woman asked. This woman had unusual appearance, as she had wings for arms and bird legs in place of human ones.

"That, or some sexy slut is thinking about me." Diamante replied.

"Yeah, keep imagining that." Delinger said as he rolled the dices. "Boom! Looks like I win another fifty gran."

"Lucky little fagot," Diamante growled.

* * *

Cut back to Rebecca, she lays on top of her pillow while watching some videos on YouTube on her iPhone. 'Man, that octopus sure went all out on me.' She thought as she looks up various fetish videos on YouTube and is shocked to see all the weird fetish people had uploaded online. 'How can people fantasize of something that started out innocent?' She commented in her head and then thought of something. 'Hm. I wonder.' She typed in what she had been curious about ever since the beach. She finds what she's looking for, picks a video and the moaning of a woman could be heard from the iPhone, as Rebecca blush at what she's seeing.

She puts the phone away in embarrassment as she was red as a tomato. "I shouldn't." She said before turning and looking down at her perfectly shaped butt. "It's so undignifying. Then again, I am all alone." She said and then grabs the straps of her panties. "Guess it wouldn't hurt to try." She said and then pulls her panties up, giving herself a light wedgie.

"Ah," She moaned silently. 'This feels surprisingly good.' She thought and pulled harder. "Aah!" She moaned louder as she fell down onto her pillow. 'Fuck, what an amazing sensation.' She thought, cheeks turning red. She kept pulling her own panties and her moaning increased as the fabric of her panties squeezed between her pussy and buttocks. "Ah, oh, mm." She moaned as she pulled and pulled. "I can't believe something so embarrassing could feel so gooOOH!" She moaned the last part as she pulled her panties harder.

It was right then that someone busted through the door. An old Asian man with sunglasses and white beard. "Rebecca-Chan! Where's my rent money-WOAW!" He cried out at the sight before him, as blood sprayed out of his nose, which sent him flying out of the room.

Rebecca was frozen in embarrassment, but snapped out of it and she grabbed her iPhone, with a sigh. "Fucking perverted Roshi! She growled as she dialed 911. Moments later, she reached the operator. "Hi, it's Rebecca. … Yes, it's Roshi again. … Nope, it's blood loss due to nosebleed. … I know this happens too often. Just hurry up." She said with an embarrassed look, before hanging up. 'Guess I'll have to give Roshi one of my panties to get him to keep what he saw to himself.' Rebecca thought.

* * *

 **Soul Society**

Ichigo sat on the ground, breathing heavily while holding his sword to the ground. He senses Hanataro showing up to his aid.

"Ichigo!" he exclaims as he falls down to the floor. "Ow." He groans as he looks up behind Ichigo's back "Glad you've came, I hope that you aren't hurt from that Annihilus bug." He said as his hands glow "Here, let me heal you up-" he paused once Ichigo turns the side of his face towards him, sending him a narrow glare. "Eep!" Hanataro yelped as he is suddenly grabbed by the back of his kimono. "W-What, Ichigo!?"

"Come with me." Ichigo told him as he jumps up with Hanataro while he was noticed by the other captains.

"Where is he going?" Shinji asked.

"He's heading to the Captain Commander's Office." Washu states as the captains follow Ichigo, except for the three drunken captains laying in battle.

"Oi, where are they going?" Zoro asked while drinking his sake.

"Who cares, let's just drink until we pass out!" Gintoki said groggy as he drinks more of the sake while sitting on a passed out Inuyasha.

Yamamoto sits on his seat of his office as Ichigo bust down the door, holding Hanataro up before him.

"You could've knocked, you know." Yamamoto told in a no-nonsense tone.

"Why did you send a spy to join my team!?" Ichigo demands holding the nervous Hanataro up.

"I'm impressed that you were able to figure that out, you've got a long way." Yamamoto expressed.

"Don't change the subject!" Ichigo angrily told him "What's the deal with sending someone to spy on me!?" he shakes Hanataro around making the Shinigami comically wail.

"The Captain Commander always did have a habit of doing things behind everyone's back." Spoke Unohana who steps in to stop Ichigo from shaking Hanataro. "Which is why he didn't tell me that he sent my son to act as a spy."

Ichigo stops shaking Hanataro, as he looks at the 4th Division Captain in shock "Son?" he asked nervously.

She gives him her sweet-looking smile and eyes closed towards the Substitute Shinigami, "Yes, he's my son." She said as a dark atmosphere appears around her, "And I would appreciate if you would stop harassing my boy." She glares, but kept her expression which is what makes it scary to most people.

"M-My apologies, Captain Unohana." Ichigo nervously complied as he set Hanataro down, even patting him on the head. "He's a great kid."

"I know that, Kurosaki." Unohana replied "Hanataro, could you come to my side?"

"Y-Yes, mother." Hanataro complies as he stood by his mother.

"Getting back to the matter," Yamamoto spoke getting everyone's attention as he stares at Ichigo "sending a spy was for your own protection since the Gotei 13 has many enemies who would want to target you now that you're the Substitute Shinigami."

"Still, I don't like it that the fact that you went behind my back!" Ichigo retorts as he states " That is why I don't fully trust the Gotei 13. I will always be in debt to you all for helping me save my family, but I will not play Yamamoto's games. All he ever does is play you all under his command. Telling you whatever he needs to keep you all under his heel." He turns back to Yamamoto "And you, while you call your enemies and even your followers arrogant, it is you who is arrogant, old man!" In a brief pause, everyone stared in shock. Washu covers her mouth as Yoruichi's eyes widen, Hanataro looks like he wants to run away as well as Shinji, and Kensei just gap his mouth opened. Those like Unohana, Guts, Shunsui, and Ukitake stayed calm.

"Enough!" Yamamoto cries out as he raises his spiritual energy that emits fire from his being "You dare defy me?!" he growls at Ichigo.

Ichigo only narrows his eyes at him, as he responds "If the Soul Society is ever under attack, I will come if you need me. But my priority will always be Earth." Then, he turns around and leaves, but after he looks at Hanataro "Don't bother coming back." He harshly told him, causing Hanataro to look heartbroken.

As Ichigo storms out of the office and head for a way out, he senses a familiar presence behind him "What is it, Yoruichi?" he asks her.

"I just want to let you know, that Hanataro has no ill will in spying on you." She told him "Don't judge Hanataro harshly, he was just following orders."

"Could've fooled me." He grumbled.

"Does he seem like the kind of guy with ill intentions to you?" Yoruichi asked, but Ichigo didn't answer. "You're wounded," Yoruichi said, looking at his shoulder in shock. "I've never seen you this injured before."

"Yeah, that bug king bit me and left a flesh wound on me." Ichigo replied.

"That's not a flesh wound. You need to get that checked." Yoruichi told Ichigo.

"I'll be fine," Ichigo insisted as he tried to get past Yoruichi, but the purple haired woman stopped him, putting her hands on his chest.

"Oh, no you don't. You are not going anywhere until we get that shoulder fixed." She insisted.

Ichigo sighed. "Fine. Let's go to the fourth division then." He said in defeat as he followed Yoruichi.

"So how will you explain your team what happened to Hanataro?" She asked.

"I'd tell them the whole story." Ichigo states "A team is built on trust, that's what I learned from my leader."

"You must think highly about that leader of yours." Yoruichi states placing her hands on her hips.

"He's kind of immature, but he's a good leader." Ichigo told him as he continues to walk out to head for the gateway back to Earth.

'Kind of reminds me of you.' Yoruichi thought with a smile, staring at Ichigo. Something he took notice of.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" He asked and Yoruichi quickly looked away to hide her blush.

"No reason," She said.

* * *

 **T-Tower, Los Angeles**

"You found what?" Lucy asks Raven in the computer screen of the common room.

"Like I said, I've found the description of the silver cat that attacked you at that wedding." Raven explained "It is called Pantera, a demon from Spanish folklore that stretches back to some hundreds of years B.C. The story behind it is interesting; it's an amulet that grants powers to its bearer, but only if the bearer holds a destructive nature. Once Pantera has chosen a master, it will take the form of a large, silver-armored panther and obeys its master's every order."

"That's a lot to take on." Lucy comments, as she thought 'Am I hearing guitar

"Lucy, that Pantera would've only gone after you if its master ordered it to. Can you think of anyone that would want to go after you?" Raven asked her.

Lucy gave in some thought, looking wide eyed as her iris shrank in realization "It can't be him." She muttered to herself.

"Who are you talking about?" Raven asked, picking up what she heard. "Is there-"

"It's nothing!" Lucy cuts her off, "I'll let you know once I'm sure, bye!"

"Wait, Luc-" Raven's communication feed was cut off, once Lucy turns off the feed.

Later on, while on her laptop at the couch, Lucy looks over the criminal files of the prisons of Louisiana. She looks over some files until she finds the one she's looking for. As she clicks it, she reads over the file.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, charge: kidnapping, assault, robberies." She reads over the file as she looks at the status in shock "Escaped? Six months ago?" she said as she looks at the mugshot of the blue haired man, flipping the bird. "No…"

"Who's the handsome guy?" spoke Rangiku from behind, startling Lucy who shuts her laptop.

"Ran?!" Lucy exclaims, as she spins around seeing the rest of the girls here. "Oh, hey guys."

"Lucy, are you feeling alright?" Erza asks her "You're looking pale. Are you feeling ill?"

"Don't worry, I'm fine." Lucy assures her, but looks down, "But at the same time, I'm not."

"What do you mean?" Rukia asks in confusion.

Lucy looks hesitant in telling them. Her hands shake as she looks at them "Well, that person I was looking at on my laptop is my ex, Grimmjow." She said showing the profile from her laptop. "Before I ran away, he was my boyfriend from high school and I ran away with him after my father got too abusive."

"He looks a little older than you." Rukia points out.

"Two years apart, actually." Lucy replied, shocking the girls.

"Eeh!?" the three exclaimed.

"I was dumb and stupid, alright?" Lucy points out "Anyway, my dad had accused him for kidnapping me, which was a lie. We're traveled around Louisiana together for a while, until at one point he got caught while I got away."

"So you didn't attempt to help him?" Rangiku asks her.

"There was nothing I can do." She said, giving a long pause before she speaks again "Anyway, I just found out that he escaped prison. I suspect that he was the one that sent the silver panther called Pantera to attack me at the wedding, and now that Grimmjow possesses some ancient, demonic power and is out to get me!" she said feeling overwhelm until she felt Erza's hand on her shoulder.

"Lucy, relax." Erza told her, calming her down "Should this Grimmjow person were to come after you, we will protect you through our might."

"Yeah, count on us, Lucy!" Rangiku replied.

"As Titans, we must look out on our own." Rukia states.

"We have your back, Lucy." Erza said as she embraces Lucy in a hug, "Because you are our friend."

Lucy silently sob by the embrace, as a memory she remembered years ago was brought up.

Flashback

In a rainy day, Lucy is seen running out of an alleyway while behind her, was Grimmjow who was calling out to her.

"Lucy! Come back here! LUCY!" shouted Grimmjow who's being dragged by some police dogs by the legs. "Don't leave me!"

Flashback Ends.

Lucy held her sobbing, while leaving the tears to dry while burying her face on Erza's shoulder.

* * *

 **A.N. There you all go. Sorry for the delay. I've been occupied.**


	13. Bingo

**A.N. The following is a nonprofit fan fiction. Teen Titans is owned by DC Comic and I owe none of these Manga/Anime or Marvel characters.**

 **Summary: Lots of things are going down for our heroes. Lucy is inheriting her father's fortune, Rebecca is forced to go into hiding and a mysterious man is causing trouble for a terrorist organization.**

* * *

In the hospital room, BB was watching some TV and came upon the news showing Doflamingo.

"This is Cat Grant live from Doflamingo Enterprises. I am here with the CEO of the company, Donquixote Doflamingo himself …" The news reporter on the screen said as she stood next to Doflamingo. Beast Boy couldn't help but cringe every time he saw Doflamingo with that wide smile of his. Something about it just rubbed him the wrong way. "… who's about to reveal news of his new app called Appmon. Mr. Doflamingo-"

"Oh, please, Miss Grant. Mr. Doflamingo was my father. Just call me Doflamingo." The tall man said with a charming attitude.

"Very well. Doflamingo, what can you tell us about this new app of yours?" Cat Grant asked.

"Certainly," Doflamingo replied and looked into the camera. "Basically it's advertised as an application where it has a digital pet on Smartphone's, iPhone, iPads, any computer, mobile, and even gaming systems. The digital pets can help you do many things on everyday basis like upgrades, saving files and data, and keep out viruses. The app will be released in one week time."

"Thank you Doflamingo. Well, there you have it folks. Soon the world's computers and phones will be upgraded with this new app made by the brilliant Doflamingo. It'll be exciting to see what this new app can do. Back to you David."

Back at the hospital room, Beast Boy just changed the channel, and came upon something he liked. "Neat. Monster truck rally." He said with a grin and put the remote down and rested his hands on his back. That's when a blue haired nurse entered the room. It was Juvia. The green teen couldn't see though since she was hiding her face behind the clip board.

"G-good morning, Mister Garfield." She said, blushing. "How are you today?"

"I feel great. In fact, I feel good enough to leave." He replied.

"N-not yet," Juvia said as she was about to get closer. "First, we have to…"

Wham!

Juvia was suddenly hit by the doors, which sends her into the bathroom, and in her place was Baby-5, also dressed as a nurse, except she was sexier looking, with her skirt being dangerously short. "Good morning," She said, seductively.

Beast Boy snapped out of his shock and said, "Hey, aren't you…?"

"I'm here to check your blood pressure," Baby-5 interrupted, and drops her pen. "Oops. Silly me. Let me just get that." She said as she turns around so that her back was facing Beast Boy and his eyes just went wide as her skirt went up to reveal her perfectly shaped butt, which was covered by a black laced thong.

Wham!

The door shut opened once again, this time smacking Baby-5 in the ass, sending her into the bathroom as well. When Beast Boy saw who it was, he got more defensive.

"H-H-Harribel?!" He cried out, comically.

"Hello, Garfield." The Amazon said, seductively. She was also dressed as a nurse, except she was even more scantily clad than Baby-5, as she looked like a stripper, with thigh high stockings, miniskirt and an open shirt that showed her dangerously large cleavage. She walks over to him, sexily, holding up latex gloves. "Time to check your temperature." She said.

Beast Boy was looking nervous and frightened at the woman who had once kidnapped him, and asked. "W-w-what do you mean?"

"Hush," Harribel said, grabbing his hand and placing it on her chest.

"HEY! What the hell are you doing?!" Beast Boy cried out in panic.

"Relax. I'm just checking your pulse." Harribel told him, seductively. However, that's when she felt a hard whack across her head. "OW!" She cried out, holding her head and spun around and saw a furious looking Baby-5 glaring at her. "You dare hit me?! I ought to teach you a lesson."

"Don't come here and mess with my patient," Baby-5 spat back.

Harribel grabbed her by the shirt. "Oh, please. You're not a real nurse." She stated and ripped Baby-5's shirt of, exposing her bra covered tities.

"Why you miserable-AAH!" Baby-5 cried out as she was suddenly given a surprise wedgie by Juvia who looking mighty pist.

"You two interfered with Juvia's alone time with Garfield!" Juvia spat and attacked Harribel, grabbing her top and rips it off, causing her delicious looking chocolate tits to bounce a little, which caused Beast Boy to look away and cover his bleeding nose.

"I'm surrounded by maniacs." He said.

"I'll kill you for this!" Harribel cried out, reading to punch Juvia.

"That will not work. Juvia is made entirely of water. Your fist will only-"

POW

Juvia was shut up when Harribel's fist connected with her jaw, knocking her to the floor. The blue haired girls held her sore jaw and looked up at Harribel in shock. "H-how is this possible?!" She spat.

"With my abilities, a watery bitch like you don't stand a-" Harribel was interrupted when Baby-5, who had recovered from her surprise wedgie, tackled Harribel. Juvia bounced them and joined in a cat fight.

The commotion attracted the doctor who entered the room and he cried out. "What is going on here?!" The three girls stopped their fighting and looked up at the furious doctor. "Who are you three?!" He demanded. The girls didn't answer but instead jumped to their feet and sprinted out. "Hey, get back here!" The doctor spat.

"Why are all the freaks and crazy ones drawn to me?!" Beast Boy whined.

* * *

Outside in the waiting room, Erza was reading a magazine when Harribel, Baby-5 and Juvia ran past her, towards the exit. Erza lifted her head and looked around, thinking she heard something. She shrugs it off and goes back to reading. But just then, an old man, wearing shades, and panties over his head as he's being wheeled into the hospital while stammering about "Pretty girls getting wedgied" over and over. Erza was looking mighty confused, but shrugged it off and went back to reading.

* * *

 **Soul Society**

Ichigo was putting his robes back on, as bandages were visibly covering his wound where Annihilus had bitten him.

"So, how're feeling?" Yoruichi asked as she entered the room.

Ichigo turned around to look at her and said, "Unohana-san assures me I'm good for now, but suggest I come back a week later for a checkup. I probably won't. This wound will probably be fully healed by then."

"Are you really going to try Unohana's patience by rejecting her orders?" Yoruichi asked, arms crossed and the left eyebrow raised.

Ichigo shuddered as he remembered who it was he was talking about. "You know what? You can't be too careful."

"That's what I thought," Yoruichi said as she walked over to stand in front of him. "Here, let me help you with that." She said as she helped Ichigo tie his robes on.

"I can do it myself," Ichigo said with an annoyed expression.

"Well, let me do it anyways." She said as she kept working on putting his attires on. She looked at him as he had an embarrassed expression on his face. "Oh, will you relax. You're looking like we're doing something … naughty."

"Whatever. I'm going home." Ichigo said as he turned to leave.

"Wait, Ichigo." Yoruichi said, stopping Ichigo.

"What is it?" He asked, turning around.

Yoruichi was unable to say what she wanted to say so there was just awkward silence. "You know what? Nothing. I forgot what it was I wanted to tell you."

"Okay then," Ichigo said, looking confused. "Well, bye." He said and finally left.

Once he was gone, Yoruichi punched a support beam. "You fucking idiot." She silently said to herself.

* * *

 **T-Tower, Los Angeles**

Beast Boy and Natsu had been released from the hospital and was currently sitting on the couch with the girls watching a … cartoon about cats?

"Ah! I should've realized that you'd betray us, Bellatokia!" exclaimed Happy accusing the pink cat.

"I'm sorry, everyone. I did it for the pineapples!" Bellatokia replied as the other winged cats gasps on the TV screen of the tower.

"So…what is this cartoon about?" Lucy asked as the other Titans are watching 'Happy and Friends'.

"Shh! This is getting to the good part!" Natsu replied hushing Lucy.

"Could've watched something cool, like Transformers: Prime." Beast Boy said in boredom. The others except Natsu gave bored looks as well, since there were no missions recently and no crime reports. Nothing on the other villains like the Amazons or that black dinosaur. The only crime that occurred was a fruit cart thief that steals…fruit carts. It was a slow day for fighting crime.

Then, a portal opens as Ichigo pops out from it and enters the common room. Noticing his friends are there, he plainly said "What's up?"

"Ichigo!" Lucy exclaims noticing him.

"Alright! You're back!" Natsu shouts as he rushes towards the Substitute Shinigami, only to be launch onto the roof.

"Finally, you're here." Beast Boy said as he confronts Ichigo with his hands together, resembling a businessman would do "So, now that you're here…Where the hell have you been!? You can't just leave like that without my permission! I'm supposed to be your leader! Your boss, your head honcho!" He said with the last part sounding more Italian, with his fingers raised up in a pinching motion.

"Sorry, it was an emergency." Ichigo respond with a respectful bow. "I apologize for my absence."

"Well, apology accepted." Beast Boy replied "But you should've at least sent a note or something. You've been gone for three days."

"Three days? I've been gone for three hours." Ichigo states but realize one thing "Oh, right. When traveling through the portal to Soul Society, it effects time for the traveler."

Rangiku notice someone not with Ichigo as she asks him "Where's Hanataro?"

Ichigo pause, as he frowns knowing how this will affect the team. "He's not on the team anymore, let me explain…"

After one explanation, the room was silent. No one speak a word, not even Natsu who look down on his feet. Beast Boy's look was more expressionless, which Ichigo took note.

"Aaaaah look at the lonely people…"

The silence was broken once Lucy's ringtone to Eleanor Rigby plays. She looks at it as she states, "I should take this." As she leaves the room for some privacy.

With Lucy's gone, the others went to the couch as Rukia spoke "Hanataro, I can't believe it."

"Can't believe he's sent here by some cranky old man." Natsu replied.

"It's always the ones more timid." Beast Boy said with no emotion, as he was hit the hardest the most. "I've had my shares of traitors in my previous team. We should be honest with ourselves so it won't end up in distrust."

"Agreed, he should've been more honest with us." Erza states.

"Well, at least he didn't try to kill us." Beast Boy adds with a chuckle.

"It's a shame though." Ichigo said as he leans on the couch. "He was the only one among us who could actually cook. His cooking is like made by the hands of the gods."

"Wait a second!" Rangiku points out as she stands up, hands on her hips as her chest jiggled a little "I thought you all liked my cooking!?"

The others gave grim looks, as they start to sweat beads. "W-Well, yours is…well." Beast Boy stammers.

"It's unique…in every other way…" Rukia was sweating ice cubes.

"It's something…" Ichigo was too nervous to lie.

"…" Erza said nothing.

"We all lied since we don't want to hurt your feelings!" Natsu states with his iconic smile. Only to receive a fist into his face, with his eyes popping out, Rangiku looked pissed as the others look shocked. Next, the busty sand user beats the crap out of Natsu through a cloud of smoke.

'He had it coming!' they all thought.

After beating Natsu to a pulp, Rangiku then turns to the others with a glare, "You…you…YOU!" her eyes were burning as she looks to be bigger than the chibi versions of her teammates, showing her anime tears as she rants at them with her pointy teeth showing "You've all lied to me! How can you all do that to me!?" That's when she notices Lucy reentering the room, her jaw left hanging which calms Rangiku "Hey, what's wrong, Lucy?" she asked which got the others to turn to the blonde.

"Oh, nothing's wrong." Lucy responds.

"Then why are you looking like your eyes about to pop out?" Beast Boy ask her.

"Well, I just got in contact with my family lawyer." She answers, "Now that my crazy dad is a wanted criminal, I get to inherit all of his money."

"How much did you inherit?" Ichigo asks.

"10 billion dollars." She replied, then seeing everyone's jaws dropped. "But, the IRS has already called to demand taxes for my heritage." Then she saw the deflated looks at them.

"The IRS? Those vultures are vicious." Beast Boy states. "I'm crazy enough to take on Slade, The Brotherhood of Evil and even fucking Trigon. But the IRS? No thank you."

"I heard the last guy who didn't pay his taxes, the IRS gunned him down." Natsu said in fear.

"No one is safe from them." Ichigo states in grim.

"But I still get 4 billion dollars." Lucy adds lifting their spirits.

Rangiku, who forgets what she's mad about, comes to Lucy to wrap her in a bear hug. "Hooray! We should celebrate this with a shopping spree! You're my new BFF!"

"You're going to make me pay for everything." Lucy said with a deadpan expression.

"Shopping sprees lame! Let's go hit the arcades!" Beast Boy states.

"No! We should hit the buffet!" Natsu joins in.

"Lucy, I will help you pick out a yukata for me!" Rukia said as the others starts to gang up on Lucy much to her annoyance.

"Will you two stop ganging up on me!?" Lucy cries out comically. "Besides, I can't go anywhere with you guys right now. My lawyer also told me that I need to go back to Louisiana to sign the ownership of the Heartfilia Company over to its vice president."

"Oh," Beast Boy said. "Well, in that case, I'm letting Rangiku and Rukia go with you."

"Garfield, I don't need some babysitter. I'm a grown woman." Lucy told her leader.

"That may be. But you forget that you are being targeted. I'm not taking any chances until we've dealt with whoever is after you." Beast Boy told her. Lucy was about to object, but he cut her off. "This is not up for debate. This is an order." He said, crossing his arms.

Lucy sighed. "Fine," She said, hanging her head in defeat.

"Then it's settled." Beast Boy said with satisfaction.

* * *

Later that evening, Beast Boy is sitting by the Titans computer and going over the citizens of Los Angeles. He searched for teenage girls with pink hair and was surprised to see how many there were.

"Damn. This could take a while." He said, but as fate would have it, he didn't have to look for long as the one pinkette he was looking for showed up. "Gotcha!" He exclaimed. "Now let's see if my hunch is correct." He said and copied the picture and went to photoshop. He then used the picture of a gladiator helmet and placed it upon the picture of Rebecca and the green teen got a satisfied expression. "I had a dog. And his name was bingo!" He said. But then it dawned on him. "This is not enough to warrant an arrest on her. I'll need to snoop around her place to find evidence." He said and went back to search for more info on the girl. "Let's see. Rebecca Riku, age 16, resident of LA, goes to Dressrosa District High School, address … aha. Got you now, pretty girl." Beast Boy said, looking smug. Then he noticed a certain article. "What's this?" He said as he read the article. "Granddaughter of Riku the Pyromaniac, who went on a rampage on spring of the year … yada yada … dang. This girl's granddaddy was a killer. Guess it runs in the family." He said before closing the computer. "Enough about that. Time to collect some evidence."

* * *

Minutes later, Beast Boy arrived at Rebecca's neighborhood, jumping from roof top to roof top. "What a dump," He said, silently to himself. "I should probably have regular patrolling around this area. There're a lot of thugs around here." He decided. He came upon the building with the address he had found on Rebecca's register. "This must be it."

While he had found the apartment to the apparent murderer of Swordsman, he still didn't know which room was hers. So he turned into a hawk and started circling around the building, using his hawk vision to get a better view of each apartment.

* * *

Rebecca entered her bedroom after a long day at school. She had decided to spend the afternoon, studying with Yui at the school library. It was relaxing, which was just what she needed after all the drama that had been going on. What, with her being framed for Swordsman's murder and her landlord having seen her exploiting her newfound fetish. Speaking of which…

Rebecca locked her door, extra tight, just in case someone burst through like Roshi did. She went for her bed and removed her pants, so she was in her panties, white t-shirt and socks. "Maybe this time I can do this without some crazy pervert bursting through the door and seeing me." She said and laid on her bed.

* * *

Back outside, Beast Boy examined every room of the floor Rebecca would be in. 'This could take a while. She may not even be home.' He thought. But then when came upon the next window, he froze. Lying on the bed inside the room was the pinkette. And much to his shock and surprise, she was … pulling her own panties into a tight wedgie, exposing her perfectly shaped bubble butt, as she was moaning and gasping with pleasure. The green hawk was suddenly pushed back, as blood sprayed out from his nostrils, sending him flying backwards and hitting the roof of the next building. Beast Boy reverted back to his human form, blood dripping from his nose and a goofy smile on his face.

"The legends were true," He said, dreamingly. He then shakes his head and snaps out of his daydream. "Focus. That girl had pink hair, didn't she?" He wondered as had been distracted by the wedgie she was giving herself. He turned into a bird again and flew up on a water tower and looked at the window once again. She was still giving herself a wedgie. He formed a goofy smile once again, drooling, and chuckled like a pervert. He then slapped himself.

"No! Bad Garfield." He scolded himself. "Murderer or not, it's never okay to be a peeking tom. There is no universe where I'm a peeping tom." He said.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in another universe**

Changeling, who was peeping through a hole on a wall, sneezed. 'Odd,' He thought to himself. 'Someone must be talking shit about me somewhere.'

"I heard a man sneezing," A woman's voice said from the other side of the wall.

"There's a hole on the wall!" Another woman cried out.

"It's no doubt Changeling again!" A furious woman spat.

"Well fuck," Changeling said and sprinted away, just when Wonder Woman bursted through the wall, covered in a towel.

"You won't get away this time!" She shouted and chased after him, as did several other League women.

"Please don't hurt me! I'm sorry! I promise I won't do it again!" Changeling cried out as he was being cornered.

"Come here you miserable waste of existence!" Wonder Woman spat and outside of the room, other League members could hear Changeling being beat up and screaming.

"Don't run! Don't run! We wanna be your friends." One of the women spat maniacally.

"We will make you drink your own blood!" Another woman spat.

"NOOO!" Changeling cried out as the sound of punching was being heard as other Leaguer's listened in shock, but soon went back to their business.

 **A.N. In order to understand this, go ahead and read my other fic, Colorful Monkeys.**

* * *

 **Back in the Titans LA universe**

Beast Boy looked one more time through the window, using every fiber in his being to restrain himself. Finally, he got a perfect view of Rebecca's face and was able to confirm it was her. He quickly averted his eyes and looked down at the Indian tent at his crotch.

"No! Bad little BB. Go back to sleep." He hissed at his erection.

* * *

Back inside the apartment, Rebecca kept giving herself a wedgie. "Ah. Ooh. Mm." She moaned, pulling her panties up and down, squeezing them between her privates. "Aah!" She moaned loudly after one final pull. She rose from her bed and looked at her sheets, which were now covered in her juices.

"Man, I did a mess." She said and got of her bed and went to the bathroom to clean herself. She took a pair of fresh panties with her. Minutes later, she exits the bathroom with the new panties on. "Well, time to make some dinner." She said, feeling refreshed. However, once she opened the fridge, she found there was hardly anything to eat. She sighed and hung her head. "Of to the store it is then."

* * *

Back outside, Beast Boy was still watching Rebecca and was relieved to see her leave. "Great. Now's my chance." He said and turned into a bird and flew over to the window. He turned into an insect to crawl through the window. He reverted back to his human form, inside the bedroom. "Man, this girl really lives in a dump." He said, looking over the apartment.

He then smelled something, thanks to his increasingly enhanced sense of smell. Looked to the bed, which was still visibly wet from Rebecca's juices. He removed his glove and stroke his index and middle finger on the sheets, moistening his tips with the juices and then sniffed them, taking in Rebecca's scent. He got a goofy smile from it before he snapped out of it. "The word beast really do suit my name," He said, feeling ashamed by his actions. "Enough of this, time to find what I came here to look for." He said and began looking for any evidence that Rebecca is who he thinks she is.

* * *

It was dark outside, as Rebecca was walking down to the local market place wearing her black jacket, white shirt and beige cargo shorts with brown boots. Unlike most girls at night, Rebecca is calmer by her surroundings, as the street she's at is filled with local thugs chatting and smoking.

"So, I got this guy who works at this corporation that plays his business plans through children's card games, man." One thug told the other as he spotted the pink haired girl walking their path. "Heads up, boys." He whistled as the thugs stand up, and move aside to let Rebecca pass through. Rebecca ignores them as she walks down to the store.

"Damn, dat girl's got one sick booty." One arrogant young street thug comments with lust in his eyes. "May I should-."

"Don't man!" "Are you crazy?!" "Don't go for her!" the gang grabs the young member back to him.

"What's up with y'all?! Stopping me from getting some tail?" he asks them.

"If you want to keep your face the way it is, then you'd be smart to not mess with that crazy bitch." His friend told him. "That's Rebecca Riku, don't you know to stay as far away as possible?!"

"Oh man, don't tell me she's taken?" he asks them.

"Tsh, if she's taken then the guy would be owning half the city!" another thug replied as he raise his arm up to show a long scar "You see this? This is what happens when I tried to cop a feel!"

"I-ba use-ta speaka clear-ba, no-by speak-a lik-a Mush-Mouth-ba." One black thug stammers while rubbing his neck.

"I have to go to the dentist to get all my teeth pull out!" another said as he takes out dentures. "And I'm 23 years old and lost all my teeth!" he mumbled.

"Do I have to say it?" A big, tall thug was rubbing his behind, where a pipe is stuck.

The youngster gulps as he shakes his head in denial "Yeah right, I don't believe that one little girl did all that." He states as he spotted another sexy girl passing by. "Say…"

Meanwhile at the store, Rebecca came out of there with a bitter look while carrying her grocery bags.

'That store owner should be thankful of me for keeping those thugs away!' Rebecca thought as she had to be cussed out by the store owner. 'Some people can be very ungrateful with help.'

"Kya! Help!"

The pink-haired secret vigilante sighed, 'Dammit, karma.' She thought as she went to where she heard the voice came from.

* * *

At the alley, an orange-haired girl of average height with brown eyes was backing away from the gang of thugs. She was wearing a short-blue top tight on her large rack, showing her curvy hourglass figure, with blue jean demin short-shorts that are close enough to look like bikini bottoms, showing a lot of leg, and brown heels. She is then grabbed by them as they held her arms, "Let me go! Help!" she cries out as she gets slapped by the leader.

"Shut your trap, you little slut!" the Leader told her as he pulls out his switchblade knife while sticking his tongue out "No one's gonna come and save you." He said as he uses his knife to cut open her top, showing her large bra-covered breasts "Well, well, looks like we've hit the jackpot, boys!" he announced as his gang cheered as he's about to cut the bra off, his facial expression changed from pleasurable to pain. "GAAH!" he cries out as he drops his knife, and held his crotch as he goes down in fetal position.

The thugs took notice of the smiling face of Rebecca, as she asks them "Still causing trouble around here, are we?" she asks as her smiling face turns to rage as flames appeared on the background while heavy metal music plays in the background "WHAT PART OF LEAVE OR DIE IS IT THAT YOU MOTHERFUCKERS DON'T UNDERSTAND!?" she shouts at the scared thugs who shrank up and held their hands in surrender.

"We're sorry!" they all shout as the two let go of the girl as they run away pass by her. All except for the new guy who just stand there looking cocky as he pulls out his knife.

"How tough you can be?" he mocks at her.

"Why don't you come at me and find out?" Rebecca asks with a smirk.

Furious, the boy charges at her with his knife, but to his surprise she easily dodges his one swipe. He tries to launch his knife at her, but Rebecca keeps dodging it without even a cut. And doing the dodging while holding her grocery bags. "You must be new to the neighborhood." She comments "You clearly don't know who I am." She then saw the opportunity for a strike. Once he straightens his arm to launch his knife at her, she jumps up by the second, as she flips over as the young thug looks shocked by her flip. Once she lands behind him, she kicks him in the crotch, making him scream in a high-pitch scream.

He crouches down to the ground, holding his crotch in agony. Rebecca walks over him as he looks at her back with his teeth seething. 'Damn bitch!'

"Hey, you alright?" Rebecca asks the girl.

"Yeah, I-" the orange-haired girl notice the guy pulls out a gun, "Hey, watch-!" she didn't finished as she watches the pinkette spin around, kicks the gun away as well as kicking him in the face. The kick causes his face to be deformed as he hits the wall, unconscious.

"Welcome to the neighborhood." Rebecca said dryly at the knocked-out thug, as she turns around facing the girl "Here's my jacket." She said handing the girl her jacket. "That'll cover you."

"Thank you." The orange-haired girl replied as she gets up holding the jacket around her. But before she leaves she is grabbed by the collar of her jacket by her savior. "What?"

"My wallet, please." Rebecca replied with her hand up. Sheepishly, the orange haired girl hands Rebecca her wallet she had manage to pick out from her savior's pocket. "Seriously? Trying to rob someone who had just saved you from being raped? That's just low!" she scolds her.

"Sorry, I'm grateful but I need money more than ever." She told her with a sad smile, as she quickly sprints off from the alley, leaving a confused Rebecca.

'Wonder what that was all about?' she thought as she decides to call it a night and head back home.

* * *

Back at the apartment, BB was doing a thorough sweep of the apartment, doing his best not to cause a mess, in case she was innocent so he won't cause trouble for himself and the Titans. In any case, he was having no luck in finding what he was looking for.

"God damn it. Where could she be hiding her armor? Although, it's hardly any armor when you think about it." He said to himself. "She must have some kind of secret compartment where she hides it." He concluded. He then looked up at the ceiling and saw a hatch of some kind. "It's a long shot, but …" He said and reached for the hatch. It was easy to open. However, once he opened it, several objects fell over him. "Wow!" He cried out in surprise, as Rebecca's chainmail bikini suit fall over him, including her shield and sword, which was seethed, thankfully. However, BB's vision was darkened by something that fell on his face. He grabbed it and removed it and blushed hard when he saw what it was. It was the chainmail loincloth. He dropped it quickly and looked at the stuff around the floor. There was no denying it now. He had found Gladiator Girl. "I had a dog. And his name was bingo!" He said with a proud smirk.

Just then, the door to the apartment opened and Rebecca switched on the lights, before Beast Boy could react, exposing him to her. "What the …?" She said in shock as the two stared at each other in surprise.

"Well, well, well," Beast Boy said, breaking the silence, as he bent down to pick up a piece of attire from Rebecca's chainmail, not looking at what he picked up. "We meet again, Rebecca Riku. Or do you prefer to be called Gladiator girl?"

"Interesting choice of attire," Rebecca said with a deadpan expression. Confused, Beast Boy looked at what he was holding and saw it was Rebecca chainmail bikini top. He turned red and threw it to the floor.

"Seriously, how can anyone go out in public dressed in that?" He spat as he turned to face Rebecca, only to be struck by her fist, which knocked him out.

"I'm terribly sorry," She said, shaking her hand. "But I will not go to jail. I still have a mission." Rebecca quickly grabbed her school back pack, emptied it of her school books and note book. She quickly filled the pack with her bikini armor. The shield she latched onto the pack and her seethed sword she carried on her should by the strap. "Can't stay here anymore." She said as she went for the window. That's when she heard grunting. She turned around and saw Beast Boy rising up.

The Titan leader looked at the pinkette by the window and pointed his finger at her. "You are under arrest." He told her, with a dizzy expression.

"No I'm not," Rebecca said and jumped out the window.

"Aw, man. Why do they always have to run?" Beast Boy asked in annoyance and brought out his T-com. "Titans, I found Gladiator Girl. She's fleeing. Come to my position."

" _Roger that,"_ Erza said on the other line.

* * *

Rebecca sprinted from rood top to roof top, with her backpack on her back and her sword in her left hand. She brought out a cellphone, dialed a number and pressed the phone to her ear. "Aunt Viola, it's me. Is your offer still open?" She asked and listened to her aunt's reply. "Let's just say I can't stay in my apartment anymore. Can you meet up with me?" She said. A few seconds later, Rebecca spoke again, "Meet me at Cabrillo Beach. I'll be there soon." She said.

"Hold it!" Beast Boy cried out as he was following her.

"Gotta go! See ya soon!" Rebecca cried out and hung up.

"You're not getting away this time!" The green teen declared, turning into a cheetah.

Rebecca turned her head to face her follower. "Just watch!" She spat. However, all of a sudden, a figure appeared out of nowhere in front of Rebecca and the pinkette crashed into it, causing her to fall down on her rear. She looked up at the man she had rammed into.

"It's like our leader said," Ichigo told Rebecca. "You're not getting away, murderer."

Rebecca leaped away from Ichigo and stood up, holding her sword and shield in defensive position. "I didn't kill Swordsman!" She spat.

"If you are innocent," Erza said, as she and Natsu appeared surrounding the pinkette, "why are you running?"

"Because you have already decided I am guilty," Rebecca retorted.

"Look," Beast Boy said, low on patience, "we're willing to give you the benefit of the doubt. Come with us and you'll be given a chance to prove your innocence at a fair trial."

"Fair trial?" Rebecca said with a mock laugh. "You fucking idiots. You have no idea how corrupt the system is in Los Angeles. There is no such thing as a fair trial here. There is no justice in this city. And you guys are so blinded by your own moral codes that you cannot see it." She lectured.

"Whatever you say, we're taking you in regardless." Beast Boy told her. "Now will you come with us quietly or do we have to use force?"

"Just try and get me," Rebecca dared.

Beast Boy sighed. "Why do they always have to put up a fight? Titans, take her out!" He ordered.

Natsu was the first to attack, "Leave her to me!" He cried out. Rebecca quickly spun around and, using the momentum to toss her shield like a Frisbee, hitting Natsu in the forehead with enough force to knock him to the ground. Erza went to aid her friend and clashed with the pinkette. It looked like they were evenly matched but soon it appeared Rebecca was gaining the upper hand.

Natsu got back his feet, recovering quickly, and went in to assist Erza, as did Beast Boy and Ichigo. Rebecca gracefully spun around, dodging and blocking the attack of each of her opponents with her sword. Beast Boy turned into a T-Rex and tried to catch Rebecca with his giant jaws, but Rebecca jumped up and landed on his head and ran down his back to his tail and jumped for her shield. Natsu went after her, raising his flamed fist to punch her. Rebecca raised her shield to block it, and upon impact there was an explosion.

"Red Dragon, you lunatic!" Beast Boy spat, as he and the others held up their arms for cover.

Once the explosion cleared, Rebecca was standing perfectly fine where she was, as did Natsu. Rebecca swung her shield, knocking Natsu away from her. Ichigo was in front of her in an instant and swung his sword at her. Rebecca blocked his attack with her own sword but the force was enough to send her backing several feet away.

"You're good," Ichigo complimented. "But skills won't be enough here. Give up. You can't win, and you cannot escape."

"Wrong!" Rebecca spat and tossed something on the floor. It was a smoke bomb, which hid her in smoke.

"Shit! Don't let her get away!" Beast Boy told everyone and leaped into the smoke in the shape of a tiger. However, once the smoke cleared, the only ones there were the Titans. "Damn it! She got away." Beast Boy hissed, having reverted back to human form.

"No she hasn't," Ichigo said, before vanishing.

* * *

Down in the alleyway, Rebecca was stealthily and quickly running away from the fight scene. However, like before, Ichigo appeared before her.

"Eek!" She cried out in surprise and jumped away. "How did you catch up with me?"

"I have the ability to sense others presence. I could detect you from six miles away." Ichigo replied.

"Really? Thanks for telling me that. Now I know how to escape you." Rebecca replied, smirking.

"Didn't I already tell you," Ichigo asked. "You cannot escape. So stop this. It's just embarrassing. Stand down." He told her, looking unimpressed.

Rebecca took a battle stance and told Ichigo, "How about you put your sword down instead."

Ichigo sighed, shaking his head. "Well, you asked for it." He said and leaped into the air with his sword raised. Rebecca raised her shield to block Ichigo's attack. The orange haired teen thought the pinkette would only hurt herself, trying to block his attack. However, once he brought the sword down, it resulted in a huge shockwave which had enough force to send Ichigo away and the glass of the buildings around him to shatter.

The other Titans, drawn by the shockwave, were there in a matter of seconds. "Blood Moon," Beast Boy cried out, as he was by Ichigo's side, while the Japanese teen rose to his feet. "What the hell happened?"

"That was no ordinary shield that bitch wielded." Ichigo retorted. He looked around and saw Rebecca was nowhere to be found. "She moves quickly. I'll give her that. But I'll find her. Just one second and …" Ichigo paused and was looking confused.

"Blood Moon? What's wrong?" Beast Boy asked.

"I can't sense her presence," Ichigo said. "She must know how to block her soul." He said in surprise.

"What! Well that's just great. Now what?" Beast Boy retorted.

"Leave it to me," Natsu said with confidence. "I can sniff her out faster than a bloodhound." He said and began sniffing the air.

"I'll believe that when you find her," Beast Boy said.

Natsu followed the smell of the pinkette and stopped by a sewer hole. "Uh oh. She went down the sewers." Natsu said. "There's no way I'll be able to sniff her out with all the stench down there."

"Some bloodhound you turned out to be." Ichigo said in a deadpan.

"Aw, come on." Beast Boy whined, thinking about what Robin will say when he finds out that they let another criminal escape.

* * *

 **New Orleans**

"Ah, young Miss Lucy." A fancy looking business man with a suit and a tie said, greeting Lucy and her friends as they entered the board meeting room to the Heartfilia Company. "We apologize for asking you to come here. We understand you probably wouldn't want to come back her so soon after the whole wedding fiasco a week ago."

"That's quite alright," Lucy assured. "I understand why I have to be here in person. Shall we get on with it?"

"But of course," The businessman said and led the group inside. "Would you and your friends like some tea?"

"No thank you." Lucy politely said.

"I wouldn't want to be of trouble, sir." Rukia said.

"I'm good," Rangiku retorted.

"Alright then," The businessman said and pulled out a chair for Lucy to sit on, while Rukia and Rangiku stood in the background. Sitting by the table was also several other businessmen and women, all of whom were of high rank within the company.

"I don't see Mr. Shimura here. He hasn't been replaced, has he?" Lucy asked.

"Oh no, Miss Heartfilia. Shimura is merely tired. I hope you understand, he still has sever … problems. Not to mention his duties has doubled since your father becoming a wanted man." The businessman replied.

"I understand," Lucy said and then her expression hardened. "And Jude Heartfilia is not my father. Not anymore." She said, sending a chill down the business man's spine.

Before anything else could be said, the double doors behind them opened up to reveal another man in business suit. He looked like a frail old man with black short hair, a false eye on the right socket, an X shaped scar on his chin and most notably a prosthetic arm in place of an organic, and he was walking with a cane.

Walking beside him was a very pale young man. He had jet black hair and eyes that were equally black. His appearance matched his expression, which was even more voided of emption than Raven. He also wore a business suit and was helping the old man move.

Lucy stood up to greet the old man. "Danzo Shimura, I'm glad to see you are doing well." She said, sincerely.

"If I was doing well, I wouldn't need a cane and a boy to help me walk, now would I." Shimura said rather rudely as the man beside him helped him sit down. "Shall we get this over with?"

Lucy sat back down and replied, "Sure. Always straight to the point."

"Sai, the papers." Shimura said and his helper, now revealed to be named Sai, dug his hand inside his jacket and brought out a file and handed it over to his boss, who in turn handed them over to Lucy. "Once you sign this, you will have legitimately have handed the Heartfilia Company over to me and you will inherit four billion dollars."

"Yes, I am well aware of that. Just one moment." Lucy said as she reads the papers. "Alright … good … yes, everything checks out. I see no problem here. Let's sign this then." The blonde said and signed the documents without hesitation. "And with that, I say congratulations. You are now officially the new CEO of the Heartfilia Company." Lucy said, handing the documents back to Danzo. The board of directors however was not looking as enthusiastic as Lucy.

"And you are now four billion dollars richer," Danzo said, looking over the documents to clarify Lucy's signature. "You can go now," He said with a cold demeanor.

"Pleasure doing business with you," Lucy said, sarcastically before standing up. "Come on girls. We're leaving." She said as she headed for the exit, with Rangiku and Rukia right behind her.

After the girls had left, an elderly female businessman spoke. "Glad to see that girl was so cooperative. She was weak. Just like her father."

"Hey, shows some respect. That girl has been through so much already." The businessman who had been kind and respectful towards Lucy retorted.

"Sounds to me like you wanna suckle on that bitch's cunt," Another businessman said, insulting the man, getting most of the board members to laugh at him.

"Enough!" Danzo spat. "That girl is no longer of any concern to us. We have some business to attend …"

"Oh, shut up, Shimura." The female businessman told him. "Let me remind you of something. Jude Heartfilia was never in charge of this company. He was just a face. We've been running the company since before Jude toke over after his father. It doesn't matter to us who's the CEO. Nothing has changed. And you will do well to remember that."

Danzo looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking, "I see. Tell me, who does she speak for? Raise your hands please." Most of the board members raised their arms, with the exception of three, including the man who had been nice to Lucy. "Thank you," Danzo said, before raising his only hand and snapped his fingers.

It all happened in a matter of seconds. Several ninja clad men stormed the meeting room, armed with knives and began slitting the throats of the men and women who had turned on Danzo, causing panic and screaming. The three businessmen who hadn't raised their hands were frozen in horror but snapped out of it when they were pinned to their chairs with ninjas holding knives to their throats. Danzo was looking on with an emotionless expression, with Said looking equally uninterested.

"Now that the competition has been eliminated," The new CEO spoke after the board members were killed, "I trust that the rest of you will not betray me."

"I won't," The kind board member said in horror. "Please. I have a family."

"Oh, I am well aware of that. So it's not your own lives you three need to be concerned about. If you double cross me, you will find pieces of you families spread all of Louisiana." Danzo threatened.

"No!" The kind businessman cried out, this time frightened for his wife and children rather than his own life. "You have my loyalty. Just please, don't harm my family." He begged, as did the other two.

"That's what I want to hear." Danzo said. "Now, all three of you may leave. I will call for you when I have need for you later." He said and the three were let go. They quickly left the room as the ninjas were cleaning up the mess they had caused. "Sai," Danzo said to his bodyguard, "call the others, as well as my contact in Los Angeles. We have work to do."

"Hai, sir." Sai replied with no emotions.

* * *

Back outside the building, as the girls went outside the entrance, Lucy said, "Glad I can finally put all the drama with my old family behind."

"I know what you mean, Lucy." Rangiku said. "Now enough of the dark mush. We're in New Orleans. One of the biggest vacation resorts in the USA. Let's go for a sightsee."

"Rangiku, we didn't come here for a vacation." Lucy told her.

"Aw, come on, Lu-Chan." Rangiku said, putting an arm around Lucy's shoulder and pressing her cheek against hers. "Garfield didn't say we had to come back right away. And what's a little sightseeing? We work our asses of as super heroes. Don't you think we deserve a little R&R?"

Lucy sighed in defeat and said, "Fine. But if we get into trouble I will blame you."

"Worth the risk," Rangiku replied. "Now come on. Let's celebrate you becoming a billionaire with tons of shopping."

"Is this just an excuse for you to spend my money?" Lucy spat comically.

* * *

 **T-Tower, Los Angeles**

"You let another villain escape?!" Robin spat from the TV screen with BB appearing smaller than he already was.

"Well, not technically allowing her to escape … it was more like she, uh … well yes." Beast Boy said, sweating bullets.

Robin inhaled, holding back his frustration just barely. "Okay … I will give you one more chance. But if you screw it up this time, I will have no choice but replace you as leader of the Titans LA. Is that clear?" He hissed.

Beast Boy's ears dropped in sadness. "Yes Rob." He said. "So what's this job you have for me?"

* * *

 **New Orleans**

The girls exited a mall, carrying loads of bags filled with clothes.

"An hour in of being wealthy and my VISA card is already burning," Lucy commented. "But these clothes and shoes sure are worth the price."

"I for one am not all that interested in clothes and shoes." Rukia said.

"You don't need to tell us. All you bought were plushies. How many more of those do you need anyways?" Rangiku asked.

"I'll never get enough," Rukia replied with a cute smile.

"Need I remind you girls that I'm not buying anything for you? You will pay me back for all of this eventually." Lucy told them.

"What? Lucy, how can you be so cruel to your own friends?" Rangiku said with puppy eyes.

"There goes my dream of having the largest collection of cute plushies," Rukia said, looking depressed.

"If you're gonna be like that, Lucy, let's go drown our sorrows. I saw a bar not far from here." Rangiku suggested, grinning.

"Rangiku, neither of us is old enough to drink. You're only 17 for Pete's sake." Lucy retorted.

"Nothing a fake ID can't fix," Rangiku said, causing the two girls to stare at her in shock. Rangiku looked at them in silence for a few seconds before saying, "Will you two relax. I'm kidding."

Lucy and Rukia calmed down but before they could say anything else, Lucy's T-come ringed. "Hello," She said as she answered and saw Beast Boy onscreen.

"Lucy, how did things go?" The green teen asked.

"Very smoothly. I never have to deal with Jude's company ever again." Lucy replied.

"Good, good." Beast Boy replied. "So are you girls on your way back yet?"

"Not quite. Rangiku insisted that we stayed to check out New Orleans." Lucy replied.

"Not really what I had told you to do," Beast Boy said with a deadpan. "But you girls need to come back now. Robin just assigned us a mission to a place in Asia called Roanapur. Apparently, Robin wants us to take care of a bunch of mobsters and drug lords. And I'll need all of the Titans for this since they seem pretty powerful people."

"Understood. We're on our way," Lucy said and hung up.

"Aw, man. There goes that short vacation." Rangiku said, hanging her head in disappointment.

"Oh, relax, Rangiku. Tell you what? I'll talk to Garfield about coming back here for a weekend. I'll even book us a place in one New Orleans' many luxury hotels."

"Really? Aw, Lucy, you're the greatest ever!" Rangiku cried out, hugging her friend, unintentionally suffocating her in her monster sized boobs.

"Rangiku, you're suffocating her!" Rukia cried out as Lucy was struggling to get free.

* * *

 **Unknown location**

Doflamingo was seen walking down a hallway, along with Diamante and Sugar. As they got to the end of the hallway, two armed guards were standing by a double door and opened the doors for Doflamingo. As he enters, the room is filled with scientists and even some moving toys. Among them were the toys that were once Wonder Woman and Wonder Girl.

"It's Doflamingo," The Wonder Girl toy said.

"So he's the one responsible for our predicament?" The Wonder Woman toy said.

"No talking!" A guard spat as he kicked the two toys. "Back to work!" He harshly told them.

Wonder Woman helped her sidekick up. "Are you alright, Cassie?"

"Yeah. But I wonder why hasn't anyone come for us yet?" Cassie asked in despair.

The guard has overheard them, as he formed a wicked grin and said, "No one will come for you or anyone else here. Everyone you ever knew will never remember you. Now, like I said before, back to work!"

Doflamingo and the other two walked over to an experimental table where a moving sock puppet was. "How's the experiment coming along, doctor?" The crime lord asked.

The sock puppet turned around to look at his boss and said. "Ah, Doflamingo, sir. I wasn't expecting you. Then again, you do like these surprise visits."

"Doffy asked you a question, you rag." Diamante hissed.

"Right. My apologize." The sock puppet said. "I'm about to turn the new subject into the latest addition to the Serpent Society." On the experiment table was a teenage boy, tied up and gagged, struggling to get free. His screams were muffled by the gag.

Lightning filled the room, which sparkled through a window that overlooked a large compound which was filled with Doflamingo's guards as well as more living toys. Among them was a toy soldier with a tall black hat, mustache and red coat, who looked up at the window. "What are they doing to those poor kids?" He asked.

"What'd ya think yer doing! Back to work!" A guard spat at the toy soldier, kicking him.

'I swear, I will somehow get back at Doflamingo and especially … Diamante.' The toy soldier thought with much anger.

* * *

 **Somewhere in Colorado**

Deep in the forest lies a hidden cabin beneath the woods. The cabin is full of dead bodies, blood splattered all over the walls and floors, nothing but blood and guts all over. Even on a Friends of Humanity flag.

Breathing heavily, stood tall a tall man. He has long loose black spiky. He wore a black eye patch on his right eye as his left eye shows his green iris eyes. He has a scar that ran down from the left eye to his chin. He only wore a white tank top and blue jeans, with blood stains all over as he held up a man who appears to be a part of the Friends of Humanity.

"Y-You freak…!" the man coughs blood at him. "You will pay for what you've done!"

"Like I give a shit." Spiky gave the man a look that tells him that he doesn't give a rat's ass. The spiky haired man then grabs the man's face, and slowly rips his face off as the man's screams echoed through the woods.

Dropping the dead corpse on the ground, the spiky-haired man heard footsteps as he turns to see a young girl look no younger than 8. She has short pink hair with a cross bones pin, peach skin, deep pink eyes and perpetual pink blush on her cheeks. She wears a pink hoodie, blue jersey shorts, and blue sneakers and white socks.

"Oh Kenny, you did it again." She chuckled. "Does that mean we have to move?"

"Afraid so, Yachiru." Kenny replied as he walks out of the cabin, while the young girl jumps onto his back "Damn, did you put on a few pounds?" he asks her as she rides on his back.

"That's mean, Kenny!" Yachiru told him.

Kenny chuckled, as he walks out of the scene with the girl on his back. "Come on. Let's go before the rangers come." He said as they escape from the massacre.

* * *

 **Hope ya all liked it. Leave a review please. See ya real soon, I hope.**


	14. Unpleasant Welcome

**A.N. The following is a nonprofit fan fiction. Teen Titans is owned by DC Comic and I owe none of these Manga/Anime or Marvel characters.**

 **I am so sorry for the long hiatus. I've been dealing with a lot of drama recently. I lost my job and I've been too busy looking for a new one to be writing fics. Welp, here's the latest chapter anyways. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Summary: The Titans LA goes to Roanapur to shut down the drug operation going on there. Meanwhile, Rebecca goes into hiding with her aunt and becomes a temporarily member the Revolutionaries.**

* * *

 **Somewhere in Los Angeles**

Rebecca is seen with a blindfold, as she's being lead to the base by Viola. "Auntie," Rebecca said, "why do I need to be blindfolded?"

"It's the orders of our leader, Dragon." Viola replied. "She doesn't want to take any chances so she takes extra precautions just in case you are being mind controlled or body swapped or anything our enemy could use to find our base."

"Sounds a bit paranoid," Rebecca said.

"You try and say that when you've been through all the stuff we've been through." Viola told her niece.

"Well, be that as it may," Rebecca said, "why do I need to be tied up for this shit?!" She spat, as her arms and legs were tied up, and was currently being carried by her aunt underneath her arm. "Do you have some kind of weird fetish or something?" She wondered.

SMACK

"Kya!" Rebecca cried out after Viola just spanked her butt.

"I did tell you I was gonna tie you up, didn't I?" She asked, making the pinkette huff in embarrassment. "This kind of reminds me of when you were little and how your mother used to spank you whenever you got into trouble."

"How does this remind you of when my mom scolded me as a child?!" Rebecca spat.

"Like this," Viola replied, smacking Rebecca's butt again. "Quite being a brat about this. We're almost there." She told her niece. Viola got a thoughtful expression and said, "I wonder, are you still wearing Hello Kitty panties?"

"This is borderline incest," Rebecca growled.

Moments later, the two got to a large metal door. "We're here," Viola said and put Rebecca back on her feet, and unties her.

"Glad that ride is over," Rebecca said, as she removed her blindfold.

Viola went to the door and used the security measures. Eye scan, hand print scan, kiss scan and finally a … boob scan?

"What the hell kind of security is that!?" Rebecca spat in comedic shock.

"The kind that only Dragon would find amusing," Viola replied with a deadpan. "Now come on. Time to introduce you to the people stationed here in California." She said as she led Rebecca inside. It was a wide space room with many doors and a briefing table, and a bunch of people all around. "Be careful not to get near the walls. They're covered with led to prevent a certain blue clad alien from finding us."

"Impressive," Rebecca said, looking around. "Which part of LA is this?" She asked.

"The least no one will suspect," Viola replied.

The scene then cuts to a very artsy art school, filled with art students doing interpretative arts as well as animators, such as Alex Hirtch visiting there to hide more clues for his Gravity Falls fans to find **(A.N. Neither JP nor I owe Gravity Falls. Or do we?)**

Cutting back to the base, Viola goes on to explain, "Art schools has the least number of riots next to university campuses."

"Good thinking," Rebecca replied. "Art schools are after all mainly for shameless artist, up and coming animators for Tumblr porn and anime nerds."

"Yes, you would know a thing or two about being shameless." Viola replied, grinning.

Rebecca got annoyed as she replied, "This outfit serves as a distraction I've told you many times. My figure has helped me win many battles."

"If you say so," Viola replied, arms crossed. "Now then, I think introductions are in order." She said as she turned to all the colorful people on the table. "Everyone, this is my niece, I've told you about." She said and turned to Rebecca. "All of these people have something in common with the two of us. They're victims of Doflamingo's cruelty." She said, as Rebecca noticed everyone got grim expression on their faces at the mention of LA's most powerful man. "They are also aware that Doflamingo framed your grandfather. They used to work with him on many cases." Viola went on to explain.

"Not all of us," A man said, suddenly appearing from nowhere, next to Rebecca, startling her. The man was a young man in his early twenties. He had black hair, sideburns, a goatee, and yellow eyes and sported a white fur hat with spots at the bottom along the rim. But what stuck out the most with him was that he was covered in blood, which caused Rebecca to pale. "Some of us only know Riku by name and reputation and from what you've told us." He said while wiping the blood from his hands.

"Welcome back, Law. I didn't realize you were here." Viola said, and turned to her niece. "Rebecca, this is Trafalgar Law. He's our medic. But don't be fooled because of that. He is also one of our most deadly members."

"That's an understatement," Law said as he removed his blood covered apron. "Anyways, how did your mission go? Did you get that cunt Fury of your tail?"

"Let's just say I managed to get around his one eye," Viola said, smiling, before turning her attention back to Rebecca. "Anyways, Becky, this Renji Abarai."

"What up," A tall man replied. He had crimson red hair, tied in a knot, making his head look like a pineapple. He was covered in tattoos, and in place of eyebrows, he had tattoos instead.

"Our sniper, Usopp." Viola introduced a man who really stuck out. Not because of his long black bushy hair and goatee. But because of his unusually long nose. "And finally, Jackie Tristan." Viola introduced. Jackie was a tall, brown skinned woman, with chin long dark hair and full lips.

"I shouldn't be surprised that Gladiator Girl is your niece." Renji said. "After all, you did say your niece is a bit of a shameless girl." He said, grinning.

"Wait, what?" Rebecca said, startled, and then slowly turns her head towards Viola. "Auntie, what have you told them?" She asked.

"Nothing on what the newspapers says about your outfit," Viola replied, looking innocent.

Rebecca was about to say something but then felt someone's hand touching her rear. On reflex, the pinkette spun around to kick whoever it was touching her butt, only to find that there was no one there. The others were momentarily startled and confused but then saw what it was. Rebecca however was still in the dark as she looked around. "That's weird. I could've sworn I felt someone touching me." Suddenly she felt a hand squeeze her butt. "Kya!" She cried out in embarrassment.

"Um … Rebecca." Viola began but was interrupted by her niece.

"Now I know I felt someone touching me!" Rebecca cried out, turning around to try and see what was going on. However, much to her horror she saw that it was a pair of hands that had sprouted out from her lower back. "What the fuck?! What is going on here?!" The pinkette cried out in hysteria.

"Don't worry, Becky. It's just Orchid." Viola replied, pinching her nose bridge.

"Who?" Rebecca asked.

"Me," A woman said appearing from the shadows and Rebecca's eyes widen. She was wearing a domino mask, but Rebecca recognized her none the less. She also sported a purple mini dress and fishnet stockings with black stilettos. "Hi there. My name's…"

"I know who you are, Nico Robin, AKA Ms. All-Sunday." Rebecca said, giving the older woman a suspicious look.

"What?" Nico Robin said, surprised. "How did you recognize me?"

"You're a wanted criminal by the LAPD. And if you think that mask is fooling anyone, you are as delusional as that Hal Jordan from the Justice League." Rebecca said, with a deadpan expression. "Why is a wanted criminal here?"

"Technically, we're all wanted criminals." Jackie Tristan replied.

"Orchid has been a member of the Revolutionaries since she was eight. And has been a spy infiltrating Crocodile's criminal operations. She is known to SHIELD as the mysterious high ranking officer of the Revolutionaries." Viola explained.

"Impressive. I did not see that coming." Rebecca replied, visibly impressed that Nico Robin is a Revolutionary.

Nico Robin smiled at the compliment and said, "I bet you didn't see this coming either." Suddenly, the hands on Rebecca's back went underneath the pinkette's loincloth, grabbed hold of her panties and pulled them up in a painful, yet pleasurable wedgie, causing her to moan and the guys to turn red.

"Somehow, I forgot about those hands." Rebecca said, blushing in embarrassment.

"You're really cute, you know. I wonder what your laughter sounds like." Nico Robin said and suddenly, some more hands sprouted from Rebecca's body, grabbed her wrist and held her arms up, exposing her armpits, and more arms sprouted out from Rebecca's body and began tickling her armpits, belly and hips.

"Pff-ahahahahah!" Rebecca began laughing against her will. "N-n-n-nohohohoho! I'm so ticklish. Please stahahahahap!" The pinkette begged as she fell to the floor, laughing uncontrollably, as Nico Robin tickle tortured her, all the while continuing to give her a wedgie, making her moan at the same time. Another pair of hands popped out from the floor and began smacking Rebecca's butt cheeks like bongos.

The guys, minus Law, looked on, blushing and eyes wide. "I've seen a lot, but I haven't seen this." Renji said.

"We should look away, but I can't for some reason." Usopp said, swallowing a lump.

Jackie, who was looking mighty pist, stood behind them, grabbed their heads and rammed them into each other, while shouting, "Avert your eyes, you disgusting perverts! Show some respect!"

"Robin!" Viola spat, furiously. "Unhand my niece, this instant!"

"But she likes getting her strings pulled," Nico Robin said, pouting playfully. Viola just gave the tall woman a death glare that would make a dog with rabies to whimper. "Fine," Robin said with disappointment and let Rebecca go.

As Rebecca got back to her feet, repositioning her panties, Viola said, "There are two more you haven't been introduced to yet. I wonder where they could possibly be."

"We're here," Another feminine voice said. Appearing out of the shadows was a humanoid fox like creature with a feminine figure. Next to the weird looking creature was a huge purple bluish bear. "Apologizes for our absence. Grizzlymon saw a squirrel and well the rest is history."

"I'm telling you, squirrels are up to something." The bear said, looking paranoid.

"It's quite alright," Viola said before turning her attention back to her niece. "Becky, this is Renamon and Grizzlymon. Their history with Doflamingo is not as bad as ours, but it a rather interesting one to say the least."

"Greetings, Gladiator Girl," Renamon said, bowing respectfully. "It is an honor to meet a refined warrior such as yourself."

"Oh. Um … thank you." Rebecca said, feeling a mixture of flattery and shyness.

"Renamon is you typical honorable warrior. You'll get used to her kind of talk." Viola said. "Which is more than I can say about Grizzlymon."

"Hi! How're you doing? My name's Grizzlymon. What are your favorite color, food, and hobby? Do you dislike? Aren't you cold in that outfit? Wanna be friends?" Grizzlymon said, energetically, which freaked Rebecca out as he did so up close in front of her face.

"I see what you mean, auntie." The pinkette said, pushing Grizzlymon's large head away. "By the way, what did Robin mean when she said that I like getting my strings pulled?" Rebecca asked, suspiciously.

This caused Viola to look nervous and sweat drop. She sheepishly laughed as she scratched the back of her head and said, "Hehe. Well, you see, I had asked Robin to keep an eye on you, which she literally did. She can use her body parts to sprout anything. Including her eyes, which she used to watch over you at your apartment."

Rebecca was left speechless, as her entire being turned white and her eyes shadowed by her bangs. Nico Robin then said, "I must say, I didn't know what to expect when I took the job. And I certainly did not expect to see that. I did not take you for someone with a wedgie fetish."

Suddenly, Rebecca gave a deep breath and sigh, while emitting a dark aura, which causes everyone in the room to grow increasingly terrified. Especially Viola.

"Welp," Law said. "I'm out!" He cried out as he sprinted for the exit.

"Right behind ya," Renji said as he along with Robin, Jackie, Usopp, Renamon and Grizzlymon followed.

Next think Viola knows, she's being pinned to the table by her own niece. "Rebecca, I'm your aunt! We're family, remember." She desperately tried to reason with the furious pinkette.

"Sure we are," Rebecca said, smiling maniacally. "This is what they call tough love," She says before reaching underneath Viola's dress and pulled her panties up in a tight wedgie, causing her aunt to let out a moan and blush.

"Now who's the one committing borderline incest?!" Viola cried out.

"Ever heard of an eye for an eye?" Rebecca asked as she pulled harder.

"But I'm not the one who just humiliated you in front of everyone!" Viola cried out as she was powerless before her unusually strong niece.

"No, but you did give that tall freak the idea when you sent her to spy on me!" Rebecca cried out in anger.

"It was for your own protection! I swear I didn't think that would happen!" Viola cried out in desperation.

"Well, maybe from now on you'll think before you act!" Rebecca retorted as she pulled the panties harder, making Viola moan louder.

"You've not only inherit your mother's fetish. But you also inherit her temper as well." Viola said, feeling utterly humiliated.

"Wait. What?" Rebecca said, loosening her grip on Viola's panties, as she looked shocked. "Mom also enjoyed … that kind of thing?"

Viola looked over her shoulder at her niece and said, "She sure did. The apple really doesn't fall far from the tree. I once caught her in the act and she punished me the same way you're doing right now." Viola explained. Rebecca let go of Viola's panties now, as she had a blank expression on her face and pressed her back against the wall and slid down to the floor. "What is wrong with you?" Viola asked, rushing over to Rebecca's side.

"I just had a mental picture I wished I'd never gotten." Rebecca replied, staring into open space.

Meanwhile, on a beam at the ceiling, a moving toy ninja figure looked down at them, having witnessed the whole thing. "I would call this weird but who am I to talk." The toy said.

* * *

 **Somewhere over the pacific**

All seven Titans LA members were gathered in the jet, flying at full speed for their destination. Beast Boy was up front, looking thoughtful. He was looking much focused. He was thinking. Thinking about back in LA of what he had seen. In his head, there was a mental picture of Rebecca … when she was giving herself a wedgie. He hadn't been able to shake it off. He had heard stories that women actually enjoyed getting their panties squeezed between their privates but he never believed them. He never imagined that it would look so hot to. He secretly hoped now that if he ever gets a steady relationship that his girlfriend would like it to.

"Garfield," Lucy said, snapping her leader out of his thoughts. "Are you listening?"

"What?" Beast Boy asked.

"I was asking you about the details on the mission," Lucy said.

"Oh, sorry. I was thinking on something." Beast Boy said.

"Like that?" Erza asked.

"It's not important." Beast Boy quickly said. "Anyways, from what Robin told me, Roanapur is pretty much the center of drug trafficking. Robin has made it clear that we should avoid attracting attention. A group of superheroes in a rat nest like Roanapur would really stick out. Our job is to first find evidence on the criminal activity and then bring them down. Roanapur is home to some of the biggest cartels and mob organizations in the world. The ones we should look out for are the Hong Kong Trade, led by a dude who calls himself Mr. Change."

"What an original name," Rangiku said, dryly.

"Then there's Hotel Moscow, led by a former Soviet Army captain, Balalaika. Both of these organizations are very powerful and equally dangerous. Until we've gathered evidence about their illegal activities I suggest we avoid confrontation."

"Whatever you say," Ichigo said as he went back watching whatever it was on his iPhone.

"What're you watching, Ichigo?" Beas Boy asked.

"News about the presidential campaign back in the US." Ichigo replied. "It now stands between Donald Trump, Hillary Clinton and King Bradley on who's going to be the next president of the free world."

"Wait, if this Bradley dude is a king, then why is he running for president?" Natsu asked stupidly, while looking airsick. The others looked at him with the same dumbfound expression they usually give him. "What?"

"Natsu, Bradley isn't a king. That's his first name." Beast Boy corrected with annoyance.

"What? What kind of deranged parents would give their kid such a weird name?" Natsu asked, but then his expression turned pale as he looked like he was about to vomit.

"You better not make a mess inside the ship!" Beast Boy warned. He then looked at the monitors. "We're about to enter Roanapur airspace." Beast Boy said as he went back to operate the controls. "Activating the cloaking device. We can all relax now, if any of you felt uneasy. Cyborg's cloaking tech is the best in the world. So we can land close by Roanapur like we own the place." He bragged but then heard the monitors beeping. "What the hell?"

"What's going on?" Erza asked.

"That's not possible!" Beast Boy cried out as he took hold of the controls. "We've got missiles locked on!"

"What!?" Lucy and Rangiku cried out.

"Strap on. This is gonna get jumpy." Beast Boy told his team and took evasive maneuver. Outside, two missiles we're heading towards the T-Ship at a faster pace than the ship itself. "Hope none of are easily airsick."

"Are you kidding me?!" Natsu spat.

"I'm about to try something I saw in a movie," Beast Boy said, ignoring his teammate's outburst.

"What! Don't do that!" Lucy cried out comically.

The green teen didn't listen and began spinning the ship around, which made the two missiles outside spin as well. All that spinning caused the missiles to go into each other, blowing them up. "Ha! I can't believe it actually worked." Beast Boy said with a grin.

"I'm sorry, what?!" Rangiku spat.

"Uh oh. Three more missiles on approach. Here we go!" Beast Boy cried out.

"Beast Boy, I can provide covering fire if you let me out!" Ichigo said.

"Go!" Beast Boy ordered and Ichigo jumped of his seat and went for the opening hatch. Once Ichigo got outside, he went for the first missile, flying right through it, blowing it up and coming out unscratched.

Down bellow, the ocean had several islands spread out all over the water. On those islands was the enemy firing on them. Terrorist clad men who operated AA guns. They fired their AA guns on the T-Ship, narrowly missing it.

"Send in the Echo Squad," The leader among them said into a radio and pretty soon, three military choppers appeared.

Ichigo destroyed the last missile but soon found himself in a volley of bullets shot at him. The choppers fired on Ichigo as well as launching missiles at him. As for the T-Ship, they were having trouble.

"Something's not right." Beast Boy said. "I can't maneuver." He said in panic, having lost control of the ship.

"It's not your fault," Erza said, looking over the monitors on her seat. "They have us caught in some kind of tractor beam."

Suddenly, the ship was being torn to pieces by the AA guns bellow. "Oh, shit! Titans, abandon ship!" He ordered.

The Titans made a quick jump, seconds before the ship exploded. Ichigo saw this and was momentarily distracted. "No!" He cried out and one of the pilots took advantage of his distraction.

"I have you now, bastard." The pilot said and fired a pair of missiles at Ichigo. It made a direct hit and the pilot smirked, believing he got Ichigo. However, once the smoke cleared, Ichigo was still levitating in the air, unharmed, as he turned to glare at the man in the chopper. "Aw, shit." The pilot said. In an instant, Ichigo flew past the chopper and chopped the propeller of, causing the chopper to fall to the ocean.

The other Titans were relatively fine, as BB took on the shape of a Quetzalcoatlus, the largest flyer ever to have touched the skies, and had most of his friends on his back. Namely Lucy, Rukia and Rangiku while Erza was in her Black Wing Armor, slowly descending towards the ground while holding onto Natsu, who had his face pressed against her unusually large boobs.

"Head for the island! We must find cover!" Erza told everyone.

"Shoot them down! Shoot them down!" One of the thugs on the ground ordered as the AA-guns took aim. However, before they could fire, the guns were sliced in pieces by a dark blur. "What the fuck!" The lead terrorist cried out in shock.

"You assholes …" Ichigo hissed as he picked up one of the dismembered AA-guns over his head and flew over the group. "…better fucking leave my friends alone!" He spat at them. The armed men began shooting at Ichigo, but the bullets just bounced off. "Why do you even bother?" Ichigo asked and tossed the gun at them.

* * *

On one of the islands, the Titans had landed, narrowly with their lives. "Cyborg is not gonna be happy that his ship was destroyed." Beast Boy said, panting.

"That's the least of our problems!" Lucy cried out as suddenly a dozen men appeared out of the jungle and aimed at the team. Lucy quickly acted by jumping forward and took the form of Taurus, while Erza summoned one of her armors.

"Equip, Adamantine Armor!" The Scarlett Knight cries out as she glows and summons a bulky, darkly colored armor. The armor on her body consists of two parts. The first part, a lower plate which covers her stomach and most of her chest bears a simple diamonds and stripes pattern engraved into it near the top. The armor features large gauntlets bearing the sectioning pattern of the rest of the armor with the sections becoming smaller as the gauntlets move in towards her hands. Attached to the gauntlets are two bladed shields, three on each one, which Erza brings together to form a massive shield.

The terrorists fired upon the heroes, but their bullets bounced off from Erza's shield and from Lucy's bullet proof skin. "This is one hell of a welcome committee." Beast Boy commented.

"Guys," Rukia said, looking out in the ocean with horror on her face, as a fleet of torpedo boats appeared behind the reeves. "We have more company."

"Shit!" Beast Boy cried out. "Okay, we need a plan of attack."

"We have a plan," Natsu spat and jumped into the air. "ATTACK!" He cried out as he shot a fire ball on the terrorists on the beach, sending them flying.

"Oh, to hell with it! Titans go!" Beast Boy cried out and they all scattered, going into battle.

Erza change armor, turning into her Flight Armor. She used her super speed and easily dodged the bullets and once she got close enough, she sliced their weapons and proceeds to kick them, taking them down one by one. Lucy simply attacked, as the bullets had no effect on her and she tackles the terrorists like a football player, sending them away like a bunch of salad. Rangiku used the sand on the beach to form a sphere around her, which swirled around at such a fast speed it deflected the bullets. She then used her sand powers to bury her enemies into the sand up to their heads. Beast Boy had turned into a T-Rex and tackled the terrorists with his massive head, as his hide was too thick for the bullets to have any effect. Rukia had decided to do something about the fleet out in the water, as she formed a wall of ice to keep them from firing on them.

"That little bitch is ruining our plans," One of the boatmen spat. "Bring out the big guns!" He ordered as on each of the boats, two or three men carrying rocket launchers, aimed at the ice wall and fired on it.

The ice wall shattered, causing Rukia to fly backwards and hit the beach on her back. The missiles kept coming, narrowly missing her. Natsu rushed to Rukia's aid, picked her up and carried her away as he ran.

Beast Boy reverted back into human form and shouted, "Everyone! Head into the jungle, now!"

"Good idea," Lucy said as she was about to follow her teammates, but then something appeared out of the jungle, getting between her and her team. It was a tank. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" The blonde cried out before the cannon took aim at her and fired on her. It made a direct hit, resulting in a large explosion. Once the dust cleared, Lucy was laying on a crater, coughing as she was covered in dirt. "That's it," She hissed before jumping back to her feet. She ran over to the tank, dug her hands underneath its wheels (or whatever you call them) and lifted the tank over her head. She then tosses the tank towards the ocean, narrowly missing one of the boats.

"I have had it," Lucy said, annoyed. She turned to the others, who have already retreated into the jungle, taking cover behind the trees.

"Celestial! Pull back! That's an order!" Beast Boy spat as he was almost hit by a gun shot.

"Everyone, take to the air on my signal." Lucy told them.

"What signal?!" Beast Boy spat.

"You'll know it when it happens," Lucy told them before jumping a hundred feet into the air. As she descended towards the water, she brought out another key. "Stardust, Aquarius!" She said and her body glowed as she was now in said outfit. She dived into the water, gracefully, disappearing out of sight from everyone else.

"What is she doing?!" Rangiku spat, as she formed a sand wall to block the bullets.

"Hell if I know!" Beast Boy spat.

Unknown to them, a number of camouflaged soldiers were stealthily moving through the vegetations, flanking the Titans. The lead soldier raised his fist to signal for them to stop. Everyone took aim at the teens, going for the heads for a quick ending. The leader had Beast Boy locked, as he silently said, "Smile, you son of a …" He didn't finish however as something caught him and his squad by surprise.

The Titans were also left speechless as the water by the beach disappeared, causing the fleet to get stuck in the reeves with the water gone. Everyone looked before them, as a gigantic wall of water was before them. On top of that wall was Lucy, gritting her teeth and shutting her eyes as she's using all her might to summon all this water.

"I take it that's the signal," Beast Boy concluded, eyes wide. "Everyone, on my back, now!" He cried out as he once again turned into a Quetzalcoatlus. Most of them got on his back, but then Ichigo showed up.

"Need a lift?" He asked as he grabbed hold of Erza and Natsu and flew into the air.

It was just at the right moment as Lucy let go of all that water, causing a massive tsunami coming towards their attacker. All of the men screamed in horror as the tidal wave came at them. All of the islands got covered in water as the tsunami washed away all of the terrorists, ending the fight.

From the sky, everyone watched in awe at Lucy's little stunt. "Did you guys see that?" Rangiku asked.

"Hard not to," Ichigo replied, mouth hanging.

Once the water cleared away from the island, Lucy resurfaced, walking up the beach, soaked to the bone as she reverted back to her normal attire. She fell on all four out exhaustion and then rested on her back, getting sand stuck on her wet body and clothes. She panted heavily as she gave her punch line. "Now that's what I call surf's up."

"Lucy," Beast Boy cried out, rushing over to her, with the others behind him. He got on his knees and helped Lucy sit up. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Lucy replied. "Just never done that before. How'd I do?"

"Are you kidding me?" Beast Boy cried out, with an exciting expression. "You went Avatar Mode on their asses. That was beyond awesome." He said, patting Lucy on the shoulder, causing her to flush. Beast Boy helped Lucy back up on her feet and turned his attention back to the others. "Listen up. Obviously these guys knew we were coming. They were planning for this assault."

"What're you saying?" Rukia asked.

"We have a security leak," Beast Boy replied. "There's someone among the Titans … who is not a Titan." He finished, getting a grim look on his face as he s reminded of … that person.

"There's a traitor among us?" Ichigo spat, looking at the other suspiciously.

"Not likely among us," Beast Boy pointed out. "These guys were aiming to kill all of us. They poured everything they had towards all of us to try and kill us. If there is a traitor among the Titans, it's not one of us."

"Then who?" Rangiku asked, looking worried.

"I don't know," Beast Boy hissed, looking down on the ground. "But as of right now, we cannot report back to Robin or any other Titans out of risk that the infiltrator might report back what we're up to."

"Then what the hell do we do?" Ichigo asked.

"For now, we stay on mission." Beast Boy concluded. "Once we return, I will let Robin know what happened."

"Alright," Ichigo replied.

"You're the boss," Natsu said.

"If that is your order then oaky," Rangiku said.

"We'll do it your way," Rukia said.

Suddenly, they all heard a moaning. They turned towards one of the helicopter wrecks and saw a pilot coming to it. In an instant, Ichigo was at the chopper and pulled the pilot out of the cockpit. He held the frightened pilot up by the collar of his shirt and said, "You better tell us how you assholes knew we were coming here."

Before the pilot could say anything, a voice coming from the radio in the chopper was heard.

" _Pilot, come in. Respond. That's an order."_

It was a woman with a Russian accent. Beast Boy walked over to the wreck, grabbed the come piece and handed it over to the pilot. "Tell your boss we're dead, or I'll have Blood Moon here turn you into a woman." The green teen told the pilot as Ichigo moved his sword and held it between the pilot's legs, who screeched like a puppy that has just been stepped on.

* * *

 **Roanapur**

Roanapur, a rundown city on an island out in the pacific. This place was in a tropical island but it was the opposite of what you'd call a paradise. The streets were littered with garbage, thugs of the worst kind going about, planning their next moves, hookers around every corner and above all else, the cartel and mobsters that were running this city. There was the Sun Yee On Triad, run by the legendary Mr. Chang, the second most powerful crime lord in the city. His superior was Hotel Moscow, run by the Soviet-Afghanistan War veteran, Miss Balalaika.

This former Soviet Army member was a tall blonde haired woman, most recognizable by her burnt scar on her face. She is usually seen wearing a wine red skirt suit with black stockings and black high heels. Her hair is very long, going down to the base of her spine and done up in a huge ponytail and she has a mole under her left eye.

In Balalaika's office, the Russian Madame of death receives a call from one of her men.

"So the Titans from LA are shot down?" she asks him.

"Yes, Boss. They crashed and are presumed dead as we speak." He replied to her.

Balalaika hangs up her phone, as she turns to the three villains in front of her. "The Titans' T-Ship was shot down, but they're still alive."

"How can you be sure, Madame?" spoke the man in the green armored suit, holding some kind of green helmet with a large, red cannon on top with a blue visor.

"I'll only believe they're dead once I see their bodies, Anton. So I need you all to lead the strike team to track the Titans down if they're dead or not. If they're dead, I'll pay you all the rest of what I promise." She said as she hands them each of the Titan LA's files.

"Look at the tits on this Sandstorm broad." States the purple masked muscular man wearing a green trench coat, ogling at the picture of Rangiku. "Are you sure she's a teenager? She looks like one of those call girls!"

"So is the blondie, Wrecker." Replied the man with the shaved haircut, blue goggles on top of his head, and wears a dark blue coat with a black turtleneck, black snow pants and combat boots. "Not too shabby, but I'm not like that one-eyed sociopath in Jump City."

"Enough talk about girls, this file about Blood Moon is the only one we know that he has a family, because he's a public hero!" Wrecker states "We should use them as leverage as well as Dust Mist's brother!"

"Mr. Chang has already tried that in the past, but got three of his ribs broken for it as well as his life threaten by Blood Moon." Balalaika states. **(A.N. Keep an eye out for the upcoming fic, Titans LA Origin: Blood Moon. It'll explain everything)** "But as for the Kuchiki's brother, it would be for our best interest to not target that guy." She notices the coat wearing man's hand up "Yes, Mr. Snart?"

"Dealing with these children is not going to be easy, well for us, Ms. Balalaika." Snart states "It's just as I always follow about making a plan: Make the plan, execute the plan, expect the plan to go off the rails…throw away the plan."

"That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard, Cold." Wrecker comments.

"Well I don't hear you making plans, Garthwaite." Snart replied.

"Oh yeah? Bring it on, ya Freeze-winnable!" Wrecker challenged while holding his large crowbar.

"Enough!" spoke Anton as he puts on his helmet. "How about we follow my plan to take down those children!"

"Fine, we'll do it your way, Unicorn." Captain Cold said as he held up his Cold Gun.

Outside of Balalaika's office, more villains are out waiting.

"Bahahaha! You're pathetic, Bane!" spoke the muscular black man in yellow cowl and green bodysuit, known as Thunderball as he laughs at the masked Brazilian mercenary, Bane. "Guess Gotham was too tough for ya, getting beaten by that Bat-bitch!

"Not to mention the Birds of Prey!" added Bulldozer, the steel helmeted villain.

"Why don't you shut your trap, puto. I can break all of your backs in just a snap!" Bane declares.

While Bane and the Wrecking Crew continues to argue, a blond-haired woman wearing a orange jumpsuit is texting to her boyfriend.

"The crew sucks, but I miss you and the Rogues. XOXO, and send." Golden Glider said as she texts to MirrorMirror59 on her Osberry. She did a selfie and sent it to her boyfriend. She then notice her brother's partner "What's up with you, Mick?"

The bald man in the fireproof trench coat, Heatwave, who replied "That clown guy, Liz. On the wall by the shadows." He points at the man leaning on the wall.

The pale-purple skinned man with red hair, orange eyes and has a star and tear painted on his cheeks, wears a green top with a red heart and diamond, a light green spring robe with two armbands on his upper arms, and teal green baggy pants with brown shoes on. He is seen stacking up a deck of cards.

"I don't know about this guy, but he sure gives me the creeps." Heatwave gruffed.

"Is he from Joker's gang or something? What rogues is he part of?" Golden Glider asks as the blond muscular man in the red cowl answers.

"That guy there? He's part of another organization with ties to this country. He's like some kind of evil inspector sent here for observation if we failed." Piledriver states.

"What kind of organization is that?" she asks him.

"I'm too afraid to answer." He replied with a shiver.

"Hopefully he's not as mentally unstable as that guy." Glider states.

"Who?" Heatwave asks her as Lisa points at the crimson creature sitting at the corner.

"Ah, bananas. Nature's popsicles!" states Carnage as he eats the banana, while skinning the poor cat alive. After that, he eats the skinless cat like eating chicken from a KFC.

"…Fuck. And Piper says that I'm screwed up." Heatwave said with a shiver.

"Alright, listen up!" Spoke Unicorn as he and the other villains came out of the office. "We have a job. Hunt down the Titans and send them straight to hell. It doesn't matter which one of you manage to kill a Titan. Ms. Balalaika will pay each of us a million bucks each if we kill them all. Let's get a move on." He said and all the villains cheered, except the clown.

* * *

Back inside the office, Balalaika hung up on the phone and turned to his bodyguard, Boris. "Well, I've informed Chang and he will send for one of his own associates to deal with that nuisance, Kurosaki." She said.

"Is it really a good idea to hire super villains, capitan?" Boris asked. "They're street punks, no different from the ones in the city. Except they have super powers. Letting them cut lose in Roanapur could cause some serious damage to our business."

"If it means ridding myself of those shitty brats, we can deal with a bit of property damage. It's better than having to deal with super powered freaks." Balalaika replied.

"I would've thought Robin would've stayed out of our affairs after Tokyo," Boris said.

"Some kids are too stupid to know when to not stay out of other people's affairs," Balalaika replied. "Luckily, Doflamingo was kind enough to warn us about the Titans coming here."

"How did he know about their next mission, anyways?" Boris asked.

* * *

 **T-Tower in Jump City**

Raven is in her room, coming out from her personal shower in only her black underwear. When she was about to go to her closet for her leotard, she senses someone in her room.

"What are you doing here, Damian?" Raven asks, seeing the newest member of the Titans stepping out of the shadows.

"Can't I see my girlfriend?" Damian replied in a soothing tone, which sends a chill in Raven's spine, but not in a good way.

The way he's been staring at her makes Raven feel uncomfortable. As he walks towards her Raven spoke to him "Well, aren't you a ninja? Why don't you turn around, so I can get dressed, or get out of my room-Ah!" she yelped, feeling Damian trace his hands on her back as he wraps around his hands around her from behind. "Damian, stop that!"

"Come on, when do you want to go from being a girl to a woman?" he asks her.

Raven's eyes widen when she feels his erection from his pants pressing against her butt. "Please, leave." She said harshly, feeling uncomfortable. However, Damian plants kisses on her neck as he strokes her belly, his fingers tickle her naval making Raven stiffened, "C-Cut it out." but then, when he digs his fingers down underneath her panties, her eyes glow white. "STOP!" she shouts using her powers to push Damian away from her, making him crash onto her bookshelf. "Can you please leave right now, Damian?" she asks him, feeling embarrassed.

"O-Okay, Raven. I'm sorry." He said as he gets up. "I-I couldn't control myself when I saw your perfect body, I can wait if you want."

"Leave, now!" she snarls this time harsher. Making him raise his hands in defeat.

"Fine, I get it." He said as he goes to the door as it whooshes sideways, but before he leaves he turn to Raven as he said, "Hard to get, I like that." As he exits and the door closes.

Raven falls onto her bed, while keeping her cloak securing her half-naked body. "Did I really make the right choice?" she asks herself, pinching the bridge of her nose, thinking Damian isn't the right guy for her.

* * *

 **Revolutionary LA Base**

Rebecca and Viola were at the living room of their base, as Viola is handing her niece some snacks.

"Thanks, auntie," The pinkette said taking the bag and began chewing the roasted potatoes. "Got any Pringles?" She asked.

"You know I don't eat any of that fake stuff." Viola replied. "And neither should you."

"I wouldn't worry about it. No matter what I eat or how much I eat I don't seem to getting chubby." Rebecca assured Viola.

"Lucky you," Viola replied with a deadpan expression. "So how's school?" She asked.

"It's hard with all those people there bullying me because of what granpa was framed for," Rebecca said, looking down on the lap, as she began fidgeting with her chain mail loincloth. "At least I had Yui to help me make school passable. I wonder how she will react when she finds out I'm missing."

"It is for the best that you stay in hiding for now. I seriously shouldn't have let you operate on your own for this long." Viola stated.

"You couldn't have forced me back then," Rebecca retorted. "Besides, you had other things on your mind. Did you … find Bon-Bon?" The pinkette asked with a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

Now it was Viola who looks down as she replies, "I've been looking for many leads for your cousin through SHIELD's computers and asking people that might have a lead on her, but … nothing. Not even Bonney's foster home seems to know where she is. The only lead I got was a leaked photo of a cloaked girl with pink hair somewhere in Chicago but when I got there I found nothing." Viola's eyes started to water up as she brought her knees up to her chin, hugging her legs. "I'm beginning to think that maybe Bon-Bon might be …" Viola couldn't even finish that sentence as she began sobbing.

Realizing Rebecca had brought up a very sensitive subject she placed her hand on Viola's cheek and gently turned her head so they could lock eyes. "Don't say that, auntie." Rebecca told her. "You don't know that. Until we find any proof of it, don't lose hope. And when we have found her, busted Doflamingo and cleared our names we'll all be a family again. That I promise." She assures her aunt and the two leans their heads against each other.

* * *

Later at night, Rebecca is seen asleep without her cape, helmet, sword, gloves, boots loincloth, and chainmail bikini which were set aside on the chair next to her bed. She is only wearing a t-shirt and pink booty-shorts which is given by Jackie who gives them to her to sleep along with some spare panties. But the shorts are so tight it's riling up Becky's butt crack. Even so, Rebecca seems to be able to sleep soundly. That is until the door suddenly burst open.

"Rebecca!" A drunk Viola said, bursting into the room.

"W-what?" Rebecca said, half awake. "Auntie…?" The pinkette rubbed her eyes. "What're you …?"

Viola sat on the bed behind Rebecca, eyes half open and her hair all messy. "When you brought up Bon-Bon earlier today …" She started.

"Aw, auntie." Rebecca said, feeling guilty over making Viola feel sad.

But before Rebecca could speak again, Viola interrupted her, leaning forward and pointing her finger at the pinkette. "Let me tell you how I first met her dad." She said, her breath reaching Rebecca's nostrils, causing the pinkette to get a sour expression from the smell of alcohol.

"Aunt Viola, you're drunk!" Rebecca spat.

"I'm not as think as you drunk I am," Viola retorted, mixing up the words. "Anyways, story time. When I had turned fourteen, your mom took me out for a night on the town, since she thought it was time I got out to socialize some more. However, this turned out to be a set up to get me to dance with this guy I had a crush on. One thing led to another and we ended up dating each other. A year later I found out I was pregnant."

"Bonney's father," Rebecca whispered. "You told me what happened to him, but you never revealed how you two…"

"After I got pregnant," Viola interrupted Rebecca, "I lied to-to-to Shota, telling him I wanted a breakup since he was too focused on his work. I was so scared he might've rejected both me and our child."

"Wait, what?" Rebecca asked with a mixture of confusion and surprise.

"So I told him I thought it be best we went separate ways. He never found out about the pregnancy. I got seriously chewed out for it by your grandfather and your mother. I blame my pregnancy hormones for it. Aaaaanywho … I had Bonney, our entire family helped me raise her and the rest is history." Viola went finished.

Rebecca was momentarily stunned as silence filled the room. She then cried out, "WHAT! But-but … you said Bonney's dad died in a car accident."

"Oh, Becky, I obviously lied because I was too ashamed to tell either of you the truth." Viola said, waving it off.

Rebecca had her jaw hanging before shouting, "You mean to tell me you've been lying all these years!?"

Viola placed a finger on Rebecca's lips. "Hush," She said, causing Rebecca to look uncomfortable. "That's not important right now." She said and suddenly pushed Rebecca back onto the bed.

"Auntie," Rebecca said, growing increasingly worried. "Wa-wa-what are you up to?"

Viola sat on top of her niece and looked down upon her with a coy smile. "I saw the videos on YouTube. That guy from the Teen Titans, Beast Boy, sat on top of you like this back at the beach, right?"

"How do people always conveniently record that kind of stuff?" Rebecca wondered in her embarrassment.

"You're lucky. He's really cute." Viola went on. "Though, you really shouldn't be doing such things on a public beach."

"WHAT!?" Rebecca cried out, eyes wide. "It was nothing like that!" She spat, but her words fell upon a drunk and were ignored.

"Sure it wasn't. Don't be shy now, my beautiful niece. You're a hormonal teenager now. It's only natural for you to be curious considering all the changes your body is going through." Viola said, blushing both from being drunk and from flustering.

"I deny those assumptions!" Rebecca spat comically.

"Let me give some advice on how to please that green prince of yours," Viola said, ignoring Rebecca.

"Are you even listening?" Rebecca asked, annoyed.

"First of, when you two hit it off, you should fuck each other as often as possible. Because one day, you perfect butt will a saggy raisin and your tits will be hanging down your belly button and no man will ever wanna fuck you again." Viola stated.

"Gee, thanks." Rebecca said, sarcastically, getting a disturbing mental picture of herself.

"You should know, my own mother had a similar talk to me and your mother about sex. And now it is your turn." Viola said, sporting a drunken grin.

"I need an adult!" Rebecca cried out comically over how borderline incest this was.

Viola reveals that her own mother had a similar talk about this with her and Scarlett, causing Becky to freak out at how borderline incest this sounds saying "I need an adult!" as Viola replies "I am an adult" while leaning on Becky's face seductively. "Allow me to show you the right way to please a man. It's been many years for me, but I remember." She said, sitting up. "Now, first of, most men wouldn't admit this, but they sometimes enjoy being dominated by their women. When you dominate your green prince, you should do it right." She says while rocking her hips back and forward, slowly and seductively while still on top of Becky.

"They didn't teach you this on sex-ed." Rebecca commented, holding back her tears. Viola then grabs Rebecca's hands and moves them upwards. "Auntie? What are you-kay!" She cried in horror out as suddenly, Viola is making Rebecca grope her.

"A good advice is that you let your lover squeeze your boobs while you hump him. Not only does it feels good, but it's also helps you keep balance." Viola advised.

"Auntie, there's giving you niece advice about love making and then there's this!" Rebecca spat, comically.

Ignoring her niece's frantic outburst, Viola let's go of Rebecca's hands and leans down to lie on top of her. "Becky," She said as she grabbed her head and moved it to look at the wall, where a cat clock was hanging. "Look at that clock. It's the same your cousin used to own. I want you to imagine that clock as Beast Boy swinging his dick in front of two women doing each other. His eyes are swinging back and forth, looking upon the two women." Viola explained, causing Rebecca to look traumatized.

"Goodbye childhood," The pinkette said, dreadfully. Then all of a sudden, Viola turns Rebecca around. "What now?" Rebecca groaned.

"Another lesson," Viola said. "You should prepare for when your lover wants to take you up the ass," She said.

Rebecca spun her head around and spat, "Like hell I'm gonna let anyone take me from behind!"

"Hush," Viola said before spanking Becky's butt, causing her to cry out. "My, my. Those booty shorts you're wearing sure makes your butt look sexy. But I know how to make it look even more sexy," She said before grabbing the shorts and pulled them up, giving Becky a tight wedige.

"Aaahoooh," Rebecca moaned uncontrollably. "Is this punishment for earlier?" She asked.

Viola let go of Rebecca's short, making them smack against Becky's butt, making it jiggle. Viola giggled but then looks sleepy. "I feel tired." She said, rocking back and forth. "I'm think I'm just gonna take a quick nap. Napkin time." She said before falling down, passing out on top of Rebecca's butt.

"Thank whatever force is at work that it's over," Rebecca said, crying anime tears. However, her misery was far from over as Viola suddenly wrapped her arms around Rebecca's legs and rubs her face on her butt like a pillow.

"Mm," Viola hummed with a smile. "Soft warm pillow," She said in her sleep.

Rebecca groans and buries her face in her pillow in embarrassment. "What unlucky star was I born under to deserve this?"

* * *

 **Roanapur**

Beast Boy and his team were walking through the jungle with Beast Boy and Natsu up front, having what they consider to be a very important discussion.

"Okay, how about Goku vs. All Might?" Beast Boy asked.

"That's easy. Goku." Natsu replied.

"What? No way." Beast Boy retorted. "All Might was the only hero in the world who could beat All For One a few years ago. He's probably even stronger than Superman."

"Nah, Goku is the strongest hero in the world." Natsu stated. "I fought him once and he one punched me into kingdom come."

"Ichigo and Erza could one punch you into kingdom come, and they're not even in Goku's league," Beast Boy retorted, pointing at the said heroes behind him.

"Whatever. All Might is tough, but I still believe Goku's got this." Natsu insisted.

Behind them, the others were looking mighty annoyed at the discussion those two were having. "There's nothing more irritable than two nerds talking about useless shit." Ichigo growled and the girls nodded in agreement.

Eventually, the team came out of tropical forest and before them was a city bellow a hill. "There it is, you guys. Roanapur." Beast Boy said, placing his fist on his hips. "Ain't she beautiful?" He said sarcastically.

"Man, you can smell the stench of that city all the way up here." Ichigo said with a sour expression.

"You would know," Beast Boy replied. "You've been here many times before. Which is why I need you to tell us everything we need to know about this hellhole before we go down there."

"Alright, first of all, always assume people wanna kill ya. Because they will if you give them a reason. These scumbags would kill their own mothers if it earns them a few pennies." Ichigo began.

"And here I thought we had left Los Angeles," Rukia said, dryly.

"Blood Moon," Beast Boy said, "What we really need to know is anything about the big baddies here. Hotel Moscow and the Hong Kong Trade, those kinds of people."

"I'm getting to that," Ichigo replied.

"Alright, listen up everyone. This is all very important so pay attention to what Blood Moon has to say," Beast Boy ordered and then noticed Rangiku was in her own thoughts. "Sandstorm? Sandstorm!" He said loudly, snapping her out of whatever she was thinking of. "Pay attention. We're about to plan out next move."

"Sorry, boss," Rangiku apologized. "It's just that, I have this weird feeling I've forgotten something." She said. "Oh, it's probably not important." She said, shrugging it off.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the island where the Titans had recently been fighting for their lives, the terrorists Rangiku had buried up to their heads were still buried in the sand.

"I miss food," One of them said with dread.

"Are we gonna die here?" Another said, crying.


End file.
